Caleidoscópio
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: 8 anos sem Voldemort, mas o mal continua através de Novos Comensais, e com isso o mundo bruxo começa a influenciar o mundo trouxa, cada vez mais um se mesclando ao outro. Hermione foi a 1ª a sobreviver à nova maldição e mtas coisas mudarão a partir disso
1. Amargas Lembranças

FanFic dedicada à Sarah Snape, por ter, de certa forma, me iniciado nesse empreendimento :))

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** CALEIDOSCOPIO **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Parte 1 - Amargas Lembranças**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os sinos da Catedral St. Paul's soavam... eram 6 da tarde, fim de expediente, fim de mais um dia de trabalho. Se não fosse por insistência de uma colega de trabalho dizendo que o expediente acabara por hoje, Hermione passaria mais algumas horas ali naquele escritório. Não que o trabalho burocrático que exercia era a coisa mais prazerosa do mundo, mas era a sua grande fuga de sua realidade e certeza de estar livre das boas e más lembranças que se tornaram sua vida nos últimos anos... boas lembranças de tempos que jamais voltarão... más lembranças que poderiam levá-la à insanidade, à ruína total.

Dez anos se passaram depois da formatura em Hogwarts... sete anos muito bem vividos, assim dizia seu lado aventureiro. Afinal, passar por tantas agruras, tantas batalhas, tantas emoções e ainda sair viva de tudo isso para contar a história era quase tão irreal quanto os filmes trouxas que eram produzidos em massa para mero e descartável entretenimento. Ela saíra viva sim, mas não sem ferimentos profundos que poção alguma jamais cicatrizaria: pelas perdas de pessoas que chegou a conviver, mesmo que por curto tempo, pela iminência da morte, pela dor e desespero em que passava... mas enquanto ainda aluna de Hogwarts, seja pela sensação de segurança que o local comandado por um dos maiores bruxos da história, Dumbledore, lhe passava ou seja pela tenra idade que tinha, ou mesmo ambos, esses fatos e acontecimentos nunca lhe recaíam como agora lhe recaía, dez anos depois... dez anos mais velha... já não era mais uma menina... embora jamais tenha sido uma menina igual às outras, sempre a frente de seu tempo, mas tem coisas que só mesmo o tempo pode trazer... como a consciência mais árdua e repressora, que trás a ponderação mais crítica sobre os fatos e atitudes.

Dez anos se passaram, Hermione já não era mais uma menina, e todos os sonhos e ambições que tinha tornaram-se totalmente inalcançáveis, não porque ela não teria a real capacidade de atingir facilmente todas as metas que planejou ao longo de seus sete anos de estudos na escola de bruxaria, afinal, capacitação, competência e inteligência jamais lhe faltaram, mas porque ela própria riscou definitivamente toda e qualquer meta que envolvesse algo do mundo bruxo. As perdas de pessoas que lhe eram muito caras seja para a morte ou mesmo para a própria vida, serviram de marco decisivo a que rumo tomar... e em suas análises e teorias, essas perdas jamais teriam acontecido se ela própria jamais estivesse envolvida com o mundo bruxo.

Dessas perdas fatais, as mais irreparáveis e dolorosas, sem dúvida alguma, fora a perda de seus pais... mortos covarde, lenta e dolorosamente porque, simplesmente, eram seus pais! Mesmo após a derrota de Voldemort, seus discípulos continuaram semeando a palavra de seu senhor, assim como deveria ser, e, ironicamente ou não, os ataques de comensais tornaram ainda mais constantes e violentos após a morte de seu mestre, e como forma de vingança, começaram a caçar as famílias de todos aqueles que haviam se oposto à Voldemort... por motivos óbvios, aqueles cuja família haviam trouxas, foram os mais perseguidos, e que eram os mais fáceis de serem atingidos. E, pelo fato de Hermione ter lutado diretamente contra Lorde das Trevas ao lado de Harry Potter e Dumbledore, sua família teve literalmente a cabeça posta a prêmio, com suas vidas sendo um grande troféu praquele comensal que conseguisse encontrar e liquidar os Granger... Hermione descobriu tarde demais, chegou tarde demais, tarde demais até mesmo para saber qual o autor daquele crime bárbaro... o algoz de seu pai e sua mãe nunca fora descoberto, nunca iria pagar pela barbárie que cometera, não se sabia que comensal era, se havia morrido tempos depois, assim como muitos comensais morreram pelas mãos dos aurores, e, alguns, como uma ironia e capricho do destino, pelas mãos de trouxas que não ficavam a espera da proteção divina para lhes salvar!

Esse pensamento tolo e infantil nunca lhe serviria como consolo, mas Hermione gostava de imaginar que o assassino de seus pais pudesse ser um daqueles comensais estúpidos e cegos de arrogância que foram mortos por trouxas: um por uma velha, mas eficiente arma de fogo nas mãos de um neurótico militar reformado; outros dois mortos numa explosão ao abordarem um terrorista que se preparava para detonar uma bomba no metrô de Londres - que dupla ironia, que seria cômico, não fosse trágico - e outros três que pensaram que iriam se divertir com aquele bando esquisito de jovens trouxas, que na verdade era uma violenta gangue que aterrorizava e comercializava drogas e armas de grosso calibre nos subúrbios barra-pesada de Londres...

Maldição! Por que toda a sexta feira é isso?! Por que todas as sextas, nessa maldita hora, esses pensamentos teimam em poluir ainda mais minha mente?! Maldição, maldição! Gostaria de enlouquecer de vez, talvez conseguisse esquecer de uma vez por todas essa existência desgraçada! Talvez acabar com tudo de vez! Por que não acaba então? Já desisti de tudo mesmo, já me...

Tum-tum-tum! Alguém bate a porta do lavabo;

—Hermione! Tá tudo bem contigo? Vamos logo, menina, senão vão trancar a gente dentro desse prédio!

—Tá tudo bem sim, Margareth! Só estou terminando de me arrumar...

—Anda logo! "Como se você fosse assim tão vaidosa" - Margareth completa num sussurro para si própria, dando de ombros, já impaciente.

Hermione termina de lavar o rosto, tentando esconder as suas lágrimas invisíveis, que sequer brotavam mais, mas seus olhos inchavam e sua pele ruborizava mesmo assim.

—Nem chorar mais eu consigo... e isso dói tanto...

"Lágrimas que não são externadas, tornam-se graves enfermidades..." Hermione ia com essa frase em mente, enquanto descia pelo elevador acompanhada de sua colega; lera a frase há tempos numa revista feminina qualquer, mas ela não sabia se isso era uma forma literária - e até poética - ou se era algo realmente físico, comprovado cientificamente... lembrou-se de que, na época, não tivera nenhum interesse em ler a matéria cuja frase estava destacada em grandes letras... fechou os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou fundo, era mesmo o fim da picada, ela, Hermione Granger, se preocupar com revistinhas trouxas fúteis e idiotas, ela estava realmente vivendo o que chamaria de mazela existencial!

—Hermione! Tá no mundo da lua de novo? Afinal você vai ou não? - pergunta uma Margareth indignada e totalmente alienada quanto ao estado que a colega se encontrava, cada dia pior...

—Vou s-sim... não! Não, quer dizer, do que estávamos mesmo conversando?

—Putz! Hermione! Você é mesmo uma cabeça oca! Não sei nem como conseguiu ser a primeira contadora executiva da empresa! Eu estava perguntando se você vai mesm... - Margareth se interrompeu quando o elevador chegou ao térreo, abrindo as portas e vendo um rapaz bonito e elegante à espera na portaria com um grande buquê intencionalmente mal-escondido, que lhe sorria.

—Aaah! Não acredito! Bob?! - Margareth exclamou numa vozinha irritantemente rouca, num sorriso escancarado.

Margareth saiu numa corridinha arrastada até se agarrar ao pescoço do belo rapaz, onde ambos grudaram num beijo cinematográfico... até um pouco demais!  
Hermione sentiu os rosto corar, e baixou a cabeça... esse tipo de situação a deixava embaraçada, como se ainda tivesse 10 anos de idade... ou seria uma ponta de inveja? Por mais que se analisasse, não sabia responder, ou tinha medo da resposta... gostaria muito de ter alguém por perto assim, com uma frase de carinho, mesmo que clichê, alguém que a esperasse chegar em casa ou mesmo saísse do trabalho... não que suas colegas de trabalho vivessem um grande romance, mas talvez fosse interessante se entregar a um relacionamento boçal e despretensioso... mas não tinha coragem para tal, de certo modo, realmente não quisesse isso, isso seria descer demais ao subsolo de sua crise existencial, não deveria ser...

—Ô, cabecinha de vento! Você tá demais hoje heim! - Falou Margareth, falsamente brava.

—O que foi agora, Margareth? - pergunta Hermione com ar impaciente.

—Ah, quer saber? Mais tarde eu te ligo e a gente combina se vamos juntas ou não na festa da empresa amanhã!

—Tá ok, então! Estarei a noite toda em casa... - disse Hermione sem muito interesse.

—Booom, não digo o mesmo de mim - diz Margareth em tom malicioso olhando para o namorado, que a encara de forma também maliciosa - depois a gente se fala... completou, já saindo abraçada com o rapaz e dando um olhar de despedida e um largo sorriso para Hermione.

Apesar de tudo, era um agradável fim de tarde, que trazia um ventinho fresco de fim do verão. As últimas luzes do sol se confundiam com as luzes das ruas e prédios, num quase agradável tumulto de pessoas saindo do trabalho e lotando as ruas do principal centro econômico de Londres, o City. Pessoas falavam e riam alto, andavam rápido, desviando-se automaticamente uns dos outros, os barzinhos e pubs começavam a lotar com o pessoal fazendo sua happy hour, afinal, sexta-feira é o melhor dia da semana antes do sábado, é claro!

"—Estou realmente num abismo sem fundo... a senhorita Sabe-Tudo Granger ser chamada de cabeça oca e cabecinha de vento por alguém como Margareth num intervalo de menos de 5 minutos! É o fim do mundo mesmo!"

Hermione ia andando de forma aparentemente tranqüila, sem muito entusiasmo para chegar ao ponto final do ônibus que pegava para voltar pra casa. Era mais demorado chegar em casa de ônibus, e ainda tinha que andar uns dois quarteirões a mais para chegar até seu apartamento, mas ela achava que era uma viagem mais agradável do que ir comodamente e mais rápido de metrô... talvez a palavra agradável não seja bem o termo, achava-se sufocada no metrô lotado e gostava de olhar a mesma paisagem de prédios e carros engarrafados da janela do ônibus e, bem... Isso é o inferno! Não consigo mais nem sequer distinguir o que me é mais cômodo... pior ainda é eu estar me questionando de algo dessa natureza!

Para espantar a ânsia de choro, Hermione erguia sua cabeça e observava a multidão a sua volta: pessoas andando apressadas de um lado para outro, como se fosse uma tempestade em alto mar; pessoas em grupos rindo abertamente sentados nas mesas externas dos bares - "Decerto, funcionários comemorando mais um fim de semana de trabalho estressante" - outros apressadinhos dentro do conforto de seus automóveis buzinando para os 20 segundos de sinal vermelho; pessoas entravam e saiam também apressadas de prédios e loja; alguns casaizinhos passavam abraçados, outros insinuavam algum beijo naqueles grupinhos de colegas de trabalho nas mesinhas dos bares... "por que isso me incomoda tanto? Droga, pelo menos essa resposta eu sei!"

Hermione voltava a caminhar de cabeça baixa, lembrando-se de seus antigos amigos inseparáveis de Hogwarts... "Inseparáveis? Apenas vieram e se foram juntos com a era Hogwarts". Depois da morte de seus pais, há 8 anos, quando decidira definitivamente abandonar o mundo bruxo que, no fim das contas lhe trouxe mais dor que qualquer outra coisa, nunca mais voltou a encontrar qualquer um de seus amigos... qualquer outro que tenha convivido de certa forma naquela grande escola... Rony, Gina, Neville, Parvati, Lilá, todos os outros alunos de sua casa ou das demais que auxiliou de alguma forma, seja como monitora ou ajudando com as lições, até mesmo Draco Malfoy, que decidiu por si mesmo tocar sua vida e sua fortuna ao invés de se aliar alguém que tinha derrocada certa... e Harry... respirou fundo e fechou os olhos sentindo-os arder, como se fosse começar a chorar... e choraria, se ainda lhe houvessem lágrimas... o que será que aconteceu? Secaram-lhe as lágrimas, como se isso fosse uma fonte limitada? Chorou tanto e por tanto tempo e agora não conseguia mais derramar uma pequena gota sequer? Ah, Deus, e como isso doía no peito! E uma dor que subia para a garganta indo direto para a cabeça, formando uma pressão dolorosa por onde passava! Sabia que a dor aliviaria se conseguisse derramar essas lágrimas novamente, mas parece que tinha perdido totalmente essa capacidade... quando sozinha em casa, dava-se ao luxo de um momento de insanidade e gritava, e socava o que tivesse ao seu alcance: a cama, o sofá, o chão, a parede... por um momento, sentiu uma irracional felicidade de morar nesses modernos apartamentos que tem um bom isolamento acústico...

Lembrou-se novamente de Harry, com aqueles olhos tão expressivos, tão belos e tão verdes, que mesmo seus inseparáveis óculos não conseguiam ofuscar... e o amou silenciosamente por tanto tempo, demonstrava isso das formas mais simples e singelas... e ele nunca percebeu, ou nunca se importou de fato! Fazia de tudo por ele, tudo que estava ou não ao seu alcance, tudo que fosse ou não possível... arriscou sua vida diversas vezes, e o fez unicamente por ele; ela o amava tanto e ele nem sequer ligava, jamais sequer a convidou para qualquer um dos bailes desde o 4º ano... nem em seu último baile, o da formatura, que decidira declarar-se de uma vez por todas para ele, usando a linguagem verbal mesmo, para ver se dessa vez ele se tocaria quanto aos seus sentimentos... mas não o pode fazer, pois ele estava acompanhado de Gina Weasley, com quem deu uma fugida logo após a primeira dança... e ela sabia exatamente o porque e para quê, e foi neste momento que brotou em seu coração a angustia que viria a enraizar profundamente ao longo dos anos seguintes, regada a todas as coisas ruins que iriam acontecer, firmando-se de vez com o assassinato de seus pais... e com o abandono dos que ela considerava seus grandes e eternos amigos, por não entenderem e não aceitarem a sua fraqueza diante do ocorrido... mas neste momento, o que lhe fazia doer a angústia, era a constatação de que tudo que fizeram durante a época de Hogwarts fora totalmente em vão; todas as horas depositadas diante de livros e estudos; esticou literalmente o tempo para caber todas as suas atividades; todo o esforço e concentração em todas as aulas, que fazia por si e por seus dois amigos desleixados, mas fazia o esforço e sacrifício dobrados se fossem necessários para auxiliar seu amado Harry; todas a vezes que teve que engolir a seco desaforos e injustiças, seja de alguns alunos ou daquele professor estúpido; por todos que tentou ajudar com os estudos... e para quê serviu tudo isso? Tudo em vão! Estava ela ali, hoje, sozinha, sem amigos e sem família, tendo abandonado o mundo bruxo a que também pertencia, tendo que aturar um emprego burocrático e chatíssimo e a companhia de pessoas mesquinhas e sem conteúdo... se, ao menos, quando mais precisou de apoio o tivesse tido... se seus amigos não tivessem se afastado ao constatar que a grande Sabe-Tudo Granger era também humana e sujeita às fraquezas, à depressão, ao desespero... quando ela mais precisou! Se ao menos Harry tivesse ficado por perto, mesmo como o amigo que fora por 7 anos em Hogwarts, mesmo a essa altura ele sabendo dos sentimentos dela em relação a ele... mas até mesmo o grande Harry Potter foi mesquinho demais, não quis arriscar seu promissor noivado com Gina Weasley, aquela tola sem noção! E até mesmo Rony, o inseparável escudeiro de Harry, preferiu acompanhar a decisão de seu mentor e, obviamente, apoiar a irmãzinha, quando esta começou a dar irracionais demonstrações de ciúme barato... "Meu Deus! Eu tinha acabado de perder meus pais daquela forma! Eles foram mortos porque estavam ligados a uma bruxa que lutou contra Voldemort! E eles ainda estariam aqui se eu não fosse essa bruxa... se eu não fosse bruxa! E mesmo assim, Harry, Rony, Gina optaram por seus mundinhos mesquinhos, colocando coisas amenas diante da tragédia que eu estava vivendo! Como sempre fui idiota! Eu só era importante na hora de auxiliá-los em alguma coisa que dissesse respeito as suas vidas!"

Hermione parou novamente, e tapou o rosto com as duas mãos, erguendo a cabeça, como se quisesse esconder suas lágrimas invisíveis... e o peito doendo mais que nunca, a pressão em sua garganta quase fazendo sua cabeça explodir. Teria continuado dessa forma por um bom tempo mais se algum grosso mal-educado não lhe tivesse dado um esbarrão, o que lhe fez voltar a si e olhar raivosamente para ver quem havia esbarrado nela. Mas, logo em seguida, sua expressão de raiva e indignação desmanchou-se para uma de surpresa e indagação, ao perceber que o som da rua voltava a seus ouvidos e que as pessoas se acotovelavam e corriam para várias direções, sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Finalmente deu por si, e conseguiu assimilar a situação: as pessoas estavam em pânico, muitas fugiam, outras, assim como ela, estavam paradas para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo ali... até que...

Ouviu palavras familiares, mas que não ouvia há muito tempo, serem ditas em altos brados, e vários raios, de várias cores, atingiam postes, prédios, carros e pessoas. A multidão em torno de si estava se dissipando, então Hermione pode ver o que havia não muito distante de onde estava: um grupo de 3 pessoas encapuzadas e de vestes negras pareciam divertir-se com o tumulto que provocavam, rindo alto e abertamente enquanto lançavam de suas varinhas várias maldições e azarações. Viu pessoas caídas no chão, viu fachadas dos prédios circundantes destruídas, viu um homem carbonizado!? Que diabos de maldição era essa?!!

Como de uma forma quase automática, abriu a bolsa que carregava e tirou de lá sua varinha. Mesmo que tivesse abandonado o mundo bruxo, mesmo que tivesse decidido nunca mais voltar pra essa vida, mesmo assim, continuava a portar pra onde quer que fosse a sua varinha, que sempre lhe fora útil e jamais a decepcionou em qualquer momento. Há anos não utilizava sua varinha, há 8 anos exatos não se utilizava de magia. Talvez estivesse totalmente desabilitada, talvez nem sequer lembrava-se mais das palavras mágicas exatamente. Mas estava tão chocada com o que via a sua frente, com todo aquele pânico e com tudo acontecendo em questões de segundos, estava chocada com a ousadia daqueles comensais de fazerem sua festinha em pleno centro comercial de Londres, no local mais movimentado da Inglaterra! Eles teriam se tornados tão poderosos assim ou seriam apenas estúpidos demais? Todas essas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Hermione em frações de segundos e, sem se importar com que estivesse em sua volta, apontou sua varinha para os comensais...

—**ESTUPEFAÇA**!! - Lançou contra o comensal que atentava contra uma mulher carregada de sacolas.  
Os dois outros comensais que sobraram procuraram incrédulos e desesperados para quem tivesse lançado a maldição sobre o companheiro, mas Hermione não hesitou:

—**CRUCIOS**!! - e um outro comensal caiu contorcendo-se em dores artroses. Hermione estava tão exasperada e tão fora de si, como se tivesse dentro de um de seus pesadelos que povoavam quase todas as suas noites durante o sono, que nem se deu conta de proteger-se ou esconder-se, ficando a mercê de quem quer que fosse...

—**CRUCIOS KEDRAVA**!! - um raio de vários filamentos vermelhos e verdes atingiu em cheio seu peito e tudo o que viu antes de tombar com uma dor que parecia lhe rasgar e incendiar por dentro, foi um imenso clarão branco, seguido por uma imensa escuridão que tomou conta de si, parecendo lhe engolir por inteira, e seu sangue parecia ferver nas veias, sentindo como seus nervos estivessem se dilacerando...

E as trevas lhe devoraram por inteira, até não sentir nada mais, nem sequer alguma dor...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do 1º Capítulo - Continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANTE:** Como essa fic estava com uma formatação horrível devido a minha experiência com o sistema do site na época em que postei ela no FFnet, resolvi deletar toda a história e começar a postar os caps novamente, mas desta vez aos poucos - talvez assim dê tempo de eu destravar e terminar de vez essa fic!

Quanto aos comentários que aqui foram deixados, eu salvei os textos e estarei eu mesmo postando-os novamente, então, vc que tão caridosamente leu a fic até o cap onde ela se encontrava (12) e deixou seu review, não se preocupe que ele estará aqui de volta.

No mais, muito obrigado por ler a fic (essa foi a minha primeirona!!) e obrigado ainda mais pela paciência!!

**N/A**: Melodramático, não? Acho que vi novela mexicana demais quando criança...

Bão, essa é a minha primeira fanfic, como devem ter percebido. E, realmente, fiz um grande drama... para pegar e fazê-la de vez. Já escrevi muitas coisas, como matérias sobre quadrinhos/animação, textos diversos e roteiros para quadrinhos, mas nunca ousei a escrever isso que chamam de Fanfiction; porque não sabia que algo assim realmente existisse e fosse amplamente aceito - medo de ser tachado de plagiador safado daí pra baixo. Mas tô adorando a experiência! É uma liberdade e tanta! Já que a idéia (ao menos eu imagino que seja) é criar situações a partir de trabalhos já existentes, podemos deixar a imaginação fluir a solta, sem se encanar se tacharão de plágio, embora, em certo grau, realmente o seja. Isso dá uma puta liberdade para ousar, misturar elementos, pegar várias referências, etc! Tô achando muito legal :)!!  
  
Quanto ao meu nick, "Snake Eye's", não tem muito a ver com o universo HP (e sonserina ou Snape) quanto devem estar imaginando. Aos saudosistas de plantão, e quem viveu ou - plenamente a década de 80, talvez se lembre do desenho animado - horrível! - "Comandos Em Ação" (Gi Joe), e havia dentre os personagens vilões do "Esquadrão Cobra", um maluco chamado "Snake Eye's"... bom, o nick vem daí mesmo...  
  
Ah! E talvez não tenha notado, mas eu sofro forte influência das maravilhosas fics escritas pela lindinha Sarah Snape. É a minha mentora, então deverá ter cenas baseadas em algumas de suas fics. Fazer o quê, né? Influência é assim mesmo! E ainda bem que estou muito bem influenciado :)  
Er, tchauzinho!! E muito obrigado por ter lido, chegando até aqui então!

Abrações!

** :Snake Eye's:**


	2. Males Que Vêm Para O Bem

CALEIDOSCOPIO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Parte 2 - Males Que Vêm Para O Bem  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grimmauld Place Nº12 - Mansão Black - 21:18h de Sexta-Feira. (Yes! X-Files!!!)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mesmo após a morte de Lord Voldemort, a Ordem da Fênix, comandada por Alvo Dumbledore, não foi dissolvida. Muitos comensais da morte, bruxos e bruxas aliados às trevas, ainda estavam soltos praticando o terror e continuando a perpetuar os ideais de seu mestre, formando novos comensais, cada vez mais sagazes, que estavam criando outras formas de divertimento em ataques a trouxas, criando novas maldições! Agora, sem um mestre para guiá-los, e pegando emprestado apenas as idéias básicas de Voldemort, os novos comensais tornaram-se ainda piores, assim como o fica quando o crime organizado é desmantelado e é cada bandido por si. Não que esses novos comensais tenham se tornado mais poderosos, mas, com certeza, mais ousados e aprofundando-se ainda mais na arte das trevas, criando novas maldições, juntando características das antigas em uma nova... estavam dando muito trabalho para os aurores e, principalmente, para a Ordem da Fênix. O trabalho de Dumbledore e seus aliados tinham se triplicado, pois eles precisavam lutar também contra o recrutamento de mais comensais, que agora, tanto faz se eram bruxos sangue-puro ou não, desde que estivessem dispostos a testar seus limites e sua violência.  
  
—Grande programão! O chavão básico disparado por Rony Weasley, agora auror, assim como Harry Potter.

As reuniões da Ordem, por diversas vezes, atravessavam a noite e se adentrava por todo o fim de semana. Por causa dos constantes ataques, as reuniões passaram a ser todas as sextas feiras, para certo desespero de alguns jovens membros. "Tudo bem que temos que deter os novos comensais, mas, pô! Temos que nos divertir também! Já trabalhamos sem parar a semana toda!" - Segundo chavão de Rony, toda santa semana eram as mesmas frases, os outros membros, há muito, pararam de retrucar e começaram a ignorá-lo simplesmente. Todos sabiam que, enquanto Harry ainda ali estivesse, Rony também estaria.  
  
Eram necessários muitos estudos, pesquisas, planejamento. Precisavam premeditar os ataques, que agora estavam se tornando públicos demais, pois os comensais estavam atacando em vias públicas trouxas, a vista de todos. Já não era mais só uma questão de deter os novos comensais, era extremamente necessário evitar que isso continuasse, que começaria a ameaçar seriamente o mundo bruxo. Trouxas eram seres inúteis sem magia, de fato, mas não por isso, eram inofensivos. Muito pelo contrário! Se estes descobrissem a existência de um mundo paralelo que pode tranqüilamente dominar o mundo trouxa, bastando assim a vontade dos bruxos, com certeza haveria a explosão de uma grande guerra de proporções inimagináveis, pois, poder de destruição em massa os trouxas têm de sobra. Dizem até que eles têm em mãos armas capazes de aniquilar literalmente o planeta. Não! Definitivamente, não poderiam descobrir a existência do mundo bruxo! Seria, no mínimo, uma carnificina de ambos os lados! E diante da estupidez trouxa, nem a magia teria o poder necessário para frear a fúria que despertaria neles, visto a exemplo do que os próprios trouxas fazem uns aos outros, como destroem e matam!  
  
Na mansão estavam apenas alguns membros veteranos da Ordem, como Harry, Rony, Arthur e Molly Weasley, Dino Thomas (que teve mais sorte que Hermione, e conseguiu salvar a família trouxa em tempo), Gina - que não desgrudava de Harry, Snape e, claro, Dumbledore, ainda mais velho e dando sinais de cansaço e esgotamento. "Não importa se são bruxos ou trouxas, a natureza do ser humano é tirana e sempre tentará dominar seus semelhantes, assim como domina outras espécies. Quando um tirano cai, sempre haverá vários outros para tomar seu lugar..." Nos últimos tempos, era a essa conclusão de que Dumbledore sempre repetia para si e para quem quisesse ouvi-la "Coisas de um velho cansado demais..." completava. Nada bom alguém que é mentor de muitos fazer tais afirmações, mas todos sabiam que ele já tinha vivido e visto coisas demais, e a pouca esperança era algo natural para alguém que tenha vivido tantas situações ruins. Todos se empenhavam ao máximo para manter a situação o máximo possível sobre controle, faziam questão de mostrar todos os avanços que vinham tendo, era o mínimo que podiam fazer por Dumbledore, dar-lhe um pouco de conforto, talvez, ele não tivesse mais tanto tempo...

Apesar de Severus Snape continuar sendo o mesmo anti-social de sempre e, agora, um pouco mais amargo, se é que isso era possível, sua presença no quartel general da Ordem era mais constante do que costumava ser tempos atrás, mas, na maioria das vezes, apenas em uma rápida permanência, para alívio de alguns membros.   
  
—Esse cara tem mesmo muita sorte de ainda estar vivo! Quem sabe N"S damos alguma sorte qualquer dia desses e o encontremos carbonizado por aí com aquela nova maldição imperdoável...!

—Cala a boca, Rony! Tá maluco, cara!?! - Recriminou em voz baixa Harry, com um tom totalmente indignado. —Tudo bem que o cara não é nenhum miss simpatia, mas ele faz e já fez muito para ajudar a todos! Graças a ele eu consegui... digo, nós conseguimos matar Voldemort... - terminou Harry, com a voz quase sumindo.

—Noofa, querida! Não precisa ficar assim! Fica aí toda condoída só porque não vou com a cara do Snapinho! Depois que ele te salvou de ser morto pelo Você-sabe-quem, tornou-se o seu heroizinho, né - Rony falou com tom manhoso e arrastado, fazendo umas caras muito esquisitas...  
Harry não se agüentou:

—Pois é paixão, com ciuminhos, é? Você sabe que eu não te troco por nada! - Harry falou imitando Rony.

—Cala a boca, vocês dois, palhaços! - Gina falou um pouco alto entre risadas, e abraçando Harry pela cintura! —Só faltava você me trocar pelo meu irmão! - Terminava Gina, que não conseguia fingir de brava e soltava risadinhas.

—Claro que não, amorzinho! Você é mais leve para carregar pra cama...! Harry dispara em tom malicioso, jogando um olhar provocador pra Gina.

—Shhhiii! - Gina faz com que se calem, mas não consegue deter a risada. E os três caem numa rápida gargalhada aberta que atraem para si os olhares fuziladores de Snape e do Sr e Sra Weasley. Porém, o olhar de Snape caiu mais fulminante sobre Harry e Gina... "Como esse Potter idiota pode escolher essa garotinha sem graça e sem razão de existir, quando poderia ter para si a..."

Dumbledore interrompeu divertido os pensamentos de Snape, chamando-lhe a atenção.

—Meu caro Severus, poderia continuar sobre as poções para as novas maldições?

—Ah, sim, claro, claro...

Snape vinha há tempos desenvolvendo novas poções para antigos males que afligiam os bruxos e também poções que pudessem fazer algum efeito em pessoas que eram atingidas por maldições ou mesmo acidentes mágicos. Os pacientes de St. Mungos eram, assim podia-se dizer, suas cobaias. Mas, diferente das drogas trouxas, suas poções realmente davam resultados e não causavam efeitos colaterais.

Com a invenção de novas maldições, eram necessários novos experimentos e novas poções para deter os danos que tais maldições causavam aqueles que não sucumbiam a elas. Através de alguns contatos de bruxos que agiam no mundo trouxa, alguns que haviam tornado-se médicos de trouxas para poder acompanhar de perto os casos das vítimas de ataques de comensais, as poções também eram administradas em pacientes trouxas, porém, sua dosagem era mais tenra e a poção menos concentrada, caso contrário, ao invés de salvar, acabaria matando a vítima, já que os trouxas eram, de longe, muito mais fracos fisicamente, também.

Mas havia o maldito novo feitiço, que conseguia ser ainda mais terrível que Avada Kedavra. Perto dessa, a antiga era uma benevolência, pois dava à vítima uma morte limpa e instantânea. Muito ainda tinha que se estudar a respeito, mas Snape apenas conseguiu corpos carbonizados para necropsia... era provável que esta maldição, assim como a Avada Kedavra, era irreversível. Todas as vítimas jamais sobreviveram... e nem teriam como. A nova maldição era a Crucios Kedrava, que era extremamente horrível, atingia diretamente o centro nervoso da vítima provocando dores artroses e fulminantes e elevava a temperatura corpórea a ponto de provocar combustão espontânea (N/A - Dá-lhe Shishiu Makoto!). Até então, todas as vítimas eram trouxas; ainda não havia indícios de alguma vítima do mundo bruxo.

Todos continuavam em suas atividades e conversas, quando, aparataram de repente na mansão, Remus Lupin e Tonks. Estes vinham diretamente do ministério, para onde haviam levado dois comensais capturados, que tinham aterrorizado o centro financeiro da Londres trouxa há poucas horas. Tonks e Lupin estavam visivelmente abatidos, e com olhares vidrados, talvez pelo que presenciaram.

—Temos más e boas notícias... - anunciou Lupin, um pouco ofegante.

—Má notícia nem precisa dizer: eu adivinho! Ataque de novos comensais à trouxas...? Harry arriscou um palpite certo. Esse ataques eram mais comuns do que qualquer um gostaria que fosse.

—É isso, mas não é só isso... somente... - dizia uma Tonks, igualmente esgotada e com ar melancólico, deixando sua voz se perder aos poucos.

—Por favor, Tonks e Lupin, sentem-se e acalmem-se um pouco antes de nos contar algo - Dumbledore ordenava num tom muito suave e paternal.

—Irei preparar um chá para vocês - prontificou-se Molly.

—Obrigado... dizia ainda mais cansado e triste Lupin, já sentado à mesa. Tonks, ao seu lado, olhava tristemente os veios da madeira da velha mesa.

—Desta vez foi muito sério, não é? Disse num tom macio, Snape, como se tivesse se contagiado com a melancolia dos dois aurores que acabaram de chegar. Ele se pôs diante deles, do outro lado da mesa.

Lupin levantou o olhar para Snape, quase não acreditando que o ouvira naquele tom de voz. —É... sim, Severus... mas, também tenho uma boa notícia, se é que se pode chamar assim... - sua voz foi falhando e Lupin voltava o olhar para baixo novamente.

Molly entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja de prata com xícaras de chá e alguns biscoitos, já servindo à Lupin e Tonks.

—Obrigado, Mãezona... diziam em coro os dois aurores. Por tantos anos Molly Weasley vinha cuidando de todos na Ordem, fazendo as refeições, dando ordens de mãe para se lavarem, escovarem os dentes, irem dormir, dando conselhos e recomendações, que ela acabou ganhando o apelido mais que carinhoso de "Mãezona", que ainda a deixava um pouco corada até hoje, quando qualquer um deles se dirigia dessa forma. Ela simplesmente adorava isso.

A essa altura, todos os presentes se silenciaram e se aproximaram da mesa onde estavam Lupin e Tonks. Esperavam eles se refazerem um pouco para ouvir as notícias. A atmosfera ficou um pouco carregada com toda aquela melancolia.

Lupin, bebeu um pouco do chá e pôs a xícara lentamente sobre a mesa, como se para ganhar mais alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego, então, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, resolveu contar o que havia acontecido naquele início de noite.

—Hoje, por volta das 18:30, fomos acionados para mais um ataque de novos comensais... conseguimos capturar dois, que haviam sido contra-atacados, mas, segundo testemunhas, havia mais um, que conseguiu fugir antes que chegássemos...

—Contra-atacados? Quer dizer que os trouxas conseguiram revidar novamente? Perguntou Harry, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

—Por favor, Harry, já chego a essa parte... - pediu Lupin, olhando para Herry de forma muito cansada.

—Acho que esse foi o pior ataque destes últimos tempos... - dizia Tonks com os olhos avermelhados, em rasos d'água.

—É... creio que sim... esses 3 comensais atacaram em plena Avenida Central de Londres, num horário em que as ruas estavam lotadas de trouxas que saiam de seus serviços. E, sendo uma sexta-feira, esse movimento de pessoas aumenta muito, pois muitos ficam nas ruas por mais tempo antes de irem para casa... - Lupin continua pausadamente, dando tempo para organizar seus pensamentos.

—O que vimos parecia com aqueles ataques terroristas organizados por trouxas! Muitas construções estavam danificadas! Havia muita gente ferida, muitos mortos...

—É... talvez uns 5 mortos... 3 com certeza... estavam carbonizados... - Completou Lupin.

—A-a c-crucios ke-kedrava? Usaram essa nova m-maldição? - Pergunta Rony, gaguejando e com uma expressão apavorada, levando a mão à boca.

—Possivelmente... respondeu Tonks, sem desviar o olhar dos veios da madeira da velha mesa.

—O estrago foi grande e não pudemos fazer muita coisa, nem sequer pudemos usar o feitiço de memória nas testemunhas...

—O quê? Então, como é que vai ficar isso? Perguntou de forma indignada Arthur Weasley, com um certo pavor nos olhos.

—O ministério está cuidando dessa parte... e junto com nossos contatos dentro do governo trouxa, eles deverão atribuir o ataque dos comensais à algum ataque de terroristas trouxas... afinal, a Inglaterra tem sofrido um bocado desses ataques nos últimos anos... - Respondeu Tonks, dando de ombros e bebendo um pouco mais do seu chá.

—E quanto ao contra-ataque aos dois comensais? Vocês sabem o que aconteceu? Dumbledore olhava paternalmente para Lupin, que lhe retribuiu um olhar de como se tivesse ganho alguma disposição através dos olhos do velho bruxo.

—Essa é a parte da boa notícia... ou da notícia não tão ruim... - Lupin voltava-se para sua xícara e sentia-se mais animado, bebendo o pouquinho que sobrou do seu chá.

—Bem... um dos comensais foi estuporado e o outro havia recebido uma cruciatus! Lupin disse num só fôlego e esperou pra ver a reação dos outros.

Todos se entreolharam, como se estivessem ainda absorvendo a informação e quisesse saber o que o companheiro pensava a respeito.

—Bom... sabemos que há muitos bruxos que gostam de viver no mundo dos trouxas... foi sorte que esse bruxo estivesse lá nesse momento, não é? Digo... talvez os danos tivessem sido ainda maiores. - Sr Weasley falava esperançoso, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

—Certamente... - completou Lupin, calmamente. —Todos sabem que agora os grupos de aurores andam sempre acompanhados por uma pequena equipe de medibruxos, para dar os primeiros-socorros às vítimas antes de chegar o socorro trouxa. Quem contra-atacou os comensais foi uma bruxa, mas ela foi atingida por uma maldição imperdoável, infelizmente...

O ânimo de todos terminou por se exaurir por completo e a sala ficou num silêncio absoluto por alguns instantes. Dino, Rony, Gina e Harry sentiram uma leve pontada no peito. Snape serrou os punhos ainda mais firme sobre a cadeira em que estava se apoiando.

Tonks sentiu os pesares de todos e, tentando animar um pouco, deu um leve sorriso, olhando para todos ali na sala: —Ei, ei! Isso faz parte da boa notícia!

—Ah, claro, Srta. Metamorfa! Realmente uma notícia não tão ruim, não é mesmo? - Snape parecia ter perdido toda a paciência que havia mantido até então.

—Calma, Severus! Não terminamos, ainda... pediu Lupin, erguendo sua mão direita em direção à Snape, fazendo um sinal de pare.

—Não pudemos saber quem era essa bruxa, mas ela foi levada imediatamente para St. Mungus. Os medibruxos fizeram uma rápida avaliação para saber qual o estado clínico dela, e eles desconfiaram que ela havia sido atingida pela maldição Crucius kedrava. -Lupin já falava sem o pesar do cansaço, com uma leve ponta de esperança.

—O quê?! Ela recebeu uma crucius kedrava e sobreviveu? - Snape olhava incrédulo para Lupin, mas seus olhos demonstravam certa ansiedade.

—Se for mesmo isso, será ótimo! - Dumbledore ergueu os ombros e mantinha um franco sorriso nos lábios. - Sabemos que nós bruxos temos mais resistência e, se essa bruxa sobreviveu ao ataque da crucius kedrava, isso quer dizer que é possível desenvolvermos uma contra-maldição! Dumbledore caminhou lentamente, olhando para o piso, com um largo sorriso no rosto e olhos brilhando de esperança.

—E vocês, ao menos, conseguiram ver o estado dessa bruxa? - Snape estava novamente calmo.

—Bom, pelo que vimos quando ela foi erguida pelos medibruxos, não parecia estar carbonizada... - Tonks olhava diretamente para Snape, esperando alguma reação rude do mesmo.

—Estou indo para St. Mungus, Alvo. - Anunciou Snape, com um leve ar eufórico. —É provável que os medibruxos venham entrar em contato a qualquer momento, então irei me adiantar. Se for possível frear esse maldito feitiço, que seja o quanto antes!

—Eu iria lhe pedir exatamente isso, Severus. Vá e nos mantenha informado, por favor. - Alvo dizia com uma expressão animada, o que parece ter-lhe rejuvenescido alguns anos.  
  
Enquanto Snape desaparatava, Rony se virava pros amigos para mais um comentário maldoso:

—E quem disse que ele perderia 1 segundo que fosse para mostrar suas grandes habilidades?! Grande babaca, isso sim!

—Rony, tudo que te importa é o seu ódio pelo Snape, não é? Pouco importa se essas atitudes arrogantes dele conseguem salvar vidas?! Harry o discriminava mais uma vez, com um olhar fulminante.

—Ih... ficou com raivinha de novo, é? - Rony falava com grande desdenho.

—Ah, podem parar! Não comecem com essas gracinhas de novo que não tem mais graça. - Gina parecia irritada e cansada de estar ali naquela mansão.

—Vocês... - Dino olhava para o chão, com ar preocupado, falando pausadamente e com uma ponta de receios. —Quem vocês acham que poderia ser essa tal bruxa que recebeu a crucius kedrava? Seria possível que fosse a Herm...

Harry o interrompeu, demonstrando uma leve irritação. —Ah, qual é Dino?! Só porque ela vive no mundo trouxa, acha que ela se envolveria em algo assim? Duvido que ela ainda saiba empunhar uma varinha!

—Você não se lembra daquelas coisas horríveis que ela nos disse anos atrás? - completou Gina, agora certamente irritada. —Ela falou claramente que jamais queria voltar a ter qualquer contato com o mundo bruxo! E ela incluiu nisso todos nós!

—Ah... vejam bem, ela estava passando por uma fase terrível... estava muito abalada com tudo que aconteceu... não acho que devíamos ter levado tão a sério o que ela havia dito de não querer mais qualquer contato com nosso mundo! - Dino estava um pouco angustiado e encarava Herry nos olhos.

—Tá, tá, tá! Não vamos começar de novo, Dino! - Falou Rony, irritado também. —Esse assunto morreu há tempos! Hermione não merece sequer que falemos mal dela, sequer deveria ser mencionada entre nós! Acabou, entendeu?! Ela fez a escolha dela! E ela nos pôs fora dessa escolha!

—Rony! Já chega e vá se aprontar pra dormir! - Ordenou furiosa a Sra Weasley. Ela sempre condenou a atitude de todos de terem abandonado Hermione, mesmo que ela tenha dito isso... se é que ela realmente o disse. No estado em que estava, totalmente transtornada, não deveria ter sido levada a sério em muitos aspectos, mas...

—Qual é mãe? Não sou mais criança não! - Retrucou Rony, quase rindo.

—Pra mim, todos vocês sempre serão! E vocês dois - Molly se dirigia agora pra Gina e Harry - deveriam ir pra casa pra ver se meus netos estão bem!

—Claro que as crianças estão bem, mãe! Os gêmeos estão com elas!

—Sua mãe tem razão, Gin! Vamos pra casa, pode ser que os gêmeos estejam em perigo! - Disse Harry rindo marotamente.

A reunião daquele dia terminara. Felizmente, não foi necessário todos permanecerem na mansão. Os membros mais jovens desaparataram para suas casas, enquanto os outros se preparavam para dormir por ali mesmo. Apenas Dumbledore voltaria para Hogwarts, pois tinha muito o que fazer lá e precisava deixar os demais professores e outros membros a par dos acontecimentos. Foi realmente uma sexta-feira estressante... mas sentia que algo podia vir a melhorar, a partir daqueles trágicos acontecimentos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fim do 2º Capítulo. Continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Peguei alguns elementos emprestados de outras fics que já li, como o fato de Severus Snape trabalhar para o ministério desenvolvendo poções para o hospital St. Mungus. Isso eu retirei - des-ca-ra-da-men-te! - da fic "A Filha do Comensal", da maravilhosa Sarah Snape. Quem quiser ler, é só acessar ; a fic é linda, uma das melhores que já li, e trás o shipper SS/HG (para fãs e não fãs, pois a fic tá super bem escrita!). O fato de Rony estar sempre grudado em Harry, também saiu das fics de Sarah Snape, assim como a opinião de Snape quanto à Gina - que também é minha opinião, eheh.  
  
Sobre a "crucius kedrava"... bem, eu queria criar uma nova maldição (aliás, várias, mas só saiu essa por enquanto) que fosse terrível, mas não mortal - ao menos, nem tanto - que servisse para ligar os fatos, usando aquele conceito de "mal que vem para o bem"... tá, quase nada a ver! Mas eu juntei os nomes e imaginei o que poderia fazer uma maldição que fosse um pouco a cruciatus e um pouco a avada kedavra, aí saiu isso que vc leu. Tá legal, eu sei desde que nasci: não sou um cara criativo. Quanto a pronúncia da crucios keDRAva, eu usei a pronuncia que é usada no filme, "avada keDRAva", que acho que soa muito melhor para a nossa língua, que o kedaVRA, que é o original do livro.

E aí, que achou? Ou não achou nada porque não estava procurando porcaria nenhuma? Mas se chegou até aqui deve ter achado a fic "legalzinha"? Sim? Não? Pode dar palpite, sugestões, presentes, dinheiro... só não me xinga que sou um sensível maníaco depressivo com fortes tendências suicidas!  
Vou nessa! Valeu de novo! Obrigadãozão por ler esta reles fic! E divirta-se! Bye!

Abrações!

Snake Eye's


	3. A Pior Forma de Reencontro

** CALEIDOSCOPIO **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Parte 3 - A Pior Forma de Reencontro**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hospital St. Mungos - 22:41h - Sexta-feira (Yes! X-files! De novo)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snape acabara de aparatar no hospital de bruxos, e ia pelos corredores em passos largos, em direção ao escritório da diretoria do hospital, quando foi abordado por uma medibruxa, aparentando uns 40 anos, de grandes óculos e cabelos presos num coque, com uma prancheta abraçada ao peito.  
  
—Sr. Snape! Que bom que o senhor veio o mais rápido possível! Havíamos acabado de convocá-lo!  
  
—Oh! Sim! Fiquei sabendo do ocorrido através de aurores no ministério, então vim imediatamente para cá. Sabia que me convocariam.  
  
—Muito bom mesmo! Graças a sua boa fé e pronto atendimento, temos salvado muitas vidas! Agora, por favor, me acompanhe até o centro de tratamento intensivo.  
  
A medibruxa tomou a dianteira em alguns passos e Snape a seguia. Pela mente de Snape, passavam mil coisas em frações de segundo: o quanto poderia fazer para salvar a paciente, se isso fosse possível; se finalmente descobririam uma forma de contra-maldição a crucius kedrava; sentia certo alívio de esta também não ser uma maldição extrema como a avada kedavra, ao menos para os bruxos, mas o que não era muito, pois os trouxas eram muito vulneráveis à ação do feitiço... Severus, estranhamente, sentia-se atordoado com todos aqueles acontecimentos, seus pensamentos sobre isso estavam bagunçados, isso estava deixando-o incomodado, não era típico dele. Talvez fosse a ansiedade de finalmente terminar a poção que, teoricamente, curaria as seqüelas daquela maldição terrível, testar em alguém que sobreviveu aquilo... mas, no fundo, ele tinha um certo temor, estava com um pressentimento ruim em relação àquela vítima sobrevivente do crucius kedrava.  
  
Os corredores do hospital pareciam não ter fim, pois nunca chegavam a CTI do mesmo. Enquanto caminhavam, a medibruxa ia relatando o estado clínico e as análises sobre o mesmo ao mestre de poções, pacientemente:  
  
— ... a princípio, não acreditávamos que a paciente tivesse sofrido o ataque de uma crucius kedrava, como suspeitavam os para-medibruxos... aparentemente, ela não demonstrava nada do que costuma acontecer às outras vítimas, achávamos que tivesse sido uma outra maldição qualquer ou mesmo uma cruciatus...  
  
—A informação que tive era de que se tratava de um ataque da crucius kedrava... eu mesmo custei a acreditar de que alguém poderia sobreviver aquela maldição horrível, mas precisava vir constatar com meus próprios olhos. E então? Qual foi o parecer clínico?  
  
—Realmente, a paciente sofreu um ataque da maldição crucius kedrava. Fizemos todos os exames e constatamos os danos que tal maldição causa, claro que, como ela conseguiu sobreviver, os danos em seu organismo foram muito menores, mas eles estão lá. Constatamos danos no seu sistema nervoso central e no aumento de sua temperatura; quando ela chegou, sua temperatura corpórea estava em torno de 44º, o que por si só já é um grande dano que pode deixar seqüelas irreversíveis...  
  
Snape olhava a medibruxa de forma pesar. Mesmo que a vítima tenha sobrevivido à maldição, não se sabia quais seqüelas poderiam vir daí. Havia desenvolvido em parte uma poção, apenas usando como estudo a teoria de que alguém viesse a sobreviver a isso, através de necropsias em corpos de trouxas... tudo, no entanto, eram apenas teorias. Era necessário agora usar todas as informações coletadas pelos medibruxos para dar uma seqüência exata ao desenvolvimento da poção...  
  
Chegaram até a entrada da CTI, ambos se dirigiam aos fundos da enorme sala branca, repleta de leitos que se ocultavam por cortinas alvas.  
  
—...mas, há algo de muito grave no estado clínico da paciente - a medibruxa falava num tom cansado. —Embora tenhamos chegado a uma conclusão de que foi esse fato que salvou sua vida por ora, tememos que ela realmente jamais se recupere...  
  
Snape apenas olhava seriamente para a medibruxa, dando-lhe toda a atenção. Mas seu coração estava descompassado e ele sabia estar temendo algo em relação a essa vítima... ele temia a sua identidade, como se soubesse de quem se tratava, mas tentava mentir para si mesmo de que estava fora de seu estado normal e estava imaginando coisas demais...  
  
—Por que a senhora acha que ela pode não mais se recuperar?  
  
—Como uma forma de auto-proteção, essa moça entrou em coma quase imediatamente ao receber o impacto da crucius kedrava. Totalmente inconsciente, ela não recebeu toda a carga da maldição, então o organismo não processou por completo todas as informações, fechando assim todas as conexões com o que vinha de fora, no caso, o feitiço. Se em parte, isso a salvou de uma terrível morte certa, em outra, sua vida se tornou vegetativa...  
  
—Mesmo assim - Snape falava em tom condensado, como sempre, mas por dentro estava quase angustiado com tudo que estava ouvindo, e também pela expectativa de saber quem era de fato essa pobre vítima "—Por Merlim! Que não seja ela!" - ainda temos uma chance valiosa em mãos, de finalmente descobrirmos uma forma de lutar contra essa nova maldição.  
  
Snape e a medibruxa chegaram finalmente até o leito da paciente. O leito estava oculto pela cortina branca.  
  
—Exatamente - a medibruxa começava a afastar as cortinas em volta do leito - mas, peço a Merlim que Hermione retorne à vida novamente, que não tenha seqüelas graves...  
  
As cortinas estavam abertas, deixando a mostra o leito ocupado... o coração de Snape parecia socar-lhe o peito, de tão forte que batia, e seus olhos umedeceram ao fixá-los no rosto daquela moça que parecia apenas estar dormindo profundamente.  
  
"—Por Deus! Não!" - Snape aproximou-se mais do leito, olhando atentamente para o rosto da moça, como se quisesse ter certeza de que não se tratava realmente de Hermione Granger. Seu rosto inexpressivo, pálido, com fortes olheiras e algumas pequenas marcas de expressão, ainda conservava os traços finos e delicados daquela menina que fora um dos mais inteligente alunos de Hogwarts. Neste momento, Severus esqueceu-se de quem era, de onde estava e o porque estava ali, postou-se ao lado do leito e acariciou levemente o rosto de Hermione, como se quisesse redesenhá-lo; pousou a mão sobre a testa da moça e deslizou-a pelos cabelos. Não conseguiu se conter, e lágrimas finas e quase imperceptíveis corriam por seu próprio rosto.  
  
A medibruxa, que conhecia Snape desde que estudaram na mesma época de Hogwarts, estranhou muito o súbito silêncio do mestre de poções; ela estava as suas costas e não o viu acariciar o rosto da paciente ou suas lágrimas. Como que tateando, perguntou-lhe num tom recalcado:  
  
—Sr. Snape... o senhor conhece essa moça, Hermione Granger?  
  
Voltando a si, mas sem virar-se para a medibruxa, respondeu pausadamente:  
—Sim, conheço... ela foi a minha melhor aluna em Hogwarts...  
  
—Eu sinto muito... mesmo tratando com vários casos todos os dias, sei como é um choque quando vemos algum conhecido e... ainda mais quando nos são caros...  
  
"—Muito mais que isso..." - Snape continuava a acariciar os cabelos da moça, parecendo que tinha se desligado de todo o resto ao seu redor. A medibruxa compreendeu aquele silêncio vindo do antigo colega, e retirou-se.  
  
—Irei deixá-lo a sós com a paciente por alguns instantes, Severus... estarei lhe esperando na entrada da CTI para irmos pro laboratório, por favor, não se demore...  
  
—Muito obrigado... - respondeu Snape, quase num murmúrio.  
  
Naquele leito, aquele corpo inerte, apesar de ainda demonstrar vida com algum movimento através da respiração lenta e profunda, parecia desprovido de conteúdo, uma concha vazia, sem alma, poderia ser de qualquer outra pessoa, mas por que tinha que ser justo Hermione Granger que ali jazia?! Isso é uma coisa egoísta demais para se pensar, mas também não era egoísmo do destino, talvez, que impedisse aquela menina tão benevolente e altruísta, que sempre praticou o bem, de viver o mínimo de felicidade? Já não era suficiente a perda dos pais? Um amor não correspondido? E o que mais a impedia de sorrir? O que mais havia acontecido a sua vida desde que ela cortou os laços que a ligava ao nosso mundo?   
  
As pequenas e quase imperceptíveis marcas de seu rosto denunciavam que esta menina passou muito tempo em pensamentos dolorosos... não havia marcas de sorriso, mas algumas linhas entre os olhos e pela testa. Mesmo aquela pele pálida e olheiras que lhe eram atípicas - "Será devido ao estado que se encontra ou seria a sua característica física desses últimos anos?" - mesmo aquelas poucas linhas de expressão que denunciavam uma tristeza profunda, não conseguiram mascarar seu ar de menina, que de longe, ainda era possível notar sua postura intelectual... A inteligência de Hermione era algo nato, que estava impresso em cada pedacinho seu, em cada ato, na sua forma de andar, falar, olhar... o que a fazia mais bela do que naturalmente seria, uma beleza acima dos padrões baratos dessa sociedade... seus cabelos, agora mais curtos, não passando muito da altura dos ombros, sustentavam grandes cachos macios e brilhantes, completavam aquela figura de beleza simples dando-lhe um ar onipotente...  
  
—O que fez nestes últimos anos? - Severus dirigia suas palavras sussurradas a uma Hermione que estava ao mesmo tempo ali, dormindo profundamente, e distante anos-luz, presa num abismo entre a vida e a morte. —Tenho certeza que tornou-se bem sucedida naquilo que tenha feito... me arrependo profundamente de ter deixado minha soberba falar mais alto e não ter me arriscado a entrar em sua vida...  
  
Severus abaixou-se, postando um leve beijo na testa de Hermione e terminando num juramento sussurrado:  
  
—Eu farei de tudo para trazê-la de volta, darei minha própria vida por isso se necessário for.  
  
Retirando-se do quarto , voltou seu olhar mais uma vez para Hermione, que permanecia estática e inexpressiva, num sono tão profundo que talvez jamais voltasse a despertar:  
  
—Eu juro que devolverei sua vida, Srta. Granger. Coloco minha própria vida e minha honra nessa promessa!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fim do 3º Capítulo - Continua.  
By Snake Eye's - 2004

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Ai, ai... esse capítulo foi difícil! Devem ter percebido que a narrativa se arrastou mais do que devia, não é? Estou com medo de ter-me colocado numa cilada e não conseguir desenvolver a trama no mesmo ritmo em que começou... que, pelo jeito, é o que aconteceu neste 3º capítulo. Não quero que a trama desande para o romancezinho barato, mas temo que isso possa vir a acontecer. Também não gostaria de esticá-la mais do que você e eu suportaríamos ver tamanha baboseira escrita... Uma luz é sempre bem vinda e gostaria muito de opiniões, sugestões, críticas (construtivas, please, senão não terei como melhorar esta e as próximas fics que surgirem), declarações de amor, poesias, fanarts...  
Valeu por chegar até aqui! Por ter lido uma linha sequer dessa fic! Espero que alguma passagem o tenha agradado de alguma forma, ou, ao menos, que você não tenha a odiado por completo.

Abrações!

**:Snake Eye's:**


	4. A Mesma Atitude Pelo Mesmo Motivo

CALEIDOSCOPIO

===============================================================

Parte 4 - A Mesma Atitude Pelo Mesmo Motivo

===============================================================

Já era por volta da meia noite quando uma grande coruja branca entrou pela janela do escritório de Dumbledore, em Hogwarts. Em sua perninha, havia um envelope também branco que trazia um selo feito em cera com o símbolo do hospital St. Mungus. Alvo prontificou-se de imediato a pegar a carta e, sem esperar agradecimentos, a coruja sumiu pela noite na mesma velocidade em que apareceu. A professora Minerva McGonagall e a medibruxa da escola Madame Pomfrey, estavam também no escritório de Dumbledore, inteirando-se e comentando o ocorrido daquela fatídica sexta-feira; estavam todos um pouco apreensivos e ansiosos sobre a tal vítima sobrevivente da maldição crucius kedrava. Alvo olhou-as sobre os oclinhos de meia-lua, com um leve sorriso otimista no rosto.

—Finalmente chegou a notícia que tanto esperávamos.

As duas senhoras apenas se posicionaram na direção do diretor, dando-lhe toda a atenção. Alvo lia primeiramente para si próprio a carta, para passar melhor a idéia antes de que cada uma lesse por si mesma. Conforme ia lendo a breve carta, que foi escrita apressadamente, o rosto de Dumbledore tornou-se um pouco sombrio. Ao terminar, levantou seus olhos na direção de McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey, aguardou alguns instantes para dar a notícia.

—A carta é de Severus e ele nos avisa que a bruxa que enfrentou os comensais neste fim de tarde na Londres trouxa foi realmente acometida pela crucius kedrava, e está agora em tratamento intensivo no hospital. - Alvo faz uma pausa para ganhar forças para dar a pior parte da notícia - a moça está em coma profundo e não se sabe se ela irá se recuperar inteiramente...

Madame Pomfrey pôs a mão sobre o peito, como se quisesse acalmar o próprio coração que bateu descompassadamente naquele instante. Sendo uma medibruxa, ela sabia exatamente do que vinha a ser e o que poderia vir a acontecer a um paciente que entra em coma profundo, sabia que não havia muito o que poderia ser feito num caso desses, pois, por mais que se pesquisasse, até então, nenhum médico ou cientista, seja bruxo ou trouxa, ainda havia descoberto o que acontece de fato a uma pessoa em coma e que sua recuperação era algo totalmente individual, como que se dependesse da escolha do paciente se ele voltaria a despertar ou permanecer assim até o fim dos dias.

Após o breve intervalo para avaliar a reação das duas bruxas diante de si, Alvo inspirou profundamente, para terminar de comentar a carta:

—...Severus também diz que ficará no hospital por tempo indeterminado, estará terminando o desenvolvimento da poção que ele vinha pesquisando há meses com a ajuda de alguns medibruxos e acompanhar o caso de perto... - Alvo baixou seus olhos, quase fechando-os - ... mas lamento muito em dizer que nossos temores se concretizaram... de que a vítima trata-se de Hermione Granger...

Ao ouvir o nome de sua aluna favorita, Minerva levou rapidamente as mãos à boca, como se quisesse conter um grito. Abaixou sua cabeça e cambaleou em direção a uma poltrona; Madame Pomfrey se prontificou em ampará-la imediatamente, temendo que Minerva viesse a desfalecer. Sentada, ainda com as mãos no rosto e os cotovelos apoiados sobre as pernas, grossas lágrimas corriam de seus olhos. Mesmo já tendo idade avançada, mesmo já ter vivido diversas situações angustiantes, mesmo com toda a sua rigidez e segurança, Minerva sentia-se como se tivesse lhe arrancado o coração. Tinha imenso carinho por Hermione, como se a menina fosse parte sua, como se fosse sua própria filha, tanto que ela fora a única pessoa com quem Hermione ainda mantinha algum contato do mundo bruxo, desde que, é claro, o mesmo jamais fosse mencionado. Minerva estava suando frio e pelo seu corpo passava um leve tremor - medo? Dor, talvez?... - Alvo e Papoula ficaram muito apreensivos com o estado em que Minerva se encontrava e ambos a ampararam, levando-a para a enfermaria. Ah, esse foi mesmo um dia difícil...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
St. Mungus - 7:36h - Sábado  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape encontrava-se sentado a uma pequena mesinha branca, numa sala simples, mas ornamentada como se fosse uma casa, com poltronas, cadeiras, uma cozinha embutida num canto separada por um balcão, com algumas plantas para dar cor à sala quase totalmente branca e algumas revistas e jornais dentro de um cesto. Acompanhando-o estava um medibruxo com quem havia trabalhado a noite toda no laboratório, preparando a poção para curar os danos da crucius kedrava em Hermione; ambos tomavam café silenciosamente, enquanto o medibruxo lia sobre o ataque dos novos comensais na Londres trouxa no Profeta Diário.

Entre um gole e outro de café, Snape estava perdido em seus pensamentos, agora em velocidade reduzida devido a noite em claro que passou, e também ao estresse devido a todos os fatos ruins que sempre teimam em vir a acontecer todos de uma vez só e em questão de instantes, mal dando tempo para respirar ou tomar ciência do ocorrido. Por um lado, sentia uma ponta de alegria por ter chegado a alguma conclusão com a poção, graças ao auxílio e grande competência dos medibruxos, que fizeram uma avaliação minuciosa do estado clínico de Hermione, que ajudaram e muito em chegar a um consenso sobre a elaboração do antídoto... sentiu orgulho de si mesmo de ver que realmente estava no caminho certo com suas pesquisas. Mas, por outro lado, e que terrivelmente falava mais alto, estavam a apreensão e angústia que lhe ardiam o peito, pois, por mais certo de que estivesse de que a poção faria efeito, pois até então ainda não havia errado em seus prognósticos, uma tenaz ponta de pessimismo fazia-o temer que talvez não desse certo, de que a poção não sanaria os danos causados pela maldição, e, mesmo que fizesse efeito, talvez Hermione não despertasse daquele sono mortal...

"Droga!" - Severus balançava a cabeça como se tentasse desmanchar aqueles pensamentos odiosos, enquanto baixava à mesa a sua xícara quase vazia. "Pensamentos pessimistas é tudo o que a Srta Granger não precisa neste momento! Todos nós chegamos ao consenso que o coma cessaria no momento que seu organismo estivesse livre dos males do feitiço! Ela acordará novamente! Ela voltará para a vida!"

Neste momento o medibruxo, Terry Boot, um rapaz entre seus 25 e 30 anos, baixava o jornal para encarar um cansado e mais pálido ainda Severus Snape.

—Cara... você tá pior do que costuma ser, sua aparecia está péssima, Snape! - o rapaz olhava Snape com um sorriso maroto no rosto enquanto este o jurava de morte com os olhos - de fato, estava esgotado demais para retrucar com palavras.

Em resposta ao olhar de Snape, o medibruxo deu uma leve risadinha e continuou: —Vá pra casa, Snape. Tome um banho, durma um pouco... mais tarde você volta pra nossa adorável companhia.

—Há! Como se eu fosse acatar a ordem de um moleque ex-aluno meu! - Snape esboçou um leve sorriso sarcástico, com os olhos ainda fuzilando o rapaz.

—Não é uma ordem, menos ainda de um moleque ex-aluno seu... - o rapaz levantava-se da mesa e, em pé ao lado de Severus, pôs a mão no ombro do mestre de poções, e terminou numa voz macia e encorajadora: —... é uma recomendação de um medibruxo! Vá descansar um pouco, relaxar. A Srta Granger ficará bem... mas temo que se ela acordar e vê-lo nesse estado ela possa encomar novamente, heheh...

Terry se postou ao lado da porta, aguardando Snape, enquanto este lhe dirigia um olhar mais tenro, como se tivesse se divertido com as palavras do medibruxo.

—É garoto, acho que tens razão... - Snape levantava-se e já estava vestindo o sobretudo negro - mas não vá espalhar isso por aí, senão é o doutor que terá que ser medicado com alguns antídotos anti-maldição... - Snape já estava diante da porta, e Terry apenas levantou os braços em sinal de "pare-eu-me-rendo" e deu um novo sorriso: —Jamais ousaria, senhor!

Terry Boot acompanhava Snape pelos corredores do hospital, talvez para ter certeza de que seu antigo professor iria mesmo embora ou se voltaria novamente para o centro de tratamento intensivo para velar o sono de Hermione, esperando que ela acordasse a qualquer momento. Pelo caminho, Terry ia num monólogo que não despertava qualquer atenção de Severus, que, neste momento, só pensava em chegar em casa e dormir um sono quase tão profundo quanto da Srta Granger. Há alguns anos, como uma forma mais cômoda, para estar mais perto do que acontecia no mundo trouxa, Severus Snape comprou uma casa num bairro residencial perto do centro de Londres. Não era nada parecida com sua imensa mansão, mas era bastante aconchegante e agradável. Nada parecida, também, com seus aposentos nas masmorras de Hogwarts. Para não despertar a curiosidade dos vizinhos, levava a vida o mais simples e básica possível, usando o mínimo de magia, quase como um típico trouxa. Embora ainda permanecesse a maior parte do tempo em Hogwarts - não mais tanto como anos atrás - sempre arranjava algum tempo para curtir a casa e a vida trouxa que aprendeu a apreciar... curtir, evidentemente não era o termo, mas, certamente, elegeu aquele lugarzinho modesto e acolhedor como seu refúgio, para onde ele ia para desligar um pouco a mente de todos os fatos que envolviam o mundo bruxo - embora, ainda, o mundo trouxa lhe parecesse estranho e, por vezes, assustador. Na verdade - o que ele não gostava de admitir, tentando sempre mascarar a verdadeira intenção com a desculpa de ficar mais próximo dos ataques dos novos comensais aos trouxas - era que essa foi a solução que encontrou de estar próximo, de alguma forma, do seu grande amor, platônico e proibido... "—quem te viu e que te vê, Severus..."

—Sabe... eu achava que Hermione tivesse se casado com o Potter... - Terry falou num tom meio triste.

Snape apenas olhou o rapaz com o canto do olho, como assimilando o que ele acabava de falar.

—Eu me lembro, lá na escola, o quanto eles sempre estavam juntos... e como Hermione se dedicava a ele... quem prestava atenção via o quanto ela era apaixonada por Potter.

—Potter casou-se com a irmã de seu fiel escudeiro - Snape falava num tom de escárnio, mas mantinha os olhos à frente, no caminho - Você deveria saber, afinal, Harry Potter é uma celebridade.

—Francamente, Snape... Harry Potter perdeu toda a importância quando Voldemort morreu. Sabe como é: sem o vilão, não há a necessidade do herói... - Terry completou com um sorriso mau no rosto.

Snape parou próximo a saída do hospital, encarando Terry, com um sorriso meio de lado e sobrancelhas erguidas, dando-lhe um ar cético e sacaz:

—Um corvinal que não gosta de Harry Potter?! Isso é nova para mim!

—De certa forma, eu odeio o Potter! Por culpa dele, não lutei por Hermione, pois achava que os dois estavam muito bem juntos e que se casariam logo que saíssem da escola! E no fim, esse idiota se casa com uma garotinha qualquer e põe Hermione Granger pra escanteio! Isso é absurdo!

Snape fechou a cara, como se fosse provocar uma tempestade, mas perguntou no seu típico tom denso e curto:

—Então você gosta dela?

—Er, bem... eu era muito afim dela na escola, mas por causa de Potter, procurei burramente tirá-la da mente... e, agora, a reencontrando... bem, ela não é casada e eu menos ainda...

Snape estava totalmente mau-humorado, seu olhar parecia querer lançar uma avada kedavra sobre o medibruxo, serrou os dentes e tentou conter sua fúria que surgiu instantaneamente:  
—Então...

Terry, que estava admirando o piso do hospital, ergueu os olhos para o mestre de poções, dando-lhe uma atenção com certo interesse.

—... use isso para salvar a Srta Granger! Se seus sentimentos forem verdadeiros, use-os para trazer Hermione Granger de volta à vida!

Snape abriu a porta da entrada do hospital bruscamente e saiu; sua expressão era péssima, mas, mesmo com aquela raiva que cresceu de repente em seu peito, conteve-se e ainda pôde encorajar o sujeito que se tornou uma ameaça de hora pra outra. Mas ele realmente a amava e muito! Tudo o que queria era que Hermione Granger fosse feliz, que estivesse bem, com vida, com saúde, não importava onde e com quem! Isso era um amor profundo e verdadeiro, que ultrapassava qualquer conceito, que sempre estaria acima de qualquer sentimento mesquinho de posse e egoísmo.

Ele a amava e era esse amor que seria sua derradeira arma para trazê-la de volta à vida!

===============================================================

Fim do 4º capítulo - continua  
By Snake Eye's - 2004

===============================================================

N/A: Para quem não se lembra, Terry Boot é um dos 3 alunos da Corvinal que entraram para o ED, no 5º Livro. Em uma passagem, quando Hermione entrega aos membros os galeões que ela enfeitiçou com o "Multiforme", Terry Boot ficou impressionado com a inteligência da menina, então, eu, "muito oportunista", resolvi aproveitar esse personagem, pois ele se encaixa perfeitamente na Hermione que coloco nessa fic: a Hermione que desperta paixões por sua inteligência, acima de tudo, pois é aí que está sua maior beleza :)  
  
É esta passagem aqui:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"- Bem... Eu achei que era uma boa idéia - ela disse vagamente. - Eu quero dizer, mesmo se Umbridge pedisse para que nós esvaziássemos os nossos bolsos não é nada suspeito em carregar um galeão, é? Mas... Bem, se vocês não querem usá-los...  
  
- Você pode fazer um feitiço multiforme? - disse Terry Boot.   
  
- Sim.  
  
- Mas isso é... isso é do nível NIEM, isso é - ele disse fracamente.   
  
- Oh - disse Hermione, tentando parecer modesta. - Oh... Bem... Sim, eu acho que é.  
  
- Como você não está na Corvinal? - ele perguntou, fixo em Hermione com algo próximo a admiração. - Com cérebro como o seu?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Conversa Informal

* * *

**Caleidoscópio  
Parte 5 – Conversa Informal**

* * *

Eram 4:36h da tarde quando Severus Snape desperta com o som melodioso e enjoado da campanhia de sua casa trouxa. Olhou para o rádio-relógio sobre o criado mudo ao lado de sua cama, assustando-se ao ver a hora. Estava assim tão exausto a ponto de dormir tanto em pleno dia? Não teve muito mais tempo para divagações a respeito, pois a campanhia voltava a chamar-lhe a atenção. Levantou-se e vestiu um robe negro de seda por cima da calça bege e camiseta de malha branca que usava para dormir. A campanhia era tocada novamente e Snape descia os degraus da escada num trote e maldizendo de quem estaria, a esta hora da tarde, o importunando desta forma! Provavelmente um dos vizinhos chatos, como pareciam ser todos os trouxas. Não estava com seu melhor humor para receber qualquer pessoa que fosse. Antes de abrir a porta, cogitava a possibilidade de enfeitiçar a área de sua casa para manter os trouxas distantes, coisa que deveria já ter feito há séculos!

Ao abrir a porta, surpreende-se com a figura magra e alta a sua frente. Era Minerva McGonagall, que trajava um bem cortado tailleur marrom escuro, sapato de salto grosso e ponta quadrada e uma bolsa em couro combinando. Seus cabelos estavam presos no habitual coque, mas sem o seu costumeiro chapéu de ponta. Estava vestida como uma perfeita trouxa, mas bem vestida até demais.

—Não me convida para entrar, Severus?

—Oh, me desculpe, Minerva. Por favor, entre...

Minerva parou no centro da sala, dirigindo seu olhar altivo para Snape, que a observava intrigado, tanto pela aparência da velha bruxa quanto a saber o por quê dela estar ali, em sua casa, num bairro residencial da Londres trouxa.

—Peço desculpas pela inconveniência, Severus. Não é de meu costume fazer visitas surpresas, mas precisava vir falar com você.

—Tudo bem, Minerva, isso não tem importância. Por favor, sente-se, fique a vontade, enquanto me troco... pelo que pode ver acabei de acordar.  
  
Minerva acomodava-se no centro de um confortável sofá de três lugares, de tecido bronze escuro sintético, de textura sedosa. Enquanto Snape se trocava em seu quarto no segundo andar, a Professora observava com certa admiração o ambiente que compunha a casa trouxa de Severus. A vida é realmente cheia de surpresas e o destino é mesmo irônico. Há cinco anos atrás, havia se surpreendido com a notícia de que Snape comprara uma casa na Londres trouxa, para onde ele se retirava todos os fins de semana. Severus Snape, bruxo puro-sangue de família tradicional, cujo único contato com trouxas que tinha até então era entre os alunos mestiços de Hogwarts, o que já era quase nada, se metendo a besta de viver entre os trouxas?! Lembrava-se de seu espanto e do acesso de risos de Alvo Dumbledore e das inúmeras vezes que ele perguntou ao mestre de poções se este sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, deixando Snape carrancudo por uma semana, isso quando não se encontrava com Alvo pelos corredores, que não se continha e soltava umas risadinhas. "—É, ele ficou muito irritado mesmo, mas..." – Continuava a observar o ambiente. De frente para o sofá, havia duas poltronas de mesmo padrão, entre elas e o sofá, uma mesa de centro em madeira negra e pés em cubos, com livros de arte e um recipiente de cobre de corte irregular com ervas secas aromatizantes, sobre o tampo. Correndo os olhos para o resto da sala, via dois quadros sobrepostos assimetricamente com pinturas abstratas em cores neutras, entre a porta de entrada e uma pequena janela coberta por uma cortina fina de mesma tonalidade do tecido do sofá. Abaixo dos quadros, uma cômoda comprida, também de madeira negra como a mesa de centro, com um outro recipiente vazio, em vidro tingido, e duas estatuetas em prata, com formas humanas, objetos meramente decorativos. As paredes eram texturizadas e em cores terrais, algo como um mostarda, e o chão em mármore negro... para os padrões bruxo, eram uma decoração muito simples, mas para uma casa trouxa, a decoração era harmoniosa e muito elegante, porém modernista. A essa altura, Minerva achava que nada mais poderia surpreendê-la, mas agora tinha certeza de que não viu tudo ainda nesta vida! Com certeza, Snape estava se saindo muitíssimo bem como um simples trouxa... talvez só um pouco sofisticado demais, mas certamente, havia aprendido bem como viver como um trouxa.

Snape descia rápida e ruidosamente as escadas, trazendo Minerva de volta a realidade. Embora já estivesse farta de vê-lo, jamais havia visto o "Severus trouxa", e, de fato, era uma outra pessoa. Snape trajava um social-esporte de calças cáqui e camisa de manga curta branca com listras finas em tons de marrom, de corte muito elegante. Nos pés, sapatos em couro escuro. Realmente, um trouxa acima de qualquer suspeita. Snape percebeu o olhar de Minerva, que o analisava de cima a baixo. Em retribuição, dirigiu-lhe um de seus sorrisinhos sarcásticos:

—Bom, se encontrarmos algum conhecido por aí, poderemos dizer que estamos indo a um baile à fantasia... a senhora também está muito estranha a meus olhos dentro dessas vestes trouxas. E pelo que vejo por aí dos trouxas, a senhora está mais para uma socialite ou uma alta executiva.

—Ah... o tailleur... isso é coisa de Hermione, Severus. Ela disse que estas vestes trouxas eram as únicas que estariam a minha altura, que combinariam comigo. Confesso que nunca entendi o que ela queria dizer com isso, mas...

—A senhora já sabe o que aconteceu na noite passada, não é? – Snape tomava seu lugar em uma das poltronas, em frente à Minerva.

—Sim... e acabo de vir de St Mungus... passei praticamente toda a manhã lá. Falaram-me que você esteve lá toda a noite, trabalhando na poção... por isso vim aqui, gostaria de conversar sobre Hermione. Mais uma vez peço desculpas por vi...

Snape a interrompe com um aceno, balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
—Não precisa, já lhe disse que isso não importa. O relevante agora é a Srta Granger, sei que é por ela que está aqui.

Antes que Minerva começasse a falar novamente, Snape levanta e ruma para a cozinha, oferecendo um chá à professora. Em poucos minutos, retorna com uma bandeja de prata com o chá e duas xícaras, postando a bandeja sobre a mesinha de centro e servido uma xícara a sua visita.

McGonagall bebeu uns golinhos de seu chá, continuando a observar o mestre de poções, que também bebericava do seu próprio chá.

—Você mudou muito, Severus... e vendo-o num lugar tão diferente de Hogwarts ou da Mansão Black, essa constatação toma dimensões ainda maiores...

Sem desviar seu olhar da xícara que cuidadosamente colocava de volta à bandeja, Snape respirava fundo, lembrando-se de todos os fatos de culminaram nessa sua mudança... e ali, naquele estranho mundo trouxa, ele era mesmo uma outra pessoa.

—...Creio que ganhei de volta a minha vida com a morte de Voldemort, há oito anos. Não sou mais escravo das trevas... e nem da luz. Agora sou livre para me dedicar a mim mesmo. Tenho plena consciência de que tive minha segunda chance, embora eu acredite não merecê-la, mas... quero aproveitar o máximo possível desta nova vida que ganhei, quero fazer por merecê-la.

—Mas ainda continua fazendo jogo duplo... creio que quase ninguém conheça a existência desse "novo Severus Snape"...

—Oh, sim, claro... me deu muito trabalho cultivar por anos a minha fama de tirano sádico e injusto, não vamos arruinar tudo agora, não é mesmo? Certamente que me permiti uma mudança, mas sei que o mundo permanece o mesmo e certas atitudes e mudanças podem ser muito mal interpretadas e, ademais, poucos são os merecedores de tal compartilhamento.

—Fico aliviada em ver que o velho Severus ainda está aí, o que prova ser mesmo uma pequena mudança e não uma insanidade... a velha soberba ainda está presente de forma muito ativa, não é mesmo?

—Por favor, McGonagall, a senhora não veio até aqui para me elogiar... – Snape enchia novamente a sua xícara com o chá do bule de cerâmica e mexia o conteúdo com uma colherinha, para dissolver o açúcar. —O que quer falar sobre a Srta Granger?

—Nada de mais, digo, não quero especular a respeito do estado clínico dela, mas gostaria de conversar com alguém que fosse tão próximo a ela quanto eu, que tem o mesmo apresso por ela...

—...'Tão próximo a ela'... somente a senhora, Minerva, tem esse privilégio. Somente a senhora teve a permissão de Hermione para continuar participando de sua vida. Estou tão distante dela que tudo que sei sobre si é o mesmo pouco que todos sabem...

—Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Severus... eu sei o que se passa em seu coração... acho que nos faria muito bem agora trocarmos algumas idéias esperançosas sobre a menina, uma forma de nos aproximarmos ainda mais dela...

—O que se passa em meu coração...? Quantas vezes já me puni por isso, quantas vezes já tentei apagar esse sentimento... ter a petulância de amar uma moça que é vinte anos mais jovem do que eu, uma moça que foi minha aluna, que conheci e me apaixonei quando ainda era muito menina...

—Que absurdo está dizendo, meu jovem! Reduzir o amor a condições meramente carnais, limitando-o em idades proporcionais, etnias, condição social e todas essas outras regras estúpidas criadas pelo homem é um desatino terrível. O único sentimento que permanece na alma e transcende o tempo, não pode nunca ficar subjugado à tolices como essas...

—Hunf! Belas palavras, McGonagall... mas sabe que aqui no mundo real não é bem assim que funciona. Mesmo em nosso mundo, há preconceitos e cobranças sobre isso. Embora as diferenças causadas pela idade desapareçam à medida que o tempo passa, mas, é o padrão, não é mesmo?

—Conheces alguém que viva bem apenas por estar dentro dos padrões? E pelo que sei, as pessoas que mais têm dificuldade de compreender são as mais infelizes... estás ainda preocupado com a opinião alheia? Com o preconceito dos outros?

—Não, Minerva, não... estou apenas jogando conversa fora, enquanto ainda estou sonolento.

Snape levanta-se da poltrona e leva a bandeja de volta para a cozinha, estranhando seu comportamento com a velha bruxa. Sim, ele havia mudado, mas ter uma conversa fiada sobre amor e outras baboseiras com McGonagall, era o fim. Talvez estivesse muito abalado com o que aconteceu a Hermione, mais do que supunha. Era uma situação que o estava incomodando, então é hora de parar por aí mesmo, antes que descesse ainda mais o nível! Caso contrário, daqui a pouco estará indo a festinhas com amigos ou participando de partidas de quadribol num domingo à tarde! Com este último pensamento, Snape sentiu um arrepio medonho por todo o corpo "—Prefiro a morte por crucios kedrava!"  
  
Minerva o acompanhou logo em seguida, entrando na cozinha sem que Snape percebesse de imediato, enquanto postava as louças do chá dentro da pia. A cozinha era ampla, clara e arejada. Um balcão de aço escovado onde estava embutido o fogão, servia para dividir o ambiente entre a cozinha e a copa. Uma longa janela de vidro coberta por persianas translúcidas ia de um canto a outro da parede onde ficava o balcão da pia. Os armários embutidos brancos estavam impecáveis e ainda havia outros equipamentos trouxas para facilitar a vida sem mágica, como freezer e geladeira, microondas, lava-louça... "Como Severus conseguiu montar tudo isso sozinho?"

—Você teve ajuda de Hermione para montar essa casa, Severus? – Minerva lhe dirigia a pergunta com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Toda essa decoração trouxa sofisticada era bem o feitio da menina.

—Isso foi um elogio, Minerva? – Snape desviava sua atenção das louças que estava lavando, com um sorrisinho irônico para ela. —Infelizmente, não. Eu não via a Srta Granger desde que ela abandonou os trabalhos na Ordem, até ontem...

—Você está lavando louça, Severus?! – Minerva desperta da sua observação pela cozinha do mestre de poções e o olha como se o rapaz estivesse fazendo a coisa mais absurda do mundo! —Você não usa magia para nada nesta casa?!

Snape dá uma risadinha quase inaudível, achando divertido a cara de espanto de McGonagall; arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e seu típico sorrisinho sarcástico, desvia sua atenção das louças para ela:  
—Em Roma faça como os romanos. Enquanto eu permaneço no mundo trouxa, limito-me o máximo possível de fazer uso da magia...

—Mas... por que isso?

—A senhora já percebeu o quanto nós perdemos para os trouxas, mesmo sendo superiores a eles? – Snape enxuga suas mãos num pano de prato, enquanto recosta-se ao balcão da pia. —Nós somos mimados pela magia e sem ela somos completamente inúteis!

...

—Bem, Minerva, o bate-papo está muito bom, mas preciso ir para St Mungus. Preciso saber o que mais posso fazer para auxiliar no tratamento da Srta Granger e também quero acompanhar esse caso de perto. A senhora me acompanharia?

—Não estou aqui para atrazá-lo, Severus. Eu já passei toda a manhã com Hermione... ela e aquele sono do qual nunca desperta... bem, quero dar alguma notícia sobre ela ao Alvo ainda hoje. Por favor, Severus, traga-a de volta para nós! Dê um forte motivo para que ela retorne para nós...

Minerva desaparata, deixando o mestre de poções atônito com sua súplica. Como ela esperava que ele trouxesse Hermione de volta?! Tudo que acreditava ser capaz de fazer por ela, já estava fazendo, que eram suas poções, mas...

Snape fechou seus olhos por instantes, como se quisesse olhar para dentro de si mesmo, para perguntar ao seu Eu Interior sobre o que mais deveria fazer. Levou sua mão ao peito, na altura do coração, respirando profunda e lentamente.

—Há algo a mais a ser feito sim... Minerva McGonagall, usarei o meio que me mostrou para trazer nossa Hermione de volta...

* * *

Fim do 5º capítulo - continua  
By ** Snake Eye's** - 2004

* * *


	6. Você Não Está Aqui

* * *

**Caleidoscópio  
Parte 6 – Você Não Está Aqui**

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
St Mungus – 17:56h  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape caminhava pelos corredores do hospital acompanhado do medibruxo Terry Boot, que fora seu aluno em Hogwarts, há 10 anos atrás. Terry pertencia a Corvinal e fora um dos alunos mais brilhantes daquela época. Como de praxe, Severus Snape ia calado, envolto de seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto o medibruxo ia num solitário monólogo sem perceber que seu antigo professor não lhe dispensava a mínima atenção.

Obviamente que era Hermione Granger que povoava os pensamentos de Snape, a cada segundo que fosse. Mas, neste momento, o Mestre de Poções estava procurando uma forma mais energética de trazer a Srta Granger de volta, assim como lhe falou Minerva McGonagall: "...traga-a de volta para nós! Dê um forte motivo para que ela retorne..." O único meio pelo qual tinha profundo conhecimento era através de Poções...

—Sr Boot... – saindo de seu quase transe, Snape fala pela primeira vez com o medibruxo. a Srta Granger está reagindo com a poção que preparamos?

—Bem, Sr Snape, como é algo experimental, creio que ainda seja muito cedo para esperarmos alguma reação da Srta Granger... mas, pelos exames mais recentes que fizemos, houve uma mínima melhora em seu quadro clínico, uma pequena redução nos danos causados ao sistema nervoso pela crucius kedrava.

Terry Boot e Severus Snape chegaram até o leito de Hermione, no Centro de Tratamento Intensivo de St Mungus, onde ela jazia num profundo sono, em coma, após ser nocauteada com a nova maldição chamada crucius kedrava. Fora a primeira vítima a sobreviver a tal maldição, uma fusão de cruciatus com avada kedavra, que atinge diretamente o sistema nervoso central e aumenta a temperatura corpórea até atingir o ponto de combustão espontânea. Apesar de Hermione, há 8 anos, ter abandonado completamente o mundo bruxo, fora um grande baque para os seus antigos conhecidos, mesmo aqueles que não a viam pelo mesmo período de tempo.

O medibruxo afastou as cortinas alvas que ocultavam o leito, dando visão a uma Hermione totalmente estática, inanimada. Porém, sua aparência havia melhorado em alguma coisa, mas muito diminuta, que apenas alguém muito interessado poderia perceber.

—As faces dela estão menos pálidas e suas olheiras menos densas... suponho que seja algum benefício trazido pela poção desenvolvida... – dizia Snape, segurando-se para não levar a mão ao rosto da moça para acariciá-lo.

—Mesmo? Tenho vindo administrar as doses de poção, a cada duas horas, mas não havia reparado em qualquer melhora externa, mas se o senhor está dizendo... eu, ao menos, gostaria de que Hermione saísse desse estágio e, pelo menos, fosse a um estágio de 'coma vígil'.

—Coma vígil? O que significa?

—Na minha opinião, uma melhora. O estado em que Hermione se encontra é o 'kôma' ou sono profundo, isto é, um estado de inconsciência em que nem sequer uma estimulação enérgica a desperta, e durante o qual se perdem as atividades cerebrais superiores, conservando-se apenas as funções básicas para a sobrevivência do corpo: a respiração e a circulação. É um estado vegetativo, é o que popularmente dizemos que está na 'ponte, entre a vida e a morte'... já o 'coma vígil' é o estado em que o paciente aparenta estar desperto e, mesmo que mínima, apresenta resposta a estímulos externos, que prova que a mente do paciente está ali. É uma situação bem mais fácil de se lidar, pois podemos conversar com o paciente, ele pode sentir cheiros e sabores, o que é uma grande ajuda em sua recuperação.

—Então, nada do que falarmos ou fizermos aqui será percebido por ela... – Snape afirmava para si, num murmúrio, tristemente, ainda se contendo para não acariciá-la.

—Infelizmente, não... é triste ver, sabe? Mães, pais, esposas, maridos, filhos... embora o coma não seja algo comum entre bruxos, a reação dos entes queridos é a mesma que entre os trouxas, quer dizer... creio que entre nós é ainda um pouco pior, os familiares e amigos têm maior dificuldade de aceitar que a magia não é milagre, que nem tudo é possível através da mágica...

Terry arrumava sua prancheta no colo, com um último sorriso para Snape:

—Bom, mesmo que ela não esteja aí para ouvi-lo... seria bom conversar com ela um pouco, não é mesmo? Talvez se o Senhor chamá-la de 'Intragável Sabe-Tudo Granger', como na nossa época de escola, ela fique com tanto ódio que acabe despertando apenas para repetir aquele antológico passa-fora que ela lhe deu no 7º ano, tá lembrado?

Snape pareceu se divertir com a lembrança - que estava guardada num cantinho da mente - sorrindo, mesmo que desdenhosamente, para o medibruxo.

—Como poderia me esquecer? Foi a primeira e única vez que um aluno me desafiou! Tenho certeza que até hoje ela tem pesadelos picando cannabis... um mês inteiro pulverizando as folhas, flores e raízes.

—O senhor é mau! Nem vou convidá-lo para nosso casamento! – Brincou Terry, sorrindo alegre para o professor.

Snape virou-se para Hermione, seu sorriso desaparecerá do rosto... ele havia se esquecido sobre o interesse de Boot pela moça, como havia lhe dito logo cedo, pela manhã, quando saía de uma noite em claro preparando a poção no Hospital. E ele realmente não precisava ser lembrado disso.

—Realmente pretende investir nisso, não é Sr Boot? – Snape dizia num tom baixo e seco, sem virar-se para o medibruxo.

—É claro que sim! Por que não, afinal? Talvez eu até faça isso em sonhos, para quando ela despertar, já seja meio-caminho andado...

Terry saiu com o mesmo sorriso, fechando as cortinas brancas em torno do leito, deixando Snape com a pior expressão do mundo, aliás, com sua habitual expressão para tudo aquilo que lhe desagrada.

Puxando uma cadeira também branca para mais próxima do leito, Snape reparava nos dois criados-mudo postados cada um ao lado da cama, recostados à parede verde-clara. Havia dois vasos com muitas flores: um com flores comuns, rosas e flores silvestres; o outro trazia um buquê de flores miúdas de cor amarela radiante, que Snape reconheceu ser Floris Convalescentia, que os bruxos costumam presentear os doentes por causa de suas propriedades curativas que eram obtidas depois de muito preparo e em utilização com outras ervas e não em estado natural, como um buquê. Sorriu levemente da ingenuidade de certas pessoas e seus costumes, mas, enfim, ao menos as flores deixavam o ambiente mais agradável. Também reparou que havia alguns envelopes, talvez uns quatro, sendo três deles em pergaminho e o outro em papel vermelho vivo, coisa de trouxa... qual trouxa teria enviado o cartão para St Mungus? Provavelmente, isso era coisa de Minerva, ainda mais sabendo da aversão ao mundo bruxo que Hermione desenvolveu nos últimos anos... também havia uma caixa com sapos de chocolate, provavelmente de Dumbledore, e uma outra caixa, feita artesanalmente mas sem qualquer habilidade, que devia ser de Hagrid.   
  
Observando a moça, cujo único indicativo de que ainda estava viva era o movimento do tórax, que subia e descia lentamente sob a coberta de linho branco. A conversa com Boot sobre o estado de kôma, agora a pouco, o desanimara. Havia acatado o apelo de Minerva e tentaria 'trazer de volta' Hermione... cogitava até mesmo usar sua oclumancia, mas como isso seria possível? A Srta Granger não estava ali, era apenas uma concha vazia. Lembrou-se da comparação que Terry fez, ao mencionar que este estado é o que popularmente se diz estar em meio a uma ponte entre a vida e a morte... e se realmente houvesse tal lugar, alguma dimensão onde a mente física ou alma daqueles que estão moribundos ficasse a espera de voltar ao corpo físico ou seguir adiante para outra vida?

Snape cruzou as mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre as pernas. Apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos, continuava a dirigir um olhar penetrante à moça no leito, esperando que ela lhe desse qualquer pista... estava tentando lembrar-se de algo a respeito dessas crenças populares, lembrava-se de já ter lido sobre um estudo a respeito, mas algo que envolvia magia negra, talvez. Precisava voltar para Hogwarts, tinha quase certeza que fora lá mesmo que havia lido sobre isso, em algum de seus milhares de livros de sua biblioteca particular, alguma poção das trevas talvez...

Balançou a cabeça como tentando apagar aqueles pensamentos tolos... a morte era o grande mistério da vida assim como a única certeza, mas a Srta Granger não está morrendo, por Merlin! Ela já até apresentou uma melhora no seu quadro clínico! Mesmo que tenha sido pequena, é um progresso e não se passaram sequer 24 horas que a poção começou a lhe ser administrada. Era ainda uma poção experimental, sendo utilizada pela primeira vez, e o caso era grave e novo. Tudo que é necessário ser feito, está sendo feito! Agora é uma questão de tempo. Certamente antes do próximo fim de semana Hermione estará acordada, talvez mesmo até muito furiosa por ter sido trazida para o hospital bruxo.

Severus levanta-se e vai até o leito. Ele não precisa mais se conter. Acaricia o rosto da moça, enterrando seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos de cachos macios.

—Volte para nós, Hermione... não desperdice sua segunda chance... há muitas pessoas que a amam, que a querem de volta... há até um pedido de casamento esperando por você...

Estas últimas palavras saíram amargas de sua boca, mas se aquilo fosse um motivo realmente forte para trazê-la de volta, o usaria a exaustão se preciso fosse!

—Tudo que quero é que você retorne à vida, ganhe sua segunda chance para ser feliz... não importa ao lado de quem seja.

Abaixando-se, Snape depositou um demorado beijo terno na testa pálida de Hermione. Seus cabelos negros, meio longos e lisos, formavam um véu de cortinas para os seus rostos. Sentiu a face aquecer e os olhos marejarem, tudo isso estava sendo muito difícil para si. Apesar de todos os pesares, de tudo que já passou, viveu e até mesmo provocou, ver Hermione naquela situação mórbida e vulnerável, lhe machucava profundamente. E lhe doía ainda mais a alma, ao ver que fora essa tragédia a única forma de ter-se aproximado da moça como nunca antes fora feito... sentiu uma pontada de culpa, de não ter-se atrevido a entrar em sua vida, deixando que seu orgulho e seu preconceito em relação à idade de ambos falassem mais alto, impedindo-o, burramente, de se aproximar de Hermione Granger. O seu problema fora brio demais, acreditando que poderia livrar-se daquele sentimento odioso que o incomodava dia e noite... um brio que o tornava ao mesmo tempo mesquinho para consigo mesmo, achando que jamais competiria com Potter... é vergonhoso, mas é a verdade! Se ela afastou até mesmo Potter, a quem, diziam, que amava, jamais teria qualquer chance de aproximação, nem mesmo como amigo, uma vez que a garota o detestava... e o pior é que ele dera todos os motivos para tal!

—Não se pode esperar que sejamos adultos e maduros para tudo na vida... – dizia tristemente para si mesmo. —...para alguém que passou a vida envolta de ódio, terror e trevas, essa é uma situação muito difícil de lidar, sim...

Arrumou a cadeira onde estava, caminhou para fora das cortinas deixando um último olhar vagar sobre Hermione, antes de partir.

—É melhor a senhorita voltar por bem, por livre e espontânea vontade, Srta Granger! Senão, irei pessoalmente onde estiver e a trarei na marra!

Fecha as cortinas e dirige-se para o laboratório do hospital. É necessário preparar mais poções e buscar mais detalhes sobre o estado clínico da moça. Tudo que puder ser feito será feito, até o impossível! Nem que para isso tenha que voltar a se envolver com magia negra novamente!

* * *

Fim do 6º capítulo - continua  
By Snake Eye's - 2004

* * *

N/A.: A descrição de Terry Boot sobre "kôma" e "coma vígil" foi retirada, descaradamente, do Dicionário Aurélio Séc. XXI (um excelente programa!), com algumas leves modificações.

Antes que alguém moralista pudico e ignorante venha me acusando de colocar Snape e Hermione metidos com 'maconha', por ter mencionado sobre a detenção da garota no 7º ano pulverizando a cannabis (sativa, nome científico do cânhamo) é legal ir procurar ver todas as propriedades benéficas que se pode extrair da planta. Apenas por causa de um bando de babacas que a usam como alucinógeno (por causa do THC – tetraidrocanabinol- substância narcótica encontrada na planta) todas as outras milhares utilidades benéficas para a humanidade (inclusive remédios para amenizar os efeitos do câncer!), deixam de ser aproveitadas... uma das maiores estupidez humana da nossa época! Quer saber mais? Acesse: (underline)planeta.htm e clique em "Cannabis Sativa". E, ah, sim, realmente faço apologia à cannabis! Ao seu uso científico, utilitário para nosso dia-a-dia, medicamentoso, capaz até de salvar nossas ricas florestas da destruição pela "necessidade de sustentação do homem"!


	7. Honrando Promessas

* * *

**Caleidoscópio  
Parte 7 – Honrando Promessas**

* * *

—Os damos foram sanados... não há mais qualquer resquício da maldição... seu corpo está completamente saudável...

—... e no entanto ela não saiu do coma! Como podem afirmar que ela está completamente curada?!

—Acalme-se, Sr Snape! Ainda temos todas as chances do mundo! Ela está viva! Está curada! Despertar do coma é só uma questão de tempo, agora!

—Quanto tempo, Boot?! Dias, meses, anos?! Não havíamos chegado ao consenso de que com os danos sanados ela recuperaria a consciência?!

—É, eu sei disso, professor... mas o senhor sabe tão bem quanto nós que tudo isso é muito novo e que tudo era apenas teoria. Testamos na prática e em parte deu certo, não deu? Entenda, Snape, a Srta Granger está curada. Quando ela despertar não sofrerá qualquer seqüela da maldição!

—Isso tudo é muito pouco! Ela já deveria estar acordada, consciente, amaldiçoando a todos por tê-la trazido de volta ao mundo bruxo... isso não está certo, é inaceitável, nós falhamos... EU falhei!

Snape estava visivelmente exausto. Uma semana havia se passado. Hermione Granger estava curada. Não era mais necessário administrar-lhe a poção. Todos os danos causados pela maldição crucius kedrava estavam sanados. Seu sistema nervoso estava completamente recuperado. Os danos causados a alguns órgãos por causa da elevada temperatura de seu corpo foram curados. A poção que Severus Snape havia desenvolvido funcionou. Mas, no entanto, Hermione permanecia em seu sono profundo. Apenas seu coração e pulmões ainda estavam vivos. Seu cérebro ainda mantinha as funções mais básicas, dando a certeza de que ela ainda estava viva, mesmo que em estado vegetativo. Sua mente não estava ali. Ela jamais saberia o quão tão bem foi tratada por aqueles que ela desconsiderou por tantos anos. Ela jamais saberia o quanto ainda era querida pelos bruxos de um mundo que ela abdicou há oito anos. Ela jamais saberia o quanto de amor e carinho lhe fora passado nestes últimos sete dias... a menos que voltasse, que resolvesse voltar a viver e estendesse suas mãos para a segunda chance que o destino estava lhe ofertando.

O mestre de poções deixou-se cair numa poltrona, na sala de estar dos medibruxos de St Mungus. Estava muito cansado. Suas forças e esperanças se exaurindo rapidamente. Apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos. Seus cabelos caiam sobre o rosto, escondendo-o quase completamente. Sentia-se arrasado, destruído, vencido. Agora, pouco importava manter sua aparência, manter sua arrogante compostura. O mundo inteiro que fosse para o inferno! Hermione poderia jamais voltar novamente! Talvez fosse até necessário cessar sua vida de vez. Como os trouxas faziam nessa situação: desligavam os aparelhos quando a esperança de vida do paciente era extremamente inferior a sua probabilidade de morte ou de uma injusta subvida por tempo indeterminado, algo deveras muito pior que a morte, algo que só trazia ainda mais sofrimento...

Mas... Hermione Granger ainda tinha chances de uma vida... seu corpo estava saudável, então não havia agentes que pudessem aniquilá-la por isso... será que sua fuga há oito anos fora suficiente? Será que ela não queria escapar de outras coisas a mais? McGonagall havia deixado escapar algumas vezes quando falava de Hermione, que a menina parecia amargurada e insatisfeita com a própria vida a maior parte do tempo, que até temia que ela cometesse uma insanidade. Será que isso seria possível? Que, talvez, Hermione não quisesse voltar?

Snape levantou a cabeça, olhando fixamente o nada a sua frente. Ele havia procurado por tais literaturas que falavam sobre estar entre a vida e a morte. Encontrou muitas parábolas, histórias, mas havia encontrado algo muito importante, porém muito arriscado. Havia encontrado um livro antigo, sobre magia negra, no depósito de Hogwarts, onde estavam guardados os artefatos perigosos demais para ficarem à mercê de alunos. No livro, escrito em latim arcaico, havia muitas descrições sobre vida e morte e a passagem para esta. Falava sobre projeção astral, como experimentar a passagem antes da hora... havia descrições de poções para serem usadas para tais fins, havia uma muito específica para esse caso, mas muito arriscada para aquele que a usasse, poderia ser letal...

A decisão estava tomada. E era uma questão de honra! Honrar a promessa que fez à Hermione. Snape levanta-se decidido a ir até onde a menina estava. Retirou-se para a CTI, onde Hermione jazia em um leito branco.

Sob as cortinas alvas, o leito ocupado mostrava a mesma figura inerte de Hermione, agora com as covas do rosto mais pronunciadas, embora sua tez não estivesse mais tão pálida e apenas uma leve sombra escurecia sob os olhos. A respiração lenta e prolongada indicava que seu corpo ainda vivia. Seus cachos castanhos emolduravam seu rosto sereno e espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro.

—É hora de cumprir minha promessa, Srta Granger. – Snape acariciava seus cabelos. Seus olhos traziam um brilho diferente, havia algo de esperança neles. Um sorriso tão leve quanto sincero dava-lhe um semblante jovial.

Snape retirou do bolso um pequeno canivete retrátil e, cuidadosamente, separava uma mecha de cabelos da moça. Num movimento rápido e preciso, cortava a mecha e a guardava no bolso da camisa de linho que vestia. Voltou seus olhos para Hermione... precisava despedir-se dela.

—Eu a trarei de volta, Hermione... mas talvez não possamos mais nos encontrar nesta vida... – ainda acariciava o rosto da moça, enquanto sussurrava suas palavras de despedida.

—Viva sua segunda chance, minha querida... não desperdice isso... – abaixou-se para, pela primeira vez, depositar um beijo leve e terno nos lábios inertes de Hermione. Sentiu lágrimas brotarem, mas engoliu o soluço. Não havia mais porque chorar. Havia tomado sua decisão e a coisa mais importante para si era a vida e a felicidade daquela moça, nem sua própria vida valia tanto.

::::

Sexta-feira, dia de reunião da Ordem da Fênix na Mansão Black. Há dois dias atrás, aurores e membros da Ordem haviam travado uma batalha com Novos Comensais, em Portsmouth. Houve algumas baixas de ambos os lados. Felizmente os comensais que sobreviveram, foram capturados. Estava sendo cada vez mais trabalhoso manter as ações desapercebidas pelos trouxas. Desta vez, um auror ficou gravemente ferido após ser alvejado por um trouxa ensandecido que disparava sua arma de fogo pra todos os lados. Embora o tal trouxa tenha também matado um dos comensais, ainda estava longe o dia que os bruxos cogitariam a possibilidade de envolver os trouxas nessa guerrilha.

Na reunião de hoje, havia mais membros do que nas últimas. A batalha de dois dias e as especulações a respeito do sobrevivente da crucius kedrava, eram os maiores motivos para os membros estarem ali. Ninguém ali sabia precisar sobre a tal vítima. Os únicos que sabiam, Dumbledore, McGonagall e Snape, nada haviam falado além do necessário. No jornal O Profeta Diário, praticamente nada era dito. Desde que foi baixado um decreto pelo Ministério da Magia proibindo o uso indiscriminado da informação pelos meios de comunicação bruxo, o jornal pouco tinha a informar sem a devida autorização prévia dos envolvidos. St Mungus não tinha poderes de autorizar informações sobre seus pacientes, deixando isto a cargo dos mesmos ou de seus responsáveis. No caso de Hermione, a vítima sobrevivente da crucius kedrava, Severus Snape tornou-se seu responsável e, obviamente, ele não permitiu uma linha sequer sobre o caso, nem mesmo a menção da poção que havia desenvolvido. Em outros tempos, o Profeta Diário ousaria até mesmo a inventar tramas e dados, mas devido a proibição sob pena severamente grave, ele mantinha-se quieto em seu canto, esperando que as noticias o procurasse. Por um lado, muitos bruxos aprovaram tal atitude do Ministério, principalmente aqueles que, alguma vez em suas vidas, foram lesados pelo jornal, como Harry Potter e a própria Hermione. Por outro, a maioria composta de bruxas ociosas de meia idade, amaldiçoava tal lei!  
  
—Nada! Ninguém fala sobre a bruxa que foi vítima da crucius kedrava! Parece que apenas nós mesmos sabemos sobre o que realmente aconteceu, ou quase isso... – Dino Thomas baixava o jornal sobre a mesa, num suspiro de descontentamento. Ele não sabia explicar o porque, mas sentia que a tal bruxa tratava-se de Hermione Granger.

—Esquece isso, cara! Ninguém toca mais nesse assunto. Na verdade, uma vítima sobreviver depois que milhares de outras foram mortas, não é vantagem alguma. Creio que Lupin e Tonks, na semana passada, estavam sentimentalistas demais para fazerem disso uma grande notícia. – Rony dava de ombros desdenhosamente, enquanto bebericava um chá gelado.

Gina, sorrateiramente, dá um tapa na nuca do irmão, fazendo-o se engasgar e derramar o chá pela mesa.

—Desde quando você se tornou assim tão insensível, Rony! Aquela pobre mulher sobreviveu a uma coisa terrível e está lutando pela vida e você fica com esse ar de deboche?! Mamãe não te ensinou a ser solidário com as pessoas?!

—Porra, Gina! Olha o que você fez! – Rony arrumava a bagunça com um simples aceno de sua varinha. —Mamãe ensinou muita coisa e aprendi, valeu?! Mas não posso ficar perdendo meu tempo com melodramas quando já vi milhares de pessoas mortas desde o inicio da guerra! E reitero o que disse: pouco me importa se um sobrevive ou morre, desde que não seja nenhum de nós. Não posso ficar me abalando por causa de um desconhecido que 'sobreviveu' a uma maldição... grandes coisas!

—A questão é essa, Rony: e se não for um desconhecido? E se essa bruxa for a Hermione? – Dino falava bravamente, enxugando o jornal molhado pelo chá de Rony.

—Você ainda pensa que possa ser Hermione? – Harry se pronunciava pela primeira vez, depois de ter saído de seus pensamentos. Ele próprio pensava muito nisso, desde o ocorrido, mas jamais deixou que notassem. Por duas vezes, chegou a ir até St Mungus, mas não lhe permitiram a visita à paciente e nem sequer informaram-lhe o nome. A precaução a esse respeito estava mesmo muito acirrada.

—Olha, Dino... se tivesse sido a Hermione, certamente Dumbledore teria nos dito. Com certeza a família dessa bruxa não permitiu que qualquer coisa fosse dito sobre ela. E convenhamos, eles estão certos. A mulher atacou dois comensais e sobreviveu a uma maldição que eles criaram há pouco tempo acreditando que ela fosse ainda mais letal que a avada kedavra... se eles descobrirem de quem se trata...

—Você tem razão, Harry... e nem sequer visita eles permitem, mesmo sabendo que somos aurores. Depois de tudo que passamos, parece que os bruxos resolveram adotar o provérbio trouxa: prevenir para não remediar...

—Então esteve em St Mungus, Dino? – Troçava Rony, com olhar malicioso. —Vai me dizer que ainda sofre de paixonite pela Granger?

—Não diga besteira, Rony! Jamais sofri de paixonite pela Mione. Apenas a admirava. Mesmo sendo trouxa como eu, ela era a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Definitivamente, ela não merecia o que sofreu!

—É realmente, não merecia... – Harry dizia quase num murmúrio, retirando-se dali.  
  
::::

—Severus! Há dias que não o vejo! Como está?

—Bem, Alvo, bem... na medida do possível...

—Esteve na batalha de Portsmouth, há dois dias, não foi?

—Sim, estive, e não foi nada agradável... acabei matando um dos alunos mais bem aplicados da Sonserina, Kurt... era um dos Comensais.

Dumbledore dá um longo suspiro de descontentamento e exaustão. Isso estava sendo ainda mais comum que poderia ser suportado. O que havia com esses jovens afinal?

—Isso é lamentável, meu caro Severus, é uma lastima... há tanto para ser vivido e tantas coisas boas para se fazer e esses jovens... mesmo com toda a minha vivência não consigo compreender tal coisa!

—Eu também, Alvo... fazemos o nosso melhor, mas não podemos fazer milagres, infelizmente...

—É, lastimavelmente não... estou indo para a Mansão Black, Severus. Você me acompanha?

—Não, Alvo, hoje não. Não há nada para fazer por lá. O senhor estará aqui em Hogwarts amanhã?

—Creio que sim, filho. Há algo que queira me dizer?

—Sim. Tomei uma decisão sobre a Srta Granger, e preciso muito expor isso ao senhor. Aguardarei sua volta, Professor.  
  
::::  
  
Snape rumou para seu laboratório nas masmorras, onde passou praticamente toda a noite no preparo da tal poção. Acompanhava todas as indicações do livro, que manuseava com magia, pois o livro era muito antigo, datava de 542 a.C., numa época em que não havia essa distinção de magia das trevas. Não havia o nome do autor, mesmo porque, nesta época, os livros eram edições originais, sem cópias, para uso do próprio. Os manuscritos eram feitos em fíbula de ouro, o que supõe-se que o bruxo autor do livro pertenceu à cidade de Preneste, em Lácio, povo que antecedeu os romanos.  
  
Não fora difícil conseguir os ingredientes, embora houvesse o emprego de plantas raríssimas, possivelmente já extintas, mas graças aos esforços da Profª Sprout, em resgatar antigas ervas, que fazia há anos, conseguiu a maioria dos ingredientes ali mesmo em Hogwarts. Os últimos ingredientes deveriam ser adicionados apenas no momento em que fosse bebê-la, que seria um fio de cabelo da pessoa a quem se pretendia visitar no além-mundo e uma gota do sangue do visitante. A poção seria uma espécie de narcótico que faria a pessoa que a bebesse, tivesse uma forte alteração de consciência e remetesse seu espírito para onde estava o alvo. Havia dissertações no livro, em que dizia que tal poção era usada para aqueles que sofriam com a saudade dos mortos, para aqueles que buscavam a verdade que morrera junto com a pessoa, e, ainda, para aqueles que queriam auxiliar os mortos em sua passagem, pessoas que morriam, mas não se conformavam e sofriam como alma penada.

Mas nem tudo era assim tão simples... havia um risco imenso para aquele que se administrasse a poção. Era uma atitude drástica, para ser usada como último recurso, mas não era nisso que Snape queria pensar no momento. Tudo que tinha em mente era encontrar onde Hermione estava presa, talvez confusa, e convencê-la a voltar.

Já era por volta das quatro e meia da manhã quando a poção ficou pronta. Apesar dos ingredientes incomuns, de ervas antigas, exalava um perfume confortante, o que lhe instigou ainda mais o sono. A poção era tão poderosa que apenas seu vapor já era suficiente para dar leves alterações de consciência. Temendo uma reação inesperada de si mesmo, Snape tampava o caldeirão de barro onde cozinhara a poção, assim como pedira a receita, pois o metal poderia alterar alguns elementos. Snape estaria mais ansioso, se não estivesse tão cansado. Queria comunicar ao Alvo sobre o que iria fazer, afinal, gostaria de minimizar o máximo possível os riscos que iria correr com esse experimento.

Jogou-se pesadamente de bruços sobre a sua cama de dossel. Os pensamentos passavam como um turbilhão em sua mente, confusas, embaralhadas. Sua consciência durou apenas mais alguns segundos, até adormecer. Só faltava deixar Alvo Dumbledore a par de tudo, para iniciar a sua primeira viagem em busca de Hermione, num lugar que não imaginava como poderia ser, mas que deveria ser o delimitador entre este mundo físico e palpável e o mundo etéreo e liberto.

* * *

Fim do 7º capítulo - continua  
By Snake Eye's - 2004

* * *


	8. A Primeira Viagem

* * *

**Caleidoscópio  
Parte 8 – A Primeira Viagem**

* * *

—Estive em St Mungus ontem, visitando Hermione. Falaram-me que Severus saiu de lá muito abalado, estava irreconhecível. Até passei na casa onde ele costuma ficar na Londres trouxa, mas não o encontrei. Ou ele não estava ou não quis me receber. Sabe se ele veio para cá, Alvo? – Perguntava Minerva McGonagall, com ar triste e preocupado. É muito engraçado o que o tempo pode fazer com as pessoas. Por muitos e longos anos Severus Snape fora um desafeto para si, agora, preocupava-se com ele, com seu estado de espírito, quase como uma mãe faz por um filho. Tragédias realmente mudam as vidas e lastimavelmente é isso que aproxima as pessoas, quando o bem estar é que deveria fazer. O ser humano é mesmo muito estranho.

—Severus está aqui sim, Minerva. Provavelmente deve estar adormecido em seus aposentos. Pelo visto, nem compareceu ao café da manhã, não é mesmo? É melhor irmos acordá-lo para o almoço, não é bom ficar muito tempo sem se alimentar e é quase certo de que ele passou a noite toda em claro.

Snape despertava com alguém cutucando em seu ombro. Estava tão exausto que continuava ainda na mesma posição que dormira. Virou sua cabeça para ver quem era, embora já o soubesse, e encontra um Alvo Dumbledore arqueado com um leve sorriso nos lábios e olhos de otimismo.

—Boa tarde, meu caro. Como passou a noite?

—Tarde?!

Levantando-se e pondo-se sentado na cama, Snape leva a mão na nuca ao sentir uma pontada no pescoço, um indicio de torcicolo por ter dormido o tempo inteiro numa mesma posição nada confortável para sua coluna.

—Droga! Acho que estou mesmo virando um morcego! Isso já tá virando um hábito!

—Coisas das férias, garoto! Logo as aulas retornaram e a nossa rotina também. Escravos do tempo e afins.

—Isso agora é incerto para mim... quero falar com o Senhor, Alvo, sobre algo que pretend...

—...pretende fazer pela Srta Granger. Eu sei, Severus. Mas agora vamos almoçar. Você precisa de força e energia sobrando se quiser ajudá-la em algo.

Snape apenas o olhava atônito. Mesmo com todas essas décadas de convívio com Alvo Dumbledore, ainda se surpreendia com o velho mago. Era como se tudo que estivesse a sua volta fosse de uma simplicidade e transparência impares, pois ele sempre sabia de tudo e entendia a todos. Mesmo que não fosse isso tudo e ele apenas tivesse o dom de usar as palavras certas para dar ânimo aos próximos, ainda assim já era muito. Acreditava veemente que se houvessem mais seis como ele espalhados pelo mundo, certamente tudo seria muito melhor.

::::

Duas horas após, Snape estava de volta a sua sala particular nas masmorras, acompanhado por Alvo Dumbledore. Diante de si estava um caldeirão pequeno de barro, onde havia a poção que havia preparado durante a noite.

—...e você sabe exatamente os riscos que poderá correr, Severus?

—...não, isso não é explicitado no livro, mas certamente os danos serão físicos. Realmente não sei o que poderá acontecer com minha consciência estando num lugar onde não deveria. No livro, apenas são descritas as advertências, sendo uma delas de não fazer este experimento por vezes seguidas e poderá ser letal após a quinta tentativa.

—Severus, você tem plena consciência de que isso não é apenas arriscados porque isso é dito nos escritos, mas também porque isso pode não funcionar como você espera? Eu mesmo nunca ouvi falar de alguém que tenha feito algo parecido. Você confia plenamente neste livro? – O Diretor olhava inquisitivamente para Snape, enquanto segurava o tal livro, aberto na página onde estava descrita a poção.

—Bom, muitos dos elementos empregados têm propriedades alucinógenas, por assim dizer. Eles realmente remetem a uma alteração de consciência, como a casca de Santo Daime, que é até usado em rituais religiosos por alguns trouxas adeptos de tal seita no Peru, se não me engano. E duas das ervas aí presentes também são usadas na pela magia negra chinesa, para retirar a alma do corpo de uma pessoa e transferi-la para uma forma humana feita de barro e ossos. Sem duvidas, todos são elementos muito poderosos. Apenas espero que meu corpo e minha mente não sucumbam antes de completar minha missão.

—Não acha que está se precipitando? Não que esperar mais algum tempo? Confie na palavra dos medibruxos. A Srta Granger poderá acordar a qualquer momento sem que você precise arriscar sua vida por isso.

—Mas é essa a questão, Alvo. Talvez Hermione não queira voltar...

Minerva adentrava a sala particular de Snape, pegando parte da conversa. Os dois bruxos estavam tão envoltos de suas preleções que não perceberam que ela estava já algum tempo parada na porta. Madame Pomfrey também a acompanhava.

—Temos uma chance mínima de trazer Hermione de volta e a usaremos. Mas, Severus, não quero que você entregue sua vida a isso... não faça alem de sua capacidade. Estaremos aqui para dar toda a assistência necessária. – Minerva dirigia um olhar confiante à Snape, que apenas a olhava surpreso.

Enquanto isso, Madame Pomfrey alcançava das mãos do Diretor o livro da poção, examinando a receita.

—Bem, vejo aqui que algumas ervas na proporção em que são pedidas, poderão lhe causar taquicardia e queda de temperatura. Então fique sabendo, Sr Snape, caso esses efeitos passem do nível aceitável, eu o trarei de volta imediatamente. Está entendido?

—Sim, Madame Pomfrey, embora eu não concorde.

—Só mais uma coisa, Severus... – Alvo dirigia-se novamente ao seu Mestre de Poções. —... qual a duração do efeito? É necessário que saibamos com exatidão para termos a exata noção do nível tolerável por seu corpo.

—Um cálice de 100ml dará em torno de 30 minutos. É a quantidade máxima aceitável, como é explicitada no livro. Mais que isso não ganharia mais tempo, seria suicídio.

—Entao... boa sorte, meu filho! – Alvo dava dois tapinhas no ombro do rapaz, enquanto as duas bruxas lhe diriam olhares que eram um misto de apreensão e otimismo. Sentiu-se com ainda mais força para ir e fazer logo isso de vez!

—Dê um recado por mim, Severus.. – Minerva lhe sorria com sinceridade. —..diga à Hermione que seus colegas da empresa onde trabalha estão angustiados com sua ausência e que uma tal de Margareth só está esperando a volta dela pra se casar, pois ela quer a menina como madrinha.  
  
—Darei o recado de todos, Minerva. Farei com que ela entenda o quanto é querida por todos aqui.

Snape encheu o cálice com a poção, acrescentando em seguida um fio de cabelo de Hermione e com uma pequena adaga afiada, fez um corte mínimo no dedo mindinho, deixando cair uma gota de seu sangue. Com o acréscimo dos dois últimos ingredientes, a poção dentro do cálice começou a fermentar, fumegando levemente, dando uma nova coloração a poção, algo como um tom amadeirado e um odor que lembrava seiva... ali estavam a essência de ambos, misturadas.

Atravessando sua sala particular, adentrou seu quarto, sentando-se em sua cama. Num só fôlego, bebe todo o conteúdo do cálice, deixando-o de lado e acomodando-se em seus travesseiros, deitando-se confortavelmente. Era necessário o corpo estar livre de todo e qualquer incomodo e, com certeza, ali estava.

Começou a sentir um formigamento nas suas extremidade, como mãos e pés. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia sua pele gelar, sentia um calor se alastrando a partir de suas entranhas. Sentiu um rebuliço em seu estomago e por instante temeu que iria devolver o que bebera, mas logo em seguida foi surpreendido pela sensação de estar perdendo rápida e gradativamente seus sentidos. Já não sentia mais qualquer cheiro, a vista estava escurecendo e seus ouvidos estava ficando abafados, como se uma forte corrente de vento estivesse entrando em sua cabeça através deles. Não sentia mais as mãos e os pés. Logo, não sentia mais suas roupas tocando em sua pele e o colchão sob si. Um redemoinho enjoado se formava em sua testa e começou a sentir como se uma força invisível puxasse com força um emaranhado de fios de sua cabeça. Sentiu como se o ar tivesse cessado de seus pulmões e que seu coração tivesse parado. Por breves estantes, um temor passou por si, ao se ver mergulhado numa imensidão de trevas, como se tivesse submersos no mar a quilômetros e quilômetros de distancia da superfície. Embora nada fosse visto alem de um completo breu, havia uma pressão e um calor confortável que o envolvia por inteiro. E sentiu-se muito bem, como, talvez, jamais tenha se sentido na vida. Sentia-se liberto de tudo, sem qualquer dor, por mais que mínima, sem qualquer sensação, sem qualquer peso, sem nada para incomodá-lo, tudo havia se tornado inodoro, insípido, inaudível...

Repentinamente a breve onda de conforto surreal, sentiu um baque sob seus pés, como se tivesse acabado de aterrissar de um salto e uma onda de choque se espalhou por seu corpo de baixo pra cima. Havia uma pressão estranha em seus ouvidos e começou a tomar novamente consciência de seu corpo. Sentiu o ambiente bem mais frio, como se um vento de inverno o envolvesse. Sua visão começou a clarear e o escuro que enxergava começava a ganhar cor e forma.

Respirou fundo, embora não tivesse sentido a mínima falta de ar. Com a vista mais firme, começou a olhar a sua volta. Estava num lugar tediosamente geométrico e de cores claras e neutras, como branco e bege. Percebeu como se estivesse numa multidão alvoroçada, porém silenciosa, em pleno centro de alguma grande cidade, embora apenas conseguisse ver breves vultos que se movimentavam rapidamente, desaparecendo no ar.

Com mais atenção pode perceber que estava dentro de uma construção e estava no alto, como se fosse um prédio e olhou para baixo, apoiando-se numa mureta. Viu uma única plataforma que ficava entre dois trilhos. Foi então que percebeu que estava dentro de uma estação de metrô. Olhando mais atentamente, observou os breves vultos esbranquiçados como fantasma movimentando-se na plataforma e viu algo que se destoava completamente: um banco com uma pessoa sentada nele, mas não era um vulto, parecia tão sólida e palpável quanto ele. Então, se deu conta de que era Hermione Granger que ali estava.

* * *

Fim do 8º capítulo - continua  
By Snake Eye's - 2004

* * *


	9. Entre Dois Mundos

* * *

Caleidoscópio  
Parte 9 – Entre Dois Mundos

* * *

Ao perceber que tratava-se de Hermione Granger sentada no banco da plataforma, Severus Snape desceu correndo a única escadaria que se interligava à plataforma. Ao pisar no último degrau, conteve seu ímpeto de se aproximar bruscamente da moça, que parecia muito distante em pensamentos, olhando fixamente o chão a sua frente.

Estranhou ao notar que a plataforma era ainda menor do que havia visto do alto da estação. Não deveria ter mais que dez metros e se encerrava numa grossa pilastra. Em ambos os lados, dois túneis completamente mergulhados na escuridão.

Calma e lentamente, aproximou-se do único banco da plataforma. Era um banco duplo de madeira, em que cada assento voltava-se para um trilho. Hermione estava sentada a esquerda e ainda demorou alguns instantes para ela dar-se conta de que alguém parava perto dela.

Seus olhos estavam obscurecidos, como se estivesse inconsciente. Estava totalmente concentrada num único pensamento: a de prosseguir adiante. Mas não estava certa de fazê-lo. Jamais esteve numa situação como essa, jamais esteve tão confusa, sem saber o que fazer. O pior é que a situação nem sequer era assim tão complicada. Para si, havia duas opções: seguir adiante ou retornar ao que era. Somente duas opções. Tinha o total livre arbítrio para escolher qualquer das duas e estava certa que o quê realmente queria era seguir em frente, mas algo parecia detê-la. Não sabia o quê, mas sentia que algo a instigava a retornar. Sentia isso o tempo inteiro. Como se um vento morno de verão a envolvesse e sussurrasse em seu ouvido, pedindo para ficar.

O ambiente da plataforma era fresco, cuja temperatura jamais oscilava. O vento morno que sentia a envolver vinha dentro de si, mas agora algo estranho acontecia. Algo quente parecia estar próximo de si. Desde que chegou ali, nunca havia experimentado essa mudança de temperatura. Ainda com o rosto inexpressivo e os olhos como um abismo escuro, levantou lentamente sua cabeça na direção daquele pequeno calor e viu algo também estranho: uma figura física, palpável e colorida como ela. Não era como os milhares de vultos que via por ali o tempo inteiro. Também não era o cobrador. Essa figura tinha calor e um rosto. Sua visão clareou, pois conseguira libertar-se totalmente dos pensamentos que a mantinha presa por todo o tempo. O rosto era de seu antigo professor.

—Professor Snape?

—Como vai Srta Granger? Quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

Snape estava com um semblante muito suave e sua voz era macia e calma. Por pouco não sorria, mas não queria assustar a menina com uma atitude que não era típica de si. Pôs-se a sentar ao lado de Hermione, mantendo seu olhar para os trilhos.

—Então finalmente chegou sua hora, Prof Snape? O que lhe aconteceu? – Hermione esboçava um leve sorriso. Seria menos tedioso ter alguém para conversar até tomar a devida decisão de entrar no trem que a levaria adiante, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Severus Snape. Embora tivesse consciência disso, era estranho o fato de ali não conseguir demonstrar qualquer emoção, mesmo estando muito surpresa em encontrar ali seu antigo professor.

—A mim nada, senhorita. Mas.. que lugar é esse? – Snape se virava para encarar a moça. Estava muito feliz por tê-la encontrado, por vê-la, por estar novamente conversando com ela, mas era estranho que suas emoções e atitudes estivessem como num estágio letárgico, desde o momento em que pisou na plataforma.

—O senhor não sabe por que está aqui? Não sabe mesmo que lugar é esse?

—Bem, foi o que perguntei... onde estamos, afinal?

—Aqui é o que chamam de Limbo. Estamos entre dois mundos. Mas só ficam nesta estação aqueles que podem decidir em qual trem irão embarcar ou aqueles que esperam por uma ordem de embarque seja para qual lado for. Mas é estranho.. por que será que vejo o senhor como vejo a mim ou ao cobrador?

—Cobrador?

—É... ainda não o viu? Que estranho.. O cobrador é um ente que vem pegar nosso ingresso para esta plataforma. Ele usa daqueles antigos uniformes de guarda ferroviário e não tem rosto. Temos a sensação de que ele tem uma face como nós, mas quando o encaramos não vemos nada, mas não é assustador.

—Interessante... e a senhorita, o que espera? Creio que já esteja aqui há muito tempo, não?

—Muito tempo? Aqui não há o tempo, Sr Snape. Também não deveria haver o espaço, mas acho que isso é o cenário de uma concepção que faço da dimensão entre a vida e morte. Há aqueles que crêem numa ponte, outros num barco que atravessará um rio...

—Então a senhorita tem plena noção do que lhe aconteceu?

—Sim, eu tenho. Fui atingida por uma maldição de um comensal, algo como a avada kedavra, mas não tenho certeza quanto a isso. Eu já teria embarcado no meu trem desde que cheguei aqui, mas parece que há alguma força que me mantém presa aqui neste banco. Já vi o trem passar inúmeras vezes, vi muitos embarcarem, mas não tenho energia para me levantar e me locomover até ele. E esse é um caso onde ninguém pode lhe ajudar, mesmo porque, creio, eu seja um vulto para eles também.

—Em que trem a senhorita pretende embarcar?

—Ora, o que me levará adiante. É o caminho certo a seguir, embora eu possa escolher em voltar, mas.. não há nada para mim lá, nada que justifique meu retorno. Minha vida naquele mundo tornou-se um transtorno, não há um motivo e nem ninguém que justifique continuar vivendo. Quero seguir. Quero experimentar uma nova existência.

—A morte pode ser muito convidativa e cômoda para aquele que a experimenta, mas é muito ruim para aqueles que ficam... e você está completamente enganada, minha cara, você é querida por muitas pessoas. Muitas pessoas querem que você volte. Há muitas pessoas que a amam, Hermione... você não pode abandoná-las outra vez.

Snape colocava sua mão sobre a de Hermione, embora não fosse possível senti-la. Era um engano achar que algo ali era palpável, pois não era. Tudo era etéreo com uma falsa imagem de real, talvez fosse a impressão que a pessoa trazia do mundo que acabara de deixar que dava essa falsa ilusão de algo real e concreto. Também não conseguia emboçar nenhuma emoção, embora se sentisse muito bem, com uma tranqüilidade que jamais experimentara, e via isso vindo também de Hermione, que não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

Hermione sentiu um calor envolver sua mão e viu que era a mão do Prof Snape que estava sobre a sua. Achou isso muito estranho, aliás, ele inteiro estava estranho, jamais o vira tão terno e sereno. Mas acreditava que fosse aquele lugar que mantinha as pessoas dessa forma, pois ela própria não se alterara em nenhuma jeito desde que chegara ali.

—E quem iria me querer de volta, professor? Embora eu estivesse viva, eu me desliguei daquele mundo há muito tempo. Mesmo as poucas pessoas que mantinha contato não viam muita importância em mim. Talvez se lembrem com alguma tristeza a minha morte, mas breve esquecerão.

—Até mesmo McGonagall? Minerva a tem como filha, minha querida. Uma mulher como ela jamais se abalaria fácil com qualquer coisa que fosse e, no entanto, a vi chorar mais de uma vez por sua causa.   
  
—Oh, a Prof Minerva... ela foi como uma mãe para mim neste últimos oito anos. Me apoiou sem me questionar. Não quero que ela sofra, muito menos por minha causa. Será que é ela que me mantém presa aqui, que não deixa que eu embarque?

—Não apenas ela, querida... mas Alvo, Pomfrey, Hagrid... e eu, inclusive. Somente nós sabemos o que lhe aconteceu e todos nós a queremos de volta, Hermione.

—O senhor? Mas por que?

Não ouve tempo para que Snape respondesse a moça, pois um apito e um silvo agudo vindo dos trilhos chamou-lhes a atenção. Um farol forte iluminou os trilhos e surgia como vindo do nada, um trem todo metálico e branco, que não havia quase nenhuma diferença com os trens do mundo real. Era apenas um vagão e parecia cheio, embora todos os passageiros fossem vultos. De relance, viu alguns vultos embarcarem e um homem robusto com um uniforme antigo em azul desbotado e quepe, aproximou-se de Snape.

Snape e Hermione o encararam. Hermione sabia de quem se tratava. Snape ao perceber que o homem não tinha fisionomia, lembrou-se que poderia ser tratar do tal cobrador que a menina lhe falara. Pensou em dar uma desculpa qualquer, mas sua voz não saia, assim como não tinha qualquer capacidade para qualquer tipo de reação. O cobrador esticou-lhe uma mão quase transparente, assim como seu rosto, pondo sua mão levemente sobre a cabeça de Snape e fazendo-o se levantar.

Era muito estranho. Tinha a devida consciência, mas não conseguia esboçar a surpresa e o choque que supunha sentir. Mas algo ele realmente sentia: que aquele ser lhe olhava profundamente nos olhos, embora ele não fosse capaz de enxergar os olhos do ente.

Mas a sensação que sentiu logo a seguir foi bastante real e muito desagradável. Sentiu como se tivesse sido arremessado com uma grande força dentro de um buraco. Sentiu um baque forte em todo o corpo, como se tivesse caído pesadamente de uma grande altura. Ao abrir os olhos com o choque, percebe que está de volta, deitado em sua cama. Sentiu tremor pelo corpo, com seu coração batendo descompassado e a respiração ofegante que lhe doía a garganta. Começou a suar muito e chegou a beira de uma epilepsia. Tudo que sentia neste momento era exatamente o oposto do que sentira naquela plataforma: temor, angustia, nervosismo.

Dumbledore o segurava pelos ombros, tentando fazê-lo se acalmar. Rapidamente ele voltou ao seu estado normal, pondo-se sentado na beirada da cama. Todos que ali estavam, Dumbledore, McGonagall e Pomfrey, estavam apreensivos.

—Eu estou bem... – falou numa voz rouca e falha.

Madame Pomfrey lhe alcançava uma caneca de louça, com chocolate liquido, para que recuperasse suas forças.

Certamente, de tudo que Severus Snape já viveu, está viagem foi, sem dúvidas, a mais excêntrica!  
  
::::

—E então, filho? A poção realmente funcionou como previa? – Dumbledore encarava Snape muito confiante, embora portasse uma ruga de preocupação. Estava sentado ao lado de Snape, com uma mão em seu ombro.

Snape por sua vez estava um pouco ofegante e tonto.

—Sim, funcionou perfeitamente. Eu estive com ela, estive onde ela está, numa plataforma... mas, será que poderemos conversar mais tarde? Estou com muito sono agora.

Os três magos presentes com Snape se entreolharam. O mestre de poções parecia mesmo muito cansado e o melhor mesmo é deixá-lo dormir. Ele deitou-se novamente em sua cama, cobrindo-se com um grosso acolchoado, embora não fizesse tanto frio para isso.

—Irei preparar uma poção energética para você, Sr Snape, para que tome logo que acordar. – Falava Madame Pomfrey, em tom de despedida.

—Mas se você não tiver acordado para o jantar, eu virei aqui para acordá-lo, Severus. Nota-se que essa experiência o fatigou muito e você precisa estar bem alimentado.

Os três se retiraram sem esperar resposta. Snape adormeceu rapidamente, logo que se deitou. Dumbledore ia preocupado, pensando em quantas vezes mais Severus agüentaria isso. Temia acabar perdendo duas pessoas muito importantes de uma única vez: Severus e Hermione.  
  
::::

Já era noite e após o jantar Snape saiu para os jardins do castelo, para aproveitar a brisa fresca que soprava naquele fim de verão, a fim de espairecer um pouco.

Tudo aquilo era como um sonho. Mas como um sonho muito real. Todas aquelas sensações diferentes que não conseguia traduzir, o que fazia crer que não havia sentido nenhuma emoção, o que talvez não fosse verdade. Vê-la novamente viva, se assim poderia dizer, ouvir sua voz e, pela primeira vez, conversar com ela fora extasiante, embora não tivesse conseguido viver esses sentimentos naquele momento. Um sorriso brotava em seus lábios, porém um sorriso triste. E se tudo fora apenas um efeito alucinógeno da poção? Se tudo apenas tivesse se passado em sua mente? Nada era totalmente concreto. Poderia ter sido um delírio muito bem formulado. Para ter um mínimo de certeza de que realmente esteve com Hermione Granger em sua plataforma de espera, precisava saber como o corpo físico dela estava aqui neste mundo. Aguardava com muita ansiedade a coruja que enviara à St Mungus perguntando sobre a moça, se havia tido alguma melhora a mais em seu estado clínico, embora tivesse quase certeza de que a breve conversa que teve com ela não seria suficiente para convencê-la a 'embarcar no trem de volta'.

Chegou próximo ao lago, que refletia o céu estrelado daquela noite, que parecia querer mostrar-se em todo o seu esplendor. A lua era apenas um fio curvado, mas a noite tão clara permitia ver todo o seu contorno mergulhado na sombra da Terra. A pouquíssima claridade que havia no terreno do castelo permitia ver nebulosas de estrelas, como um salpicado sobre o manto de azul tão negro.

Deixou-se deitar sobre a relva a fim de apreciar aquela imagem tão singular e tão eterna. Há bilhões e bilhões de anos ali e ele era apenas um mísero pó em frações de milésimos de segundos. Sorriu com desdenho ao se lembrar da tolice humana de achar que eles é que podem ser eternos. Da arrogância e estupidez pura de Voldemort que acreditava estar acima de tudo, crendo que alcançaria a imortalidade. Qual imortalidade? Se nem este planeta é imortal, se até mesmo as luzes que vê no céu podem já ter sido extintas... que imortalidade e poder que criaturas como Voldemort, espalhadas as dúzias por todo o mundo, querem encontrar, conquistar?

—Todos somos crianças tolas e ingênuas, até o mais perverso dos seres humanos.

Nesta viagem que fez entre os dois mundos, fez-lhe despertar ciências que não havia percebido até então, embora todas o remeta à certeza de qual insignificante é. E nem a mais poderosa magia transformaria o mais poderoso dos bruxos em algo muito maior do que eles o eram. Todos eles. Todos os seres vivos. Mesmo aquele ser vivo mais subjugado pelo ser humano, como os vermes, por exemplo. Todos são meros esboços de poeira a se perder em algo extremamente grandioso, tão grandioso que era incompreensível para a mais brilhante mente que por ventura vagasse neste exato momento aqui na Terra.

Vultos. Como aqueles tantos que vira naquela plataforma. Todos somos meros vultos, sopros de uma existência vulnerável e efêmera. Reles fuligem que vagueia sem rumo pelo ar, levado apenas por sua ínfima leveza e insignificância.

E por falar em vulto, um da cor da noite passara por sua cabeça, pousando ao seu lado. Uma bela coruja que trazia uma carta branca amarrada em sua perna. A mesma coruja que enviou à St Mungus.

Com cuidado, desamarrava a carta da perninha da coruja, com um dúbio sentimento. A ansiedade de ver ali escrito que Hermione despertara do coma e a aflição de constatar que nada se alterara nela. Respirou fundo ao abrir o envelope e com a varinha conjurou um pequeno feixe de luz.

¤¤¤

"Caro Sr Snape  
  
Informamos que o estado clínico da paciente Hermione Granger apresenta uma leve melhora em seu quadro geral. Fora notado que parte de sua função cerebral periférica começa a dar sinais de reação à estímulos, como foi registrado em teste executado hoje, às 15:22. Estamos otimistas quanto a recuperação da paciente e acreditamos que a mesma sairá do estado de coma o mais breve possível.  
  
Mais uma vez agradecemos todo o auxilio que tem prestado ao hospital e em particular neste caso.  
  
Sem mais para o momento,  
  
Atenciosamente  
  
A Direção"

¤¤¤

Por pouco Snape não gritou com a alegria que sentiu invadir seu peito, mas não deteve uma calorosa urra com a maravilhosa notícia que acabava de receber. Não era, de longe, o que seu desejo queria, de que Hermione já estivesse desperta – e bravejando por estar num hospital bruxo – mas tampouco era o que mais temia, que a moça estivesse morrendo, definitivamente.

Levantou-se num salto e correu em direção ao castelo. Todos, assim como ele, estavam ansiosos por notícia daquela menina tão querida. E, de mais a mais, o que era ainda mais relevante: a poção realmente funcionara! Ele estivera com Hermione hoje sim, conversara com ela! Estivera com a sua essência, a parte mais importante de si! Às 15:22h esboçara sua reação, dentro da exata meia hora em que esteve com ela no Limbo. Se conseguira balançar a moça com uma breve conversa quase sem muita significação, ele certamente conseguiria convencê-la a retornar para esta vida. Não era hora mais para fraquejar por qualquer coisa que fosse. Não era hora de ter pudores. Deixaria muito claro o quanto as pessoas a amavam e a queriam de volta aqui. Se antes nenhum sacrifício que fizera fora o suficiente para pagar os amargos erros que cometera no passado, a fim de buscar sua redenção a esses crimes, eis que ali estava a sua chance de entregar sua vida, se necessário fosse, por alguém que realmente valia toda pena e qualquer sacrifício.

Mais duas ou três viagens era o seu limite. Isso significava que em mais dois ou três dias Hermione estaria de volta aos braços de todos que a amam neste mundo. E desta vez tinha certeza que ninguém mais a deixaria partir!

* * *

Fim do 9º capítulo - continua  
By Snake Eye's - 2004

* * *

N/A: A idéia da plataforma de metrô entre os dois mundos foi retirada do filme Matrix Reload, quando Neo se vê preso numa plataforma que representava a dimensão neutra entre a Matrix e o mundo real.

Quanto ao "cobrador" – e não consegui pensar num nome melhor – eu retirei do longa animado A Viagem de Chihiro (Spirited Always, de Haiyao Miyazaki), quando Chihiro embarca no trem que leva para o 'Fundo do Pântano' para se encontrar com a bruxa Zeniba, irmã gêmea de Yubaba. Todos os passageiros e o cobrador do trem eram figuras etéreas como fantasmas, muito bacana. E o "meu" cobrador é exatamente aquele :)


	10. Mais Forte Que A Morte

* * *

**Caleidoscópio  
Parte 10 – Mais Forte Que A Morte**

* * *

—Amanhã, no mesmo horário, farei a viagem novamente. Agora que está tudo confirmado, de que realmente saiu como planejava e que até o corpo da Srta Granger demonstrou melhoras, não posso desistir ou deixar para depois.

—Mas, Severus, você mesmo havia falado que não é prudente fazer essa viagem uma seguida da outra. Como você pretende fazê-la novamente dentro de algumas horas?

—É, eu sei, Alvo. É arriscado, talvez o meu corpo não agüente. Mas tenho certeza que não sucumbirei numa segunda ou terceira vez. É certo que posso sofrer uma overdose com a poção, mas, se algo me matar, não será isso. Agora entendo claramente o porque tal processo é tão arriscado.

—Sim, você falou sobre isso... o tal tratamento rude daquele 'cobrador'...

—É isso mesmo. Lá só podem permanecer os que estão para embarcar. Só espero que se encontrar o tal 'cobrador' novamente, ele não me reconheça. Mas isso não importa! O importante é Hermione.

—Fique ciente, filho, que não permitirei que faça além do que seu corpo e espírito agüentam. Às 15 horas estaremos Papoula e eu em seu dormitório, para acompanhá-lo nessa experiência. E se notarmos qualquer coisa anormal, o traremos de volta.

—Eu sei, professor. Está combinado!  
  
::::

Na plataforma, vultos esbranquiçados movimentavam-se de um lado para o outro. Alguns permaneciam parados em pé. Outros esperavam seu embarque pacientemente sentados.

O trem do retorno havia estacionado na plataforma, se anunciando com um longo apito. Hermione levantava-se do banco mais uma vez, das inúmeras que já o fizera desde que recebeu a visita de seu antigo professor Snape. Desta vez, apenas um vulto entrou no único vagão do trem. Há algum tempo Hermione não via ninguém embarcar neste trem que levava a pessoa de volta ao mundo que acabava de sair. Ele estava sempre vazio. Eram vistos pouquíssimos vultos ali. Às vezes, ele passava completamente deserto, mas sempre parava naquela plataforma e abria suas portas esperando por seus passageiros. Nem todos embarcavam porque não queriam. Muitos ali gostariam de retornar, mas não tinham recebido a autorização para tal. Havia a minoria que poderia embarcar neste trem a hora que quisesse, mas não o fazia. Estes mesmos prefeririam esperar mais um pouco, decidiam qual caminho tomariam. Ao contrário deste, o trem que seguia adiante estava sempre cheio e muitos vultos embarcavam nele. Muitos a contragosto. Muitos apenas aceitando a viagem. Alguns por que assim escolhiam.

Hermione, até antes de receber aquela visita tão inesperada, tinha a decisão de embarcar no trem que seguiria adiante, que a levaria a um mundo diferente de tudo que havia vivido. Mas não conseguia reunir forças para levantar-se de seu banco e embarcar. Agora, que recebeu tal visita, não queria embarcar em nenhum trem que fosse, queria ficar ali e esperar para ver se o Prof Snape viria novamente. É estranho como nessa dimensão neutra ela não conseguia sentir nenhuma emoção ruim, nenhuma emoção forte. Não que chegasse a detestá-lo, mas nem de longe simpatizava com ele. Mas agora estava curiosa em saber porque ele estivera ali. Parecia que ali estava por livre e espontânea vontade. O tempo em que estiveram juntos foi tão curto que não foi possível formular sua curiosidade. Quanto tempo ele esteve ali falando com ela? Um, dois minutos? Era estranho estar num lugar onde o tempo não é medido. E ela, quanto tempo que ela estava ali? Uma, duas horas? Gostaria que ele viesse novamente visitá-la para perguntar isso e outras coisas mais... mas será que ele veio mesmo visitá-la, ou desceu nessa plataforma por engano, já que o cobrador o expulsou dali?

Foi andando vagarosamente em direção à única escadaria da plataforma. Se o Prof Snape viesse novamente visitá-la, era certo que seria por ali que ele chegaria. Alguns vultos desciam as escadas, outros circulavam no alto da estação. Um novo silvo agudo vindo dos trilhos anuncia a chegada de outro trem, desta vez o trem que partiria para o outro mundo.

O trem pára na plataforma com um apito alto e grave e abre suas portas para receber seus passageiros. Muitos vultos embarcar no trem já lotado. Por curiosidade, Hermione, que estava parada aos pés da escadaria, aproxima-se de uma das portas, parando em frente a ela há apenas um passo de entrar no trem. Há muito tempo era isso que ela pretendia fazer, mas não conseguia, uma força maior que a sua a impedia de levantar-se do banco e rumar para o interior daquele trem. Mas agora que não era a sua intenção, naquele momento, de embarcar definitivamente naquele trem que a levaria embora de uma vez por todas, ela conseguia aproximar-se e, se quisesse, poderia entrar.

E por que ela não faria isso, se já estava mais que convencida de que esse era o melhor caminho a tomar? Livrar-se daquela vida era tudo o que mais queria nos últimos anos e ali estava ela apenas há um passo de deixar pra trás toda aquela existência que lhe trouxe tantas dores e amarguras. Mas a sua curiosidade, a vontade de rever novamente o Prof Snape, era ainda maior que seu desejo de prosseguir adiante. Queria saber se ele realmente esteve ali por ela, o que o levara a fazer isso, o que ele tinha a dizer.

Hermione estava tão envolta de seus pensamentos que não percebeu que alguém lhe chamava e descia às pressas a escadaria. Era inútil, pois mesmo que quisesse, ela não conseguiria perceber. Havia um estado letárgico naquele lugar que mantinha todos em estado de serenidade, desligados do que havia em volta.

Snape descia apavorado as escadarias. Hermione estava prestes a embarcar e não seria mais possível fazer qualquer coisa para trazê-la de volta à vida. Mas no instante em que pisou na plataforma, entrou em estado letárgico e toda sua aflição desaparecera por quase completamente. Aproximou-se calmamente de Hermione, que ainda observava muito atentamente o interior do trem.

Sentiu uma onda de calor como um vento morno aproximando-se de sua esquerda, que a fez voltar sua atenção para a figura que estava próxima de si. Esboçou um leve sorriso ao ver que se tratava do Prof Snape.

—Você vai embarcar, Hermione? – apesar do tom frio e sem emoção, os olhos de Snape traiam seu estado letárgico, demonstrando sua tristeza.

—Não... não agora. Só queria ver como é lá dentro. Estou há muito tempo querendo embarcar nesse trem, mas nunca conseguia.. e agora, quando não era essa a minha intenção, consegui me aproximar e poderia até entrar...

O trem fechou suas portas e partiu, desaparecendo no véu negro do túnel instantaneamente. Hermione acompanhou o movimento até que sumisse silenciosamente. Snape ainda a olhava com apreensão, sentia o peito apertado. A sua aflição de quase perder sua amada definitivamente era maior que a letargia que o envolvia.

—Por que você ainda teima em querer embarcar no trem da ida? Você tem muito que viver ainda, Srta Granger... há muitas pessoas que a querem de volta...

—Por que iriam me querer de volta, se virei as costas a elas há muitos anos, se eu abandonei aquele mundo e conseqüentemente essas pessoas?

—Porque essas pessoas a amam, Hermione. Não importa que você tenha tomado um outro rumo na sua vida, deixando-as para trás. Elas a amam mesmo assim e a querem bem, viva.

—Desculpe Snape, mas não acredito nisso... só tive o amor incondicional de duas pessoas em toda a minha vida e elas não estão mais lá... e é por isso que quero ir, quero reencontrar meus pais...

Aquilo foi como um baque para Snape. Ali estava a verdadeira razão de tudo, de Hermione ter abandonado o mundo bruxo, de querer seguir adiante para outra vida. Ela queria reencontrar os pais. Ela queria ter de volta aquele amor incondicional que apenas eles tinham para com ela.. o que não era verdade. Ele também a amava incondicionalmente, tanto que estava ali arriscando a própria vida e desafiando as condições naturais dos fatos. Mas ela não sabia disso e por sua própria culpa. Se tivesse estado ao lado dela nos seus momentos mais difíceis, se ele tivesse se aproximado dela, se ele tivesse... droga! Ali estava o maior de seus erros. Não aproximou-se dela por orgulho, por acomodação, por um misto de motivos que nada mais era que a covardia de assumir seus sentimentos! E agora ela estava ali entre a vida e a morte, convencida em seguir o caminho para além-vida, pois acreditava que lá encontraria seus queridos pais e teria de volta o amor que não experimentou de outras pessoas. Ela tinha um fortíssimo argumento, quase impossível uma réplica... mas ele não poderia desistir, não agora. Precisava usar todas as armas que possuía para convencê-la a retornar.

—Você está cometendo um engano, Hermione... os pais jamais querem que seus filhos morram, querem que vivam o máximo possível de tempo, sejam felizes... o que eles sentirão em saber que você poderia retornar e quis seguir adiante por causa deles?

—Minha felicidade morreu junto com eles, Snape... pra quê insiste tanto nisso? O senhor sempre me detestou, para quê isso agora? Me deixe seguir em paz, por favor.

—Eu nunca a detestei, Hermione! Muito pelo contrário. Eu te amo, Hermione, muito! Se é amor incondicional que quer, é o que terá. Se não o quiser de mim certamente terá de outras pessoas que a querem de volta. Não desperdice essa segunda chance que está tendo!

—O senhor?! Isso é impossível.. isso não é verdade... como...

Snape aproxima-se ainda mais de Hermione e segura seu rosto com as duas mãos, mesmo que não a sentisse mais que uma forte pressão de ar. Sentia que seu tempo de permanência ali se esgotava e precisava agir com mais vontade. Ele a amava e amava muito, precisava deixar isso bem claro... talvez não tivesse outra chance para fazê-lo.

—Eu te amo, Hermione! Estou aqui por sua causa, estou usando magia negra para isso! Você tem que voltar! Se não for por mim que seja por todos os outros que a querem bem! Não tenho mais muito tempo, mais uma ou duas vezes e depois passarei dentro desse maldito trem que você insiste em embarcar.

Sentiu um redemoinho de calor no peito, sentindo que poderia ser capaz de qualquer coisa. Envolveu a moça em seus braços trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo. Sentiu como se aquele estado letárgico que dominava o lugar fosse se dissipando como uma leve fumaça. Hermione apenas observava sem conseguir desviar seu olhar dos olhos negros que transmitiam um misto de carinho e tristeza. O calor que a envolvera vinda dele era aconchegante e não queria mais que isso terminasse. Entregou-se, retribuindo ao abraço.

Lentamente os lábios de Snape encontraram os de Hermione e, ao contrário do que esperava, encontrou ali textura e calor. Hermione entregou-se completamente ao beijo, apertando ainda mais Snape em seus braços, como se temesse que ele evaporasse dali a qualquer instante. Os sentimentos que ali afloraram foram maiores e mais fortes que qualquer condição que aquele Limbo impunha aos que ali estavam. Sentiam-se completamente vivos, completamente palpáveis. Era real e concreto. Ambos jamais haviam sentido-se assim, eram emoções e sentimentos novos sendo vividos em toda a sua essência. Não havia a corrupção da carne para bloquear os sentidos...

Era o amor em sua forma mais pura, em sua essência...

Mesmo relutante, Snape cessou o beijo e se afastou um passo de Hermione. Ambos experimentavam juntos um estado de absoluto nirvana. Havia muito paz ali. Hermione abriu os olhos que brilhavam intensamente para fitarem um Snape totalmente diferente do que sempre fora. Seu semblante tranqüilo demonstrava a felicidade que vinha dentro de si. Mas eles haviam quebrado uma regra natural daquele lugar e Snape sabia que a sua punição não tardaria a chegar.

Sorrateiramente, surgido do nada, o cobrador aproximou-se e Snape sentiu aqueles olhos invisíveis invadirem sua alma. Suavemente o cobrador pôs sua mão etérea sobre a cabeça de Snape e ao contrário de todas as sensações boas que sentiu naquele momento com Hermione, um grande mal estar muito desagradável tomou conta de si e sentiu-se como se tivesse sido arremessado com violência de um carro em alta velocidade.

Com o impacto, enterrou os dedos no colchão de sua cama, temendo ser novamente arremessado. A respiração ofegante e difícil, travando-lhe a garganta. Estava suando muito, logo seus cabelos e sua camisa ficaram úmidos. A reação abrupta de Snape fez Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey sobressaltarem.

Madame Pomfrey percebeu a taquicardia que acometeu Snape, lançando imediatamente de sua varinha uma névoa prateada e brilhante, que o envolveu por completo, fazendo sua pulsação se normalizar aos poucos. A névoa se dissipou aos poucos, apenas deixando um Snape ainda ofegante na cama que sorria abobado.

Levou as mãos à testa para secar o suor, enterrando os dedos nos próprios cabelos. Snape sorria extasiante como se fosse um menino. Dumbledore o assistia com um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto Madame Pomfrey parecia irritada com a boba felicidade do mestre de poções.

—Que bom que esteja feliz, Prof Snape! Não permitirei que faça novamente essa viagem louca! Saiba que uma próxima vez poderá levá-lo a uma parada cardíaca! – Pomfrey falava aborrecida enquanto alcançava uma fumegante xícara de chocolate à Snape.

Snape colocava-se sentado na cama, apoiando-se num dos braços. Ainda um pouco ofegante esticava a outra mão para pegar a xícara.

—Se isso acontecer, sei que a senhora estará aqui para me ajudar, Pomfrey. – dizia com um sorriso maroto.

Sentindo-se irritada com o descaso que Snape fazia com a própria saúde, Madame Pomfrey saia do quarto, maldizendo qualquer coisa inaudível. Alvo a acompanhou com o olhar até que fechasse a porta atrás de si. Voltou sua atenção à Snape, logo em seguida.

—Então, filho, como foi dessa vez?

—Foi... maravilhoso.. finalmente consegui externar aquilo que guardava por tantos anos... ela não se esquivou... ela retribuiu.

Snape estava tão exausto que não conseguia se manter sentado, deitando-se novamente na cama. Apesar da exaustão, estava feliz. Alvo o fitava com certa alegria. Temia jamais ver seu querido Mestre de Poções experimentar tal emoção. O que ele via ali não era um homem maduro, mas um menino que parecia experimentar a felicidade pela primeira vez. Desdobrou o edredom que estava aos pés da cama cobrindo Severus até o pescoço, que tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas a voz já não saia com nitidez. Alvo apenas colocou a mão na testa do rapaz, ainda lhe sorrindo levemente.

—Agora descanse, meu rapaz... voltarei aqui para acordá-lo para o jantar e então você me conta tudo.

Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça, fechando os olhos e dormindo instantaneamente. Viver o amor em sua essência foi o mais sublime de tudo que já viveu, não haveria como ser diferente. Desta vez acreditava que a convenceria a retornar. E, talvez, o tempo de viverem juntos essa segunda chance.

* * *

Fim do 10º capítulo - continua  
By Snake Eye's - 2004

* * *


	11. O Embarque

* * *

Caleidoscópio  
Parte 11 – O Embarque

* * *

Dois dias haviam se passado depois da última viagem... e nada! Nada de Hermione Granger despertar de seu sono profundo. Snape demonstrava sinais de exaustão e raiva. O que aquela garota tola estava pensando, afinal? Por que ela não voltava de vez?!  
  
Ele teria que fazer nova viagem, mas antes foi até St Mungus verificar com os próprios olhos o estado clínico da mulher. Analisando friamente os fatos, tudo ainda poderia ser uma alucinação pregada pela poção que usava. A probabilidade de que tudo fosse apenas um delírio não estava totalmente descartada, muito pelo contrário: era meio a meio as chances de aquilo estar mesmo sendo real quanto apenas delirioso.  
  
Chegando em St Mungus, Snape encontra o medibruxo Terry Boot, que parecia muito contente em vê-lo, mas o sorriso do jovem médico desaparece ao fixar sua atenção ao semblante pálido e doentio de seu antigo professor.  
  
—Snape, você tem dormido e se alimentado direito? Sua aparência está péssima. Terei que levá-lo ao ambulatório para alguns exames.  
  
—Não. Não vim aqui para me consultar, Dr Boot. – Snape lançava seu olhar mordaz ao medibruxo que apenas retribui com um olhar triste. Lidar com Snape era sempre muito difícil, pois ele sempre achava que estava certo e tudo bem.  
  
—Sei, veio ver a Srta Granger... mas você tem que se cuidar, Snape! Não adianta você se preocupar com a saúde dela enquanto a sua se esvai desse jeito. Ela acabará acordando e não o encontrará aqui. É isso que quer?  
  
—Apenas quero que ela desperte... o resto não importa.  
  
—Mesmo? Então eu terei as coisas fáceis assim, sem um oponente a quem competir por ela? A terei somente para mim, sem uma pedra no caminho?  
  
Snape parou abruptamente o caminho que fazia pelo corredor, acompanhado de Terry. Olha-o com raiva nos olhos, sua expressão piorada com sua aparência doentia.  
  
—Do que está falando, moleque?! Por acaso anda tomando ácidos para se manter acordado em seu plantão?!  
  
—Snape, vamos ver a Srta Granger, está bem? Tenho certeza que gostará de saber que saiu do estado de coma...  
  
—O QUÊ?!  
  
::::  
  
Hermione mantinha-se sentada em seu habitual banco, ainda voltada para o lado esquerdo da plataforma. Mesmo estando de volta ao seu estado letárgico, ainda conseguia sentir o calor daquele momento, daquele beijo. Foi como flutuar por uma brisa morna. Jamais sentiu algo parecido, mesmo os dois curtos meses em que esteve com Harry.  
  
—A diferença é que Harry não me amava... nunca amou.  
  
Baixou a vista para seus sapatos de salto alto e bico fino. Ainda trajava o mesmo conjuntinho social de saia e blazer de cor salmão que usava no dia em que foi atacada por comensais em pleno centro comercial da Londres trouxa. Tudo se tornara mesmo muito diferente nos últimos oito anos... até mesmo sua vestimenta. Jamais se imaginava em roupas tão formais, passando dias inteiros trancafiada dentro de um sisudo e frio escritório, trabalhando no mundo trouxa.  
  
—Quando criança queria ser dentista, como papai e mamãe... daí fui pro mundo bruxo e perdi tudo isso. Não restou nem mundo mágico, nem a mamãe e nem o papai.  
  
Mas agora havia uma chance de mudar isso. Aliás, uma chance de dupla alternativa. Sua vida mudaria de qualquer forma, fosse qual lado optasse por seguir.  
  
—Não sei o que há para mim adiante e esse desconhecimento é até excitante... mas se eu voltar...  
  
Novamente lembrou-se do que viveu algum tempo antes nos braços de Snape. Aquilo era ainda mais incrível que crer que a vida é eterna... Severus a amava? Ao menos fora isso que ele disse. Não, não foram meras palavras! Ele demonstrou isso de uma forma maravilhosa que ela jamais poderia imaginar. Aquilo seria o Nirvana? Sentiu a paz em sua plenitude... seria essa a verdadeira essência do amor?  
  
Mas ela própria não o amava e jamais, em qualquer momento, cogitou tal possibilidade. Mas também não o odiava... nunca o detestou. Ele era injusto e um sádico tirano na maior parte do tempo, e a irritou muitas e muitas vezes. Depois de ter passado por tudo o que passou, ela, ao menos, compreendia o porque de Snape ser como era... ele sofrera muito e o sofrimento tende a enrijecer as pessoas, uma forma de auto-proteção contra esse mundo bárbaro.  
  
Na verdade, ela até o admirava, por tudo o que ele fez, não pelo que se tornou. E agora também entendia o quando de si mesmo ele deve ter abdicado. E fez isso por todos os outros. Fez com que pensassem que ele odiava a tudo e a todos, mas sempre protegeu, sempre lutou para que os outros ficassem bem. E agora, ele lutava por ela...  
  
E mesmo com tanta dor e amargura em sua alma ele era capaz de amar assim, tão profundamente, a ponto de lutar contra as Leis Naturais e pôr a própria vida em xeque!?  
  
Hermione escondia o rosto em suas mãos. Sentia-se envergonhada. Vergonha por sua fraqueza. Vergonha por ter sucumbido. Mas seus pais foram mortos de forma tão brutal... como esperava que se comportasse, como agisse? E se tivesse tido todo o apoio necessário de seus amigos...? Se tivesse conhecido o amor de Snape naquela época...?  
  
Mas ele jamais se aproximou dela, nunca, sequer, haviam conversado alguma vez. O contato entre eles era resumidamente aluno-professor e militantes pela Ordem da Fênix. Nunca trocaram palavras que não fossem estritamente referentes a esses assuntos...  
  
—Eu só tinha olhos para Harry, talvez não tenha percebido algo a mais vindo dele... ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Apesar de tudo eu era apenas uma adolescente mimada que só se preocupava consigo mesma.  
  
Hermione levantou-se e caminhou lentamente para o lado direito da plataforma, o lado por onde passava o trem do regresso. Abraçando a si própria, relembra novamente o momento em que esteve com Severus. E ela teria isso se voltasse... Será que teria mesmo?  
  
Não havia do que duvidar, afinal ele não estaria vindo até ela à toa, apenas para se mostrar herói aos olhos de alguém, mesmo porque isso não era de seu feitio. Ao menos, tinha a certeza de que Snape só falava ou fazia quando tinha plena convicção do fato. Era real, de verdade. Ela teria esse amor se regressasse, teria uma nova vida. Mesmo ela não o amando agora, não seria um empecilho, afinal, aprender a amar mesmo que por retribuição não deve ser algo difícil ou penoso.  
  
Ademais, o futuro para todos é o mesmo: seguir adiante. Se ela não o fizesse agora, o faria algum tempo depois. Afinal, a única certeza da vida é a morte e dessa ninguém escapa. A tendência da natureza é sempre a evolução e o aperfeiçoamento. E ela não teria que temer se o futuro é esse. Ela não perderia a sua chance de se aprimorar, ela apenas adiaria.  
  
E se tudo fosse apenas uma ilusão? De qualquer forma, havia apenas um jeito de se descobrir isso. Uma decepção a mais não pioraria o que já estava bastante ruim. E se tivesse que retornar ao mundo mágico para isso? De uma forma ou de outra, esse mundo não deixou de existir apenas porque ela passou a ignorá-lo e ironicamente ela estava ali naquele Limbo por causa dele, mesmo tendo o evitado por tantos anos.  
  
E mesmo que por muito tempo não quisesse admitir, mas os melhores anos de sua vida foram passados lá. E era lá que estavam as pessoas que a estimavam, mesmo que ela tenha lhes virado as costas.  
  
Era hora de voltar. Encarar de cabeça erguida o que lá estivesse esperando por ela. E, de qualquer forma, a segunda opção sempre estaria ali, do lado esquerdo da plataforma, para sempre. E um dia, relutante ou não, iria seguir adiante.  
  
A sua evolução estava assegurada pela natureza. A maior certeza da vida jamais lhe escaparia.  
  
::::  
  
Diante do leito de Hermione, Snape permanecia estático, admirando o belo rosto da moça que apresentava sinais claros de boa saúde. Sua face estava corada e não havia mais qualquer sinal de olheiras. Os cabelos estavam com um brilho extra e se espalhavam soltos e macios sobre o travesseiro. Seu semblante estava sereno e a impressão que se tinha era que ela estava mesmo apenas dormindo.  
  
—Ela tem mostrado boa resposta aos estímulos aplicados em nossos testes. Não está consciente ainda, mas está tendo reflexos, e isso é muito bom. Há dois dias atrás, entre três e três e meia da tarde, ela praticamente despertou do coma.  
  
—Mesmo?! – Snape olhava de súbito para Terry, seu olhar num misto de incredulidade e alegria.  
  
—No mesmo horário da outra vez em que ela apresentou pela primeira vez uma reação. Ela abriu os olhos, por breves instantes. Sabe... algo me diz que o senhor tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, Snape.  
  
—Como é que é? – Snape dirigia um sorriso cínico ao medibruxo. —De onde o doutor tirou essa brilhante idéia?  
  
—Não sei ao certo... – Terry cruzava os braços e olhava para a parede branca, com um falso ar de sonso. —Talvez seja por causa do seu apego à magia negra, e também a sua súbita preocupação com a moça e porque eu acho ter ouvido você falar sobre fazer algo por ela...  
  
—Realmente, brilhante conclusão, Dr Boot! Faz jus à casa da Corvinal. – Snape falava entediado, ainda com o sorriso cínico nos lábios. Por ele, pouco importava se descobririam ou não sobre suas viagens astrais.  
  
—Que ironia... como as coisas mudam, não é Prof Snape? Ah, se ouvisse falar isso na minha época de Hogwarts... acharia que estava sob a maldição Imperius!  
  
—Entenderei isso como um elogio, meu caro. Agora, com sua licença, voltarei para a sua antiga escola.  
  
Snape já dava as costas à Terry, saindo, quando o jovem médico o interrompeu.  
  
—Seja lá o que esteja fazendo por Hermione, isso o está consumindo, Snape. Cuide-se, professor. Será muito ruim quando ela despertar e não o encontrar aqui... o sujeito que a trouxe de volta.  
  
—Você está aqui, não está? Como lhe falei, garoto, o importante é a vida dela de volta. Por mais que isso me desagrade, acho que você cuidaria muito bem dela.  
  
Terry Boot permaneceu parado e sério, com os braços cruzados diante do peito, vendo Snape desaparecer pelo corredor de acesso à UTI. Voltando-se para Hermione, aproxima-se de seu leito, e toca levemente com a ponta de seus dedos a testa da moça, acariciando seu rosto. Com um esboço de um sorriso, lhe sussurra algumas palavras:  
  
—Como conseguiu isso, garota? Como pôde fazer Snape amar alguém desta forma tão incondicional? Ele está totalmente entregue a você. Isso é incrível, sabia?  
  
::::  
  
Hermione estava novamente sentada no banco de espera da plataforma, perdida em pensamentos, quando sentiu, com grande alegria, a aproximação daquele calor tão confortante que lhe era já conhecido – e desejado.  
  
Olhou, com um leve sorriso que a letargia ainda lhe permitia, para cima, vendo aquele homem alto parado ao seu lado. Hermione levanta-se para observá-lo melhor, e vê uma grande tristeza em seus olhos.  
  
—Por que ainda está aqui, Hermione? – Snape falava calmamente, enquanto levava sua mão aos cabelos da moça, enterrando seus dedos entre os cachos. —Posso estar sendo ridículo e tolo, mas esperava que você voltasse.. por mim.  
  
Hermione não respondeu de imediato. Tudo o que ela queria era que aquele momento de antes de repetisse. Com um passo, aproximou-se de Snape, abraçando-o pela cintura e pousando o rosto em seu peito. Fechou os olhos para sorver ainda mais aquele precioso calor, aquele momento. Snape retribuiu o abraço, apertando-a ainda mais contra si. Ela lhe era tão real e concreto que sentiu seu perfume. Era a mesma fragrância de quando ela ainda era uma menina, a mesma da época em que estivera na Ordem da Fênix, a mesma da Hermione que jaze em sono profundo no hospital.  
  
Snape escondeu o rosto sobre os cabelos de Hermione, fechando os olhos para poder captar todas aquelas emoções e sentimentos que pairavam sobre ambos naquele momento.  
  
—Eu... estive analisando a situação, ponderando qual a melhor opção a seguir. Não sei quanto tempo passou...  
  
—Muito tempo... – Snape respondeu num sussurro, sem levantar o rosto ou sequer abrir os olhos. —... tempo demais para estar longe de todos nós, Hermione... tempo demais para ainda vê-la naquele leito.  
  
—Eu já me decidi, Prof Snape...  
  
Snape nada disse, manteve-se abraçado à Hermione, com o rosto sobre seus cabelos. Apenas abriu os olhos e ficou na expectativa para ouvi-la completar a sua sentença.  
  
—Desculpe-me por não amá-lo.. por jamais ter percebido isso de você... mas eu retornarei... e retornarei por você, Severus...  
  
Apertando-a ainda mais contra o corpo, Snape respira profunda e lentamente de alívio. Começa a beijá-la, descendo seus lábios pelo rosto de Hermione até encontrar os lábios dela. Desta vez, o beijo fora ainda mais caloroso e apaixonado do que fora o primeiro. Era como se fosse o último, como se fosse uma despedida...  
  
Um silvo agudo vindo dos trilhos anunciava a chegada de um novo trem na plataforma. Antes que ele aportasse ali, Hermione e Severus cessaram o beijo, afastando-se um pouco um do outro. A moça estava com um largo sorriso no rosto, que parecia irradiar luz. Snape, apesar da sua presente exaustão, estava mesmo muito feliz, e esboçava um sorriso.  
  
O trem parou ao lado direito da plataforma, anunciando sua chegada com um longo apito, abrindo, assim, suas portas.  
  
—Já está na hora de embarcar, Hermione...  
  
—É verdade.. mas gostaria de parar neste momento, para sempre, com você.  
  
—Teremos muitos momentos como esse, se você quiser. Agora vá!  
  
Hermione abraça Snape pela última vez, tendo seu abraço retribuído por ele.  
  
—Obrigado por tudo, Prof Snape...  
  
—Não é necessário agradecer, querida... eu te amo, muito!  
  
Hermione afasta-se com um sorriso, dando as costas à Snape. Sem relutâncias, finalmente embarca no trem do retorno, que encontrava-se totalmente vazio. As portas do vagão fecham-se instantes depois da moça entrar. Hermione vira-se para olhar para Snape pelo visor da porta.  
  
Snape acompanha a saída do trem até este desaparecer em segundos pelo abismo negro que se imagina ser um túnel. Ainda com um semblante tranqüilo e levemente sorridente, olha por cima do ombro ao sentir a já conhecida aproximação daquele ente que controla a passagem das pessoas naquela estação.  
  
::::  
  
Ao abrir os olhos, depara-se com um ambiente branco, mas mergulhado numa leve penumbra. Sentia a cabeça pesada e a garganta seca. Tentou levar a mão até o rosto, mas o braço pesava muito. Tentou fechar as mãos em punho, mas não tinha qualquer força para isso.  
  
Aquele lugar lhe incomodava e sentia uma leve pontada nas costas. Sentia com se tivesse dormido por dias seguidos. Uma leve e enjoada enxaqueca começava a doer num ponto acima dos olhos. Reunindo toda a força e energia que tinha, apóia-se sobre os braços e, com muito esforço, senta-se na cama.  
  
Respirando profunda e lentamente, tenta firmar a vista para observar o ambiente estranho em que se encontrava. Estava escuro e silencioso, então deveria ser noite. Olhou a sua volta e viu leves cortinas balançarem suavemente com alguma brisa que corria ali. Olhou para o lado direito da cama e viu uma mesa de cabeceira com um grande buquê de flores miúdas ornamentando o local que parecia muito desinteressante.  
  
Olhou para o outro lado e viu uma igual mesa de cabeceira com um outro vaso de cerâmica que ostentava um lindo buquê de rosas e sempre-vivas. Haviam duas caixas embrulhadas para presente e, sobre estas, alguns envelopes.  
  
Com certa dificuldade, vira-se sobre a cama, colocando os pés no chão, que toca sobre algo macio e felpudo. Estica a mão trêmula para alcançar os envelopes, levando-os até a altura dos olhos, para enxergar os escritos.  
  
"—Para Hermione Granger..."  
  
Apenas a sua curiosidade era maior que a sua letargia. E abriu todos os envelopes e mesmo com certa dificuldade viu que eram cartas e cartões lhe desejando melhoras.  
  
—Margareth... Profª Minerva... Prof Dumbledore... Hagrid...  
  
—Afinal, o que aconteceu comigo?!  
  
Sentindo-se mais disposta e com suas forças se estabelecendo, levanta-se cuidadosamente e caminha pé ante pé até às cortinas, afastando-as. Viu que estava numa sala e havia outros leitos como o seu. Deduziu estar num hospital... e parecia ser St Mungus.  
  
Um vulto branco parecendo surgir do nada, aproxima-se de si rapidamente, segurando-a fortemente pelo braço. Hermione assustou-se com a aparição abrupta e quase caiu, sentindo suas pernas se enfraquecerem.  
  
—Srta Granger! Finalmente despertou! Venha, sente-se em sua cama. Você não pode sair fazendo esforço logo assim que acorda.  
  
O homem ajudava-a a sentar-se na cama. E era verdade o que dizia. Não devia ter se movimentado tanto. Estava sentindo seus músculos se contraírem e comichão nos pés e nas mãos. Abraçou ao próprio corpo, sentindo-se com calafrios.  
  
—Lumus!  
  
Com um leve aceno de varinha, o espaço reservado do leito de Hermione iluminou-se de forma suave a aconchegante, mas que deixava o ambiente claro o suficiente para se estar nítido. O medibruxo conjura em seguida uma grossa colcha de linho de tom claro. Carinhosamente, envolve a moça que já tremia com um frio inexistente, ajoelhando-se no chão, para manter seus olhos nos mesmos níveis dos olhos dela.  
  
—É maravilhoso que tenha despertado, Srta Granger! Estávamos torcendo muito por isso. E você nos deu muito trabalho, sabia?  
  
—O que aconteceu? Por que estou aqui? – Hermione tremia muito e o medibruxo a fez deitar-se novamente, cobrindo-a com a colcha de linho.  
  
—Logo conversaremos e responderei a todas as suas perguntas, está bem? Antes preciso chamar os enfermeiros. Precisamos cuidar da senhorita antes.  
  
—Eu.. eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha...  
  
—Não ficará. Eu voltarei o mais rápido possível.  
  
O medibruxo se retirou apressado. Hermione encolhia-se sob a colcha, sentindo-se muito desconfortável com aquele espasmos e um frio que parecia não querer ir embora. Poucos minutos depois o medibruxo reaparecia acompanhado de uma mulher que carregava uma bandeja com uma garrafa e um copo.  
  
—Eu disse que voltaria logo... vamos, você precisa beber isso, para sentir-se mais confortável.  
  
O medibruxo ajudava Hermione a sentar-se novamente na cama, tomando o cuidado para que ela não ficasse descoberta. Alcança-lhe o copo com um liquido escuro e fumegante, ajudando-a a segurar o recipiente.  
  
Com certa relutância, Hermione bebe todo o conteúdo, que tinha um agradável sabor adocicado. Em instantes sente seu corpo se aquecendo e o espasmo cessando. O medibruxo entrega o copo à enfermeira, que se retira de imediato.  
  
—Como se sente, senhorita? – O medibruxo mantém um sorriso feliz no rosto, enquanto arrasta uma cadeira para sentar-se em frente à Hermione.  
  
—Muito melhor... mas, o que aconteceu, afinal? Não consigo me lembrar de quase nada...  
  
—É uma historinha um tanto longa... se você não se importar...

* * *

Fim do 11º capítulo - continua  
By Snake Eye's - 2004

* * *


	12. Despertando Para Uma Nova Vida

* * *

**Caleidoscópio  
Parte 12 – Despertando Para Uma Nova Vida**

* * *

—Ele teve convulsão e parada cardíaca! Aquela maldita poção o envenenou! Como o senhor permitiu isso, Prof Dumbledore?! – perguntava com grande exasperação a medibruxa de Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Alvo Dumbledore olhava com preocupação e tristeza o Mestre de Poções que jazia moribundo sobre sua cama de dossel, recoberto com uma grossa colcha escura.  
  
—O que poderíamos ter feito, Papoula? Severus não é nenhuma criança tola. É um homem muito vivido e experiente. Ele sabia dos riscos...  
  
—Todos nós sabíamos, professor! O que pergunto é por que o apoiou nessa loucura? Eu deveria tê-lo sedado e mantido encarcerado na minha enfermaria!  
  
Alvo aproximou-se de Madame Pomfrey, lhe passando o braço por sobre os ombros, dando-lhe conforto. A mulher estava muito nervosa com a situação e por pouco não se desmanchava em lágrimas.  
  
—Tudo ficará bem, minha querida medibruxa... foi apenas um susto, não se culpe por algo que não poderia controlar. Falando assim, até parece que você não conhece a tenacidade do nosso caro amigo.  
  
—Eu diria que é uma tenacidade que gera belos frutos, Alvo... – McGonagall adentrava o quarto de Snape tentando disfarçar um sorriso, com um pergaminho branco em mãos, alcançando-o ao Diretor.  
  
—Acabamos de receber uma notícia maravilhosa de St Mungus! A nossa Hermione, ela está de volta! A nossa Hermione despertou, Alvo!  
  
Dumbledore pegou a carta das mãos de McGonagall e postou-se a ler com Pomfrey em seu encalço. A cada linha escrita pelo medibruxo Terry Boot que lia, o sorriso na face de ambos se alargava ainda mais. Ao final, o Diretor soltou uma calorosa risada, aproximando-se da cama de Snape.  
  
Deu uma seqüência de tapas no ombro do homem que ali jazia, rindo sem parar.  
  
—Ouviu essa, meu caro? A nossa menina está de volta! A SUA Hermione está VIVA e bem novamente! Você conseguiu, meu rapaz! Você conseguiu!  
  
Pomfrey segurou com força o braço de Dumbledore, afastando-o do leito de Snape, antes que ele matasse de vez o pobre coitado com tantos tapinhas entusiasmados no ombro!  
  
—Controle-se, homem! Snape precisa de tranqüilidade!  
  
—Ele precisa é acordar logo, isso sim! Pomfrey limpe todo o veneno no sangue do nosso rapaz e faça-o ficar em pé o quanto antes! Precisamos comemorar! O ano letivo começará com uma grande festa!  
  
::::

Sentada sobre o leito e recostada em dois travesseiros, Hermione saboreava o seu desjejum lentamente enquanto lia com muita atenção um grande relatório que lhe foi passado por Terry Boot.  
  
Hermione fechou a pasta com o relatório e colocou-a ao seu lado na cama, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente. Na capa apenas duas palavras em latim indicavam do que se tratava: Crucius Kedrava.  
  
—Que horror! Como eu sobrevivi a isso?  
  
Abriu os olhos ao perceber que alguém se aproximava de seu leito. Viu a sombra já conhecida pela cortina alva e fina que cobria seu espaço.  
  
—Bom dia, senhorita! Como se sente? – Terry adentrava o espaço do leito, com um belo sorriso no rosto que conseguiu arrancar o esboço de um sorriso de Hermione.  
  
—Bem, eu acho... quer dizer, incrivelmente perfeita para alguém que sofreu a Crucius Kedrava.  
  
Terry inclinou-se sobre a cama de Hermione e pegou a pasta do relatório que ela havia deixado ao seu lado, a olhando com certa reprovação.  
  
—Você não deveria estar lendo isso agora, na hora do café. Veja só, você quase não comeu... – o medibruxo apontava para a bandeja sobre o colo da moça.  
  
—Ah, mas ainda não terminei.. só estava muito entretida com a leitura.  
  
—Você não mudou nada mesmo, Hermione...  
  
—Não sei como você pode se lembrar tão bem assim de mim...  
  
Terry levou a mão à testa de Hermione, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre o rosto. A moça apenas o observava com curiosidade.  
  
—Isso é algo que gostaria muito de conversar contigo, mas fora daqui desse hospital... infelizmente tenho outros internos para atender e todos são muito menos agradáveis que você, mas voltarei mais tarde.  
  
O rapaz fechava a cortina atrás de si, mas antes deixava para Hermione um último sorriso e outra recomendação.  
  
—Você precisa ainda restabelecer suas forças, então tente comer todo o seu desjejum. Assim que acabar é só chamar algum enfermeiro que ele levará a bandeja. E descanse, para conversarmos mais tarde, ok?  
  
—Claro... obrigado.  
  
Após ver que o medibruxo já havia se distanciado de seu leito, Hermione fecha os olhos, dando um longo suspiro de enfado. Ela estava de volta a este mundo, ao mundo que ela abdicou há tantos anos, e isso não a agradava nem um pouco. Quando tomou essa decisão, esperava nunca mais ver um objeto mágico a sua frente, ouvir um feitiço qualquer ou mesmo ver um bruxo de novo... mas ela estava ali, novamente...  
  
Achou por bem esquecer esses pensamentos por ora e voltar ao seu café da manhã, que realmente estava muito saboroso, contrariando o conceito de que comida de hospital é ruim.

::::  
  
Caminhando pelos corredores do hospital, Terry retirava do bolso de seu jaleco branco um pergaminho que foi endereçado a ele, enviado por Alvo Dumbledore. Na carta era dito o mau que havia acometido o Prof Snape e que este se encontrava em recuperação na própria enfermaria de Hogwarts, sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Suspirou profundamente e guardou o pergaminho no bolso, onde antes estava. Com essa carta, suas suspeitas foram confirmadas, de que Snape havia se utilizado de algum meio em magia negra para trazer Hermione de volta à vida. Dois dias já haviam se passado, então.  
  
—Será que irei perdê-la pela segunda vez? Na primeira para Potter e agora... Snape se sacrificou por ela.. eu não tenho argumentos para lutar contra isso.  
  
::::

Snape caminhava lentamente e apoiado por uma bengala pelo jardim de Hogwarts, indo em direção ao lago. Em sua mão esquerda pendia-se um pedaço de pergaminho branco e em seu rosto um sorriso faceiro.  
  
Ao chegar perto do lago, com um pouco de dificuldade, senta-se sobre o gramado salpicado de minúsculas flores amarelas e algumas pedras que pareciam brotar do chão. Pousando a bengala ao seu lado, torna a reler a carta que tanta alegria lhe trouxe, a ponto de fazê-lo sair daquela cama e daquele quarto escuro e frio nas masmorras.  
  
Há uma semana de recomeçar as aulas em Hogwarts, o dia brindava aqueles que ali aproveitavam ao ar livre com um belo sol quente e céu azul que se desmanchava em degrade com nuvens tão leves como plumas. O Verão começava a se despedir daquele ano e a vegetação já começava a se preparar para receber o Outono.  
  
—E então, filho.. com se sente?  
  
Dumbledore acabava de chegar e parava às costas de Snape que, como sempre, não conseguiu pressentir a aproximação daquele bruxo fabuloso. Olhou para o Diretor por sobre os ombros, mas sequer foi preciso responder com palavras, pois seu raro sorriso já fazia isso por si.  
  
—Vejo que está muito bem, muito bem mesmo... mais alguns dias e estará novinho em folha, não é Severus?  
  
O velho professor ajeitava-se ao lado de Snape, sentando-se ereto e apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos, contemplando o brilho difuso do sol sobre a água do lago. Ao longe, as copas das árvores farfalhavam numa gostosa dança ritmada pelo vento fresco e suave que ali soprava.  
  
—Eu sabia que valeria a pena, professor... sabia que valia arriscar tudo por ela. Hermione está de volta, Alvo! Só não sabia que eu sobreviveria a essa louca experiência.  
  
—Durante todo o processo, você acreditou veemente que morreria, Severus?  
  
—Claro que sim... eu devo ser um vaso muito ruim de péssimo mesmo. Caio e não quebro nunca!  
  
—Então seja sempre esse vaso ruim, meu filho! E fique logo cem por cento para ir visitar a sua querida Hermione.  
  
—É o que pretendo, Alvo...  
  
::::

Mais três dias se passaram e finalmente Hermione receberia alta daquele hospital onde esteve internada durante duas semanas. Minerva McGonagall se encarregaria de buscá-la em St Mungus, mas haveria de ter outras visitas inesperadas.  
  
Alguns dias antes, McGonagall havia providenciado uma pequena mala com algumas roupas e acessórios para Hermione, para quando ela saísse de St Mungus. Ela terminava de se arrumar no toalete para uso dos pacientes e dava um último retoque em seus belos e volumosos cachos que pendiam acima dos ombros.  
  
Uma última avaliação para ver se estava tudo em ordem. Estava trajando um conjunto social preto básico, de blazer e calça que ia ainda abaixo dos tornozelos, caindo displicentemente sobre os sapatos de salto de bico fino que calçava. Por baixo, ia uma camisa branca de gola em bico longo que caía por cima do blazer, fazendo um belo e elegante contraste.  
  
De certa forma estava feliz por poder sair daquele hospital. Não apenas aquele ambiente todo branco e asséptico lhe davam mal estar, mas principalmente a presença tão palpável da magia.  
  
Havia decidido há muitos anos se abster da magia e não seria por causa de um maldito incidente que a faria voltar atrás... claro, tinha todos aqueles bruxos e bruxas que cuidaram tão bem dela, mas mesmo assim não pretendia se relacionar novamente com a magia e com o mundo mágico.  
  
Também estava muito feliz por saber que havia pessoas que se importavam com ela e, ao menos, não cogitava virar-lhes as costas desta vez. Era adulta e equilibrada o suficiente para não misturar as coisas. Poderia manter algum contato com aquelas pessoas, assim como fez com a Profª Minerva, mas, assim como foi com a sua antiga professora, não toleraria a mistura da amizade com a magia, pelo menos não na sua vida.  
  
O que lhe aconteceu já era mais que suficiente para reforçar o seu ódio pelo mundo mágico. Ser atacada em plena Londres no horário de rush por uma maldição horrenda como aquela era demais da conta. Gostaria que jamais voltasse a ver um bruxo depois disso, mas, pelo jeito, isso não seria possível, ao menos tão para logo. Afinal, antes de serem bruxos, aquelas pessoas que a ajudaram de uma forma ou de outra, eram gente... e eram indivíduos maravilhosos, cada qual a seu jeito.  
  
Estava impecável. Básico e elegante. Guardou seu pente e a nécessaire com maquiagem e perfume na valise que fora trazida por McGonagall. Suspirou fundo e saiu do toalete. Encontraria Minerva na sala de espera e poderia ir embora dali pedindo aos céus para jamais retornar àquele hospital.  
  
Encontrou Terry Boot que a esperava no saguão que dava acesso às demais dependências para uso dos pacientes. O rapaz era muito bonito e simpático e sempre tinha um sorriso convidativo, impossível de não ser retribuído.  
  
—Você está ótima, Hermione! Em todos os sentidos.  
  
—Oh, obrigado... mas espero, sinceramente, não vir a St Mungus nunca mais em minha vida.  
  
—Concordo, já que podemos marcar um encontro em qualquer lugar mais agradável que um hospital...  
  
Hermione apenas sorriu, evitando dar qualquer resposta. Era inteligente o suficiente para já ter percebido as intenções de Terry, que por acaso havia deixado isso bem claro, porém indiretamente. Mas tinha a sua convicção de manter-se afastada do mundo mágico e um romance com um bruxo estava definitivamente descartada. E boca fechada não causa mágoas.  
  
—Como sei sobre a sua aversão ao mundo bruxo, sei também que não poderemos trocar corujas, mas.. gostaria de ter o número do seu telefone... e aí, pode ser?  
  
A moça esboçou um sorriso, arqueando as sobrancelhas em descrença. Tudo bem, daria o número do telefone, mas duvidava muito que o medibruxo a sua frente saberia o que fazer com ele.  
  
Abriu a valise e retirou dela uma caderneta em capa de metal escovado e uma caneta tinteiro. Rabiscou duas seqüências de números e entregou o papel, mas sem conseguir esconder um olhar cético e cínico de sua parte.  
  
Terry recebeu o papel muito sorridente e enquanto decorava os números, Hermione se adiantava em direção à sala de espera. Já havia ficado tempo demais dentro daquele hospital cheirando a magia em todos os cantos.  
  
—Ah, e obrigada por me passar o número de seu celular também, Srta Granger. Caso você tenha por hábito acessar a Internet através de conexão dial-up, seria mais difícil encontrá-la pelo telefone residencial, não é mesmo?  
  
Terry mantinha um sorriso sarcástico, pois percebera que Hermione desdenhou de seus conhecimentos sobre o mundo não-mágico. A moça virou-se surpresa com as palavras do rapaz, corando em seguida e desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer do chão. Mantinha o sorriso de alguém que cometeu uma gafe.  
  
—É, acho que o subestimei...  
  
—O mundo mágico mudou, Hermione... alguns de nós já não são tão alienados assim em relação à outra porção humana deste planeta.  
  
Passada a surpresa, Hermione firmou o sorriso para Terry, mas desta vez de contentamento. Um sorriso que continha uma pequena dose de admiração. Certamente que o mundo bruxo havia mudado e talvez fosse interessante comprovar "certas" mudanças.

* * *

Fim do 12º Capítulo – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004

* * *

Agradecendo aos Reviews v:

Os reviews que aqui estão já foram respondidos na primeira edição de Caleidoscópio e os novos foram quase todos respondidos pessoalmente, então fica apenas o agradecimentos a todos pelas mensagens e pela paciência de ler isso aqui!

Valeu, Lilibeth!!

Valeu, Maki!!

Valeu, Shadow Maid!!

Valeu, Leonel!!

Valeu, Avoada!!

Valeu, Ainsley Haynes!!

Espero que vcs continuem a apreciar esta fic, embora ainda vá levar mais algum tempo até termos novos episódios.

Vou ficar off por tempo indeterminado. No dia 30/08 meu Ego Titular se mudará para uma nova residência e isso significa ficar sem net por algum tempo... e o que é pior, isso significa férias forçadas para Snake Eye's, uma vez que ele só exite no mundo virtual.... ou quase. Nesse meio tempo, se meu Senhor assim me permitir, irei fazendo o update das 3 fics pendentes e espero voltar logo com novidades.

Até lá vcs podem se distraindo com a minha dolorosa ausência brincando com o meu site novo. É só acessar www.iespana.es/snake-eyes e ver o que preparei para vcs além das fics. Tem até fórum para vcs postarem suas mensagens e idéias

E tb faço parte da comunidade do Multiply e quem quiser se juntar a minha lista de amigos, me adicione ou me envie um email para que eu faça para vc. Meu username no multiply é "snakeeyes".

E por ora é só!

Grande abraços a todos!

Snake Eye's!


	13. Lembranças Desvanecidas

* * *

** Parte 13 – Lembranças Desvanecidas**

* * *

Hermione entrou na sala de visitas de forma autômata, pois ainda sorria ante a surpresa de ver que um bruxo de família tão tradicional quanto Terry Boot se afeiçoava tanto assim ao mundo trouxa. Também sorria pela gafe cometida; o mau de subjugar o próximo trás desses pequenos vexames.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando sentiu sua cintura e ombros serem envolvidos por braços que não sabia a quem pertencia até ouvir as primeiras palavras embargadas que lhe eram ditas bem próximo de seu ouvido.

—Filha! Filha! Merlin a proteja, minha criança!

—Oh, Minerva... – Hermione se emocionou com a demonstração tão calorosa e tão atípica de sua antiga professora de Transfiguração. Retribuiu ao terno abraço, envolvendo seus braços em torno do pescoço da velha feiticeira e, por todos os instantes em que permaneceu abraçada a ela, sentiu, com toda a veracidade do mundo, que abraçava sua própria mãe, a quem padecia de saudades eternas.

A Professora soltou-se do abraço e envolveu com suas mãos longas e finas o rosto de Hermione, mirando-a com alegria e muito orgulho de sua pupila que demonstrou mais uma vez ser maior e superior a muitos que conhecia.

—Eu cheguei a temer jamais vê-la novamente assim, querida... você quase me deixou doente, menina danada!

—Desculpa, Minerva.. mas juro que nunca tive a intensão. - A moça terminava sua frase com uma risada faceira, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso alegre da austera Minerva McGonagall.

—Então Hermione Granger, a prodígio bruxa descendente de muggles venceu a mais terrível das novas maldições. Não gostaria de contar a todos, através do renomado Profeta Diário a sua magnífica experiência, Srta Granger?

Hermione e Minerva viraram-se para a dona da voz que falava. Minerva, que já sabia do que se tratava, olhou para a mulher como se quisesse matá-la com a própria Crucius Kedrava. Já Hermione olhou inocentemente, até ser dar conta de quem lhe falava em tom de sarcasmo e entender exatamente o que a mulher dizia.

Rita Skeeter, envelhecida em uns 20 anos a mais que sua real idade, ainda mantinha seu ar esnobe do tempo em que reinava absoluta com suas reportagens difamadoras no jornal Profeta Diário. Voltara anos recentes à edição do jornal, mas sem a pompa de outrora, mas o simples fato de seu retorno fora suficiente para a antiga arrogância e sarcasmo aflorarem novamente.

Com sua pena de repetição rápida e um bloco de pergaminho em mãos, Rita Skeeter, com um sorriso irritável no rosto, aproximava-se das duas mulheres, pronta para escrever uma única sílaba que fosse pronunciada por Hermione.

—Como vai, Srta Granger? Já faze quase 15 anos que não nos vemos e por muito pouco não nos veríamos nunca mais.. conte tudo o que aconteceu à senhorita durante todos esses anos de reclusão, conte sobre o atentado a sua vida, conte como é sobreviver à Crucius Kedrava.. conte como foi presenciar a morte de seus pais, há oito anos...?

—Ora sua vagabunda! Como se atreve?! – Indignava-se Minerva em favor de sua pupila.

Hermione fechou suas mãos em punhos, sentindo seu corpo queimar com o ódio que surgia ao ouvir a voz da repórter, e segurou-se para não voar no pescoço da mulher quando ela pronunciou sobre a morte de seus pais.

—Professora McGonagall... – Skeeter fingiu indignação, como se não fosse comum a ela ouvir semelhantes ofensas. —A Senhora é um exemplo a nossa sociedade! Como pode dizer palavra de tão baixo calão como essa? Será que devo salientar mais uma vez de que eu poderia tornar essas ofensas públicas e ainda poderia processá-la por isso? Seria muito desagradável ver na manchete de primeira página "Minerva McGonagall, professora de Hogwarts, ofende com palav..."

Rita Skeeter é interrompida bruscamente com um quase grito de Hermione, que reverberou pela sala de visitas. A voz da moça era firme e autoritária, que fez a repórter recuar em dois passos, acuada.

—CALE-SE! COMO OUSA?! Quero que saia daqui, imediatamente!

—D-de-vo s-salientar também que este hospital é-é um lugar pu-público e que não há nenhum motivo justificável para a minha expulsão daqui, visto que não estou cometendo nenhum ato ilíc..

—VOCÊ É SURDA?! Saia daqui! Saia da minha vista! Não pense que durante todos esses meus anos de exílio eu me esqueci das barbaridades que escreveu sobre o assassinato de meus pais nesse odioso jornal em que mendiga!!

McGonagall segurava fortemente Hermione pelo braço, que havia avançado em dois passos na direção da repórter. A professora temia que sua pupila se exaltasse demais e tivesse uma recaída.

—Srta Hermione Granger! Sou uma profissional responsável e os meus leitores e a sociedade bruxa têm o direito de saber sobre tudo o que ocorre no nosso mundo e com nossa gente! A Senhorita não tem o direito de expulsar-me de onde quer que seja e menos ainda me impedir de escrever sobre a verdade, de dizer a todos sobre os fatos que ocorrem em nosso meio! – A mulher magricela de óculos enormes disfarçava sua relutância com uma pose soberba, como fosse uma criança com falsa bravura.

Neste momento, ao ouvir a discussão que vinha da sala de espera, Terry Boot, acompanhado de Severus Snape, que havia chegado junto com McGonagall, mas achou por bem não estar presente no momento em que ela se reencontraria com Hermione, entram na pequena sala, temerosos, principalmente, pelo estado de saúde da moça, que poderia sofrer uma recaída com tal exasperação.

Hermione mantinha sua pose altiva, olhando de queixo erguido para a reporte, que parecia reduzida a metade diante dela. A voz de Hermione era baixa e letal e seus olhos pareciam flamejar diante da mulher magrela.

—Vou lhe dizer algo sobre direito e deveres, Srta Skeeter: se escrever uma linha sequer a meu respeito, se ousar escrever os fatos de minha vida ou pronunciar uma sílaba sequer do meu nome, a senhorita sofrerá a maior retaliação que jamais imaginou. Eu a processarei em todas as instâncias que forem necessárias, eu a arruinarei tanto financeira quanto moralmente. E não vou apelar apenas para a infeliz justiça bruxa não! Recorrerei aos tribunais muggles, nem que para isso tenha que ser revelada a existência desse maldito mundo mágico!

Hermione aproxima-se perigosamente de Skeeter, que se encolheu ainda mais diante de uma Hermione Granger que ela jamais vira, tão diferente daquela menina metida e quase ingênua que ostentava o uniforme de Hogwarts. Hermione apenas a olhava de queixo erguido, baixando ainda mais a sua voz de modo que apenas a reporte podia ouvir.

—Eu duvido muito que você tenha regularizado a sua situação diante o Ministério, Skeeter... seria uma imensa alegria vê-la jogada à Azkaban, maldito besouro!

Rita Skeeter deixou-se cair sentada na mesma poltrona que antes ocupava. Estava muda de perplexidade, olhando de olhos arregalados para a mulher que estava diante de si, que jamais reconheceria sendo a mesma Hermione Granger, a aluna modelo de Hogwarts e o orgulho da Grifinória – ou vice-versa.

Hermione esboçou um sorriso mau, afastando com seus dedos longos e finos os cachos rebeldes que caiam em seu rosto, girando em seus calcanhares e voltando para junto de McGonagall.

Os espectadores, McGonagall, Boot e Snape observavam mudos a reação de Hermione. Para Minerva, isso já não era nenhuma novidade. O medibruxo mantinha-se estático e boquiaberto. E Snape, mesmo admirado, mantinha seu semblante inalterado, não deixando transparecer nenhuma emoção – que não eram poucas naquele momento.

Hermione curvou-se na direção do chão, buscando a sua valise que havia deixado aos pés de sua ex-professora. A garota sorria friamente para Minerva, que parecia, com seu olhar, aprovar totalmente a atitude que ela teve com a reporte.

—Estou com saudades do meu apartamentinho... será que agora podemos ir, Professora?

—Mas é claro que sim. Pensei em lhe poupar dessazinha aí.. – Minerva indicava, desdenhosamente, com um erguer de sobrancelha a Skeeter, ainda sentada e perplexa na poltrona. —..mas achei que seria melhor que você mesma a colocasse em seu devido lugar.

—A Senhora, às vezes, é maquiavélica, Minerva...

Hermione levou sua bolsa ao ombro e só então se deu conta da presença de mais duas pessoas naquela saleta: Terry Boot, que já havia voltado ao seu estado normal, plácido, aparentemente.. e Severus Snape, que a olhava fixamente, porém ainda mantinha seu ar soberbo.

Snape tinha suas dúvidas. E mesmo que tivesse a mais absoluta das certezas de que sua bem amada Hermione tivesse a plena consciência do que ocorreu durante seu coma, não seria ali, naquela saleta de espera de um hospital, junto a outras pessoas, que ele manifestaria qualquer reação ou emoção para com a moça.

Hermione, por sua vez, embora por efêmeros instantes quase imperceptíveis, perdeu-se no vazio dos pensamentos confusos ao ver seu antigo professor de Poções, Severus Snape. A expressão da moça se abrandara e muito, dando-a o mesmo ar juvenil de sua época de estudante. Seu coração disparou no compasso, mas não entendeu porque... medo, receio talvez? Isso seria estúpido, pois ela jamais temeu ao Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts como fazia quase todos os alunos daquela escola. Também jamais teve motivos para recear algo a respeito dele. Talvez tenha sido a surpresa de vê-lo ali, muitos anos depois que ela se exilou do mundo mágico.

Mas como se mergulhasse fundo em águas revoltosas, seus pensamentos se misturavam a imagens que poderiam tanto ser sonhos quanto lembranças. Como uma seqüência rápida de flashes de imagens que se confundiam umas às outras, como um filme de baixo custo onde as locações eram feitas no escuro.

Temendo estar sendo uma idiota, como se estivesse fascinada por algo que ela jamais viu em sua vida, Hermione tentou disfarçar seu embaraço, cumprimentando polidamente ao Mestre de Poções.

—Professor Snape.. é uma surpresa revê-lo aqui, justamente neste momento. Como vai o senhor?

Snape ouviu aquelas palavras naquele tom seco e frio com decepção. Não que ele esperasse que ela simplesmente pulasse em seu pescoço e cobrisse-o de beijos, o que seria simplesmente ridículo e inverossímil, mas, mesmo que não quisesse pensar nisso, a polidez com que Hermione se dirigiu a ele o magoou um pouco.

Mas aquele olhar dela para si... talvez devesse interpretar isso com algum otimismo e manter sua esperança de que ela se recorde de tudo o que ocorreu durante o coma e, principalmente, que ela não se arrependa da decisão que tomou, a de retornar a este mundo. E, se arrependendo, que ela não o odeie por isso, já que fora ele quem a convencera em tentar uma segunda chance.

—Muito bem, Srta Granger. E fico satisfeito em ver que minhas poções surtiram um efeito positivo na senhorita.

Hermione sorriu, mas um sorriso de cinismo, um sorriso de quem não gostou do que ouviu.

—Ah, claro! Que bom, não é? Satisfeito consigo mesmo. Como sempre, aliás. Bom saber que nem sempre tudo muda...

Snape franziu as sobrancelhas, aborrecido com aquelas palavras de Hermione. Terry apenas franziu o cenho, quase inacreditando em seus próprios ouvidos. Minerva, sentindo o clima pesado, passa o braço esquerdo em torno da cintura de Hermione, conduzindo-a para fora da sala de visitas.

—Bem, bem.. teremos mais tempo no futuro para colocar a conversa em dia. Agora vamos, Hermione. Vamos para casa que há muitos presentes lá para você desembrulhar.

Quando as duas mulheres saíram, Snape e Terry não se atreveram a acompanhá-las. Snape parecia decepcionado, porém, Terry Boot, que deveria ter ficado satisfeito com a indiferença de Hermione em relação ao Mestre de Poções, sentiu-se abatido com a frieza da garota.

—Talvez ela esteja confusa, Professor..

—Confusa com o quê, afinal? – Snape respondia ao medibruxo desdenhosamente, virando-se para Rita Skeeter, que apurava os ouvidos para ouvir melhor a conversa em meia voz dos dois homens. —E a senhorita deveria ir tomar um café, Srta Skeeter... está mais parecendo um fantasma com toda essa palidez.

Snape girou em seus calcanhares, saindo pela mesma porta em que passaram, minutos antes, Hermione e Minerva. Terry Boot, um pouco constrangido, apenas se vira para Skeeter, afirmando a sugestão de Snape.

—...aah, e coloque bastante açúcar no seu café, Srta Skeeter. A senhorita está precisando de muita glicose. Se ainda estiver abatida depois disso, dê uma passadinha lá na enfermaria, ok?

Terry despedia-se com um sorriso maroto, saindo também da saleta de visitas.

* * *

A viagem de St Mungus até o apartamento de Hermione não levou uma hora sequer, embora as duas mulheres teriam chegado muito antes se tivessem simplesmente aparatado. Mas, respeitando a antiga decisão de Hermione em não usar magia e ainda temendo que a moça se esgotasse demais em desprender tanta energia na dobra espacial, as duas apenas fizeram a viagem de metrô.

Hermione foi praticamente calada durante toda a viagem, estranhando a familiaridade com tudo. Não parecia, para si, de que ela dormira por tanto tempo. Era como se tivesse vivido normalmente os dias anteriores quando ainda estava em coma. Entrar na estação do metrô lhe trazia uma pequena sensação de déjà vu, mas isso era mais que óbvio, pois utilizava-se desse meio de transporte, embora não freqüentemente.

Ao entrar em casa, Hermione já foi jogando sobre o sofá branco da sala sua valise e arrancando dos pés seus sapatos de saltos e bicos finos. Era um alívio sentir sob seus pés a maciez do tapete de lã felpuda que adornava o centro da sua sala de estar, entre seus sofás e mesa de centro. Ainda mantinha-se muda, o que incomodava muito à Minerva, mas que não se atrevia a questionar a moça. Sabia o porque de seu silêncio.. ao menos suspeitava o motivo.

Daria-lhe todo o tempo que necessitasse e, assim como sempre fora desde que decidira-se a "adotar" Hermione como a filha que jamais teve, esperaria que a garota, com sua boa vontade e livre de qualquer pressão, a confidenciasse as aflições de sua alma.

Hermione, depois de manter seu olhar perdido pelos felpos do tapete branco, vira-se para McGonagall, olhando-a por sobre o ombro, como se esperasse que ela dissesse-lhe algo, adivinhando as dúvidas que comprimiam seu coração naquele momento.

Obviamente que sua ex-professora não era capaz de enxergar as agruras de seu coração, quando ela mesma era incapaz de compreender o porque daquela aflição, daquela quase mágoa de quem deixa pendente algo importante.

—Minerva, eeh... – Hermione se calou novamente, pensando se era uma boa hora para levantar dúvidas sobre os dias em que esteve de coma, achando que o melhor talvez fosse dar tempo a si mesma. —aah.. nada! Não é nada...

—Hermione.. você precisa descansar mais, querida.. que tal um longo banho de banheira e um delicioso chá quente com bolachas? – Minerva sorria maternalmente para a garota. —Vá pra cama, se acomode e levarei o lanche e poderemos conversas mais tranqüilas, o que acha?

Hermione sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, retirando-se para o seu quarto. McGonagall, sozinha na sala, expulsa todo o ar de seus pulmões num único expiro, deixando que seus ombros relaxassem da tensão.

—Seja lá o que tenha acontecido durante o coma, não sou eu que tenho que esclarecer algo... sequer saberia o que dizer.. talvez ela jamais acredite nessa história de estação entre dois mundos...

* * *

Dentro da banheira alongada de porcelana perolada, Hermione ia relaxando ao sentir o perfume e textura da espuma que a cobria por inteira. Havia muito a se pensar, retomar sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas, estranhamente, tudo que vinha a sua mente era a imagem de seu ex-professor Severus Snape. A última vez que o viu foi há oito anos, durante as investigações do Ministério da Magia sobre o assassinato de seus pais, depois disso, sequer tinha ouvido novamente o nome dele e juraria até que se esquecera de sua existência, mas...

—Por que essa sensação de ter estado com ele há pouco tempo...? – Sussurrou para si própria. —Por que... por que essa súbita afeição?? – Hermione assustou-se com suas próprias palavras, levando as mãos ao rosto como se a esconder-se.

Meneou raivosamente em negativa sua cabeça, como se quisesse apagar aqueles pensamentos estranhos, aquela idéia de carinho para com um homem arrogante e inexorável como Severus Snape... nem o fato de ter permanecido em coma por dias, nem a sua ciência de saber que sobreviveu a uma maldição horrenda, nem sua recente discussão com Rita Skeeter estavam povoando seus pensamentos quanto aquele ocasional reencontro com seu ex-professor, justamente uma pessoa por quem jamais teve, sequer, alguma simpatia.

Por que aquela aflição e desejo louco de estar com ele, como se lhe fosse necessário, como se tivesse acordado daquele sono de morte apenas para ficar ao lado de Snape?!

Nervosa, Hermione levantou-se da banheira num rompante, derramando água e espuma por todo o box. Sob o chuveiro, gira a torneira e deixa cair com força a água quente sobre sua garganta, escorrendo para o resto de seu corpo. Definitivamente, ela precisava descansar. Um coma não é algo simples e possivelmente sua mente estava sofrendo alguma perturbação neuroquímica.

* * *

Enrolada num grande roupão branco e fofo, Hermione mantinha-se confortavelmente sentada em sua cama larga, que ocupava um terço de seu quarto. Recostada na cabeceira, apoiada nos travesseiros, a moça olhava calmamente para tudo, como se deliciando ao ver todas aquelas coisas tão pessoais, como se fizesse anos que as tivesse visto pela última vez. O quarto, bastante claro e arejado, era mergulhado num ambiente de cores pálidas, onde predominava o branco. A cortina de renda branca, que ia do teto ao chão, tremulava preguiçosamente à brisa que adentrava através da janela semi-aberta. Seus olhos pousaram sobre a poltrona que estava apinhada com pacotes coloridos. O criado-mudo ao lado da poltrona ostentava um lindo arranjo de flores silvestres. No chão, três pequenos vasos de cerâmicas com crisântemos e violetas.

Neste mesmo instante, McGonagall entra no quarto, carregando uma bandeja com xícaras, bule e um prato com biscoitos. A mulher coloca a bandeja ao lado de Hermione na cama, sentando-se em seguida e encarando a moça com um sorriso suave.

—Aqui está um lanchinho para agüentar até a hora do jantar que eu mesma prepararei. Não devemos descuidar da dieta que o Dr Boot recomendou para você.

À menção de Boot, Hermione sorriu involuntariamente, e tentou disfarçar voltando seus olhos aos pacotes sobre a poltrona. Mcgonagall acompanhou o olhar da moça, encontrando os presentes que ela mesma amontoou ali.

—Não quis abri-los? São presentes de seus amigos, todos que se preocupam com você e querem o seu bem... tantos os daqui quanto os de 'lá'...

Hermione deu uma risadinha baixa de cinismo antes de responder.

—Não tenho tantos amigos assim.. aliás, tirando a senhora, todos não passam de apenas conhecidos ou colegas de trabalho. Isso, provavelmente, é apenas para fazer média, uma forma de serem comentados nem que seja uma única vez.

—Você está muito enganada quanto a isso, Hermione. Ao menos, eu posso lhe assegurar de que os bruxos e bruxas que desejaram a sua convalescença foram sinceros, que realmente gostam e se importam contigo.

Impaciente, Hermione balança sua mão em direção à professora, como se quisesse que ela se calasse imediatamente.

—Está bem, Minerva.. não quero falar sobre isso agora. Acho que teremos muito tempo para conversar a respeito e tempo ainda maior para abrir os presentes.

—Você anda geniosa demais, menina! Será que eu estou a mimando demais?

—Não, é que.. me desculpe! É que não me sinto ainda a vontade para falar sobre o seu mundo e relembrar daquelas pessoas.. sei que estou sendo uma egoísta ingrata, mas... não era dessa forma que eu gostaria de me lembrar delas e... reencontrá-las... oh, deus!

Hermione levou as mãos às têmporas, curvando-se sobre si mesma. Novamente a imagem de Snape formou-se em sua mente e a sensação de ter estado com ele recentemente retornou com força total. O pior era a estranha vontade de estar junto dele, a saudade que a incomodava.

Mcgonagall, aflita, leva as mãos aos ombros da moça temendo que ela estivesse passando mal. Hermione a encara e simula um sorriso a fim de acalmá-la, provando que estava tudo bem consigo.

—Hermione! O que você está sentindo, filha?!

—Não é nada, Minerva.. nada de mais... aliás, não é nada fisicamente, é só que... – Hermione calou-se alguns instantes e não prosseguiria se Minerva não a interpelasse.

—'É só que' o quê? Existe algo que a está atormentando. Quer falar sobre isso?

Hermione permaneceu ainda muda por mais um tempo, cogitando a possibilidade de contar à McGonagall essas estranhas sensações.. talvez devesse contar apenas uma parte delas e assim se aliviar um pouco desses sentimentos estranhos.

—...é que.. tenho a nítida impressão de que não estive dormindo todo esse tempo e... algumas pessoas, eeh... é como se eu estivesse estado com algumas pessoas há pouco tempo, pessoas estas que... não vejo desde que me exilei do mundo mágico...

* * *

Fim do 13º capítulo - continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** - 2005 (o primeiro cap de fic minha postado no ano!!!)

* * *

÷÷÷**Felizão 2005!! Muita sorte, saúde e grana! Com isso, o resto é mole!**÷÷÷

* * *

n/a: Depois de quase seis meses sem um novo cap, ei-lo aqui. E definitivamente, estou escrevendo que é uma droga. Tenho detestado tudo que tenho escrito nos últimos tempos e nem sei como poderei retornar à Animago Mortis dessa forma...

Meus contatos pelo mundo virtual (se é que vai conseguir aparecer nessa droga de formatação :/)

MSN: **snake**_underline_**eyes**_underline_**fanfics**_arroba_ (email do hotmail)

Y! Messenger: **snakeeyes**_underline_**br**_arroba_ (email do yahoo br)

Site: **snake-eyes.iespana.es**.

* * *

** Agradecendo aos REviews! (tá meio bagunçado, mas é só até pegar o ritmo de antes...)**

* * *

** ♥Shadow Maid♥**

Não sei pq, mas a sua review foi cortada pelo meio - acho q vc realmente infartou, não?

Ninguém me deu o direito a sair de férias, mas forças ocultas me obrigaram a isso: as almas penadas e inspiradoras que zelam pela literatura dos míseros mortais como eu, me abandonaram! E diria que estou órfão e abandonado até agora, estou escrevendo só de teimosia e em consideração as minhas maravilhosas e salve-salve leitorinhas!

Ah, e como pode já comprovar, minhas férias não chegaram até a leitura das fics que amo de paixão e leio mesmo sob o mais terrível cataclismo pessoal-psicológico-social-debilmental.

Bjus!

* * *

** ♥Mki♥**

Sabe que cheguei a cogitar a idéia de fazer uma fic com esse shipper, Terry Boot e Hermione? A admiração que ele demonstrou por ela no 5° livro é algo a ser - e muito - especulado... mas... snif... sem tempo e sem massa cefálica para tal... snif!

E espero, mesmo depois desses trocentos séculos sem postar nada de Caleid, vc ainda esteja querendo acompanhar a fic...

Beijoks do Snake

* * *

** ♥Lilibeth♥**

Por vc ter desaparecido completamente da minha vida, creio que já não me acha coerente há mto tempo, não? É, eu mereço....

Não matei o Snape, como pediu. E não pretendia msm matá-lo... desde o início era pra ser uma fic SS/HG daquelas água com açúcar, mas aí conforme o tempo foi passando e fui me hardcorezando, deixei-a mais pesada, mas a idéia inicial não foi totalmente descartada.

Não sei se vc ainda me honra com a sua leitura, mas se ainda o faz, quero dizer que estou com saudades e mais uma vez pedir desculpas por meu momento machista casca-grossa...

Baci!

* * *

** ♥Greyce Granger Snape♥**

Mil sorrys, GeGe Snape, mas realmente demorei e MUITO com essa atualização, então não pude atender ao seu apelo... mas, se vc se conformar com um simples "antes tarde do que nunca..."

Como já disse outras vezes em outras fics, posso demorar até muito na atualização, mas não abandonarei uma fic sequer, mesmo que eu esteja a detestando. Meto um final forçado, mas não deixo inacabada.

Pobre de mim, que não tenho a msm sorte com os autores de algumas fics que leio e amo...

Bjus!

* * *

** ♥Juliana Mioni♥**

Oba-oba, leitorinha nova!!

Fico realmente lisonjeado em saber que uma fic minha serve como inspiração para a esperança de prosseguir em frente em busca de um sonho.. nossa, puxa!

E espero que esteja tudo legal contigo a essa altura, que tenha aparecido um cara inteligente em querer ficar contigo na boa!

Não sei se ainda vai demorar pro reencontro real da Mione e o do Snape, mas como estou disposto a terminar o quanto antes esta fic, é provável que seja o mais breve possível, vamos ver...

Beijos!

* * *

** ♥LoD♥**

Nessa fic não é pra ser levado a sério as personalidades dos personagens, pois estão um pouco deturpados, mais fora do canyon que o normal, afinal a Caleid é a primeira fic que escrevo e ela ficou meio perdida nas idéias.

Bjokass

* * *

** ♥Lara Sidney Snape Croft♥**

Demorei muito, mas continuei logo, heheh...

Bjus!

* * *

** ♥Sheyla Snape♥**

Que blasfêmia! Jamais abandonei essa fic - embora eu tenha ficado tentado a tal... - apenas não conseguia escrevê-la, só isso.. É a minha fic menos preferida e ela está me passando meio atravessada pela garganta.

E será que, depois de seis meses, os leitores desta fic ainda estarão dispostos a retornarem para a leitura dela?? Espero que sim...

Bjus!

* * *

** ♥Fênix♥**

Ow! Nova ameaça de morte! Ainda bem, pois já estava com saudades, faz tempo que ninguém me ameaça com violência e extermínio.

É, ela acordou e não se lembra de nada, fazer o quê? É que nem nós quando acordamos e muito mal nos lembramos do nosso ultimo sonho.

E se alguém vai contar a ela? Não, não sei se algo como isso deva ser contado como se conta uma novidade ou uma fofoca qualquer... talvez ela chegue a tal conclusão por si própria, então precisamos esperar pra ver como isso vai se desenrolar, não é mesmo?

Bjus!

* * *

Valews também para quem e, cruelmente, me privou de seu precioso comentário.

Abraçus de cobra para todos!

E um chocalhar de guizos também ;)

* * *


	14. Nova Vítima Da Crucius Kedrava

* * *

CALEIDOSCÓPIO  
Parte 14 – Nova Vítima Da Crucius Kedrava.

* * *

Snape bateu a porta de sua casa fazendo o som reverberar ruidoso pelo silêncio que ali reinava, jogando em seguida suas chaves sobre a mesa de centro da sua sala. Num rompante, sem pestanejar, subiu às pressas a escadaria de madeira, pulando os degraus de dois em dois, até chegar ao seu quarto que estava mergulhado numa penumbra acolhedora.

Deixou-se cair de costa sobre a cama de casal que ficava ao centro do quarto, levando suas mãos ao rosto e deslizando-os até enterrar seus dedos nos fios finos e negros de seu cabelo.

Precisava meditar para entender o que se passava consigo. Um amargor persistia em sua garganta. Tinha noção que não era uma pessoa de bondade exemplar, sequer poderia ser considerado bondoso. Sabia que era egoísta, de um egoísmo que, por vezes, chegava a ser infantil... mas não queria sequer cogitar a possibilidade de que estava decepcionado pela frieza com que Hermione se dirigiu a ele. Ele arriscou, sim, sua vida para trazê-la de volta, e o fez sob sua livre e espontânea vontade, ninguém o pediu isso, muito pelo contrário... Seria muito egoísmo querer que a moça lhe devesse algo, muita pretensão de achar que ela lhe era obrigada a algo.

Virou-se de lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre o braço dobrado logo abaixo. Seus sentimentos eram confusos, porque estava vivendo emoções novas, das quais jamais havia experimentado. Amava Hermione de longo tempo e esse amor jamais esvaeceu-se com a distância. Experimentou a essência desse amor durante sua louca viagem entre os mundos da vida e pós-vida... talvez o fato de deparar-se fisicamente com ela, depois de tudo que ocorreu, tenha despertado em si emoções adormecidas das quais não tinha ciência de existirem.

Havia apenas uma verdade da qual se dedicar: ele a amava e não abriria mão dela tão fácil. Ele a amava e faria de tudo para estar ao seu lado, agora e para sempre. Cometeu o erro de não ter estado ao seu lado quando o mundo mágico desabou para ela... não cometeria o erro de perdê-la sem antes tentar conquistá-la.

* * *

—... por que.. por que essa sensação de ter estado recentemente com alguém que.. já não mais via há tantos anos! – Hermione perguntava confusa, mais para si mesma do que para a Professora Minerva.

A moça baixou suas mãos ao seu colo, esfregando uma a outra de forma um pouco nervosa. Minerva apenas a fitava em sua típica expressão austera. A velha maga sabia do que Hermione se referia, embora a própria não soubesse disso.. ainda. McGonaggal ponderava entre contar à Hermione o que lhe ocorreu durante seu coma ou apenas, simplesmente, se manter quieta, como mera expectadora, e aguardar que a própria moça descobrisse por si mesma – ou através do próprio Snape, que viesse e intercedesse. Por fim, no decorrer de alguns minutos em silêncio e meditação de Hermione, McGonaggal suspira profundamente, já decidida a que atitude tomar em relação a sua pupila... deixaria que os fatos se ajustassem por si mesmos, sem que se intrometesse para fazer decidir qual caminho Hermione deveria tomar.

McGonaggal leva sua mão esquerda sobre as mãos de Hermione, que permaneciam entrelaçadas e inquietas sobre seu colo. A moça abandona seu leve estado de torpor e encara sua antiga professora com olhos esperançosos por qualquer tipo de esclarecimento para as dúvidas que formavam estranhamente dentro de si. Manteve-se muda, em expectativa. McGonaggal fecha brevemente seus olhos e um sorriso singelo forma-se em seu rosto, tirando sua expressão austera, aliviando seu semblante.

—Eu não sei bem o que acontece à pessoa que está em coma.. muito menos ainda o que ocorre à mente de uma pessoa que sofreu uma maldição, especialmente a maldição terrível que você sofreu, Hermione...! Mas, suponho, você deve ter percebido e recebido impressões do mundo exterior, daquilo que acontecia ao redor de seu corpo acamado. Muitos de seus antigos colegas e conhecidos apareceram ao seu leito para visitá-la, para ver como estava.

—Até mesmo o... – Hermione censurou-se pela pergunta que estava preste a fazer.. ou melhor, censurou-se pelo nome que estava prestes a pronunciar. Sentia-se confusa, exausta e não deveria deixar que isso a influenciasse e começasse a dizer asneiras sem nexo. Embora sentisse que a estranha expectativa por Snape vinha de algo profundo dentro de si, que oprimia seu peito, não podia entrar em conversas a respeito, dando margens errôneas sobre seus sentimentos, agora muito confusos; o melhor que tinha a fazer era tentar relaxar e descansar e só depois, com a mente completamente sóbria, voltaria a esse assunto consigo mesma.. se é que o "assunto Snape" tinha qualquer relevância de fato para si.

Como se lesse os pensamentos de Hermione, Minerva prensa um pouco mais sua mão contra as mãos da garota, dispensando-lhe um novo sorriso, agora de uma doçura materna.

—Querida.. você precisa descansar, dormir.. dormir muito para repor as energias perdidas no coma. Deixe todo e qualquer assunto para quando sentir-se mais disposta e descansada...

Enquanto falava, Minerva ajeitava as costas de Hermione nos travesseiros de fronhas alvas e, muito levemente, empurrava a moça até eles, pelos ombros. Hermione, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem diante de seus olhos, nada diz, mas esboça um sorriso leve e meigo como agradecimento. A professora em seguida desdobra um grande e volumoso edredom branco de engenhosos bordados também em linhas brancas, cobrindo Hermione até o queixo.

Hermione apenas se ajeitou mais um pouco nos volumosos e fofos travesseiros, fechando os olhos de pálpebras pesadas e dormindo quase que instantaneamente. Passado alguns minutos sob o velo de McGonaggal, esta suspira de forma pesar, fechando seus olhos por instantes. O pior já havia passado. O impossível aconteceu. Hermione estava de volta do mundo dos mortos, aparentemente sã; isso só não era um milagre porque era magia... e, apesar de não crer em bobagens de sexto-sentido, adivinhação ou coisas que os valha, sentia que essa magia ainda faria muito mais e faria, talvez – e assim o esperava! – algo quase tão maravilhoso que o retorno à vida.

* * *

Era de madrugada, quase amanhecendo, quando Snape é despertado por insistentes e nervosas pancadinhas que tilintavam no vidro da janela do quarto onde dormia, em sua casa. Inicialmente amaldiçoou o que quer que fosse por despertá-lo de um merecido sono profundo, que havia há muitas noites não tinha o prazer de dormir. Ainda levou alguns instantes para compreender lucidamente que as pacadinhas insistentes e irritantes vinham da sua janela.

Logo que ficou completamente acordado, Snape pulou da cama num salto e em dois passos largos e apressados se encontrava à janela de vidraça, abrindo com apreensão. Nervosa e parecendo aborrecida, uma coruja branca entrou e sobrevoou a cama de Snape, largando nela um envelope igualmente branco com um lacre vermelho em cera. A coruja soltou um pio aborrecido e disparou pelo céu noturno rumo a direção da lua minguante. A sua penugem branca não permitia que ela desaparecesse no manto escuro da noite, e mais parecia um fantasma flutuando no ar, diminuindo de tamanho rápido e gradativamente.

Snape saltou sobre sua cama e, apreensivo, pegou o envelope branco e rompeu o lacre. Para receber uma correspondência do Hospital St Mungus a esta hora da madrugada, só poderia ser um caso urgente e grave. Intimamente, em preces instintivas, pedia a Merlin que não fosse absolutamente nada com Hermione. Ansioso, Severus quase rasga o envelope ao retirar o pergaminho de dentro dele, que desdobra com receios, mas rápido, e põe-se a ler rapidamente as poucas linhas escritas em pena e tinta. A carta veio assinada pelo próprio diretor do hospital.

"Prezado Sr Snape  
Solicitamos sua presença ao Hospital St Mungus o mais breve possível. Recebemos pacientes em estado gravíssimo, sendo que um deles é um sobrevivente da maldição Crucius Kedrava, ao que supôs o nosso conselho devido aos sintomas apresentados pela vítima.  
Agradeço, desde já, a sua valiosa colaboração.  
Atenciosamente:  
Dr Behrens Krokowski – Diretor do Hospital St Mungus."

Snape inspirou de forma falha, ainda apreensivo. Certamente não era nada a ver com Hermione, mas apenas pensar em lidar com uma nova vítima sobrevivente da Crucius Kedrava lhe dava calafrios. Não pelo medo de encarar novamente esse desafio de testar mais uma vez suas poções, mas pelo medo de crer que elas poderiam não surtir qualquer efeito na nova vítima. Não poderia prever o estado como o paciente se encontrava, mas algo tinha a absoluta certeza: era possível que suas poções não trouxessem a pessoa de volta à vida e no máximo a transformaria num vegetal. Só esperava que não o cobrassem a todo o custo a melhora dessa vitima tomando por base a completa restauração de Hermione Granger... ele não gostaria de revelar a ninguém que se utilizou de uma arte proibida para trazê-la de volta ao mundo dos vivos e jamais tornaria a fazer isso por qualquer pessoa que fosse, além dela.

* * *

Na ala hospitalar para pacientes em estado leve, Harry Potter dava trabalho aos enfermeiros que com muito custo tentavam manter o rapaz deitado na cama. Harry se debatia nervoso, meio entontecido pelo ataque que havia sofrido numa emboscada de jovens Comensais da Morte. Dois enfermeiros, um de cada lado de Harry e segurando firmemente seus braços, tentavam manter o rapaz descontrolado imóvel enquanto a medibruxa do plantão daquela noite lhe aplicava uma injeção de entorpecente para acalmá-lo antes que ele se machucasse gravemente. Antes de o tranqüilizante fazer efeito, Harry ainda se debatia e gritava em alto brado.

—RONY! PRECISO VER O RONY! PRECISO VER O RONY!

—Seu amigo ficará bem! – Dizia a medibruxa, numa tentativa frustrada de manter a voz calma, enquanto aplicava a injeção em Harry.

—NÃO! O RONY NÃO! AQUELE.. MALD..ito... ele... ele...

O entorpecente fez efeito quase instantâneo. Os enfermeiros largaram os braços de Harry e a medibruxa o recostou carinhosamente ao travesseiro. A voz de Harry se tornava embargada e suas palavras fracas e inteligíveis enquanto seus olhos verdes tornavam-se vidrados como olhos de um recém cadáver.

Vendo que tudo havia voltado ao controle, a medibruxa deu ordem a um dos enfermeiros que permanecesse no quarto de Harry dando-lhe assistência e para controlar novamente a situação caso o rapaz despertasse em ira, novamente. O outro enfermeiro seguiu a medibruxa que saiu apressada e apressada avançava pelo corredor branco e asséptico repleto de portas que davam para diversos quartos particulares do hospital.

— Você sabe me informar se o comunicado já foi entregue ao Sr Snape? – Perguntava a medibruxa que quicava pelos passos apressados e ajeitava os óculos de armação pesada sobre o rosto.

— Sim, doutora! – Respondeu o enfermeiro, prontamente. — Uma coruja solicitando a presença do Sr Snape já foi enviada pelo próprio Dr Krokowski.

— Muito bom! Mais uma vítima sobrevivente daquela maldição nojenta! Talvez haja mesmo uma cura para isso e que tal maldição não é irreversível como a própria Avada Kedrava.

— Com a salvação daquela primeira vítima sobrevivente, a Srta Granger, é muito possível que em breve se consiga reverter totalmente esse caso! – Disse entusiasmado o enfermeiro.

— A Srta Granger foi um caso especial! – Censurou a medibruxa. — Não podemos criar esperanças baseadas no caso dela!

— Mas, não entendo, por qu...

A medibruxa virou-se abruptamente para o jovem enfermeiro que era umas duas cabeças mais alto que ela e que lhe exigia que curvasse o pescoço para encará-lo nos olhos. De forma ríspida e com tom de ponto final, a medibruxa o dirigiu um olhar penetrante e furioso, apontando o dedo indicador ao rapaz.

— Esse assunto está encerrado, rapaz! São ordens superiores que não devemos falar sobre isso até que pontos obscuros da recuperação da paciente sejam lucidados. Até lá, mantenha-se quieto!

* * *

Snape atravessava o corredor de St Mungus em passos largos e apressados, acompanhado do diretor do hospital, o Dr Behrens Krokowski. Como um deja vu, rumava apreensivo para o UTI. Como de praxe, o Mestre de Poção mantinha-se com expressão grave e silencioso, apenas ouvindo os relatos de Krokowski. Logo chegaram ao CTI que era subdividido por pequenas salas que mantinha os pacientes isolados uns dos outros. Prontamente um enfermeiro se aproximou dos dois homens, indicando o leito da vítima da Crucius Kedrava que estava sendo assistida, naquele momento, pela medibruxa chefe de plantão.

O Diretor Krokowski e Snape se apressaram até o leito e foram recepcionados pela medibruxa que lhes dirigia um ar grave e carregado.

Era mesmo um deja vu. Snape parou prostrado frente ao leito, onde jazia a vítima de aparência mórbida e quase desfigurada por queimaduras de diversas intensidades no corpo nu oculto apenas pela leveza de um lençol esverdeado. Algumas chagas estavam em carne viva ainda e ao paciente era administrada por via venosa, por tubos e agulhas aplicadas em seu braço esquerdo, uma poção leitosa. Pela deformidade do rosto não fora possível reconhecer imediatamente a identidade da vítima. Apenas poucos tufos de cabelos chamuscados permaneciam na cabeça do rapaz. A respiração de Snape falhou e ele jamais imaginaria que em sua vida sentiria pesar pela pessoa que ali estava morrendo...

Quantas crianças que ele educou ainda veria tombar nessa maldita guerra que jamais se finalizava!

* * *

Fim do 14º capítulo - continua  
By Snake Eye's - 2004

* * *

N/A:

Behrens Krokowski – É a junção de nomes de dois personagens do livro 'A Montanha Mágica' do ótimo Thomas Mann, escritor alemão autor de obras incríveis e humanistas como 'Morte de Veneza' e 'Tony Krüger'. É muito interessante como ele trata o tema amor, que, para Mann, este ultrapassa até mesmo a barreira do convencional. Fãs de SS-HG gostariam muito de suas obras, não que tenha sido retratada (pelo menos nas obras que li) algum romance entre um cara mais velho e uma garota mais nova, mas retrata o amor platônico, imaculado, provido de apenas admiração, por pessoas de mesmo sexo e diferenças etárias grandiosas. São, realmente, obras fascinantes, pois é igualmente fascinante a narrativa de Mann, um apaixonado pelo ser humanos e histórias simples.

!

É, eu sei, não deveria postar um capítulo com essas condições, principalmente depois de ter levado quase 1 ano para atualizar a Caleidoscópio... mas, infelizmente, é isso que resta de Snake :(  
Lamento muito em dizer que já não tenho mais a mínima vontade de escrever fics. O horário que me é possível fazer isso é completamente inapropriado, já que estou cansado depois de um dia cheio com o trabalho, a mente muito cansada também... se ao menos me fosse permitido escrever pela manhã, que é quando surgem as idéias e a vontade de escrever, talvez eu não estivesse nessa decadência que agora me encontro. Pois é, é essa a realidade que se mostra: a época de Snake foi curta e já passou; o que sobrou é meramente a obrigação de terminar aquilo que foi começado. Já não é mais uma questão de crise e sim uma questão de falta de oportunidade. As coisas na minha vida mudaram um bocado nesses últimos meses (quase um ano) e isso se refletiu diretamente aqui. Já não tenho mais o tempo disponível que antes tinha, quando comecei a escrever.. talvez o mal tenha sido que comecei muito tarde nessa de fanfics...  
Mas vamu que vamu! Aos trancos e barrancos vamos levando as pendengas. São apenas 3 fics para finalizar (e, ao que parece, Caleidoscópio, que foi a primeira de todas, será a última a se encerrar!) e as finalizarei, mas sem data prevista.  
Eu sei, eu as decepcionei. Mas a vida é assim mesmo... até aqui no mundo virtual repleto de alteregos, pessoas inexistentes.  
Desculpe.

ټ Snake Snake ٽ


	15. Pressão

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 15 – Pressão.**

* * *

Era madrugada quando Harry despertou do tranqüilizante que haviam administrado nele, devido ao seu descontrole emocional. Parecia haver um balão de ar dentro da cabeça, mesmo assim o rapaz raciocinou rápido. Olhou por todo o quarto onde estava, tudo estava calmo e mergulhado na penumbra. Ao seu lado estava um enfermeiro que dormia profundamente sentado na cadeira.

Lembrou-se de Rony. Precisava ver como ele estava. Sabia que estava vivo ainda, sentia isso, mas também sentia que ele não estava em boa condição. Certamente não deixariam ir vê-lo tão logo, então levantou-se da cama o mais cautelosamente possível, não fazendo um ruído sequer. Apalpou sobre o criado-mudo e encontrou seus óculos redondos.

Pisou no chão frio e achou melhor ir sem sapatos mesmo, faria bem menos barulho. Abriu devagar a porta do quarto, olhando de esguelha para o enfermeiro que apenas inspirou mais forte e ajeitou-se na cadeira, sem acordar. Fechou a porta suavemente e saiu pé-ante-pé pelo corredor, buscando o centro de tratamento intensivo, que, certamente, era pra lá que Rony fora levado.

Guiou-se por magnetismo pelos corredores, não se importando com as poucas pessoas que encontrava, a maioria enfermeiros preocupados demais com outros serviços para darem atenção a ele. Encontrou o CTI e ao entrar acabou por ser barrado por um medibruxo que o olhou da cabeça aos pés.

—Sr Potter? O que quer aqui?

—Ver Ronald Weasley! Me deixe entrar!

—Aqui é um centro de tratamento intensivo, lugar para estados graves.. não pode entrar!

—Dane-se! Eu quero ver Rony e ninguém vai me impedir! – Harry se mostrou muito decidido.

Mas o medibruxo apenas o olhou com desdenho, mostrando que não havia se intimidado com a imposição de Harry. —O senhor vai voltar para o seu quarto e voltar a dormir por todo o resto da noite, sr Potter. Pela manhã poder...

Harry agarrou o medibruxo pelo colarinho, prensando-o contra a parede. Outros enfermeiros que estavam circulando pelo local correram em auxílio ao colega, o que não impediu Harry de fazer o que estava determinado a fazer.

—Não me dê ordens! – E com a mão ágil e leve, puxou do bolso do jaleco do homem sua varinha, roubando-a e jogando o medibruxo ao chão.

Harry apontou a varinha para os dois enfermeiros que vinham em socorro do colega e estancaram no ato.

—É certo que magias não funcionam bem com varinha alheia, mas qualquer Imperdoável faz estragos suficientes para se ganhar tempo! Poupem-se!

Harry entrou no CTI, trancando a porta em seguida com magia. Correu pelos vários quartos, chamando a atenção de outros medibruxos e enfermeiros que lá estavam trabalhando, mas o rapaz era rápido e ágil o suficiente para continuar sua busca antes de ser impedido por mais alguém.

Parou a uma porta onde um relatório exposto dentro de um vidro indicava se tratar do quarto de Rony. Sua respiração falhou. Levou a mão à maçaneta e permaneceu assim por segundos, fechando os olhos e inspirando profundamente, buscando dentro de si toda a coragem para presenciar aquilo que, sem otimismo barato, sabia ser muito grave.

Abriu gentilmente a porta encontrando o quarto à meia luz, iluminado apenas pela luz de um abajur sobre uma cômoda em frente à cama. E olhou fixamente para a silhueta que se desenhava sob um lençol leve. Reuniu toda a sua coragem e apontou a varinha do medibruxo para o teto, conjurando luz: —Lumus!

As lâmpadas de luz fria e leitosa se acenderam de imediato, quebrando as sombras do quarto e deixando bastante visível Rony, que jazia em estado grave sobre a cama.

Harry ficou petrificado, a boca semi-aberta. Sentiu seus pulmões e coração pararem e deixou a varinha cair ao chão. Trêmulo, aproximou-se da cama, deixando-se arquear e apoiando todo o peso de seu corpo sobre as mãos. Seus olhos muito abertos e anuviados não se desviavam do rosto deformado por queimaduras de Rony.

—Deus... Rony... não...

Não foi possível conter suas lágrimas. Harry sentiu-se tão exausto, tão fraco, que deixou-se cair sentado no chão, ao lado da cama de Rony. O seu melhor amigo estava irreconhecível. Harry pedia a Merlim que ele estivesse enganado quanto à maldição que haviam proferido contra Rony, mas seu temor, vendo ali, se concretizava: Ronald Weasley foi mesmo atacado pela Imperdoável Crucius Kedrava. Talvez houvesse uma esperança por ele não ter morrido, já que essa maldição é letal, mas vendo o estado em que ele se encontrava... será mesmo que a morte não teria sido mais benevolente?

A Crucius Kedrava era uma maldição imperdoável das Trevas que fora desenvolvida recentemente pelos chamados Novos Comensais da Morte, jovens tolos que ainda clamavam os ideais insanos de Voldemort, morto há muitos anos por Harry Potter. Mas a semente do mal já havia sido plantada e cultivada e, anos depois, ainda se via os frutos malevolentes daquele monstro que fora Tom Riddle. A Crucius Kedrava era a junção do que tinha de pior das mais temíveis imperdoáveis, a Cruciatus e Avada Kedrava. A primeira impingia à vítima dores atrozes, era uma maldição de tortura; a segunda, uma morte instantânea. Com o desenvolvimento da nova maldição, passou-se a ter tortura seguida de morte através de uma única maldição, que elevava tanto a temperatura interna da vítima a ponto de causar-lhe combustão espontânea! A vítima se queimava de dentro para fora e só morria minutos depois que seu corpo estivesse quase inteiramente cremado.

E por isso, talvez, o melhor fosse que Rony estivesse morto... as queimaduras horríveis que se apresentavam em sua pele eram o resultado de queimaduras ainda piores dentro de seu corpo, em seus órgãos internos. Como se curaria isso? Como se devolveria a sanidade à órgãos que foram praticamente cozidos!

Harry chorava copiosamente, sentado ao chão, as pernas semi-cruzadas e suas mãos nervosas apoiadas sobre os tornozelos. Se Rony se encontrava nesse estado horrendo, era sua culpa, mais uma vez! Se ao menos ele tivesse deixado de lado a tolice de bondade em dar uma segunda chance a um Comensal, Rony estaria bem e muito vivo! Mas ele, Harry, preferia seguir as normas do Ministério e capturar os Comensais vivos. Se ele tivesse, ao invés de apenas estuporado, lançado a Avada contra o Novo Comensal, como teve vontade de fazer, nada disso seria realidade agora...

A porta do CTI foi aberta e logo encontraram Harry sentado no chão em frente à cama de Rony. Os enfermeiros fizeram menção de agarrar o rapaz à força, mas foram impedidos pelo diretor do hospital Behrens Krokowski, que gentilmente se aproximou de Harry, pousando-lhe a mão no ombro e só então o rapaz percebeu que já não estava mais a só naquele quarto.

—Sr Potter, o senhor precisa descansar, está ferido e esgotado.

—O que importa? – Falou em voz embargada pelas lágrimas. —O meu estado não é absolutamente nada se comparado com o de Rony... (...) —Eu quero ficar aqui!

—Isso não fará bem nem a você e nem ao sr Weasley... vamos até o meu escritório tomar um chá e conversar sobre a saúde de seu amigo.

Harry pensou em protestar, mas estava fraco demais para lutar por qualquer coisa. Estava prostrado. Dr Behrens Krokowski, gentilmente, ajudou o rapaz a se levantar, segurando-o pelo braço direito. Cabisbaixo e de ombros caídos, Harry acompanhou o diretor, quase mecanicamente.

Assim como o hospital, o escritório do diretor tinha a aparência e a atmosfera assépticas, tudo era branco e estéril. Harry ficou sentado, jogado, numa grande poltrona de couro branco, cuja almofada fofa afundou sob o peso do rapaz. Seus braços estavam largados sobre os braços da poltrona e Harry olhava cegamente para o chão, perdido em divagações.

Harry só voltou a si quando percebeu uma xícara com chá preto lhe sendo oferecido, mas ele não pegou a xícara e ficou encarando o Dr Behrens, que lhe oferecia, como se não entendesse o que acontecia.

—Vamos filho, beba o chá, se sentirá melhor com isso...

—Eu duvido muito... – Falou em voz melancólica e cansada, pegando a xícara pelo pires.

O Dr Behrens encostou-se a sua escrivaninha e fitou Harry por um longo tempo, até que o rapaz, depois de ter bebericado de seu chá, volta seu olhar vazio para o velho medibruxo.

—Houve aquele sobrevivente da Crucius Kedrava e soubemos que ele se recuperou perfeitamente... mesmo eu pertencendo ao Ministério da Magia, não sei de mais detalhes do que o Profeta Diário e apenas Snape poderia dizer o que realmente aconteceu.. se ao menos eu o encontrasse...

—Sim, houve o sobrevivente... melhor dizendo, A sobrevivente.

—Nem sequer sabia que se tratava de uma mulher... – Harry respondeu sarcasticamente, rindo-se por sua ignorância a respeito do caso. —O que aconteceu, afinal? Como foi que ela conseguiu se recuperar? Vendo o estado de Rony... – Harry não conseguiu completar sua frase, pois um nó em sua garganta lhe travou a fala.

—O caso dela foi diferente do sr Weasley... ela não sofreu metade dos danos que seu amigo Ronald sofreu...

—Além de não saber, também não entendo... como assim sofreu menos danos?

—A conclusão a que chegamos foi que ela entrou em estado de Coma no mesmo instante que recebeu a maldição... no caso de Ronald Weasley, ele mergulhou no coma somente minutos depois de sofrer os efeitos da Crucius Kedrava, o que garantiu sua sobrevivência ao quebrar o elo entre o corpo e a mente. Sabe-se que a magia apenas tem efeito nas pessoas porque elas têm o conhecimento de sua ação, se a pessoa estiver inconsciente, maldição alguma fará efeito.

—Achei que... Snape tivesse algo a ver com a recuperação dessa vítima...

Dr Behrens ficou mudo, ponderando algo enquanto observava a Harry que terminava de beber de seu chá. Esperou que o rapaz voltasse a ficar interessado novamente na conversa, para prosseguir. Harry pôs sua xícara vazia sobre a mesa lateral à poltrona e, ainda jogado no sofá, voltou a encarar com olhos míopes o diretor.

O velho diretor pensou muito a respeito; conhecia um pouco da história particular de Harry Potter. Achou que seria importante que o rapaz soubesse dos detalhes sobre a primeira vítima sobrevivente da nova maldição.

—Há coisas que o senhor deveria saber, sr Potter, pois creio ter certa importância para o senhor...

—O que devo saber, dr Behrens?

—Sobre a vítima sobrevivente... a moça... o senhor a conhece...

Harry olhou desconfiado, incrédulo, e inclinou-se para frente na poltrona. —O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? Se fosse uma conhecida minha, eu teria sabido de imediato!

—Sim, talvez... mas o caso dela é diferente, pelo que me contaram... trata-se da srta Hermione Granger.

Harry sentiu como se o chão tivesse aberto e ele tivesse sido tragado para as profundezas da Terra! Hermione, a vítima sobrevivente da Crucius Kedrava! Como era possível? E como ninguém falou nada! Snape, Dumbledore e até mesmo McGonaggal sabiam disso, certamente!

Dr Behrens ficou preocupado com o estado de torpor que tomou conta do rapaz, e foi até ele, levando suas mãos aos ombros de Harry, tirando-o do seu semi-transe.

—Sr Potter! O senhor está bem?

Harry, como que entorpecido, gagueja ao falar;

—S-sim.. es-estou... eu não ouvi direito, não é possível! Hermione? Hermione que foi quase morta!

—Sim, isso mesmo...

Harry se levantou da poltrona e pôs-se a andar desnorteado pelo escritório do diretor, pensando em voz alta.

—Hermione... Hermione... não é possível! Isso.. isso é uma ironia cruel do destino! Ela que abandonou o mundo bruxo, que abdicou de toda a magia... ser.. atacada por magia negra...

—Eu lhe dei esta informação, sr Potter... —Harry saiu de seus devaneios e encarou o velho medibruxo. —... porque creio que seja possível reverter o caso de Ronald Weasley...

—Como? Se houver um meio, qualquer meio, é necessário que seja feito! – Harry respondeu em tom decidido e autoritário.

—A srta Granger foi tratada com medicamentos comuns para o estado em que se encontrava, mas...

—Mas? Mas o que, dr Behrens? Por favor, não faça rodeios!

—Não é minha intenção... Mas há algo a mais, maior por trás da recuperação dessa moça...

—O quê? Vai me dizer que foi algum milagre? – Harry perguntou em tom de sarcasmos e incredulidade.

—Realmente, se não fosse magia, teria sido milagre... mas trata-se de magia negra...

—O quê! – Harry parecia não crer no que ouvia.

—Eu não deveria lhe dizer isso, tenho certeza de que ele não gostará nem um pouco, mas... Severus Snape tem a resposta, fale com ele.

Harry permaneceu por algum tempo fitando o diretor com olhar inquisidor de indagação e incredulidade. Mas como havia dito, seja qual for a fórmula usada para trazer Rony de volta à vida, ele usaria tal fórmula, nem que tivesse que descer ao inferno para isso!

* * *

Na mesma tarde deste dia, Snape foi até St Mungus, a fim de acompanhar de perto o tratamento de Rony. Harry apresentou melhoras e mostrou-se mais calmo, pois sabia que somente assim conseguiria ficar lúcido, sem ser dopado com tranqüilizantes, e nem ficar sendo vigiado o tempo inteiro. Dr Behrens havia dito que Snape iria ao hospital ainda neste dia e disse que mandaria avisá-lo quando o Mestre de Poções chegasse.

Um enfermeiro apareceu no quarto de Harry, avisando da chegada de Snape. Harry aprontou-se e saiu decidido a tirar de Snape o que ele havia feito para trazer Hermione de volta à vida. Seja lá o que ele tenha feito por ela, poderia fazer por Rony, nem que houvesse de usar força para tal.

Dirigiu-se para o CTI e lá encontrou Snape acompanhado do medibruxo de plantão do dia e enfermeiros, que administravam intra-venalmente uma poção leitosa a Rony, enquanto outro cuidava das chagas de queimaduras.

—Boa tarde, Snape. Soube que também cuidaria pessoalmente do caso de Rony... – Harry falou, chegando às costas dos presentes no quarto, num tom afiado.

Snape não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se para recepcionar Harry, apenas o olhou por sobre o ombro, franzindo as sobrancelhas em desaprovação.

—Não cuido pessoalmente de nenhum caso, Potter. Não sou medibruxo, apenas auxilio no desenvolvimento de poções medicinais. Acho que não precisaria lhe lembrar disso... – Falou em seu tom seco costumeiro, já finalizando a conversa.

—Não mesmo, Snape? E quanto à Hermione?

O Mestre de Poções girou em seus calcanhares, encarando morbidamente Harry, que sustentou o mesmo olhar rancoroso com que o outro lhe dirigia. Snape aproximou-se de Harry em dois passos, o encarando de queixo erguido.

—O que quer dizer com isso, Potter?

—Não precisa se fazer de logrado comigo, Snape! Soube que usou métodos muito pouco tradicionais, por assim dizer, para curar Hermione. Quero que use novamente tais métodos para curar Rony...

—Você deve ter levado uma pancada e tanto nessa sua cabeça oca, Potter! Não me venha exigir absolutamente nada! E, principalmente, não venha falando de coisas que não sabe!

—Ah, sei sim, professor... – Harry falou demoradamente, como se saboreando seu próprio cinismo. —E quero saber ainda mais! Não pense em me negar isso, pois senão tirarei isso de você nem que seja à força!

Os olhos de Snape quase se fecharam em fenda pelo seu semblante carregado, olhando furiosamente para Harry, que continuava a sustentar seu olhar desafiador para o Mestre de Poções. Até gostaria de ver Potter tentando lhe tirar a força qualquer lembrança e conhecimento, mas um turbilhão de lembranças lhe invadiu a mente neste momento, remetendo-o a sua experiência entre os dois mundos, quando esteve na Plataforma em que Hermione esperava calmamente sua própria decisão. Lembrou-se de todas as sensações e de tudo que aprendeu naqueles poucos minutos que vivenciou tal experiência extracorporal, abrandando-lhe tanto seu rancor quanto seu semblante. Tornou-se calmo e complacente ao longo de vários instantes, fazendo até mesmo com que Harry baixasse sua guarda, surpreso pelo que acabava de ver no rosto de Snape, mas não ousou fazer qualquer comentário a respeito; seja lá o que tenha feito o homem ficar tão calmo de um minuto para outro, certamente não fora pela sua "ameaça"...

—É uma história um pouco complicada, Potter... – Falou suavemente. —Acha que está em condição para ouvi-la, agora?

Harry titubeou por instantes, antes de responder, agora também muito menos tenso. —S-sim... creio que sim...

* * *

Fim do 15º capítulo - continua

By Snake Eye's - 2004

* * *


	16. A Vez De Harry e Rony

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 16 - A Vez de Harry e Rony.**

* * *

Harry já havia recebido alta, mas não havia sido retirado do quarto onde ficara internado, pois ainda lhe faltava uma última medicação antes de ir embora, então foi para lá com Snape, fechando a porta logo que entraram. O rapaz acreditava que seria uma conversa rápida, afinal não queria detalhes e sabia que Snape não faria rodeios, então manteve-se de pé junto à porta.

—Não vai se sentar, Potter?

—Não. Quanto mais rápido falarmos, mais rápido resolveremos a situação de Rony. E precisamos ser rápidos, ele não tem tempo para esperar.

—Potter, a coisa não é nem simples e nem rápida. Não pense você que tenho em minhas mangas uma solução milagrosa para isso, que basta entregá-la e você poderá resolver tudo agora mesmo.

—Snape! Não estamos mais em Hogwarts, não ofenda a minha inteligência! Apenas não quero alongar isso como fosse um bate-papo entre amigos e.. acho que já estamos perdendo muito tempo! Você tem que me dizer o que fez para salvar Hermione! Dr Behrens disse que você fez algo por ela, e isso significa que também posso fazê-lo por Rony, desde que me diga como!

Apesar do tom de intimação de Harry, Snape não se deixou abalar, afinal já não possuía mais tanto orgulho burro a ponto de se irritar com uma pessoa em desespero, pois era assim que Harry estava: desesperado. Tinha certeza que ele seria capaz de fazer o mesmo pelo amigo que morria na UTI. O que deveria saber agora era o quanto teria de sua responsabilidade em entregar algo perigoso e proibido ao rapaz. Ele sabia lucidamente o que estava fazendo, mas talvez Potter não tivesse tanta consciência assim, principalmente porque estava abalado e perturbado.

—Então serei curto e grosso, Potter: a srta Granger estava em coma, literalmente entre a vida e a morte, seu espírito pairando nos dois mundos... o que usei foi uma magia, uma poção muito antiga de arte obscura, e fui até ela, através de uma projeção astral forçada e induzida, no 'outro mundo' e a convenci a retornar, uma vez que o corpo dela estava em boas condições vitais. Entenda apenas uma coisa, Potter: isso é extremamente perigoso, pode levá-lo à morte, como quase me levou! Tive uma parada cardíaca em meu último regresso! Você precisa estar plenamente ciente de que irá correr um grande risco de morte ao usar essa poção, garoto!

Harry ficou sem ar, estupefato. Caminhou como um sonâmbulo até o leito, sentando-se e levando a mão ao queixo caído. O que Snape lhe dizia era quase inverossímil, mas já havia visto o suficiente de magias para saber que aquilo poderia ser, sim, crível, e possível. Aliás, a Projeção Astral é tão possível e real que é até conhecida pelos trouxas e hoje é tratada como uma neociência, uma ramificação da Física Quântica, mas... o incrível era ver que Snape quase se matou para trazer Hermione de volta! Certamente ela valia uma tentativa, um sacrifício, mas... de Snape?!

—Eu... eu não... – Harry, quase num tom infantil, encara pasmado Snape, que ainda o fita de forma séria e tranqüila, porém densa. —...você fez isso por Hermione! Esse tipo de sacrifício só seria feito por alguém de nossa extrema importância, pois é dar a sua vida por ele! Não consigo crer que você, Snape... você...

Harry não teve coragem de terminar sua frase. Snape, por sua vez, o cortou seca e grosseiramente.

—A minha intensão por trás desse ato não lhe diz absoluto respeito, Potter! Preocupe-se apenas em ponderar se o SEU sacrifício seria válido para o seu amigo e... – Harry já ia protestar asperamente, mas Snape o interrompeu com energia. —... não é uma questão de honra e altruísmo, garoto! Falamos aqui de um risco real de morte, de arriscar a SUA vida por alguém que talvez sequer sobreviva aos ferimentos do corpo! Ronald Weasley ainda está vivo, mas seu corpo está em péssimas condições! Você pode fazer uso dessa arte obscura que lhe ofereço, mas seu esforço pode ser em vão se o invólucro corporal de Weasley não oferecer mais condições para manter seu espírito! Pense bem, Potter! Analise, pondere muito bem essa questão! Weasley está morrendo e você pode vir a morrer também ao tentar salvar algo que não tem mais salvação!

Snape sentiu-se amargo com suas próprias palavras e não queria ver mais Potter em sua frente e nem ver qual reação o rapaz teria com suas palavras. Eram palavras duras, ele sabia muito bem, mas era a verdade: Weasley ainda estava vivo, mas talvez lhe fosse melhor a morte, visto o estado em que seu corpo estava. Não havia nenhuma magia, nenhuma poção que fosse capaz de restaurar a sanidade à carne que foi destruída. A única solução drástica para isso seria um transplante múltiplo de órgãos, que também não era garantia de uma vida saudável e longa, SE houvesse sucesso na cirurgia... seja lá o que fosse feito, Ronald Weasley seria apenas mais que um vegetal...

* * *

Hermione parecia hipnotizada enquanto olhava a paisagem urbana através da janela de seu quarto. A leve cortina alva deslizava sobre ela com o vento quente que por ali entrava. Estava com seus pensamentos tão longe que parecia estar em outro plano, e, com tudo que aconteceu, a sua percepção de realidade havia mudado como se outras janelas tivessem sido abertas dentro dela. Aquele mundo palpável não parecia mais tão real quanto antes, e seus antigos conceitos lhe pareciam pueris diante de sua experiência quase-morte.

Minerva a observava silenciosamente da porta do quarto, segurando firmemente nos braços uma bandeja de chá. Apesar de não estar agindo sorrateiramente, estranhou que Hermione não tivesse percebido sua chegada; deu uns instantes ainda para a moça, mas a inércia dela a preocupava.

A mulher depositou a bandeja no canto inferior sobre a cama e com cautela foi até Hermione, segurando-a levemente pelo braço, fazendo-a retornar ao mundo real. Hermione a olha como se não a conhecesse, até que Minerva se manifesta:

—Hermione, querida! Minha filha, o que você tem?! Porque fica parada por horas, olhando o nada desta forma?! – McGonagall realmente a tratava como a uma filha.

—Eu não saberia explicar, Minerva... bem... a sensação que sinto é.. é como a que eu sentia quando meus pais... bem, quando meus pais morreram! Mas.. não há a dor e a angústia que eu sentia junto com essa sensação de... de que o mundo não é tão real quanto aparenta!

McGonagall sorriu um sorriso triste e compreensivo e perpassou seu braço esquerdo pelos ombros de Hermione e a conduziu até a própria cama, deixando-a sentada na beirada e já servindo-a com uma xícara fumegante de chá.

—Minerva! A senhora vai me deixar ainda mais intragável com tantos mimos! – Brincou Hermione, não conseguindo conter um sorriso de satisfação que esse tratamento lhe causava.

—Esse risco não é possível, Hermione, uma vez que você não tem nada de intragável! Você não perde esse hábito horrível de se autodepreciar! Essa coisa de 'intragável'... não aceito que Snape tenha lhe marcado com esse adjetivo pejorativo!

Minerva ralhou seriamente com Hermione, pois não gostava de vê-la se autodepreciar, mas acabou falando demais, não deveria ter tocado no nome de Snape...

Hermione se sentiu desconcertada e baixou a cabeça para a sua xícara de chá, que estava envolta em suas mãos. O vapor translúcido bailava ao subir até se tornar totalmente transparente antes de chegar ao rosto da moça, que pensava se deveria mesmo falar abertamente com Minerva a respeito de uma dúvida que a menção de Snape lhe trazia a tona naquele momento.

—O professor Snape tinha esse costume mesmo... de me chamar de "intragável sabe-tudo"... – Hermione sorriu tristemente ao se lembrar disso e outros tratamentos de Snape para com ela; uma mágoa repentina, já que nunca se importou verdadeiramente com isso. — ... e, tinha também o costume de me tratar sempre tão... secamente, quando militávamos pela Ordem da Fênix...

—E... – Minerva arriscou. — isso a incomoda ainda hoje, depois de tantos anos e de não haver nenhum vínculo entre vocês?

Hermione olhou rápido e assustada para Minerva, que mantinha sua expressão sisuda de sempre, mas a moça sabia que a velha maga estava jogando um verde para ela, sabia que Minerva queria algo ou não tocaria nesse assunto assim... possivelmente, mencionar Snape agora a pouco tenha sido até mesmo proposital.

Então, para que rodeios, para que adiar algo que seja apenas uma tolice e se livrar dessa dúvida que lhe oprimia?

—Snape... ele... teve alguma coisa a ver com minha recuperação, Minerva?

McGonagall estreitou os olhos e ergueu o queixo, avaliando a pergunta de Hermione. Sabia que era isso que incomodava a garota e faria o possível para tirar isso dela.

* * *

Harry passou uma hora inteira sentado em seu leito e olhando fixamente o céu nublado visto da janela. Em sua mão direita estava seguro um chaveiro com uma pequena replica de um pomo de ouro, que zunia as asinhas de vez em quando... um presente de Rony em seu aniversário de vinte e um anos, há muitos anos atrás.

O rapaz levantou-se, por fim, esticando o corpo e jogando a cabeça ao alto, olhos fechados, como se esperasse uma luz divina a cair sobre sua mente e lhe clarear com respostar exatas. Os segundo passaram e isso não ocorreu, mas uma decisão já havia sido tomada. Em passos decididos, Harry sai do quarto, batendo ruidosamente a porta, e igualmente decidido, vence o longo corredor repleto de ramificações de portas e outros corredores. Seu sexto sentido levaria até Snape.

Foram necessários cinco minutos para chegar até onde Snape estava, tranqüilamente sentado ao ar livre no pátio ajardinado do hospital, tomando, talvez, a sua décima xícara de café enquanto folheava uma grossa revista cientifica de medicina bruxa.

Harry parou mudo frente a Snape. Não era necessário palavras. Pelos olhos bravios e decididos de Harry Potter, Snape sabia qual a decisão que o rapaz tomara e sua resposta ao silêncio do moreno foi um assentimento leve de cabeça. E levantou-se, encarando-o no mesmo nível.

—O que fiz foi com a assistência constate de Alvo e Papoula, em Hogwarts. Não é algo que possamos espalhar aos quatro ventos e pedir auxilio a qualquer um. Eu o aconselho, Potter, de pedir auxílio ao Dr Behrens, discretamente, para que ele convoque um medibruxo de confiança para monitorá-lo. O problema da "viagem" não é a viagem em si; o problema é o retorno, ao menos que você tenha a sorte de retornar quando expirar o tempo da poção, mas, ainda assim, fazer uso desta poção por vezes seguidas, em intervalos curtos, inevitavelmente o levará ao envenenamento... ainda assim, quer prosseguir?

Harry sorriu: —Com toda a certeza, Professor Snape!

—Então... – disse snape, lentamente. —...providencie isso com Dr Behrens que irei até Hogwarts preparar a poção. Por precaução, eu lhe administrarei a poção e darei-lhe a assistência quanto ao uso dela. E se tudo correr corretamente, nas primeiras horas da manhã você poderá fazer 'a viagem'...

Harry a meio caminho de um sorriso, mas a incredulidade com o tratamento e oferecimento de Snape lhe tiravam qualquer ação.

—Snape... nem sei o que te dizer... – Harry arriscou, timidamente.

—Compartilhamos do mesmo ideal, Potter: salvar pessoas das Trevas. Não vá pensar tolices e achar que faço isso porque gosto de você ou do seu escudeiro.

Snape desaparatou em seguida e Harry apressou-se a entrar em contato com Dr Behrens Krokowski.

* * *

Hermione esperava apreensiva pela resposta de McGonagall, que desviou seu olhar da moça para um ponto quanto do quarto, inspirando fundo e falando por fim.

—Sim, Hermione, é claro que sim... Snape fez uso de poções para ajudar em sua recuperação...

Hermione deu um sorriso zombeteiro, para si mesma... afinal, o que ela esperava?

—É claro que sim, não é mesmo? É mais que óbvio! Não entendo porque certas vezes eu tenho um raciocínio tão distorcido! – Hermione se auto-censurou com raiva.

McGonagall olhou aborrecida para a garota, pois mais uma vez ela se autodepreciava, e uma atitude séria deveria ser tomada para mudar esse hábito de Hermione, que começava a se tornar muito contínuo.

—Eu já lhe falei, Hermione, para parar com esse hábito de se autodestruir moralmente! Não há nada mais pedante que alguém se fazer de vítima! Da mesma forma que se deve assumir erros e defeitos, deve-se ser honesto também em assumir seus acertos e qualidades, e você tem ambos em grande quantidade!

Hermione corou violentamente e voltou rapidamente sua atenção à xícara quase vazia de chá. Não só de mimos vivia McGonagall para ela, mas também de sermões como esse.

—Severus não apenas preparou as poções, mas fez muito mais, Hermione... – a velha professora prosseguiu, como se não tivesse havido uma pausa para a bronca. —... ele zelou por você, fez muito por você, se é o que quer saber para ter seu ego massageado! E seria muito educado de sua parte agradecê-lo por isso...

Hermione olhou boquiaberta para McGonagall, quase não crendo no que acabara de ouvir. Ia tomar satisfações e se aprofundar nisso que a professora acabava de lhe falar, mas foi bruscamente interrompida pelo som agudo e insistente – e irritante – da campainha que tocava longamente, sem pausa.

Fez menção em se levantar para atender a porta, mas Minerva foi mais energética e tomou a frente, mandando-a que ficasse descansada, esperando.

Instantes depois ouviu a porta se abrir e em seguida a voz estridente de mulher que falava muito rápido e animadamente. Antes que sua mente formulasse a quem pertencia tal comportamento e voz efusivos, rompeu pela porta uma loura alta e dramática que se agarrou num abraço apertado à Hermione que sequer teve tempo de se levantar da cama. A loura lhe falava com voz embargada, mas não dava pra dizer se embargada por choro ou riso histérico.

Definitivamente, era um riso histérico.

—Margareth?!

—Aaaah! Sua danada!!! Quase fico solteirona por sua causa! Como ousa cair doente quando estou prestes a me casar?!! Você é minha fada-madrinha! Só posso casar com Bob se você estiver presente!

Hermione sorriu com sinceridade. Era bom ser querida, mesmo que seja por uma perua histérica como Margareth!

* * *

Harry estava no gabinete asséptico do Dr Behrens Krokowski, que o olhava de forma penetrante e avaliativa. O rapaz já havia exposto seu propósito e agora aguardava a decisão do medibruxo-diretor se lhe daria a assistência que Snape afirmou ser necessária. Quando Harry estava para perder sua paciência – para ele cada minuto equivalia a uma hora! – Behrens levantou-se de sua cadeira e espalmou suas mãos sobre a mesa para dar-lhe apoio.

—Eu lhe darei toda a assistência necessária, sr Potter! Irei solicitar a presença de um medibruxo e o senhor poderá fazer uso de um dos quartos da enfermaria.

Snape fora imediatamente avisado e era alta madrugada, quase amanhecendo, quando ele aparatou em St Mungus trazendo consigo um frasco contendo a poção preparando, faltando apenas acrescentar um fragmento de Rony – como um fio de cabelo, por exemplo – e uma gota de sangue de Harry, que seria feito no instante em que o rapaz fizesse uso da magia.

Harry foi acomodado no mesmo quarto onde ficou internado dois dias antes, e estava na companhia de Snape e Behrens. Os três apenas esperavam o surgimento do medibruxo que Dr Behrens havia convocado para dar início ao experimento. Como cada minuto para Harry equivalia a uma hora, o rapaz estava impaciente, andando de um lado para outro no pequeno quarto, quando a porta se abriu e um rapaz de mesma idade dele entra.

—Dr Behrens! Desculpe a demora, mas precisei conseguir alguém para cobrir meu plantão no hospital muglle em que trabalho!

O rapaz adiantou-se para Snape, estendendo-lhe a mão em cumprimento e só então fitou Harry, que parou olhando-o de forma punitiva.

—Bom revê-lo, sr Snape! E... Harry Potter? Então será você quem fará o experimento?

—Sim, eu mesmo. – Harry respondeu secamente.

—Dr Behrens não nos havia dito que era você quem daria a assistência médica ao Potter, Dr Boot... – Comentou snape.

—Dr Terry Boot foi a melhor opção em que pensei, por ele ter cuidado da Srta Granger enquanto ela esteve aqui internada, e esteve a par de sua recuperação... – Justificou-se dr Behrens.

—Terry Boot...? Esse nome não me é estranho... estudamos na mesma época em Hogwarts, certo? – Indagou Harry, momentaneamente esquecido de sua "missão".

—Isso mesmo, sr Potter... – Terry respondeu meio ríspido. —Estivemos exatamente na mesma época, mas eu era da Corvinal... e fui um dos integrantes do ED...

—Ah! – Harry até tentou fazer uma força a mais para lembrar de detalhes do antigo colega, mas isso já estava além de seu alcance, visto que foi muito ele ter lembrando o nome e sua procedência. Snape resolveu cortar a conversa quase animada que estava naquele quarto, antes que todos se esquecessem o porque de estarem ali.

—Muito bem, já que todos estamos aqui, é melhor darmos início à viagem de Potter... e você tem plena ciência do risco que correr, não é Harry Potter?

—Snape... eu não sou mais um moleque... – Harry respondeu lentamente, enfatizando cada palavra. —Eu tenho plena consciência que eu posso morrer com essa loucura toda, e que Rony pode vir a morrer em breve e tudo pode vir a ser em vão e o desperdício de uma vida saudável e produtiva, que é a minha própria... satisfeito, professor? Ou quer que eu assine um documento em que eu assuma inteiramente minha responsabilidade?

—Vá se danar, Potter! – Snape pegou bruscamente a mão de Harry e com uma pequena agulha furou-lhe o dedo indicador, deixando que uma gota de seu sangue caísse dentro do frasco com a poção que já estava com um fio de cabelo de Rony.

Harry se assustou, mas sequer teve tempo de alguma reação. Rendeu-se quando viu a poção borbulhar e fumegar, e em seguida adquirir um tom verde escuro com cheiro apimentado.

Snape sorriu com escárnio, levando o frasco a altura dos olhos: —Então ainda há algo ofidiídeo em você, heim Potter? – O Mestre de Poções alcançou o frasco a Harry, que o pegou mas o olhava com grandes dúvidas.

—Ainda há tempo de recuar, Potter, se não se sente seguro para isso ou para confiar em mim.. ou em nós... – Provocou Snape.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, irritando-se com o tom debochado de Snape.

—Não confio inteiramente, mas não recuarei! – Harry, em seguida, virou o conteúdo quase todo num só gole garganta adentro.

Sentiu-se tonto no mesmo instante e deixou-se tombar no leito. Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas, estranhando o efeito repentino em Harry, mas nada disse e ajeitou o rapaz sobre a cama. Harry abriu a boca e engoliu grandes doses de ar, como se estivesse sufocando. Os outros três homens presentes ficaram muito apreensivos e Terry Boot sacou sua varinha de medibruxo, pronto para prestar socorro se Harry precisasse. Snape estava parcialmente debruçado sobre o rapaz, e sem dirigir o olhar para Boot, pediu para que aguardasse mais um pouco com um gesto, antes do medibruxo lançar um feitiço de primeiros-socorros.

Harry fechou parcialmente a boca, mas seus olhos esmeraldas mantinham-se arregalados. Respirava profundamente, de forma gradativa decrescente. A sensação que ele tinha, neste primeiro momento, é de que iria morrer: o formigamento em suas mãos e pés, um frio repentino a gelar seus membros, os sentidos se turvando – audição e visão sumindo. Para os que o observavam, ele estava apenas entrando em estado de inconsciência que levaria ao sono pesado.

As sensações estavam tão desagradáveis que queria desistir de tudo, queria gritar para que o trouxessem de volta, mas não tinha mais sua voz para fazê-lo, e a sensação de seu corpo sumia a cada instante, até que tudo parou e se tornou completamente escuro, sem luz, sem formas e sem sons.

Antes que o desespero se fizesse presente, sentiu sob os pés um baque pesado, como se tivesse pulado do alto de um muro. Seu corpo todo estremeceu e sentiu uma onda de calor, um vento quente a envolvê-lo como o colocasse no centro de um redemoinho.

E os sons e o ar e a claridade o invadiram como se acabasse de sair de um vácuo.

Harry abriu seus olhos e o que viu o fez desejar de não ter tentado essa loucura. Estava numa terra estranha, inóspita, quente, com labaredas de fogo que pareciam brotar do chão escaldante. A atmosfera era em tons de vermelho escarlate e faíscas voavam com o vento quente que soprava sem cessar. Pensou, então, estar dentro de um vulcão em atividade.

* * *

**Fim do 16º capítulo - continua**

**Snake Eye's BR - Dezembro de 2007.**

* * *

N/A: Depois do final de Animago, há uma semana atrás, trago um novo presente de Natal para vc: um novo capítulo de Caleidoscópio, que não recebia atualização desde 2005.

Com o fim de Animago Mortis, é esta fic aqui que é a bola da vez para ter continuação até seu término, sem interrupção por conta de outras fics. Será à Caleidoscópio que me dedicarei até escrever a palavra 'FIM' no último capítulo, que ainda não tenho previsão para quando, mas tentarei fazê-la sem rodeios e sem me desvirtuar da idéia original. Afinal, aprendi com Animago que não se deve enrolar para não perder o fio da meada, estender as pontas e deixá-las soltas, sem conclusões.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo, um presentinho a mais de Snake para o seu Natal de 2007 :)

E falando nisso, tudo de bom neste Natal! E tudo de maravilhoso em 2008 que já bate à porta!

Mta Luz, mta Força e mta Paz, a todos nós!

Mto obrigado por esperar e por tudo mais!

Snake ;)


	17. Inferno, um estado de Espírito

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 17 – Inferno, Um Estado de Espírito.**

* * *

Labaredas incandescentes brotavam do chão acidentado de rochas e terra seca. O vento era quente, forte e constante e Harry sentiu-se como que dentro de um redemoinho. Levou ainda alguns instantes para seus olhos se acostumarem com a coloração avermelhada daquele ambiente inóspito e, quando o conseguiu, pensou ter divisado um tumulto de pessoas que iam e vinham como fosse num grande centro urbano, mas ao tentar focar a vista naquelas formas vultuosas e turvas, tudo parecia sumir e apenas ficava sozinho com aquela paisagem quase apocalíptica.

—Maldição! Isso não é real, não pode ser real! – Harry praguejou e pôs-se a andar sem rumo definido, apenas o fez por não suportar mais ficar um segundo sequer ali; talvez uma outra localidade fosse menos tétrica.

—Snape! Maldito seja você, Snape! O que colocou naquele veneno, afinal?! É certo, isto não é real, embora as sensações sejam bem reais, esse calor sufocante! Isso é um pesadelo, isso sim! É um estado alterado da consciência sob manipulação! Quer me sacanear?! Brincar comigo?! Cretino miserável!

Harry caminhou por um bom pedaço, cambaleante devido ao terreno muito acidentado, o tempo todo ou tropeçava ou pisava de mau jeito. Apenas parou quando avistou uma fila de vultos que seguiam por uma estrada estreita no alto de um morro, que ele não havia notado até então. Todos pareciam clones uns dos outros, tinham a forma humana, mas não dava pra distinguir nada além da forma, pareciam todos serem corpos nus e escuros, sequer cabelos pareciam possuir. A garganta de Harry travou dolorosamente quando o coração se descompassou com tal visão.

—Deus meu! O que é isso afinal?! Onde É AQUI, afinal?! – Falou fracamente, o medo aparecendo em sua voz.

Seus olhos aterrorizados percorreram os vultos em fila lenta, quando avistou algo que chamou-lhe imediatamente a atenção. Não apenas visualmente, mas uma vibração de energia o ligou imediatamente ao vulto especifico que também se encontrava em fila.

—Meu Deus! É.. é Rony!

* * *

Hermione acordou assustada. Novamente aquele sonho com a estação de metrô, e sempre acordava quando recebia direto na cara aquele farol alto e o silvo agudo que as rodas de metal faziam em contato com os trilhos... e o som estridente e irritante parecia se propagar ainda quando ela despertava, até sumir completamente.

Mas não se tratava de um pesadelo; sequer poderia ser chamado de sonho ruim... mais parecia uma lembrança... uma lembrança que não deveria ser lembrada, pois sempre que uma parte boa do sonho ocorria, vinha o farol do trem para cegá-la e acordá-la.

Sentiu-se sufocada e jogou pra longe de si o edredom branco que a cobria. Por Merlin, era verão, por que Minerva a cobria com aquele cobertor quente?!

Levantou-se, enxugando o suor em seu rosto e nuca, a camisola de seda colando ao corpo. Não conseguiria dormir de novo daquele jeito e antes de ir para o chuveiro, foi até a cozinha, beber um bom copo de água gelada.

Mal sentiu a água gelada descer pela garganta, de tão suave lhe pareceu o líquido cristalino, mas sentiu um refresco gostoso quando ela atingiu seu estômago e o frio se espalhou pelo corpo.

O que aquele famigerado trem queria evitar que ela lembrasse? Ou imaginasse? Afinal, era sonho ou lembrança?

—Um abraço e um beijo que me faziam sentir viva... – sussurrou para si própria.

—Hermione? Você está bem, filha? Está corada e tão suada! Lembre-se que se sentir qualquer mal-estar é para irmos imediatamente para St Mungus! – McGonagall havia acordado com as luzes acessas que Hermione deixou pelo caminho do seu quarto até a cozinha e, como está maternalmente em estado de alerta, qualquer mínima coisa atípica vinda de Hermione lhe sobressaltava.

Hermione riu: —Ah, Minerva! A senhora me cobriu até o queixo com aquele edredom branco! Aquele é um cobertor para o inverno!

—Você teima em dormir com aquela janela aberta. Pode ser verão, mas sempre esfria na madrugada. Não quero que você pegue nem um resfriado, menina!

—Está certa, 'mãe'... – Hermione sorriu ante a expressão reprovadora da professora. —Mas ainda assim eu morro de calor! E preciso de um banho e... – quando Minerva fez menção em protestar algo, Hermione logo completou: —... um banho morno, pode deixar! Não vou me arriscar a pegar um resfriado com um banho frio.

Hermione lavou o copo e tornou a colocá-lo no suporte preso à parede de azulejo e, quando estava atravessando a porta da cozinha, voltou-se para Minerva que também servia-se de um copo d'água. A moça estava intrigada com o sonho repetido que teve.

—Novamente eu sonhei com uma estação de metrô, Minerva... e eu já estive nessa estação, eu sei disso, embora ela não se pareça com nenhum estação que temos aqui na cidade... e sempre há alguém comigo... – Nesse ponto Hermione corou e desviou seu rosto para um canto qualquer da sala, não iria dizer que a pessoa a abraçava e beijava, não é? —... É estranho, não? Vezes seguidas ter o mesmo sonho? – Completou, inocentemente.

McGonagall deu um leve sorriso, antes de responder: —Sonhos, às vezes, são mensagens de nosso subconsciente... e às vezes também são lembranças de algo vivido que a imaginação distorce um pouco. Tenho certeza que acabará descobrindo o significado disso.

—Pensei que a senhora tivesse aversão por coisas do tipo, como interpretação de sonhos, adivinhação, etc... – Hermione ria marotamente ao responder.

—Sou contra bobagens, é verdade. Mas interpretar o seu Eu Interior, o seu inconsciente, não é uma bobagem. Acho que você deve tentar descobrir o que é esse sonho tão insistente, sim...

Hermione não respondeu, apenas assentiu instantes depois de ponderar sobre o conselho de McGonagall, e então retirou-se para seu quarto.

* * *

Um tremor tentou tomar conta de Harry, naquele momento em que reconheceu Rony na fila de espectros. O rapaz ruivo estava taciturno, mas não aparentava as agressões sofridas pela Crucius Kedrava. Harry controlou seu tremor e num só fôlego correu morro acima, derrapando e escorregando em pedras soltas, mas desesperado por chegar até seu amigo, e acabou por alcança-lo em dois tempos.

Rony não esboçou qualquer reação, sequer percebeu que Harry ali estava. Desesperado, Harry agarra com firmeza Rony pelo pulso e somente assim que o rapaz lhe dera alguma atenção, embora não possa chamar o que fez de "atenção", pelo estabo sonambúlico em que parecia se encontrar.

—RON!! Por Merlin, Ron, acorde!! – Gritava Harry, agarrado ao pulso direito do outro.

Alguns segundos se passaram, o que para Harry parecia uma eternidade. Rony olhou sem nenhuma emoção para Harry, a pupilas de seus olhos castanhos muito dilatadas, e só então que percebeu quem ali estava, segurando-o pelo braço... as pupilas se contraíram e só então Rony acordou, saindo de seu estado letárgico.

—Harry? HARRY! Mas.. mas o que faz aqui??

—C-como, como assim, o que faço aqui?! Estou aqui por sua causa! Eu é que pergunto o que faz aqui?! E por Deus, que diabos de lugar horrível é este??

Harry, exasperado, desequilibrou-se sobre a terra seca e granulado, e escorregou um pouco, mas firmou-se muito antes de escorregar morro abaixo novamente. Rony o segurou pelo ombro da camisa e ambos encararam-se: um perplexo com o outro, sem saber o porque de um ou o outro de estar ali.

A impressão dos vultos passava por de trás de ambos como uma torrente de rio, sem se darem conta uns dos outros ou mesmo dos dois amigos, tão nítidos e tão diferentes de tudo que ali se encontrava, tudo tão em sépia escuro e disforme.

—Os comensais também o acertaram, Harry? – Rony falou num tom trivial, sem dar qualquer emoção ou importância ao fato.

Harry, de olhos arregalados e garganta muito seca, não conseguia crer no que sentidos captavam. Engoliu em saco e resolveu dar prosseguimento à conversa, tentando parecer o mais natural possível – se isso era possível.

—Er.. n-não, não! Eu... eu vim até aqui.. por sua causa! Vim busca-lo! Você.. você não pode ficar aqui! Tem que voltar!

—Voltar? – Rony tomou isso como fosse um grande absurdo, como se Harry tivesse lhe dado uma idéia estapafúrdia de quebrar uma Lei grave. —Eu não devo voltar, Harry! Se aqui estou, aqui devo permanecer! Se aqui estou, é porque para cá que me enviaram!

—NÃO! Claro que não! Você.. você não está em bom juízo! Isso aqui.. isso aqui... você já notou que lugar é esse?? Você não pode e NÃO vai ficar aqui, Ron! Você voltará comigo e agora!

Até então Rony ainda segurava, mesmo levemente, Harry pelo ombro. Ao ouvir o que o amigo dizia, deu um leve sorriso de resignada compreensão e baixou sua mão lentamente. Ainda sorrindo para Harry, meneou em negativa a cabeça, como se gesticulasse a uma criança ingênua.

—Não, Harry.. não voltarei.. não posso voltar... meu tempo lá chegou ao fim... devo agora passar um tempo aqui...

—NÃO DIGA ASNEIRAS! Você está bem e vivo, veja só! Voltará comigo, e voltará agora! Seja lá que maldito lugar seja este, com certeza não é lugar para você, Ron! Voltará, sim! Você ainda tem muito tempo pela frente!

—Harry, Harry... por que teima desse jeito? Isso é algo que nos acontece, acontece a todos que vivem... é só uma questão de tempo, mas cedo ou tarde esse tempo chega.. ou se finaliza... o meu chegou e agora sigo para uma outra fase...

—Não, Rony... não é, NÃO PODE SER! Q-que, então, pelo menos... não fosse um lugar como este, não fosse este lugar!

Rony olhou lentamente a sua volta enquanto Harry esperava em controlado desespero, até que se voltou para o amigo:

—Eu não tenho como lhe dar as respostas que quer Harry... mas, instintivamente sei que lugar é esse e porque estou aqui... é a Região Umbralina, o Inferno, como alguns dizem, e foi minha mente que me atraiu para isso aqui...

—Isso não pode ser! Por que está aqui? Por que no Inferno!?

—Já disse... não tenho como lhe dar todas as respostas, Harry... só as que penso saber...

O vento quente que soprava na região se intensificou a ponto de ser difícil se manter em equilíbrio no alto do morro árido. Harry teve que falar aos gritos, pois sua voz se perdia na ventania. Estranhamente, Rony não parecia se importar com a ventania e olhada fixamente a Harry como fosse a última vez... e talvez fosse mesmo a última vez...

—Venha, Ron! Isso tudo é só delírio, um pesadelo! Vamos voltar, isso aqui não é lugar para você, não é lugar para nós!

—Não, Harry... não deveria ser, mas isso é o que espera por aqueles que vivem de forma ímpia... eu errei muito, Harry...

Harry ia responder, mas como se o olho da ventania tivesse baixado sobre ele e envolvido como uma grande cauda de serpentes, sentiu-se sufocar e tudo, novamente, tornou-se escuro total, sem atmosfera, sem ar, e sentiu como se o seu corpo fosse ser esmagado pela força de uma pressão invisível. Antes de perder totalmente sua consciência, pensou ter ouvido a voz de Rony lhe dizendo adeus.

Quando pensou que sucumbiria ao peso invisível da causa serpentosa que o envolveu, acordou num baque violento no leito do hospital onde estava. Como se seu corpo tivesse sido arremessado de alturas astronômicas, sentiu um choque percorrer do peito para os pés e cabeça. Em golfadas pesadas e rápidas, engoliu o ar como se há muito não tivesse respirando, como se tivesse sido retirado depois de minutos do fundo do oceano.

O suor escorria de seu rosto e pescoço, encharcando o travesseiro em que apoiava a cabeça. Ainda assustado com todas essas sensações desagradáveis, olhou para os que ali estavam, até encontrar o conhecido rosto de Snape e estender-lhe a mão, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

—S..Snape! Ron.. Ron… ele não voltará!

Snape, num inimaginado ato de solidariedade, segura a mão de Harry com ambas as não, e apenas comprime os lábios finos num mudo assentimento com o que Harry afirmava. Dr Krokowski e Terry Boot apenas se entreolharam, também assentindo, apenas com os olhares, a afirmativa de Harry.

Rony não suportou os efeitos da maldição e havia desencarnado há poucos minutos atrás...

* * *

Fim do capítulo 17 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Abril de 2008.

* * *

N/ª: Eu sempre quis matar o Rony e manda-lo para o inferno XDDD ahauhauahau sou mto mau!!

Obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram e mil e uma desculpas pela demora  Gostaria de dizer que isso não se repetirá, mas aí eu estaria mentindo...

E desulpe por possíveis erros, não tive tempo de corrigir :')

Estejam com Deus! E abraçuuus!!


	18. Despedidas & Reencontros

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

* * *

**Parte 18 – Despedidas & Reencontros.**

* * *

As primeiras horas da manhã enevoada já haviam passado quando insistentes pancadinhas soavam da janela da sala de Hermione, que neste momento apreciava um desjejum farto – e calórico – na cozinha preparado por McGonnagal e em companhia desta. Hermione limpava a boca com o guardanapo de pano e já ia levantar-se para averiguar o barulhinho nervoso, mas a sua ex-professora foi mais rápida e logo alcançou a sala, fazendo Hermione permanecer com seu desjejum e esperar por saber do que se tratava tal incômodo.

Tratava-se de uma coruja branca que trazia consigo um envelope em pergaminho tingido de branco com o lacre vermelho que indicava ser do Hospital St. Mungus. A ave deixou a correspondência em mãos de McGonagall e tornou aos céus, em vôo direto para de onde saiu. Pelos instantes em que levou para abrir a carta, Minerva tentou instintivamente adivinhar o que ali vinha escrito, o que não conseguiu, obvio, mas o que leu nem no temor de sua imaginação poderia ter previsto. Minerva sentiu-se lívida e deixou-se cair sentada no sofá próximo, com uma das mãos à boca e o coração em compasso nervoso. Hermione, estranhando a demora da professora em voltar à cozinha, foi ter com ela na sala, pois sua curiosidade em saber o que se tratavam as tais pancadinhas na vidraça a impacientava em ficar mais que alguns 60 segundos esperando por respostas.

Hermione encontrou Minerva lívida, emocionada em choque, olhando o nada à frente. A moça a alcançou em dois passos e se postou ajoelhada diante da velha maga, assustada com a palidez dela. Segurou em suas mãos macilentas e sentiu como estavam geladas, embora há poucos minutos estivessem bem aquecidas sob a xícara quente de chá.

—Minerva! O que aconteceu?! Por que está assim? São noticia ruins, não são? Por favor, Minerva, não me deixe nesta expectativa!

A professora desceu lentamente seu olhar para Hermione, ajoelhada diante de si, e, como se desanuviasse a mente, respondeu em voz embargada de emoção:

—Ronald Weasley... ele... ele morreu esta noite…

* * *

Harry estava sentado no pátio ajardinado de St Mungus, cabeça baixa e braços apoiados sobre as pernas. Estava desolado. Mais que desolado. Estava incrédulo com a realidade, estava repleto de perguntas cujas respostas não o agradava. Custava a crer que Rony estava morto e que não foi capaz de fazer nada para que isso não ocorresse.

E, ainda mais, custava crer, não queria crer de forma alguma, que Rony havia sido enviado para um lugar tenebroso como aquele em que viu – e também esteve – naquela viagem astral louca.

Levantou a cabeça e fitou o céu nublado que ameaça desabar em chuva torrencial. Se havia alguém acima daquelas nuvens que controlava as vidas e mortes das pessoas neste mundo, pediria a esse alguém que acolhesse a alma de Rony e não permitisse que ele permanecesse naquele lugar horrendo.

* * *

O Funeral foi preparado para a manhã seguinte ao óbito de Rony, tempo suficiente para avisar aos amigos, conhecidos e familiares. E antigos afetos, agora distantes pelas diversas razões. No final da tarde do dia anterior, uma coruja negra adentra a sala do apartamento de Hermione carregando em seu bico um envelope em pergaminho negro e letras prateadas. A moça, que no momento estava a sós, mantinha sobre seu colo um álbum já velho, onde havia fotos suas em época de Hogwarts, com seus antigos amigos e colegas...

Uma amizade tão intensa que terminou de forma também intensa – para ela – e, agora, definitivamente acabada para, pelo menos, um dos três do famigerado "Trio de Ouro". O vulto negro da coruja assustou Hermione, que se encontrava bastante sensibilizada pela notícia que tivera pela manhã de McGonagall, embora a distância do tempo e a mágoa guardada ajudassem a amenizar aquela dor.

A coruja não se melindrou e jogou a carta sobre o colo da moça, dando meia volta no ar e saindo pela janela aberta de onde havia entrado. O envelope cuidadosamente trabalhado e lacrado em cera prateada como as palavras do endereçamento, trazia o brasão dos Aurores entrelaçado pelo brazão do Ministério da Magia. Não precisou muito para adivinhar do que se tratava, mas ainda assim Hermione estava surpresa por ter recebido tal comunicado.

Não sabia dizer se se sentia bem ou mal por isso, de ter sido lembrada.

No interior, uma carta solene, igualmente escrita em letras sóbrias e prateadas, informava o falecimento de Ronald Weasley e a data, hora e local do sepultamento.

Não era momento para orgulho. Iria ao enterro, mesmo que ficasse por pouco tempo e de forma mais discreta possível. No fundo, sentia não merecer participar de tal evento, e prestar a despedida para aquele que fora um grande amigo.

* * *

O sepultamento seria às nove horas de uma manhã ironicamente suave e tranqüila, onde pássaros voavam cantarolantes por um céu azul emplumado de nuvens finas e esvoaçantes. O cenário se completava com a visão de um cemitério que mais era um imenso jardim verdejante, com arvores espaçadas bem podadas e canteiros multicores de flores que brilhavam ao sol pelas pequenas gotas do orvalho que ainda resistiam aos primeiros calores do dia. Não fosse pela placas retangulares feitas de argamassa e dispostas simetricamente pelo gramado do grande jardim, não se saberia que, de fato, ali era uma cidade de mortos.

Hermione estava constrangida por sentir não merecer estar ali. Estava completamente calada e soturna, andando cabisbaixa ao lado de McGonagall. Como não queria chamar a mínima atenção para si, trajava uma veste bruxa, longa, escura e quase sem nenhum adorno. Embora nessa época quase já não houvesse mais, visualmente falando, diferença entre bruxos e trouxas, principalmente entre os bruxos mais jovens, Hermione pensou que seria mais rapidamente notada se estivesse com suas roupas comuns.

Desde longe avistou um caixão negro suspenso numa mesa portátil, ladeado por cabeças flamejantes que se tornavam ainda mais intensas sob o sol amarelado da manhã de outono. Aos poucos foi localizando as pessoas que já estavam ali, reconhecendo algumas, outras não. Reconheceu Harry abraçado com Gina e ambos envolvidos por três crianças de tamanhos gradativos e, um pouco mais afastado das pessoas que rodeavam o caixão, estava Severus Snape, e Hermione estacou no ato seu caminhar, atraindo de imediato a atenção de Minerva que estava ao seu lado.

—O que aconteceu, Hermione? Não está se sentindo mal, está?

—N-não.. eu... estou bem... só que...

—Está com receios de como irão recebê-la, é isso? Deve ter em mente que você recebeu um convite oficial para o sepultamento daquele que foi seu amigo e que aquelas pessoas que ali estão têm muito mais com que se preocuparem do que criticar sua presença aqui. Seria uma grande indelicadeza de sua parte se recusar a prestar os pêsames à família Weasley.

—Não, eu não faria isso! Seria infantil e grosseiro de minha parte! Mas.. apenas... preciso de mais alguns minutos... se a senhora não se importar...

McGonagall não respondeu à Hermione, mas em troca deixou seu olhar desafiador. Ascendeu com a cabeça e continuou o caminho, agora sozinha.

Hermione torcia as mãos, que estava um pouco suarentas. Não entendia o porque de ser muito mais difícil rever Snape do que rever todos aqueles que ali estão, inclusive – e principalmente – Harry e a família Weasley.

Começou por controlar seu nervosismo. Não seria irracional justamente num momento como esse. Ergueu a cabeça e viu que Minerva já se encontrava com os outros bruxos e estava em companhia de Dumbledore, oferecendo os pêsames à mãe e ao pai Weasleys. Quando a moça esboçou o movimento de tornar ao caminho, uma mão pousou levemente em seu ombro, quebrando sua concentração. A aflição durou apenas alguns instantes até perceber que quem aparecera ao seu lado era o medibruxo Terry Boot.

—Não esperava encontrá-la aqui... fico realmente feliz por isso, pois indica que está perfeitamente curada.

—Sim.. eu... bem, eu recebi uma coruja me informando do.. sepultamento e... como você e todo mundo sabe – ou talvez saiba – Rony foi um... grande amigo e... eu não podia... não podia simplesmente ignorar isso... é horrível, sabe?

—Sim, eu sei... não fui o médico responsável pelo Ronald, mas eu estive com ele... ele não merecia isso... aliás, não creio que alguém mereça morte tão cruel...

Hermione baixou de pronto sua cabeça, sentindo os olhos arderem e a garganta travar. Rony sempre foi um grande idiota, mas, certamente, não merecia o que lhe aconteceu... por que ele não conseguiu sobreviver e se curar, como ela? Instintivamente, ergueu rápido a cabeça e seu olhar foi de encontro a Snape, que permanecia estático no mesmo lugar onde antes estava. Como se tivesse pressentido o magnetismo do olhar de Hermione, o Mestre de Poções lançou um olhar furtivo para a direção da moça que, mesmo querendo o contrário, sustentou aquele olhar. Respirou profundamente (cansada ou decidida - não sabia) quando Boot perpassou o braço pelos ombros dela, incentivando-a a prosseguir caminho. Hermione apenas o olhou de relance e assentiu de leve, tomando o caminho até o local do funeral.

O ar estava grave e pesado. Havia muitas pessoas ali, embora os Weasley se sobressaíssem mais pelos cabelos ruivos e por serem mais altos que a maioria dos presentes. Havia pessoas do Ministério, alguns professores e colegas de Hogwarts e outras mais que faziam parte do círculo social de Rony. Hermione se aproximou, junto de Boot, o mínimo possível do aglomerado, mas ninguém deu por sua chegada ou mesmo do medibruxo, a não ser, claro, Snape, que já espreitava de antes.

Um sino tocou ao longe e Dumbledore posicionou-se frente ao caixão, sobre um pequeno tablado. Faria o réquiem de Rony.

—Diante de todos nós jaz mais uma vítima que tomba por uma guerra sem sentido... mesmo após tantos anos que Voldemort fora subtraído deste mundo, nos deparamos com a insanidade em níveis ainda mais alarmantes, vinda de novos seguidores das Trevas, ainda mais tolos e cegos que os primeiros. Mais uma vítima da ignorância e cegueira, alguém que muito prestou tanto ao mundo bruxo como ao mundo não-mágico através de seu intensivo trabalho em prol da liberdade e paz de todos nós, bruxos ou não. Ronald Weasley se foi antes do tempo, mas deixou a certeza e o exemplo de que devemos lutar até o fim, quando o objetivo for o bem de todos.

—Ronald Weasley tomba como vítima, mas se eleva a altos patamares em seu heroísmo, que ficará para sempre em nossas lembranças e que servirá de esperança e confiança de que devemos lutar ainda mais por nossas tão almejadas PAZ e IGUALDADE!

O pranto da mãe Weasley, Moly, sobressaiu aos demais, e teve de ser apoiada pela família, embora Gina a tivesse abraçado quase que de forma possessiva. Hermione presenciava isso tudo com uma grande dor comprimindo o peito, e tudo parecia tão surreal que podia quase afirmar de que se tratava de um sonho.

O sino distante badalou mais algumas vezes. O vento que sobrava como brisa forte deitava a grama alta do cemitério, parecendo um mar em ondas verdes. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo soluçar, agora mais controlado, de Moly Weasley. Dumbledore deu um sinal aos dois coveiros presentes e estes foram lacrar o caixão para, enfim, sepultar.

A cova funda já estava aberta ao lado, e com um leve aceno de varinha o caixão de Rony foi erguido e depositado lentamente dentro da cova. Flores amarelas e brancas foram atiradas sobre o caixão, que acabava de ser depositado em seu último recanto. À permissão dorida de Weasley pai, a primeira pá de terra foi jogada, enquanto os presentes ainda ofertavam as flores que haviam trazido. Em poucos minutos toda a cova estava preenchida e, com o uso de magia, gramas verdes e brilhantes cresceram em instantes onde antes era apenas terra pura. A lápide retangular com o epitáfio foi colocada. Tendo por encerrado o sepultamento, Harry, junto com outros aurores, se reuniram em pares ladeando o túmulo e, apontando as varinhas para o céu, conjuram uma salva de tiros, cujas faíscas transformaram-se em pombas brancas.

Os presentes começaram a dispersar. McGonaggal voltou para a companhia de Hermione, deixada sozinha por Boot, enquanto ele ia oferecer seus pesares à família Weasley. Dumbledore foi em companhia de Snape, impedindo-o de ir embora de imediato, como já estava se preparando a fazer.

McGonaggall encorajou Hermione a se aproximar da família Weasley. A moça, muito constrangida, caminhou com Minerva até onde estavam Moly e Arthur. Os demais irmãos de Rony, Harry com Gina, só então perceberam que alguém estranho estava ali presente... estranho pela distância e pelo tempo que tornou uns e outros estranhos aos olhos. Alguns perceberam quase que de imediato que aquela moça soturna era Hermione Granger, outros levaram ainda algum tempo para isso.

Hermione parou frente à Moly e Arthur, evitando trocar olhares com quaisquer dos outros que ali estavam. Vacilante, finalmente externa seus sentimentos aos pais daquele que, um dia, lhe fora um amigo.

—Senhora e senhor Weasley... eu... eu realmente sinto muito o que aconteceu! Eu sei que... não tenho o direito de estar aqui, mas...

—Hermione... minha filha!

Moly abraçou calorosamente Hermione, que finalmente sucumbiu à dor, chorando ao ombro daquela mulher que enfrentava a pior coisa que pode acontecer à vida de uma mãe.

—Filha, você tem todo o direito de estar onde quer estar! Você tem o direito de se ausentar ou estar presente! Você foi a melhor amiga que Rony teve! Você fez muito por ele, querida, muito! Ele teria sido um grande preguiçoso e irresponsável se você não tivesse lhe mostrado o que é diciplina!

Hermione fechou com força os olhos, engolindo um pranto mais intenso. Controlando-se, afastou-se um pouco do abraço de Moly, para poder olha-la de frente.

—Senhora Weasley.. preciso lhe dizer algo... Rony.. ele.. ele não podia ter morrido! O mundo é injusto, muito injusto!

—Quem somos nós, minha criança, para sabermos o porque das coisas acontecerem como acontecem? Que conhecimento nós temos para saber se o mundo age de forma justa ou não. Isso foi uma fatalidade...

—Mas... eu.. eu estou aqui! Se eu estou aqui, Rony deveria também estar! Ele principalmente, ele deveria estar, deveria ter sobrevivido!

—Não entendo o que está dizendo, filha...

Harry se aproximou, expressão pesarosa, e olhou fixamente para Hermione, que retribuiu a atenção, e então percebeu que ele já sabia da história e que se perguntava a mesma coisa: por que não Rony e sim ela? Por que Rony, com tantos vínculos, família e amigos, não pode ter sobrevivido e ela, que está praticamente sozinha no mundo, e tendo apenas por afeta sua antiga professora de Transfiguração, mereceu o prêmio da sobrevivência à Crucius Kedrava?

Voltou-se para Moly. Distante, instintivamente Snape sabia o que ia ao coração de Hermione, e sentiu-se completamente exaurido de energias por saber que ela ainda mantinha os mesmos sentimentos enquanto estava na dúvida da vida e morte na estação de metrô do Limbo.

—Senhora Weasley.. eu... eu fui aquela vítima que sobreviveu, a primeira que sobreviveu.. assim como Rony, fui vítima da Crucius Kedrava!

—Oh meu deus! M-as, mas nós não soubemos de nada! Arthur, nem você soube disso?!

—N-não, Moly... eu não soube, ninguém soube a identidade da vítima sobrevivente! Foi estritamente confidencial! Jamais imaginaria que pudesse se tratar de... Hermione!

—Eu soube!

Arthur e Moly voltaram suas atenções para Harry, parecendo não crer no que o genro acabava de afirmar. Hermione, após quase dez anos, encarou aquele rosto – agora mudado – que já significou muito para ela... Era Harry, mas não mais o mesmo de anos atrás.

—Eu soube... – Harry tornou a falar, como se quisesse deixar claro que era isso mesmo que havia dito anteriormente. —Mas... soube apenas porque isso também aconteceu, porque... Ron também foi atingido pela maldição...

—E por que... não nos contou? – Gina perguntou num tom de indignação.

—Não houve tempo, Ginny... apenas não houve.. tempo...

Hermione, definitivamente, sentiu o peso do mundo em suas costas, o peso de uma culpa que não tinha, mas sentia possuir... o peso de ter sobrevivido quando parecia que o mais correto era o inverso disso.

—E por que o meu irmão também.. não sobreviveu?! – Gina falava como uma criança.

Snape já não suportava mais tal situação e achou por bem intervir, já que muitos estavam confusos e atordoados com a morte tão repentina e recente de Ronald Weasley. Mas, mesmo que estivessem confusos, doridos, não permitiria, de nenhuma forma, questionarem a sobrevivência de Hermione e sugestionarem que Rony é quem deveria estar no lugar dela.

—A Senhorita Granger usou de uma magia muito antiga e poderosa para impedir que a Crucius Kedrava surtisse total efeito sobre ela. Instintivamente ela criou uma proteção mental e, como dizem os leigos, "fechou o corpo" antes de receber toda a carga da maldição. Ao contrário, Ronald Weasley apenas alcançou esse recurso quando era tarde demais para seu corpo, que recebeu quase que completamente a carga da maldição... o máximo que ele conseguiu com isso foi adiar sua morte que se tornou inevitável. Se o seu corpo não tivesse sofrido tamanhas avarias, certamente ele ainda estaria conosco.

Hermione encarou incrédula a Snape e, por frações de segundos, todos haviam se tornado como vultos e o único nitidamente visível era seu antigo professor de Poções. Foi um dèjá vu, e sabia, então, ter vivido um momento semelhante.

A moça perdeu a noção do momento que se passou em seu exterior, quando deu por si, estava novamente nos braços de Moly Weasley. McGonagall estava ao seu lado e se preparava para leva-la embora dali... já houvera emoções demais para apenas poucas horas de um dia.

—Me perdoem, mas Hermione não está completamente recuperada e precisa permanecer de repouso por ainda algum tempo. Já tivemos emoções demais para um dia e todos nós já estamos indispostos para podermos conversar mais longamente... – McGonaggall disse isso já conduzindo Hermione para o caminho que leva para fora do cemitério. Moly Weasley se resignou, pois esperava levar Hermione para casa, junto com toda a família.

—Está certa, Minerva! Já tivemos por demais por ontem e hoje, todos nós! Mas, Hermione, assim que estiver melhor, vá nos visitar! Nada é mais como antigamente, mas ainda estamos aqui, não é mesmo?

Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça e segundos depois desviou sua atenção para Snape, que já dava as costas, indo embora.

O dia passou lento e morosamente. O dia da morte e sepultamento de alguém que é querido – ou conhecido – é sempre tão longo, como se não quisesse mais terminar. Hermione passou o restante do dia, apenas sentada em sua sala, voltada para a grande janela de vidro semi-aberta por onde entrava uma brisa fresca. Em seu colo um livro grosso que permanecia há horas aberto na mesma página. Hermione não esboçava nenhum gesto, nenhuma palavra, até que McGonaggall surgiu com uma farta bandeja de biscoitos, bolo e chá, depositando-a na mesa de centro, ao lado da poltrona onde a moça estava.

Hermione, silenciosamente, serviu-se de sua xícara de chá, até que teve coragem para fazer o pedido à Minerva, um pedido que já vinha ruminando desde a saída do cemitério, pela manhã. As horas que passou em meditação e remoendo os pretensos "sonhos" durante seu coma, fizeram-na chegar a essa decisão. Precisava de uma resposta, ao menos... por que ela conseguiu, de fato, sobreviver à maldição? E uma pessoa tinha essa resposta, embora ela desconfiasse que sua mãe-postiça sabia muito mais detalhes a esse respeito do que demonstrava.

—Minerva... eu preciso... eu preciso que você providencie um encontro para mim...

McGonaggall estranhou o pedido, mas evitou de fazer qualquer comentário engraçadinho ou provocador, dando o mesmo tom de seriedade com que recebeu o pedido.

—Um encontro? Bem, basta me dizer quem você quer encontrar que tentarei ver se consigo contatar tal pessoa...

—Sim, creio que consiga, sim... preciso falar com Snape... e você pode conseguir isso para mim, não pode?

* * *

Fim do capítulo 18 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Junho de 2008.

* * *

N/A: Desculpe-me possíveis erros, não tenho tempo pra revisão. Se houver, mais tarde eu corrijo :)

Muito obrigado a todos que leram! E muito obrigado a todos que deixaram review! Futuramente irei responder a todos, um a um.

Abraçus e tudo de bom!


	19. Déjà Vu

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 19 – Déjà Vu**

* * *

Snape estava parado no corredor externo que ligava uma ala à outra do castelo de Hogwarts. Apoiava suas mãos na murada encardida pelo tempo e olhava ao longe, mais que seus olhos podiam alcançar ali. O vento contínuo jogava seus cabelos longos para frente e para trás. Era fim de tarde e o Outono já se pronunciava, e logo as aulas daquele ano começariam.

Dumbledore, mansamente, aproximou-se de Snape, vindo da ala leste da escola. Parou ao lado de Snape, para – pelo menos no seu caso – apreciar as últimas claridades do dia e o finzinho de sol que descia além do escarpado de montanhas azuladas.

—Dia longo, não é meu caro Severus...?

Snape ainda levou alguns instantes para responder. Dumbledore estava parado ao seu lado, mãos juntas e jogadas para trás do corpo e, parecia, que estava apenas apreciando a visão bucólica das terras de Hogwarts no fim de tarde.

—Sim... – Snape respondeu por fim. —Sempre muito longo... é como se o dia de um funeral não quisesse mais passar... e quantas vezes passamos por isso, Alvo? E... principalmente, quantas vezes mais passaremos por isso...?

Dumbledore respirou profundamente e apoiou suas mãos, uma sobre a outra, na murada, aproximando-se um pouco mais. O vento, igualmente, balançava seus longos cabelos e a claridade dava um tom metálico em seus fios brancos.

—Às vezes, Severus, penso que isso jamais terminará... esses ataques, essas mortes prematuras, toda essa insanidade... Precisamos muito reunir o Mundo Mágico, aliás, precisamos UNIR o Mundo Mágico, pra cortar esse mal pela raiz! Mas, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que existem muitas famílias ainda presas a conceitos primitivos e separatistas... e é exatamente nessa mentalidade de pureza e distinção, nesse preconceito cego, que está o grande mal...

—...que leva tantos bruxos ainda jovens a um caminho sem volta! Sim, eu sei, Alvo, sei muito bem como é isso... e sabe?

Snape virou-se para Dumbledore.

—Nunca tive qualquer simpatia pela família Weasley e ainda menos por Ronald, mas... o ataque que ele sofreu, a aparência que ficou e sua conseqüente morte me deixou perturbado...

E voltou para sua posição original de antes, com o olhar perdido no horizonte crepuscular.

—... presenciei muitas coisas horrendas nesta vida... cometi outras... no entanto, o rosto desfigurado por queimaduras de Ronald Weasley me perturbou... e ainda estou perturbado... a imagem dele dentro daquele caixão ainda está em minha mente...

Dumbledore avaliou Snape por alguns instantes, em silêncio. Após encontrar uma resposta, voltou-se para a mesma direção em que Snape olhava.

—Certamente, Severus... você conhece o rapaz desde criança e ele foi seu aluno por sete anos... você não é um desprovido de sentimentos como quer parecer que é...

—Já vi outros ex-alunos em condições ainda piores.. principalmente os que seguiram as Trevas...

—Sim... mas nenhum deles tiveram uma ligação com a Senhorita Granger... na verdade, você está perturbado com Hermione, poderia ter sido ela naquele caixão... e Ronald Weasley fez parte da vida dela por muitos anos... e o Trio de Ouro que você sempre detestou está, agora, definitivamente e para sempre, dizimado.

Snape apertou com forma a murada até que os nós de seus dedos ficassem esbranquiçados. Perturbado, afastou-se da murada, indo para o meio do corredor. O sol já havia se posto totalmente e a escuridão tomava conta do lugar com rapidez. O telhado, chão e parede encardidos pelo tempo deixavam o corredor ainda mais escuro e, aos poucos, os archotes espalhados ao longo começavam a se flamejar e acender.

—Hermione devia ter ocultado que também foi uma vítima da maldição, a única vítima que sobreviveu à Crucius Kedavra! Foi nojento perceber a intenção deles de que preferiam que ela que estivesse no lugar do Weasley e que ele é quem merecia ainda estar vivo!

—Não diga isso, Severus! Você é um homem racional demais para pensar dessa forma. Não julgue aquelas pessoas que estavam vivendo um momento muito difícil. É natural que tenham pensado em tal coisa, mas tenha certeza que se tal sentimento passou por eles, não foi mais que por alguns segundos...

Dumbledore aproximou-se de Snape e levou sua mão ao ombro do homem, apertando-o e dando alguns tapinhas em seguida.

—Você está mais ligado à Hermione do que sabe, Severus... essa impressão somente Hermione teve e mais ninguém...

Dumbledore tomou o caminho para entrar pro castelo, deixando um Snape perturbado na penumbra.

—O que o senhor quis dizer com isso, Alvo?!

Com uma expressão jovial, Dumbledore olhou por sobre o ombro, quase rindo maliciosamente para Snape.

—Que você criou um vínculo muito forte com a Senhorita Granger durante o período que foi resgata-la no Limbo... e esse vínculo nunca mais será quebrado, filho...

Dumbledore voltou ao seu caminho, desaparecendo na semi-escuridão do corredor. Snape permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, ruminando as palavras do Mestre e um pouco ainda mais perturbado, mas, no fundo, um pouco mais feliz também.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, após o sol já estar alto no céu, Minerva McGonagall chega à Hogwarts através da Rede de Flú, pela lareira da sala do Diretor, a única que estava liberada para tal meio de transporte.

Dumbledore, que já sabia de sua vinda, a espera cordialmente em frente à lareira, com seu sorriso simples no rosto. Mcgonagall surge por entre labaredas esverdeadas, saindo da lareira e espanando o pó de sua roupa e só então cumprimenta o Diretor, que a aguardava pacientemente.

—Bom dia, Alvo. Espero não estar atrapalhando algum trabalho seu...

—De jeito ou forma alguma, minha amiga! Seja bem vinda de volta à Hogwarts! Logo as aulas começarão e sequer teremos tempo para uma conversa mais longa.

—De fato, Alvo! Mas não vim ainda para me preparar para o inicio das aulas... preciso deixar as coisas acertadas com Hermione, não posso deixa-la sozinha de uma hora pra outra, agora, depois de tudo isso...

—Ah sim, eu entendo! Mas seria muito agradável termos Hermione por aqui! E para mim e Hogwarts seria uma grande honra tê-la em nosso quadro de docentes! Convença-a de vir para cá, Minerva! Seria algo realmente maravilhoso!

—Uma coisa de cada vez, Alvo! Assim você me parece muito ansioso e me deixa surpresa com isso. Sabe que temos que trabalhar Hermione aos poucos... ela não tem mais condições de permanecer sozinha e isolada do Mundo Mágico, mas também não podemos obriga-la a voltar pra cá, assim sem nenhum preparo.

—Eu sei disso, Minerva, e sei também que conseguirá fazer isso... e tenho a esperança de que Severus também consiga...

—Pois sim, falando nesse sujeito... é com ele mesmo que preciso tratar algo e preciso que seja breve, pois pretendo estar na Londres muggle ainda esta tarde. Fui até a casa dele no bairro trouxa onde ele mora, mas não estava por lá então supus que ele estaria aqui...

—Supôs certo, Minerva. Pedirei que algum elfo traga uma bandeja com chá e comíveis e chamarei Severus até aqui, poderão conversar a vontade, embora esta época do ano todos os cantos do castelo sejam o verdadeiro Éden!

—Não é necessário tanto, Alvo, não precisa pedir o chá.

—Oras, já passa muito do café da manhã e ainda falta algum pro almoço... mesmo na nossa idade, que já passou muito da época de crescimento, precisamos estar bem alimentados.

* * *

Dentro de casa, Hermione tentava fugir ao tédio lendo um romance que comprou dias antes de sofrer o atentado. Não via a hora de ficar liberada pelo médico para voltar ao trabalho, um lugar e uma atividade que, ao menos, a ajudava esquecer o mundo e a sua própria vida por algumas horas.

Graças a um dos "bruxos infiltrados" no Mundo Muggle, Hermione recebeu licença médica do trabalho, tendo como alegação crise emocional ocasionada pelo estresse que a levou a uma síncope, por causa do esgotamento nervoso. A desculpa foi ótima, pois também evitou que colegas do trabalho fossem tentar visitá-la, pois foi dito que ela estava internada numa clínica de Repouso e não poderia passar por nenhuma emoção, e rever os colegas poderia deixá-la "muito emocionada".

De qualquer forma, a sua licença já estava se esgotando e não fosse pelo maternalismo exagerado de McGonagall, ela já teria voltado para seu maravilhoso escritório contábil, e estaria com sua mente longe de qualquer outro mundo que não fosse o de finanças e contas e cálculos e consultorias e auditorias e qualquer outra coisa que soe surreal fora dali.

Estava na vigésima página de mil e duzentas que pretendia ler nos próximos dois ou três dias quando seu celular tocou, assustando-a. Era tão raro receber ligações que às vezes até mesmo se esquecia de que possuía esse aparelhinho irritante e que era considerado o mal necessário do século vinte e um.

O celular estava sobre a mesa de centro. Hermione o pegou e, mesmo não reconhecendo o número que aparecia no identificador de chamada, atendeu.

—Alô?

(—Hermione Granger?)

—Sim, é ela. Quem fala?

(—Ah, que ótimo! Como vai, senhorita? É Terry Boot!)

Hermione emudeceu de surpresa, e murmurou por instantes antes de falar com clareza.

—Dr. Boot.. eu... não esperava que me ligasse...

(—Não esperava? Por não me interessar de fato em entrar em contato contigo ou por achar que eu não seria capaz de usar um aparelho muggle?) – O tom descontraído de Boot deixava claro que ele estava apenas brincando e não aborrecido.

Hermione riu por um instante e trocou o aparelho de ouvido, ajeitando-se na poltrona. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, tinha gostado de receber a ligação de alguém que lhe foi tão atencioso.

—Na verdade... eu achava as duas coisas... principalmente que você não saberia como lidar com um aparelho dos trouxas. Pelo que sei, você vem de uma família tradicional, não é mesmo? – No tom de Hermione não havia tanto assim de descontração.

No outro lado da linha, onde Terry Boot falava com Hermione de seu próprio celular – e, aparentemente, um dos mais modernos do mercado – sentiu o tom amargo nas últimas palavras da moça. Não poderia culpá-la por isso, o que parecia um preconceito da parte dela, pois sabia tudo o que ela havia sofrido por causa dessa segregação entre os bruxos, tanto em sua época de Hogwarts quanto após, quando, três anos depois, seus pais foram mortos por exatamente esse motivo: o preconceito.

Terry Boot era muito espirituoso e sabia como contornar situações que pareciam tender pro lado do constrangimento – coisa que aprendeu em sua profissão – e não deixou seu otimismo esmorecer com isso. Voltou sua atenção para a vidraça do café onde estava na Londres muggle, prestando uma distraída atenção aos passantes, todos trouxas, provavelmente.

—Foi o que achei... mas, deve se lembrar do que lhe disse quando teve alta em St Mungus... "de que o mundo mudou, Hermione".. Mesmo nós bruxos de famílias tradicionais temos nos adaptado – e muito bem – ao mundo não-mágico.

Hermione simplesmente não respondeu, preferindo manter o silêncio. Foi Boot que prosseguiu a conversa.

—Bem.. eu apenas liguei para saber como está... ontem a professora McGonagall estava tão preocupada com você que sumiu de nossas vistas antes que pudéssemos nos aproximar... aliás, eu pudesse...

(—Ah! Eu estou bem, estou sim... não sinto dores, nem enjôos nem nada disso... acho que não terei seqüelas do coma...)

—Não, não terá, isso posso lhe garantir.. mas não falo de você fisicamente... gostaria de saber como você está.. emocionalmente...?

Hermione afundou na poltrona onde estava, permanecendo calada por alguns instantes... a conversa começava a tomar um rumo que ela não queria.

—Estou... triste, evidentemente... mesmo que eu não tivesse mais contato com ninguém e... bem, não gostaria - nunca! - de que algum conhecido meu sofresse... ainda menos alguém que foi tão amigo.. um dia... fora isso, estou entediada e... cansada de descansar!

Obviamente que Hermione não podia ver, mas sentiu que Terry Boot sorria do outro lado da linha.

(—Já que está bem fisicamente, mas emocionalmente entediada e triste... não gostaria de fazer algo pra mudar um pouco esse quadro? Gostaria de um chá da tarde, às quatro, numa delicatessen de sua escolha, perto de onde você mora, preferencialmente?)

Hermione ponderou por instantes. Olhou para fora da janela. Ainda era manhã, já perto do meio dia, e o dia estava claro e fresco e parecia que permaneceria desta forma até a noite. E era uma ótima época para saídas ao ar livre... final de Verão, quase Outono. Ela estava mesmo entediada de ficar em casa e daqui a pouco o grosso romance de Tolkien não a ajudaria mais a esquecer de certos assuntos que a estavam incomodando, como Severus Snape, por exemplo... sair no final da tarde seria algo realmente agradável...

—Dr. Boot... aceitarei seu convite... que tal o Motion Bar, ele fica às margens do Tamisa na Hungerford House e ouvi dizer que tem um maravilhoso chá da tarde... você conhece? Sabe como chegar?

(—Hahah, ainda duvidando do meu conhecimento sobre o Mundo Muggle? Esse bar fica próximo à estação de metrô da Victoria Embankment, e tem sensacionais cocktails e é também um ótimo pub à noite, com ótimos DJs! E depois do chá, se ainda estiver disposta, podemos ir ao Royal Festival Hall ou Galeria Hayward. Uma ótima pedida, realmente, Senhorita Granger!)

O bom-humor de Boot acabou por cativar Hermione, que ainda não havia perdido o hábito de testar o conhecimento Muggle do bruxo puro sangue. Ela riu levemente e aceitou, por fim, o convite.

—Está bem, Dr Boot... desde que deixe de me chamar de 'senhorita Granger'... isso me faz sentir importante demais.

(—Combinado! Mas com uma condição, claro: de que deixe de me chamar por Dr. Boot, por favor! Não sou uma profissão!)

—Certo... Terry... então, até às quatro, no Motion...

Boot desligou o celular e estava com uma expressão que era algo como uma alegria insatisfeita.

—E você é importante demais, sim, Hermione...

* * *

Snape estava em seu gabinete nas Masmorras, debruçado sobre vários pergaminhos e fazendo anotações com entusiasmo que o lugar silencioso era todo preenchido pelo chiar do bico de pena sobre os papéis. Estava tão concentrado que não notou, sequer, que Dumbledore entrou em sua sala, ou não se preocupou de imediato, sabendo quem era, afinal.

Dumbledore esperou com paciência Snape terminar a linha de anotações para lhe dispensar atenção, que fez apenas erguendo os olhos... mesmo que fosse Dumbledore que ali estivesse, Snape, decididamente, não gostava de ser interrompido em suas atividades, principalmente o tipo que estava fazendo e requeria toda a sua atenção, devido aos cálculos.

—Sim, Alvo?

—Você tem visita, Severus... e ela está com pressa, se você não se incomodar em atendê-la imediatamente...

Snape parou em definitivo o que estava fazendo e ergueu o corpo, endireitando-se em sua cadeira. Lançou um sorriso de sarcasmo pra Dumbledore, que continuava em sua forma passiva.

—Eu tenho uma visita que veio sem avisar, que ainda por cima está com pressa e o senhor quer que eu largue meu trabalho para atendê-la imediatamente?

Dumbledore sorriu de volta, mas sem afetação.

—Vejo que compreendeu tudo. Então, meu filho, se não for muito incomodo, por favor, se apresse!

Dumbledore, imediatamente, girou em seus calcanhares e alcançou a porta de entrada, deixando Snape um pouco atordoado.

—Alvo! De quem se trata, afinal? – Snape se levantava da cadeira, apoiando as mãos sobre sua escrivaninha.

O Diretor apenas o olhou por sobre o ombro, e saiu em seguida.

—É Minerva, Severus. E sabe que ela não perde tempo com nada que não seja importante. E está com pressa. Ela está em meu gabinete.

* * *

Snape entrou no gabinete de Dumbledore num rompante, encontrando McGonagall de costas, observando a paisagem pela janela em forma de ogiva. Ela virou-se assim que ouviu a presença tempestiva de Snape.

—O que aconteceu, Minerva? O que há de tão grave para vir pessoalmente?

—Não seja tolo, Severus. Se houvesse algo grave eu trataria isso com Alvo e não com você.

Snape sorriu de cinismo, levando as mãos à cintura e desviando o rosto de McGonagall. Agora ele havia ficado impaciente com a colega.

—Suponho que não foi para me dar foras que veio até aqui, então me diga logo o que há, Minerva! Saiba que me interrompeu em meio a uma fórmula que estou desenvolvendo!

—Oh, peço desculpas por isso. Mas o que tenho a lhe dizer é algo importante, porém não grave, e não gostaria de ter feito isso via coruja.

—Está bem... e?

—Hermione quer falar com você.

Snape se desconcertou e todo o sarcasmo que representava havia sumido. Vincou as sobrancelhas, crendo que não havia escutado direito.

—Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Severus... Hermione quer falar com você. E eu a conheço muito bem para saber que há milhares de coisas naquela cabecinha dela que ela quer pôr em ordem. Ela não me falou o assunto, mas suponho que ela, finalmente, queira saber exatamente o que aconteceu enquanto esteve em coma.

—Ela poderia fazer isso mesmo com a senhora... ou ela conseguiu lembrar de algo...

Não foi uma pergunta para McGonagall, mas uma interpelação a si mesmo. Snape falou a última frase num sussurro, levando a mão direita à boca enquanto a outra se apoiava novamente na cintura.

—Eu contei à Hermione o que você fez durante o coma dela... quero dizer, não contei tudo e nem metade disso! Apenas falei que você fez muito por ela e... há outras coisas que ela não me conta mas que sei que anda ruminando mentalmente. Certamente ela tem uma vaga lembrança ou impressão de algo a mais que aconteceu e quer entender isso com você.

—Sim, tudo bem! E ela marcou algum lugar pra isso? E quando?

—Não, ela não marcou nada, apenas me pediu para eu conseguir arranjar esse encontro com você... mas eu tenho uma sugestão, se lhe interessar.

—Diga, então.

—Receba-a em sua casa de West End.

—Quer que ela saiba que mantenho uma residência na Londres muggle?

—É exatamente essa a idéia...

* * *

Quando McGonagall chegou à casa de Hermione já era início de tarde. A professora tinha permissão para aparatar dentro do apartamento e também possuía a chave da porta de entrada, mas sempre preferia chamar antes de entrar e ser recebida como uma visita. Para se identificar de imediato, ela sempre tocava a campanhia na mesma seqüência ritmada.

—Olá, Minerva! Já almoçou? Se quiser eu esquento a lasanha no microondas pra você.

—Não querida, já almocei em Hogsmeade com minha velha amiga Rosmerta, obrigada.

McGonagall entrou e depôs sua bolsa na poltrona próxima, sentando-se em seguida. Hermione foi até a cozinha e logo voltou, trazendo uma bandeja com uma jarra de chá gelado e dois copos longos. Depositou a bandeja na mesa de centro e serviu o chá nos copos, passando um para sua mãe-postiça e pegando o outro, sentando em seguida na poltrona de frente para a da professora.

—Então foi até Hogwarts também, ou apenas ficou no vilarejo?

—Fui primeiro na escola, precisava acertar umas coisas e repassar outras... o novo ano letivo já está quase começando.

—Sim... – Hermione respondeu de forma triste. —...e isso quer dizer que ficarei sem a senhora por perto por muito tempo...

—Você não ficará desamparada, se é o que teme. E poderia muito bem ficar comigo, em Hogwarts. Você sabe muito bem que Alvo lhe daria em bandeja de ouro um cargo docente, é só você querer.

Hermione riu com sarcasmo e, pareceu à McGonagall, que esse era um típico risinho de Severus. A moça encostou-se na poltrona e bebeu um pouco do chá. Pra ela, essa conversa já era velha e sabia que Minerva nunca iria se cansar de falar isso.

—E o que eu ensinaria em Hogwarts? Economia? Finanças? Contabilidade? Como burlar impostos trouxas?

—Já falamos isso e não acho que o assunto seja para fazer graça. Você poderia tomar a cátedra de Estudos dos Trouxas e fazer algo realmente grandioso, a começar em acabar com essa taxação ridícula de chamar os não-bruxos de trouxas...

Hermione ficou séria e pra disfarçar voltou a beber do chá.

—E, como me pediu, falei com Snape e arranjei algo entre vocês.

A moça se engasgou com a bebida e começou a tossir. Levou alguns minutos ainda para ela recuperar o fôlego. McGonagall esperava pacientemente, só apreciando o segundo copo de chá.

—E o que... cof cof! E o que ele... vocês arranjaram? – Hermione estava toda vermelha e com olhos lacrimejantes.

—Basta que você marque o dia e hora, e aviso que se quiser mesmo conversar com Snape, marque isso o mais rápido possível, lembre-se que as aulas estão para começar e ele é um homem ocupado até nas férias.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall não ficou por muito tempo na casa de Hermione, apenas o suficiente para informar o que tinha de informar e descansar um pouco. Com a iminência do início do ano letivo, ela precisava ainda resolver muitas pendências e logo estaria partindo em definitivo para Hogwarts, pois precisaria despachar para os alunos as listas de materiais e fazer os preparativos para as boas-vindas e a abertura do ano letivo.

Hermione não quis comentar sobre o encontro que teria com Terry Boot. Não estava sequer animada para tal evento e pensou até em ligar para o rapaz e desmarcar, mas achou que seria de extrema grosseria e o medibruxo sempre fora muito gentil com ela, não merecia tal desfeita.

Olhava o céu pela janela do quarto, enquanto pensava em como se vestiria pra ocasião. O céu já não estava mais tão bonito quanto pela manhã, e estava ficando encoberto por nuvens acinzentadas. Seria ótimo que desabasse uma forte chuva, seria um bom pretexto pra ser usado em desmarcar o encontro, mas a época das chuvas torrenciais havia passado e, provavelmente, o tempo apenas ficaria encoberto.

Voltou sua atenção para o seu guarda-roupa e procurou algo desanimadamente. Não era um grande encontro e sequer tinha algum interesse no rapaz, então uma super produção estava descartada. Pra sua sorte, talvez, não havia muito com que quebrar a cabeça, pois quase todas suas roupas eram trajes sociais para serem usadas a trabalho, o que facilitava ainda mais sua escolha. Por fim optou por uma blusa simples de algodão lisa e de cor neutra e uma saia godê estampada e em cores também neutras. Pôs o mínimo de maquiagem, apenas para não parecer apática demais. Uma sapatilha baixa, uma pequena bolsa de ombro e um coque apressado completaram o visual mais que despojado. Para ela estava muito bom, como fosse ir a passeio pela City, o centro comercial londrino, e era dessa forma que encarava seu "encontro".

—Que Boot me perdoe por isso... não devia ter aceito convite nenhum, isso é o mesmo que acender uma chama de esperança... e isso não me interessa...

Faltavam quarenta minutos pras quatro da tarde, tempo suficiente de pegar um big bus, caminhar distraidamente e chegar uns cinco minutos mais cedo, apenas por boa educação.

* * *

Saltou uns bons pontos antes, pra ir caminhando tranqüilamente, aproveitando o tempo extra que ainda tinha antes das quatro. Queria ver movimento, ver gente, e ali conseguia muito isso, até demais.

Parecia fazer séculos que não andava pelas ruas de Londres e sequer fazia tanto tempo assim que passou por ali pela última vez, mas era como se isso pertencesse a uma vida passada... será que sua vida agora, pós-quase-morte, seria virada de cabeça pra baixo, como foi d'outras vezes?

Preferiu não deixar o pensamento sobre o assunto se aflorar, não ao menos agora. Queria chegar bem disposta ao encontro, já era ruim o suficiente estar fazendo isso sem vontade e chegar até Terry Boot com cara de enterro seria o fim.

Hermione entrou pontualmente no Motion Bar às quatro horas. Andou ainda um bom pedaço até encontrar Terry Boot numa mesa de dois lugares ao lado da grande vidraça que dava uma bela vista para o Rio Tamisa.

Ele a avistou primeiro, então acenou para ela, não disfarçando o sorriso de satisfação e alívio, também – teve quase certeza de que Hermione não viria.

—Temos realmente que ter orgulho de nossa pontualidade! São exatamente quatro horas! – Cumprimentou Terry.

Os bancos e mesas daquela área do bar eram fixos, então Boot não precisou ter o trabalho de puxar a cadeira para Hermione, que se sentou já admirando o visual do Tamisa no fim de tarde – e também para não ter que encarar o medibruxo tão de imediato... temia encontrar nele um olhar apaixonado ou algo do tipo, e ela estava dando corda, por menos que quisesse fazer isso! Se ela não quer ter nada com nenhum bruxo, por que diabos havia aceitado o convite?!

Algo desse pensamento transpareceu ao rosto de Hermione e Boot percebeu isso.

—Algum problema, Hermione? – Perguntou inocentemente. —Está se sentindo mal ou algo.. pior?

Hermione ficou muito sem-graça e, gaguejando, tentou contornar a situação – e encerrar o assunto.

—N-não, nada de mais! Apenas... uma leve pontada no... ventre, sabe? Coisas de mulher...

Boot concordou em silêncio, embora não parecesse.

Mas, antes que pudesse puxar a conversa para esse lado, como que enviado por anjos, apareceu um garçom e Boot ficou muito feliz em poder fazer seu pedido.

—Chá completo para dois, por favor.

—Limão ou leite, senhor?

Hermione se prontificou logo a dar seu parecer, embora Boot a tenha olhado para lhe fazer exatamente a pergunta: —Eu prefiro puro.

—Então, os dois são puros, por favor... – Terry completou.

Hermione parecia constrangida enquanto Terry Boot estava muito à vontade e deixava transparecer, claramente, sua satisfação em tê-la ali. Ele era um homem de tato e a primeira providência que tomaria era fazer com que a moça relaxasse e... não pensasse "mal" dele.

—Foi tudo bem no caminho até aqui? Algum receio ou algo do tipo?

—Não, não.. foi tudo bem... acho que.. não fiquei com trauma do que aconteceu... pra falar a verdade, me lembro muito pouco do momento que aconteceu...

Não demorou muito e o garçom trouxe uma enorme bandeja com o chá duplo e os complementos, como torradas, pastas e muffins de frutas. Enquanto o garçom colocava a mesa, a conversa foi interrompida, o que deu à Hermione a vantagem de elaborar algo a dizer que não fosse a quase inevitável direção para sua vida pessoal e sua saúde. Não queria comentar sua vida com ninguém, ainda mais com um quase desconhecido como Terry Boot.

O chá quente e delicioso melhorou bastante o ânimo do casal e acabaram falando em trivialidades leves e outras coisas mais alegres, o que fez uma hora passar rápido.

* * *

Hermione estava se sentindo bem, e estava surpresa de não ter se aborrecido por estar conversando com um bruxo. Para isso, Terry ajudava bastante, sempre com tato suficiente para não tocar no assunto "Mundo Mágico" que sabia desagradar à moça, e ele conhecia muito do Mundo Trouxa para desviar o assunto para esse lado. E rapidamente percebeu que Hermione não estava disposta a falar de si mesma.

Mas isso não deixava de ser muito cansativo para o medibruxo.

Após pagarem a conta – e para mais uma surpresa de Hermione, Terry Boot usou um cartão de debito automático! – saíram sem um rumo muito bem definido. Os limites que Hermione se impôs como condição para se permitir vir a esse chá, a dizia que era hora de se despedir e voltar para a segurança de seu grande apartamento, principalmente, porque, estava começando a despertar a curiosidade e esta comichava a sua mente para falar dos tempos de Hogwarts, e isso ela não se permitiria.

E, no caso de Terry Boot, ele estava disposto em virar a noite com ela, se ela lhe permitisse. Arrumou de não ter nenhum compromisso para esse dia, a não ser, claro, que aparecesse alguma emergência.

Terry quebrou o silêncio entre eles que já estava ficando constrangedor: —E então? Vamos ao Royal Festival Hall ou Galeria Hayward, como combinamos no telefone?

—Desculpe, Terry, mas você apenas SUPÔS que poderíamos ir até lá... não combinamos isso...

—Certo... mas podemos ir assim mesmo? – O rapaz sorriu esperançoso, contornando a situação delicada em que Hermione o colocou.

Ela parou, suspirou fundo e então encarou o medibruxo. À claridade do fim de tarde, do sol que esmaecia, até que Terry Boot era um cara bonito, de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, uns três palmos mais alto que ela e tinha um belo sorriso no rosto. Ele cuidou dela enquanto esteve em coma. Foi sempre muito gentil. Definitivamente, não queria magoá-lo... mas também não queria ir contra suas próprias normas de conduta.

—Eu... eu prefiro que fique para uma outra vez. Espero que você compreenda, mas já foi muito para mim, por hoje...

—Não nego que eu tinha esperanças... de ter sua companhia por muito mais tempo...

—E-eu sinto muito...

—Não precisa se desculpar... eu havia previsto tudo isso, não sou um tolo, Hermione, não se esqueça que eu sou um Corvinal. – Terry terminou com um sorriso que deixou a moça um pouco sem jeito. Ele, propositalmente, mencionou a Casa de Hogwarts, querendo ver qual seria a reação dela.

—Bem, já que parece compreender a minha situação, eu vou pra casa, aproveitando que estamos próximos da estação de Embankment.

—E será que eu posso acompanhá-la até a estação, ao menos? Ou o limite máximo de tolerância à presença de um Bruxo já estourou?

Hermione não queria ser grosseira, mas os seus limites a gritavam dentro de sua cabeça.

—Você realmente compreendeu minha situação, Terry. Vamos nos despedir daqui mesmo.

Terry deu um sorriso triste, e pareceu muito cansado. Hermione ficou com pena de fazer isso ao rapaz, mas não demonstrou sua compaixão (que poderia ofendê-lo) e apenas sorriu em retribuição.

—Foi uma tarde maravilhosa, acredite!

—Foi _uma hora_ maravilhosa, Hermione! E acredito, sim! E acredito também em algo: de que já foi muito o que consegui, essa uma hora que você me concedeu... tenho esperanças que seja um.. início...

Hermione sorriu sem graça e apenas se despediu com um gesto, dando as costas a Boot, indo em direção à estação de metrô. O rapaz, parecendo cansado, mas ainda assim feliz, fez o caminho oposto, num ponto onde não houvesse pessoas para vê-lo desaparatar.

Em torno de dez minutos, Hermione alcançou a estação Victoria Embankment. Entrou, comprou uma passagem na bilheteria e passou pela roleta pra estação de embarque. Ao descer as escadarias, ao pisar no último degrau, teve uma súbita tonteira e se agarrou ao corrimão da escada, sendo imediatamente amparada por uma senhora que vinha logo atrás. Por frações de segundos, sua vista escureceu e os sons desapareceram. Foi tudo muito rápido. Como se estivesse num sonho, vendo tudo embaçado, viu a estação tomar uma outra forma, ficando menor e mais estreita, e as pessoas que ali estavam – que eram muitas àquela hora – se tornaram apenas vultos quase imperceptíveis. O som foi retornando, a imagem novamente se modificando, e voltou a ouvir e enxergar normalmente quando foi surpreendida pelo farol alto e o apito estridente do trem que dava entrada, naquele momento, na plataforma; e só então percebeu que a sua volta formou um pequeno amontoado de curiosos, e entendeu o que a senhora lhe dizia.

—Você deve ter tido uma queda brusca de pressão, querida! Você já se alimentou hoje? Pela sua aparência, você deve ser uma dessas meninas doidas que se matam de fome pra manter a forma, não é?

Hermione piscou em profusão, e então se virou para a mulher, se aprumando e se desvencilhando das mãos dela que apertavam com força os seus braços.

—Eu estou bem, obrigada!

As pessoas se dispersaram e a mulher ainda relutou em deixar Hermione sozinha, mas ela conseguiu se livrar da dona, que embarcou no trem que havia chegado. Confusa, Hermione se dirigiu ao banco mais próximo da plataforma, agora um pouco mais vazia, mas que não demoraria muito para estar novamente lotada.

Sentada, deixou sua mente vagar para a rápida visão que teve. E tudo parecia tão familiar. Decerto que ela, vez ou outra, se utilizava do metrô para ir e voltar do trabalho, mas não era essa familiaridade que sentia ter... _era outra coisa_, como um déjà vu.

E então se lembrou que havia ficado por muito tempo sentada num banco como aquele; e se lembrou de uma estação relativamente pequena, onde não havia ninguém além dela; e se lembrou de alguém, que apareceu um tempo depois, chamando por seu nome e levando até ela um calor que desconhecia, até então.

Seu devaneio foi interrompido por um novo silvo agudo que vinha de um novo trem que iria para a direção oposta ao anterior. Hermione piscou forte por conta do farol alto que recebeu no rosto, e acabou esquecendo do que estava lembrando, mais preocupada agora em disputar um pequeno espaço dentro do metrô apinhado de pessoas que retornavam as suas casas.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 19 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Junho de 2008.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigado pelos reviews! A todos que estão sempre por aqui e em especial à:

**Selen Veane**

**Dinharj**

**Rossonera**

**marina angela**

**Naj**

**molambo**

**Fla Apocalipse**

**Elendir**

**Aninha**

**Regina**

Que deixaram mensagens nos últimos dois meses.

E valew também pros que deixaram mensagens no orkut!

** Só vale a pena escrever porque sei que vocês estão lendo :)**

Abraços e tudo de bom!

* * *


	20. Ponto de Partida

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 20 – Ponto de Partida.**

* * *

Havia apenas escuridão e, ao longe, um pequeno ponto de luz que vinha crescendo até se tornar imenso e não ser mais capaz de ver nada além do clarão ofuscante. O silvo desesperado e longo do trem fazia com que a coisa tomasse proporção aterrorizante, de que o trem vinha em sua direção e passaria por cima!

Foi com um baque que Hermione acordou, o apito do trem ainda ecoando em sua cabeça e o clarão do farol lhe cegando. Assim que saiu do estado de torpor pelo sono, percebeu que o silvo desesperado vinha de seu despertador eletrônico e a claridade ofuscante vinha da janela que recebia o sol de frente naquela época do ano.

Meio tonta ainda pelo sono e pelo efeito de calmantes que costumava usar para dormir, Hermione tateou sobre o criado-mudo, até encontrar o despertador e, com um tapa, desligar o alarme. Com alguma dificuldade, sentou-se na cama, esfregando vigorosamente o rosto com as mãos, sentindo uma pequena pontada de enxaqueca, logo acima dos olhos.

Como quem tenta reter a água com as mãos, a moça tentava reter a lembrança do sonho que tivera, mas, assim como acontecia com a água que escoava por entre os dedos, a lembrança se desvanecia como fosse neblina. Os detalhes se perderam, mas conseguiu, com grande esforço, manter o foco básico daquele sonho: uma estação subterrânea; um trem de metrô com apenas um carro; um homem que lhe envolvia com o calor.

Jogou o lençol que se cobria de lado, calçando os pantufos e indo para o banheiro, saindo quase meia hora depois enrolada num roupão felpudo e muito branco, com os cabelos molhados, pingando as suas costas.

Na cozinha, prepara seu parco desjejum, com uma xícara de café bem forte feito na cafeteira italiana e duas fatias magras de pão-de-forma torradas rapidamente na torradeira elétrica. Para tentar se distrair da impressão do sonho que ficou impregnada em sua mente, Hermione liga a televisão da copa, enquanto arruma a mesa com um jogo americano, dispondo sobre ele sua xícara fumegante de café extra-forte, o prato com sua duas torradas deprimentes e um vidro de geléia que retirou da geladeira.

A TV ligada era apenas para fazer som ambiente, porque, de fato, Hermione sequer olhava para a tela. Estava ligada no canal da BBC Londres – aliás, a TV da copa jamais tinha o canal mudado – e naquela hora manhã se passava as noticias do país e mundo afora, falava de política, economia, cotações, tudo tão repetitivo que Hermione não estranharia se, algum dia, os apresentadores revelassem que escrevem uma matéria de cada assunto para ser usada durante toda a semana.

Com uma torrada cheia de geléia na boca, lembrou-se do quanto cedo foi dormir ontem. Não queria sentir contentamento algum, empolgação alguma que fosse, por ter saído com Terry Boot, então tomou duas de suas bolinhas salvadoras – calmantes para dormir – e deitou-se por volta das oito horas, com o dia ainda claro. Ainda com a torrada na boca, foi até sua secretaria eletrônica e clicou, para ouvir alguma possível mensagem (quando tomava seus calmantes, nem seu escandaloso despertador conseguia fazê-la acordar antes de passar o efeito dos medicamentos, quanto mais ouvir o telefone tocando, que já ficava num tom baixo da campanhia.), afinal McGonagall não apareceu ontem à noite e nem ainda pela manhã, e talvez tenha lhe ligado para deixar algum recado.

Não deu outra.

((—Hermione! É Minerva! Não acredito que já esteja dormindo a essa hora! Ouça: surgiu um imprevisto e precisarei rever a lista de livros para os alunos do terceiro ano, e precisarei ir pra Hogwarts para resolver isso o quanto antes. Então não poderei estar contigo pelos próximos dois dias. Qualquer outro imprevisto, entrarei com contato VIA-CORUJA! Se precisar de algo, não hesite em fazer o mesmo!))

E o tradicional sinalzinho indicando o fim da mensagem, mas no mostrador digital indicava que haviam mais duas mensagens a serem ouvidas. Hermione estranhou. Só porque ela estava indisponível ontem à noite, resolveram ligar pra ela? Com uma ruga entre os olhos, a moça clicou novamente o botãozinho.

((—Olá, Hermione. Desculpe por parecer que estou sendo insistente e... sei que estou sendo um pouco inconveniente, mas... eu me preocupo com você... apenas gostaria de saber se chegou bem em casa... se você está bem, de fato. Entendo como está se sentindo, mas... se quiser algum apoio.. me ligue...boa noite..))

Hermione não sabia se ficava contente ou aborrecida com o telefonema de Terry Boot. Estava escancarado que ele estava a fim dela, mas ela não queria, continuava não querendo, ter envolvimentos com outras pessoas do Mundo Mágico além de Minerva. E com Terry, como ele fazia questão de demonstrar, esse envolvimento não seria apenas mera amizade... ele, com certeza, queria ir além disso, e "além disso" era uma passo muito maior do que ela poderia dar, agora que ela permitiu, no máximo, um chá da tarde com um bruxo que não fosse Minerva McGonagall.

Ela não podia se negar em afirmar que o rapaz tinha muitas coisas a seu favor: bonito, gentil e inteligente... aparentemente, tudo era a favor dele, não fosse o fato de ele ser... bruxo.

Deu de ombros. Deixaria pra pensar nisso em outra ocasião. E também, pretendia, ser mal-educada e não agradecer o telefonema tão cedo. Um pouco irritada, clica de qualquer jeito o botãozinho, dando seqüência a terceira e última mensagem da secretaria eletrônica. Hermione está com a torrada presa na boca, que ainda não conseguiu terminar de comer toda, e a voz macia e baixa faz seu estômago gelar.

((—Senhorita Granger: recebi o recado de Minerva e se quiser mesmo ouvir algum relatório a respeito de sua estada em St Mungus, me encontre amanhã, às 6 da tarde, na estação de King Cross, plataforma 9 ½. Esteja lá pontualmente.))

A torrada caiu da boca de Hermione, caindo virada com a geléia para baixo e sujando o tapete felpudo de lã branquinha. De repente, a moça sentiu suas pernas fracas demais e deixou-se cair de joelhos diante da mesa do telefone. A pessoa da mensagem não se identificou, e sequer era preciso; a mesma voz fria e anímica de sempre! Severus Snape! Por um instante pensou até que poderia ser um trote, uma brincadeira... Snape, usando um telefone?! Ligando para ela?! Incrivelmente, a idéia de um trote era ainda mais inverossímil e nunca, ninguém, conseguiria imitar aquele tom de voz, uma voz tão mansa que chegava a ser perigosa.

—Ele falou... King Cross, plataforma 9 ½... amanhã, às 18 horas... NÃO, NÃO, Hermione! Ainda está sob o efeito de calmantes?!

Alarmada consigo mesma, Hermione se levantou e mexeu no controle da secretária eletrônica, identificando o dia e horário da mensagem, constatando que havia sido ontem mesmo, por volta das 10 horas da noite.

—Ah, Deus! Ele vai me fazer ir até King Cross! Será que não poderia marcar qualquer outro lugar de Londres!? Tão típico dele, querer brincar com o medo dos outros, debochar dos sentimentos alheios!

Hermione ajoelhou-se novamente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o banco anexo à mesa do telefone, levando as duas mãos à cabeça, sentindo-se entre a cruz e a espada.

Queria saber o que aconteceu, de fato, durante seu coma. Queria saber qual a participação de Snape em sua recuperação. E queria saber, principalmente, o que significava aquelas impressões sobre uma estação de trem, uma espera repleta de dúvidas e... sobre quem a fez retornar a esse mundo, que queria sair pra nunca mais voltar!

E seu maior medo... descobrir que fora mesmo Severus Snape que lhe deu conforto e asilo, e lhe deu, o mais incrível de tudo, a esperança para continuar ainda nesta vida!

Hermione não se deu conta, mas estava tremendo. E sua cabeça era um verdadeiro caldeirão fervilhante de idéias, pensamentos, especulações e... impressões reais, quase palpáveis.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall estava absorta e debruçada sobre listas de materiais, na sala de reuniões dos professores. Havia pilhas de livros de ambos os lados e, vez ou outra, ela abria a cada de um deles para verificar informações. Estava tão centrada no seu trabalho que não percebeu quando o professor Dumbledore entrou na sala com alguns pergaminhos esticados em suas mãos.

—Bom dia, Minerva! Começou cedo esse trabalho. Poderia ter deixado isso para tarde, após o almoço.

McGonagall se sobressaltou, borrando o pergaminho que escrevia com a tinta que saiu demais da pena. Ela deu um muxoxo contrariado e, simplesmente, apontou sua varinha pro papel e murmurou qualquer coisa que fez o borrão desaparecer. Só então ela deu a devida atenção a Dumbledore.

—Bim dia, Alvo! Quero acabar logo esse trabalho porque quero voltar logo pra Londres. Me incomoda deixar Hermione muito tempo sozinha, depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Dumbledore sorriu, mas nada respondeu de imediado. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à mesa, de frente à McGonagall. Espalhou seus próprios pergaminhos sobre a mesa, de forma ser possível visualizar um pouco de cada um, e só então voltou-se para a professora.

—Você está saindo uma mãe e tanto, Minerva! É uma pena que não quisera ter filhos...

Mcgonagall sorriu, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira. —Filhos próprios, você que dizer? Pois me considero a mãe mais qualificada de todas neste mundo, após todas essas décadas cuidado de milhares de crianças... – Disse, com orgulho.

—E certamente você se superou nos cuidados de Hermione... a mais brilhante e complicada criança que passou por suas mãos.

—Ora, Alvo, chamá-la de 'complicada' é injusto. Ela foi apenas incompreendida, e não conseguiu superar a perda dos pais... precisou descontar a dor e a frustração em algo, e descontou no Mundo Mágico. Na mente dela, se ela fosse uma muggle comum, os pais estariam vivos e bem.

—Não estou a criticando, Minerva.. sei bem o que ela sentiu... tanto poder disponível, tanta mágica, e não foi capaz de impedir a morte dos pais. Até mesmo entre nós, bruxos de sangue-puro, há os que acreditam que mágica é milagre, é capaz até de trazer a vida eterna.

Minerva não respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e retornou a sua lista. Sabia que Dumbledore falava de si mesmo, pois ele próprio nunca aceitou o fim que sua irmã tivera. Ele também debruçou-se sobre seus pergaminhos e começou a escrever, e sem erguer os olhos do seu trabalho, voltou a falar:

—Severus marcou o encontro...

—Não sei, Hermione nada me disse ainda... suponho que não.

—Não, Minerva, não foi uma pergunta... Severus marcou o encontro.

A professora abandonou definitivamente o que estava fazendo, dando total atenção a Dumbledore, que também parou seu serviço, a encarando com otimismo.

—Eu não sei disso! E Hermione não me contou nada!

—Calma, Mãe... Ela contou porque nada havia sido feito ainda, até a hora que você ainda estava com ela.

—E...?

—Severus foi para sua casa em Londres, na noite de ontem. Disse que daria apenas uma chance à garota, que não tinha mais tempo para ficar fazendo os caprichos dos outros, agora que as aulas estão quase começando...

—Mas.. que.. petulante! O que ele...?

—Calma, Minerva! Até parece que não conhece nosso Mestre de Poções. Orgulhoso, não dá o braço a torcer nem quando se trata de seus próprios sentimentos...

—Está bem, está bem! Mas como sabe que eles marcaram algo?

—Na verdade, eu não sei... foi apenas o que Severus disse que iria fazer.. então suponho que ele tenha feito e Hermione tenha aceitado, curiosa e obstinada como ela é...

McGonagall lançou um olhar estranho para Dumbledore, mas manteve-se quieta e voltou para sua papelada e rabiscos. O velho mago também retornou aos seus afazeres, e a sala, onde só estavam eles dois, ficou num total silêncio, onde apenas era possível ouvir as penas arranhando os pergaminhos.

* * *

Para se acalmar, Hermione foi para a cozinha, preparar tudo que encontrou na geladeira e dispensa, o que, afinal, não era muito, mas o suficiente para deixa-la ocupada por umas duas horas, e evitar que se preocupasse com o que estava por vir. Ficou entre selecionar, lavar, descascar, cortar, temperar, cozinhar e mais o que fosse. Tinha ingredientes até para fazer uma torta de creme e frutas, e até isso se dava o trabalho de fazer.

Ao menos, quando McGonagall chegasse, haveria muitas coisas variadas para servi-la, ao invés de apenas um ou outro prato de massa congelada para microondas.

Mas, por que o nervosismo?

Desde que terminou os estudos em Hogwarts, Hermione não mais voltou à King Cross. A principio por falta de tempo e oportunidade, já que estavam em plena guerra contra Voldemort. Depois, ao cair em desgraça, se recusou vigorosamente a não mais voltar àquele lugar, como em todos os outros do Mundo Mágico. Alias, evitou, até mesmo, ter que ir à "parte trouxa" da estação.

E King Cross tinha um significado muito forte: era o ingresso para o Mundo Mágico, onde tudo começava, onde havia a divisa entre os dois universos: Muggle e Bruxo.

Ao pensar nisso, deixou que pingos de água fervente caíssem sua mão, ao destapar uma panela para ver como ia o cozimento. Largou a tampa sobre a panela com estrépito, levando a parte queimada à boca. Afastou-se da cozinha, se refugiando na pequena área anexa, que dava para fora do apartamento e onde era usado como lavanderia.

Encostou-se na parede e ficou observando o lugar onde morava... apenas um complexo de prédios que não davam vista para nada além disso, monótono e sem graça alguma, mas era uma das áreas urbanas de maior poder aquisitivo.

Não só o fato de ter que pôr novamente seus pés em King Cross, na plataforma 9 ½... só de imaginar que estaria cara-a-cara com Snape lhe dava arrepios, não por medo, mas por algum rancor que ficou guardado dentro de si. De todos os ativistas da Ordem da Fênix, ele foi o único que demonstrou total desdenho pelo o que aconteceu aos seus pais. Obviamente que não esperava qualquer pesar da parte dele, mas ter visto ele tratar aquilo como uma coisa banal e corriqueira, foi demais da conta!

"—Não se ache especial por isso, Senhorita Granger! Pensa que seus pais valiam mais que qualquer uma das outras vítimas que já sofreram nas mãos dos Comensais? Não lembro da senhorita ter chorado e estado prostrada por dias por causa de nenhuma delas."

—Mas que maldito-miserável-filhodamãe!

Hermione chegou a arrancar um bife da unha que roia sem perceber. Voltou com raiva para a cozinha, pois, prestando atenção no que estava fazendo, não corria o risco de ter esses pensamentos e lembranças infelizes.

* * *

Snape aparatou por volta das cinco da tarde, na deserta plataforma 9 ½ da Estação de King Cross. Não havia ninguém ali àquela hora, nem seguranças. O último trem para Hogsmeade havia partido havia uma hora, às quatro. Andou até a grossa pilastra que dava acesso à plataforma e verificou que a passagem estava selada. Esperou que Hermione lembrasse de aparatar, a não ser que ela não se permita nem isso, ao menos.

—Bem, ela usou sua varinha e sua magia por instinto, quando foi atacada pelos novos comensais... —Snape sussurrou, baixando a mão que tocava a sólida pilastra, rindo de Hermione, que fez de tudo para abandonar a magia, mas não percebia o quanto isso fazia parte dela própria.

Virou, voltando-se para a plataforma. Ele próprio já não pisava ali há anos, décadas, até! E vendo-o dessa forma, sem ninguém, sem nenhum trem, tinha o aspecto triste e parecia parado no tempo. A estação já existia há quase duzentos anos e parecia que jamais fora modernizada. Andou até um banco de madeira e se sentou, para esperar pela hora, e apreciar a melancolia daquele lugar.

* * *

Hermione já estava arrumada, pronta pra sair, mas não pronta espiritualmente. Estava recostada ao batente da janela, olhando o espaço e sentindo o vendo da tarde que entrava. Estava com um vestido longo e abundante em tecido de algodão, que ia até seus tornozelos, o colo à mostra por causa do corte em top de alças largas. Ainda decidia se realmente queria ouvir o que Snape tinha pra lhe dizer, pesando se isso valeria o sacrifício de retornar à Plataforma 9 ½.

Mas, sempre que pensava nisso, e ao fechar seus olhos, ela via aquele trem fantasmagórico vindo em sua direção, o farol alto a cegando e o silvo longo a ensurdecendo. Então, do nada, lembrou-se de Rony, daquele garoto estúpido e grosso, mas, com certeza, não merecedor da morte que teve. Sofreu a mesma maldição que ela, recebeu o mesmo tratamento e atenção que ela – senão mais, por ser um Auror, um funcionário do Ministério, entre outras credenciais a favor dele.

Nesse momento, sua mente foi invadida por aquela voz macia e calma, como se o próprio dono da voz estivesse ali naquele momento, repetindo a mesma frase:

"—A Senhorita Granger (...) criou uma proteção mental (...) antes de receber toda a carga da maldição. Ao contrário, Weasley apenas alcançou esse recurso quando era tarde demais para seu corpo, que recebeu quase que completamente a carga da maldição..."

Hermione se forçou a voltar de seu devaneio, sacudindo freneticamente a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos e lembranças.

—Como eu poderia ter feito algo assim e Rony não, muito mais acostumado a lidar com situações de risco em magia?! Sem contar que eu estou completamente desabilitada com a magia! Algo a mais houve...

"—Severus não apenas preparou as poções, mas fez muito mais, Hermione..." – A voz de McGonagall ecoou em sua cabeça, o que a fez, decididamente, tomar uma atitude.

—Seja o que for, com certeza enfrentar meus fantasmas não será pior que enfrentar uma maldição letal! Só tem um jeito de acabar com esses ecos em minha cabeça...

Decidida, Hermione passou a mão sobre a bolsa que estava jogada na cama, levando-a ao ombro, e saindo para o tal encontro com Snape. Ao menos, alguma resposta teria, mesmo que nunca chegasse a saber porque ela sobreviveu e Rony não.

* * *

Eram quase seis da tarde. As ruas começavam a ficar ainda mais movimentadas de pessoas que saiam do trabalho e da escola. Hermione chegou à Estação King Cross faltando apenas cinco minutos e, como era de se esperar, a estação estava repleta de pessoas que chegavam e saiam dos trens estacionados nas diversas plataformas, paralelas umas às outras.

Por mais que tentava bloquear o saudosismo, foi inevitável. No memento em que entrou em King Cross, as lembranças a tomaram de assalto, pois ali foi o início e o fim de um período realmente feliz. E, inevitavelmente, as lembranças levavam até sua mãe e seu pai, quando eles a levavam e a buscavam na plataforma; a relutância mal disfarçada que eles faziam para deixá-la partir; as lágrimas que ela os via engolir; os arroubos de felicidade quando se encontravam depois de um ano letivo...

Não queria dar chances da melancolia a dominar, então, em passos apressados, seguiu firme até à plataforma 9, desviando-se das pessoas que iam e viam igualmente apressadas, como se todas elas fugissem ao seu passado.

Hermione parou ao final da plataforma, defronte à grossa pilastra que era usada de portal para a plataforma dos bruxos. Relutante, como se temesse se queimar, tocou de leve a pilastra, sentindo apenas o frio sólido da parede recoberta de ardósia. Olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém lhe dava a mínima atenção, então pressionou com mais forma os dedos contra a pilastra, sentindo apenas a solidez fria. Por um instante, sentiu-se aliviada, deixando até transparecer um leve sorriso, após suspirar. Deu dois passos para trás, e girou sobre os calcanhares, voltando sua mente e sua realidade para a plataforma lotada de pessoas inquietas e, como se fossem mesmo assombrações, suas lembranças novamente a assaltaram, voltando tudo com a forma de uma represa que teve suas comportas abertas.

Por que ela ainda estava nesse mundo que já não fazia nem oferecia sentido para sua vida?

Por que ela simplesmente não embarcou naquele trem, e seguiu rumo ao encontro de seus pais, que tanta falta lhe faziam?!

E que trem é esse de que tanto lembra? Que lembrança é essa de uma escolha que poderia ter sido feita, e que a fizeram escolher está de volta ali, novamente?

Antes que tudo se tornasse turvo e confuso, antes que sua mente entrasse em colapso por conta da torrente de pensamentos e dúvidas que a estavam dominando, Hermione tomou uma decisão que, para ela, nas circunstâncias em que estava vivia, era muito grave.

Desaparatou, sumindo feito fumaça e deixando apenas o eco do rasgo tempo/espaço para trás, um som que lembrava algo como um estalar de chicote de couro.

E, no mesmo instante, aparatou no lado oposto da pilastra-portal, entrando novamente num mundo em que não retornava há oito anos.

Em meio à pressão de ar que se formou em sua volta, sentiu-se mergulhada em águas profundas, e o tempo lhe pareceu letárgico. Recusou-se por esses instantes a abrir os olhos e encontrar mais do passado que abandonou, e esperou o tempo letárgico passar, até a pressão em volta desaparecer e seu próprio corpo se acalmar.

Lentamente, abriu os olhos e foi enxergando gradativamente conforme ia se acostumando à penumbra da plataforma, cuja única luz provinha de uma faixa na alta cobertura feita em telhas transparentes. E, conforme seus olhos se abriam e se acostumavam à luz suave do lugar, o próprio lugar tomava forma e conteúdo. Olhou para o lado da linha, onde jamais havia visto sem o vermelho Expresso Hogwarts. Havia apenas trilhos, dormentes e pedras, e sua visão subiu até à plataforma, encontrando, aos poucos, a pessoa que a fizera vir até ali, parada diante dela em alguns metros à frente, as mãos entrepostas à frente, olhando-a com uma fria curiosidade.

**Severus Snape.**

* * *

Fim do capítulo 20 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Julho de 2008.

* * *

N/A: Desculpe os possíveis erros! Tempo mto minguado pra poder fazer revisão.

**OBRIGADO PELOS REVIEWS!!** MANDE MAIS!!

**E BEM-VINDA de volta ****SELEN VEANE!** E mto obrigado por todos aqueles comentários!!

* * *


	21. Recontro

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 21 – Recontro**

* * *

Hermione não aparatava/desaparatava havia oito anos. Concentrou-se profundamente para executar essa forma muito difícil de magia, pois poderia correr o risco de deixar alguma parte de seu corpo para trás. Era esse seu maior temor durante os milésimos de segundo de sua dobra espaço/tempo. Mas tal temor foi esquecido completamente quando soube que havia terminado a brevíssima viagem e ecoando apenas ficou em si a estranha sensação de uma pressão interna e outra externa duelando entre elas.

Relutou em abrir os olhos, porque queria, mesmo que não muito consciente disso, sorver cada ligeiro instante daquela sensação de liberdade, de transpor espaços em milésimos de segundos, praticamente estando em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Mas esse instante passou. Sentiu que seus cabelos e seu vestido se assentaram após pararem de sofrer a ação da pressão que a impulsionou em sua aparatação. Ainda havia uma leve nuvem de poeira em sua volta, que também se assentava e diluía ao ambiente, e, com a visão ainda turva pela mudança de claridade – agora estava na penumbra da plataforma 9 ½, vazia àquela hora – viu um borrão escuro há alguns metros a sua frente. Quando sua vista realmente se acostumou com a pouca claridade local, sem nenhum motivo suficiente importante que justificasse isso, seu coração falhou em uma batida.

Pensou apenas no nome, mas não o pronunciou.

Snape estava parado em pé, frente ao banco de madeira onde passou a última hora esperando por Hermione. Estava receoso - e imensamente feliz, de fato - mas não demonstrava absolutamente nada em seu semblante ou em quaisquer de suas atitudes. Apenas observava Hermione passivamente, com sua habitual expressão amímica.

"—Então, ela realmente veio..." – Pensou. E se forçou a esconder o sorriso de satisfação que sorria por dentro, pois certamente isso assustaria a moça.

No momento em que Snape achou que Hermione estava estupefata, seja pelo uso da magia, seja pelo lugar ou mesmo por sua presença, a moça falou num tom imperativo, sem vacilos, e sem demonstrar seu próprio receio, que tinha certeza que ela também sentia. Estranhamente, ele se sobressaltou com a voz dela, que ecoou pela plataforma vazia.

—Não poderia ter escolhido um lugar pior, Sr Snape.

Snape sorriu. Ele sabia que Hermione detestaria ter de estar na plataforma 9 ½ de King Cross, pois ali era, simbolicamente, a entrada para o Mundo Bruxo, um mundo que ela repudiava. Isso seria uma forma de testar o quanto a moça estaria obstinada para saber o que houve durante seu coma, e provaria o quanto era importante ela ter certeza das sensações que possuía sobre esse episódio, pois disso ele tinha certeza, de que ela se lembrava de muitas coisas e sabia que não se tratava apenas de mero sonho.

Levou as mãos aos bolsos laterais de seu longo sobretudo, e avançou até Hermione em passos largos e decididos. Reparou que a moça trincou os dentes e fechou as mãos em punhos... ela estava nervosa.

Não a culparia por isso. Ele também estava, talvez até muito mais do que ela.

—Como vai Srta Granger? – Perguntou, quando parou próximo a ela, em frente.

Hermione torceu os lábios, num muxoxo surdo. Não respondeu nada e Snape pareceu não se importar com tal atitude infantil e continuou, como se não houvesse interrupção.

—Recebi o seu recado por Minerva. Vim no tempo que tenho disponível e saiba que não é muito, logo as aulas começarão. E Minerva sugeriu que eu a encontrasse em um lugar que, tenho certeza, a senhorita acharia muito pior...

Hermione não entendeu absolutamente nada, principalmente o tom gentil com que Snape se dirigia a ela. Seria um cinismo da parte dele ou estava mesmo sendo sincero? —Mas, o quê...?

Snape continuou: —Minerva sugeriu que o encontro fosse em minha casa, em West End... só não consigo imaginar o que essa bruxa velha tinha em mente para me sugerir isso... – Terminou num tom quase inocente, virando-se para o lado da linha, observando o vazio da estação.

Hermione ficou atordoada. Snape mentia ou falava a verdade, afinal? Teve um impulso de pegar o celular e ligar para McGonagall, perguntando se ela havia mesmo sugerido que ELA fosse até a casa de Snape... em West End??

—West End? – Hermione estacou com a mão formigando para pegar o celular dentro de sua bolsa. Apenas um reflexo irracional, já que não poderia ligar de qualquer forma, estando ela num local mágico (onde a aparelhagem trouxa não funciona por conta de interferência mágica) e estando Minerva em Hogwarts, provavelmente o lugar mais mágico da Grã Bretanha. —Mas West End é um bairro residencial de Londres... o senhor tem uma casa na Londres Muggle?! – Perguntou, por fim, muito espantada.

Snape sorriu em resposta, avaliando a moça abobada ao seu lado. Antes que suas observações desandassem para a admiração, ele próprio se cortou em relação a isso.

—Tenho certeza de que a senhorita tem dúvidas importantes que quer esclarecer, Granger. Não foi para saber onde moro na Londres Muggle que você fez esse sacrifício de vir até aqui, não é mesmo?

Hermione percebeu que estava agindo feito tola, e se aprumou, deixando transparecer seriedade.

—Claro que não, sequer sabia disso, até agora... – Vacilou ao sentir um repuxo gelado no peito. —...eh... eu... – Simplesmente não conseguiu juntar as palavras para formar uma frase coerente, e todo o seu aprumo indo por água abaixo.

Se Snape ainda fosse tão burro como já foi há alguns anos atrás, certamente que faria uma troça sobre a vacilada de Hermione. Mas os tempos eram outros. Não havia mais a necessidade de manter uma pose arrogante e intratável, pois não havia mais a necessidade de manter pessoas afastadas dele, por medo de elas correrem riscos somente por estarem envolvidas com ele, outrora Comensal da Morte e Agente Duplo.

Não, os tempos eram outros...

—A senhorita quer saber o que houve, de fato, durante o tempo em que permaneceu em coma, depois de ter sofrido a maldição Crucius Kedrava... – Snape se virou de frente para Hermione, encarando com benevolência (e, até mesmo, carinho) a moça que permanecia cabisbaixa. — ... o por que de ter sobrevivido à maldição, quando ninguém mais sobreviveu e... se as impressões que tem deste tempo são mesmo verdadeiras... – Snape foi cauteloso ao dizer sua última frase, se aproximando mais um pouco de Hermione, que então o encarou, parecendo aflita, e permaneceu muda.

Hermione resolveu encarar seu ex-professor de Hogwarts e, ao se deparar com aquele rosto macilento e olhos negros e profundos, teve certeza de já ter vivido situação semelhante e, também, tinha certeza que não foi nenhuma situação na época da escola ou da Ordem da Fênix.

Foi um novo déjà vu. E agora ela tinha certeza de que o homem que estava em seu sonho durante o coma era Severus Snape!

Mas... ele se utilizou de experimentos, de poções, e tudo isso poderia ter sido quimicamente manipulado, não poderia?

Ela não poderia cair em armadilhas. Precisava de provas ainda mais contundentes para ter certeza absoluta sobre isso.

Snape entendeu que o silêncio de Hermione era uma relutância e uma precaução da moça. Como previu, não resolveria isso com apenas palavras.

—Eu tenho a verdade que quer saber, Srta Granger, mas para eu lhe dar essa verdade, é necessário que a senhorita esteja disposta a recebê-la...

Hermione voltou a baixar sua vista para suas sandálias, e respondeu num sussurro quase inaudível.

—Podem... podem ter acontecido mil coisas... pode ter sido apenas um efeito colateral... ou mesmo um efeito de meu próprio psico...

Snape retirou as mãos dos bolsos, trazendo juntos um chumaço de pergaminhos dobrados e um frasco vedado com uma rolha, contendo um líquido translúcido, como fosse simples água.

—Eu poderia simplesmente lhe dizer, Hermione... mas eu sei que não está apta a crer no que lhe falarei... talvez seja mais uma vez eu manipulando a verdade em meu favor por conta de algum motivo torpe que só diz respeito a mim... – Snape falou mansamente, com um fundo de tristeza, e pediu silenciosamente calma à Hermione, quando ela começou a se manifestar em protesto ao que ele dizia. —...Eu sei que faço as pessoas pensarem assim de mim e não as culpo por isso, menos ainda você... sei que não está pronta para me ouvir e sei que seria pedir demais de você isso, eu sei o que tem passado.

Snape suspende a mão direita de Hermione, depositando em sua palma o chumaço de pergaminho.

—Aqui está uma cópia da poção que usei para ajudá-la a despertar do coma. Sei que ainda se lembra dos efeitos de cada um desses ingredientes e sei que chegará a conclusão do que eles, juntos, podem fazer... mas, essa poção, eu usei em mim e não em você. Potter também fez uso desta poção para tentar trazer o Weasley de volta...

—_Trazer de volta?_

—Sim... quando você ler a receita e ler as informações, entenderá o que quero dizer com isso.

—Se Harry e o senhor usaram a mesma poção, por que Rony não sobreviveu, então?!

—Calma, Hermione... existiram outros fatores que fizeram Weasley sucumbir e são aquelas mesmas que falei à família dele no velório... isso não tem a ver com merecimentos, com quem fez uso da poção e sequer tem a ver com a poção em si. Ronald Weasley não poderia sobreviver, de qualquer forma, seria muito mais doloroso para ele e para todos os outros ligados a ele... mas, você... Você tinha todas as condições físicas para isso e se está aqui hoje é porque escolheu assim...

Hermione se exasperou. Veio para acabar com suas dúvidas e parecia que acabaria surtando ao invés de sair esclarecida desse encontro. —Como assim?! Minha escolha?! Mas que maldit...

Snape levou a mão livre ao rosto de Hermione, encarando-a mais profundamente nos olhos, como se quisesse enfiar razão a força na cabeça dela.

—Escute, Hermione... leia o que há no pergaminho, analise por si mesma, e entenderá... e... – Snape colocou o frasquinho de líquido cristalino na mão livre de Hermione. —Isto é Memore Veritate, uma variação da poção Veritasserun... é um poção que faz quem a ingere lembrar exatamente o que quer lembrar, algo que ajuda a organizar as próprias lembranças, separando o que é imaginação do que é a memória de fato. Se quiser realmente se lembrar, com toda plenitude, do que ocorreu em seu campo mental durante o efeito do coma, use essa poção, de preferência quando estiver em casa, em local confortável, pois ela a deixará em estado de torpor, em outras palavras, em êxtase mental...

Hermione arregalou ainda mais os olhos, encarando boquiaberta a Snape, que já havia se afastado dela em alguns passos.

—E... e espera que eu acredite realmente que essa poção é exatamente para isso e que me lembrarei do que devo lembrar ou o que quer que seja?!

Snape apenas suspirou profundamente, dando ares de cansaço.

—É algo muito simples, Hermione Granger: não há nenhum motivo, nem o mais remoto motivo, para eu a ludibriar. Embora muitos pensem isso de mim, eu não me divirto com coisas do tipo. Estou dando a você aquilo que veio buscar. Sei que ainda não está preparada para assimilar muitas coisas que ocorreram e menos ainda preparada para a verdade que tenho para lhe dar... você acreditaria ainda menos em minhas palavras se eu simplesmente as dissesse... então, estou lhe dando recursos para ver com os olhos de sua própria mente. Fazer uso disso é questão de escolha sua, como tem sido em tudo em sua vida nos últimos anos. Você é quem sabe, Hermione. Apenas não pense que eu gostaria de lhe prejudicar em qualquer coisa que fosse, porque eu jamais faria isso, sob nenhuma hipótese.

Hermione, ruborizada, baixou sua vista para suas mãos, onde em uma havia o chumaço de pergaminho e na outra o fresquinho de poção. Foi o tempo suficiente para Snape desaparatar sem se despedir e sem fazer o estardalhaço que Hermione fez ao executar a mesma magia, provando o quanto ela estava mesmo desabilitada.

Foi apenas um rápido e baixo estampido, e a habitual pressão de ar. A moça ergueu rápido a cabeça, encontrando apenas o fluxo de pó onde havia antes Snape. Apertou com força os objetos em suas mãos, numa raiva repentina, mas logo se abrandou, suspirou fundo e fez o mesmo: desaparatou dali, e aparatou dentro de seu apartamento, o que nunca havia feito antes, mesmo morando ali há sete anos.

Ao abrir os olhos e se deparar com o ambiente claro de sua sala, que ainda estava iluminada por um restilho de luz do dia, que já se esvaia, achou estranha essa sensação, a de usar magia para estar ali. Por um lado (que ela tentava sufocar) gostou de voltar a experimentar a facilidade que a magia proporciona, mas, por outro, achou uma blasfêmia invadir sua própria casa dessa forma, usando algo que ela proibiu terminantemente, até mesmo a sua menção a respeito.

Mas já estava pensando demais no assunto e isso a cansava. Aborrecida, meneou com raiva a cabeça, tirando a bolsa do ombro e jogando sobre o sofá, arrancando as sandálias com os próprios pés e tomando rumo à cozinha. Precisava urgentemente de um café forte ou uma boa xícara de chá.

* * *

Snape também aparatou dentro de sua casa, em West End. Sentou pesadamente sobre sua cama, deixando seus ombros arriarem sobre os braços que buscavam apoio nas pernas. Seus cabelos longos escorreram por seu rosto e ombros, quase encobrindo-os. Ficou olhando cegamente o chão em mármore negro.

—Por que é tão difícil? Tão difícil enfrentar uma situação dessas? É tão mais simples e fácil lidar com o ódio... mas... o seu inverso...

Jogou-se de costa, caindo pesadamente sobre a cama larga, que rangeu em protesto. E deixou que suas mãos deslizassem do seu rosto para os cabelos, afastando o mínimo fio que ali estivesse, e permanecendo dessa forma, com os olhos focados cegamente no teto e as duas mãos apoiadas sobre a cabeça.

—Foi assim com Lily Evans, que mantive afastada por burrice, esperando um momento certo que nunca chegava, até que minha tolice e arrogância a afastaram para sempre. E agora, séculos depois, Hermione, que ainda está me dando muito mais tempo que jamais tive antes, mas que posso vir acabar perdendo, da mesma forma por... por não saber como lidar diretamente com isso...

Tapou o rosto com as mãos e bufou para si mesmo, aborrecido: "—Droga!"

* * *

Depois de muito mais calma, depois de sua adrenalina ter baixado para os níveis normais com a ajuda de algumas xícaras de café forte e muito açúcar, Hermione resolveu, por fim, pegar o bolo de pergaminho dobrado e ler o que ali estava.

Abriu-o com cuidado, como se temesse que se esfarelassem em suas mãos, embora fossem novos como se tivessem acabado de sair da loja. Havia quatro folhas manuscritas, a primeira perfeitamente perceptível que se tratava de cópia de algum livro.

Hermione estreitou os olhos, vincando o espaço entre as sobrancelhas. A letra manuscrita e rebuscada atrapalhava um pouco a identificação da palavra... mas o problema não era a forma das letras que dificultava a leitura, mas as próprias letras que, na verdade, estavam mais para um tipo arcaico de ideograma do que em letras italianas, intercalado com o que parecia ser letras antropomorfas (Letra ornamental cujos traços são formados pelo desenho de uma ou mais figuras humanas). Pela disposição do estranho texto dava para perceber que se tratava de um parágrafo longo de informação, seguido de uma lista com uns seis itens e mais um texto mais ou menos longo. Hermione riu com amargura e sarcasmo. Só podia mesmo ser uma brincadeira, pois se não dava para identificar aqueles hieróglifos, menos ainda saber que maldito idioma era aquele!

—Que cretino! Que diabos é isso, afinal?! Não se parece com nada que eu já tenha visto! Ele só podia estar mesmo de brincadeira comigo!

Com raiva, Hermione passa para o segundo pergaminho, encontrando uma espécie de carta, que mostrava claramente não ser uma cópia, mas sim original e escrita à pena e tinta (ainda brilhante, por ser muito recente), com letras estreitas e alongadas para cima que Hermione reconheceu ser o mesmo rabisco que Snape fazia no quadro negro ou nos seus desagradáveis recadinhos nas correções das provas. O semblante da moça se fechou, permanecendo rancoroso, e se forçou a ler o que ali estava...

"_Srta Granger;_

_Imagino que esteja um tanto aborrecida com o que acaba de ler, ou, melhor dizendo, com o que não conseguiu ler. Não foi uma brincadeira de minha parte dar-lhe esta cópia da receita da poção que usei, em caracteres que, acredito, sejam estranhos a você. Trata-se de um antigo idioma, usado em Lácio, mesma localidade e anterior à Roma. O próprio manuscrito data aproximadamente de 2500 anos atrás. É uma arte da Necromancia e a poção é uma forma de se entrar em contato com os mortos, através de narcóticos, sem ser um necromante (que obviamente não precisaria desses artifícios). O livro deste manuscrito é uma das relíquias de Hogwarts. Não me pergunte como chegou até ali, sendo o livro mais antigo que o castelo em mais de 1500 anos, mas ele faz parte do acervo ulltra-reservado que apenas os professores pode ter acesso._

_Na página seguinte encontrará a tradução em inglês que fiz com a ajuda de Dumbledore e Sprout, que conhece mais nomes de plantas em milhares de línguas que qualquer outro neste hemisfério! Na tradução você própria reconhecerá os elementos, pois, certamente, os estudou em Herbologia enquanto esteve em Hogwarts._

_Leia e tire suas próprias conclusões. Sinta-se à vontade para perguntar o que quiser. Dumbledore mandou avisar que está a sua disposição, caso queira saber de detalhes. Igualmente poderá contar com Pomfrey e Sprout, se assim quiser._

_E ainda há a poção que lhe dei. A receita dela está na última página, caso queira garantir seu total conhecimento a respeito dela, também está a forma de uso e seus efeitos. Agora, a decisão é sua. A escolha também. Você tem sua vida de volta graças a essa pequena relíquia de dois mil e quinhentos anos. Uma arte obscura que ajudou a trazer-lhe de volta a esta vida. Tendo o devido conhecimento, tem todo direito ao julgamento._

_ Severus Snape"_

Hermione soltou um muxoxo de raiva, agora não sabendo mais o que pensar de Snape. Obviamente que ele continuava a dar ares de professor e aquela carta mais parecia um texto explicativo do que propriamente uma carta. Agora com sua curiosidade despertada em décima potência, virou para o terceiro pergaminho, onde encontrou novamente a letra de Snape, palavras intercaladas com alguns rabiscos e observações em quase toda a borda do papel; mas também se tratava de uma cópia, como o primeiro.

Mesmo que a própria letra de Snape fosse quase uma forma mais elegante de hieróglifo, e haver muitas palavras reescritas, foi possível ler claramente, devido aos sete anos de experiência em decifrar o que o professor escrevia no quadro.

Ela foi arregalando os olhos, conforme foi passando pelas palavras, ficando boquiaberta com os exóticos ingredientes da poção. Conhecia, de fato, as plantas ali mencionadas; faziam parte dos cultivos especiais da professora Sprout, que se esforçava ao máximo para recuperar antigas plantas que eram consideradas extintas e evitar a extinção de outras. Obviamente não chegou a estudar o uso daquelas plantas, em sua maioria, pois aquilo era nível elevadíssimo, para Herbologistas profissionais, mas, em suas quase infinitas pesquisas na biblioteca de Hogwarts, viu muitas vezes as menções delas em livros sobre Botânica e Herbologia e, graças a sua memória privilegiada, lembrava-se de algumas de suas aplicações, pois eram associadas à plantas que ainda eram cultivadas em abundância, embora não oferecessem exatamente os mesmos efeitos.

E pode constatar que todas eram, sem distinção, narcóticas, cujas doses mais elevadas se tornavam totalmente venenosas e letais.

Terminou a missiva com o coração aos saltos. As observações finais deixaram bastante claro que a composição daquelas substâncias poderia levar o usuário à morte, em muito pouco tempo. Não foi capaz de ler mais nada e sequer permanecer sentada na poltrona onde estava. Largou a papelada sobre a mesinha de centro e pôs-se a andar pela sala, divagando.

Ela tinha certeza de que Harry era muito capaz de fazer uso de algo do tipo para tentar salvar qualquer um de seus entes queridos, mesmo que houvesse uma chance em mil para isso. Ele era bem capaz de correr risco de morte por alguém que ele amasse e com certeza o fez por Ron...

Mas... Snape fez uso dessa poção? E fez por ela??

Estacou, levando a mão pesadamente sobre o encosto da poltrona onde antes estava sentada, apertando o estofado com força. Precisava raciocinar, precisava fazer isso com calma e lógica.

O que poderia acalmá-la era a brisa que entrava pela janela. Não havia nada para se ver ali além de prédios por todos os lados e apenas uma réstia de céu, agora em azul escuro e com apenas umas débeis estrelas que conseguiam aparecer sobrepondo-se à imensa claridade que havia de luzes artificiais das ruas e construções. Abriu a janela e o ar noturno e fresco entrou com vontade na sala, brincando com as leves cortinas de organza e empurrando os pergaminhos que ficaram expostos sobre a mesinha.

Hermione deixou o vento quase frio bater com vontade em seu rosto, brincando com seus cabelos que começavam a alcançar os ombros. Fixou sua vista nas luzes distantes dos outros prédios, se acalmando quase que imediatamente.

Era uma injustiça julgar Snape incapaz de arriscar a própria vida por outras pessoas. Ele fez isso praticamente toda a sua existência e foi ele quem ajudou a matar Voldemort e a derrubar o Círculo das Trevas. Foi espião de Dumbledore e esteve dentro do covil do inimigo, correndo o risco a todo o instante de ser morto tanto pelos Comensais quanto pelos Aurores... logo, Snape era, sim!, capaz de pôr sua vida em risco por outros.

Mas, "outros" pode-se dizer que é a sociedade, a liberdade, a justiça, uma geração, e não uma única pessoa, ainda mais ELA!

Não mesmo?

A verdade é que tinha medo da constatação. Ou achava demasiado ridículo para ser verdade. Impossível para bem dizer. Não era lógico.

Ele sempre a tratou com desprezo, parecia até ter repugnância por ela, enquanto fora aluna de Hogwarts. Acreditava nisso por crer que ele era um mais um daqueles sangue-puros que exaltavam até a ponta dos cabelos a pureza da raça e honradez de uma família composta legitimamente por apenas bruxos igualmente de famílias tradicionais. Teve que descartar essa hipótese quando descobriu, através de Harry, que Snape era na verdade filho de pai trouxa, logo um mestiço. Durante a Ordem, ele abrandou seus maus modos da época de escola, como se tivesse perdido o gosto de cultivar o desafeto dos outros.

Mas será que ela tinha todas as condições possíveis para poder julgar? Àquela época ela ainda era cega por Harry e não percebia outras pessoas ao seu redor que não fosse ele. Pequenas gentilezas certamente passariam despercebidas.

Com raiva de si mesma por desperdiçar energia em divagações tolas, voltou até a mesinha de centro, onde pegou o último pergaminho que restava a ser lido e o frasquinho de poção. Tinha que direcionar suas energias para descobrir – ou se lembrar – do que a fez voltar a este mundo e não seguir adiante, como Rony pode fazer. Ela levava uma vida que odiava, vivia uma rotina que odiava, trabalhava com coisas que odiava e não via nenhum sentindo em se esforçar para mudar essa quadro, pois, em sua mente, nada tinha valor suficiente para isso, pois nada traria seus pais de volta, nem os tempos em que fora realmente feliz, nem seus amigos, e jamais teria Harry.

Lutar pelo quê, afinal? Nada valia o esforço.

Leu rápido o pergaminho, constatando que os ingredientes ali escritos produziam efeitos que alterariam o estado de consciência. Já havia ouvido falar, em época ainda de Hogwarts, de poção semelhante, que muitos bruxos foram pegos usando para prestar provas de concursos.

—Que diferença, afinal, fará eu me lembrar de sonhos tolos que tive durante o coma?

Achando tudo uma tolice, achando que perdeu tempo em ir falar com Snape, e achando que foi em vão se obrigar a entrar na plataforma 9 ½ de King Cross, Hermione recolheu os pergaminhos e o pequeno frasco de vidro, embolando tudo em suas mãos e indo com estrépito para o banheiro, jogando fora dentro da lixeira ao lado do sanitário. Tirou suas roupas sem paciência e se enfiou, de cabeça, debaixo do chuveiro elétrico, soltando vapor por causa da quentura da água. Para ela, aquele assunto estava encerrado.

* * *

Snape não conseguiu relaxar e, além disso, começava a sentir fome. Foi procurar por algo na geladeira e freezer, mas ambos não tinham nada para oferecer. E, além de fome, sua ansiedade o estava deixando com sede, mas de álcool. Não pensou duas vezes, saiu pra sala, passou a mão por seu sobretudo que estava largado displicente sobre o encosto do sofá cor de cobre e saiu. Pensou primeiramente em ir pro bar do Tom, o Caldeirão Furado, mas não estava disposto a encontrar nenhum conhecido, não estava com a mínima paciência e disposição para ter uma conversa fiada com quem quer que fosse. Iria para um pub qualquer, o primeiro que lhe parecesse convidativo.

Desaparatou logo que vestiu seu sobretudo negro. Aparatou, instantes depois, numa travessa escura e quase deserta, não fossem por dois gatos que saíram bufando apavorados perto de alguns latões de lixo. À frente do beco havia muita iluminação e Snape seguiu, saindo em umas das ruas de vida noturna mais agitadas da Londres muggle.

Não era tarde, apenas passava um pouco das nove da noite. Como ainda era meio de semana, não havia tantas pessoas assim pelas calçadas ou nos bares, mas, mesmo assim, ninguém deu por nota um homem soturno saído de um beco sem movimento. As pessoas estavam tão entretidas umas com as outras, com suas conversas inúteis e suas bebidas com alta porcentagem de álcool, que Snape acreditava que não seria notado mesmo que tivesse aparatado em meio a elas.

Andou alguns metros até encontrar um bar que a aparência lhe tenha agradado. Parecia mais um café que um bar, e talvez fosse mesmo ambas as coisas, com suas vidraças enormes com molduras de vermelho berrante e interior com uma iluminação sépia fraca e leitosa. Entrou, olhando para os lados. As mesas que ficavam ao lado das vidraças estavam todas ocupadas, então se dirigiu às banquetas altas de frente ao balcão. Não demorou muito para ser atendido.

—Uma Guines, por favor, em long neck.

O barman logo trouxe a garrafa de cerveja, que Snape dispensou o copo, bebendo diretamente do gargalo. Voltou sua atenção à tv de tela grande suspensa na parede, ao final do balcão, onde passava o telejornal da noite, da BBC Londres. Mostrava uma cena de confusão, onde um homem jovem andava praticamente aos empurrões, sendo conduzido por três policiais, ao fundo havia uma multidão de pessoas que eram mantidas afastadas por um cordão de isolamento improvisado por outros policiais e viatura. A imagem de má qualidade indicava que, provavelmente, foram feitas através de alguma câmera de segurança do local. O murmurejo que havia no bar não permitia ouvir o que era dito com clareza e, sem ter nada melhor para fazer, Snape apurou os ouvidos e prestou atenção no momento em que a cena se fechou e apareceu uma apresentadora robótica vestida com um terninho bem cortado.

Onde a imagem anterior se fechou e ficou como fosse uma outra tela de tv logo atrás da apresentadora, ao seu lado direito, apareceu a foto de um homem muito jovem, provavelmente o mesmo da cena anterior, com parte do rosto deformada por agressões. O cabelo raspado dava uma aparência mais demente ao pobre diabo.

O barman, observando o interesse de Snape no noticiário, resolveu puxar assunto:

—Mais um desses moleques que viram filmes americanos demais quando criança...

Snape não entendeu.

—O que quer dizer?

—Ora, filmes americanos, cheios de mocinhos e heróis, super terroristas contra super espetaculares homens comuns que salvam o planeta por acaso!

—E..? – Snape continuava sem entender onde o barman queria chegar.

O barman deu um sorriso estranho, pensando duas vezes se deveria continuar a conversa que ele próprio iniciou.

—É mais um desses garotos, sabe? Desses que acham que podem fazer explosivos com sabonete e vinagre e com isso explodir o metrô de Londres...

Snape entendeu... ao menos ele acha que sim: —É, tem sido comum, não?

—Sim, comum até demais, o suficiente para pôr muitas pessoas em pânico e paranóia. A polícia, principalmente... soube do estrangeiro que eles mataram dentro de uma estação, só porque viram o rapaz jogando um pacote do McDonalds dentro da lixeira?

O bruxo olhou de forma estranha para o barman, como se esse soubesse coisas muito importantes e ocultas que ele não sabia. De fato, não andava muito informado com o que se passava pelo mundo muggle se não houvesse envolvimento de bruxos nisso, pois não tinha como hábito assistir telejornais ou ler jornais muggles.

Mas, ouviu dizer de Lupin, que atentados terroristas têm sido muito comuns na Inglaterra, tanto que, quando há um ataque de bruxos a trouxas em que o estrago é muito grande, eles apelam para essa mentira... e se esses atentados de trouxas for algo manipulado por bruxos?

Afinal, poder de sobra havia. E até onde ia a influência de bruxos das Trevas sobre os trouxas?

—Estive fora... estou desatualizado com as informações daqui... – Respondeu Snape, por fim.

O barman sorriu com satisfação, mostrando que gostava de ser portador de más notícias e de atualizar sua clientela, principalmente quando parecia que vinham de outro mundo.

—Pois é, então... a nossa polícia anda tão paranóica que acabaram matando um pobre rapaz. A princípio disseram que ele era mesmo um terrorista, mas depois afirmaram que era um estrangeiro que estava aqui na ilegalidade, por isso ele fugiu quando os policiais o interceptaram, depois que jogou o pacote dentro da lixeira! Os homens não pensaram duas vezes e atiraram pra matar! Depois daquele ataque real que houve na principal avenida da City, onde pessoas morreram carbonizadas, as autoridades estão em alerta máxima!

O ataque que o homem dizia era o de que Hermione fora vítima. Snape se sentiu pesaroso, e bebeu um gole generoso da sua Guines, esvaziando a garrafa.

—Outra, por gentileza... – Pediu, sem emoção, e o barman atendeu de pronto, como se já tivesse com outra garrafa em mãos só esperando o cliente pedir.

—Me diz uma coisa... – Snape pediu, agora muito interessado numa conversa fiada. —Sobre o que falava no início.. de garotos que se achavam super heróis...

O homem se sentiu muito feliz em poder continuar seus relatos nada felizes.

—Melhor dizendo, que se acham super vilões... – O barman corrigiu. —Não sei quanto tempo você esteve fora, mas tem havido alguns casos estranhos que dizem ser pequenos atentados... um big bus incendiado durante o rush na linha marginal do Tamisa; um banco 24 Horas onde uma das máquinas explodiu, incendiando as outras; um inferninho barra pesada que rolou uma confusão e acabou com alguns punks mortos de forma muito estranha, talvez por algum tipo de arma química... esses e em outros, que já nem são mais notícias. O engraçado de tudo é que sempre encontram um culpado, geralmente um rapaz como o que estava agora na tv, mas tão lesado que é de surpreender que tenha conseguido bolar qualquer plano de destruição em massa. Um ou outro diz que não sabe o que aconteceu, não lembra de nada e ainda tem aquele que diz ter sido possuído pelo diabo...

Snape deu um leve sorriso e expressou que havia entendido além das palavras do barman. Por acaso acabava de encontrar a influência de bruxos sobre trouxas nesses atentados. De fato, esses pobres diabos que cometiam os crimes não deveriam mesmo saber o que estavam fazendo ou mesmo se lembrar do que fizeram... pois estavam agindo sob a maldição Imperius.

* * *

Após beber o suficiente para melhorar um pouco seu humor, Snape deixou algumas libras sobre o balcão e saiu pras ruas, disposto a andar até em casa, prestando atenção em novos sinais que tinham passado despercebidos até então. Saber sobre a possível manipulação de bruxos sobre trouxas abria as janelas de novos entendimentos. Já não era como antigamente, em que alguns se divertiam pregando peças em trouxas; agora a coisa era realmente séria. Também não era como na época de Voldemort, quando isso acontecia às claras, isto é, de uma forma que se sabia que havia varinha de bruxo metida no meio. Mas os jovens bruxos de agora conheciam muito melhor o Mundo Muggle que seus pais, por exemplo, jamais conheceram, conheciam o suficiente bem para manipular e fazer parecer que o problema é dos trouxas com eles próprios.

E levar o caos a uma sociedade era uma forma eficiente de leva-la à destruição. Estavam trabalhando para causar um grande incêndio, mas que não fosse possível descobrir onde estava o foco inicial.

Verdade seja dita: esses novos comensais tinham mais genialidade que Voldemort jamais teve... ou jamais fez uso, pelo menos. Por enquanto eles estão desorganizados e espalhados, cada um ou cada grupo pequeno agindo a própria revelia.. o que aconteceria quando aparecesse um líder?

Talvez seja a hora de mudar a estratégia de combate da Ordem da Fênix. Precisava falar dessa teoria com Dumbledore e eles precisariam pensar em encontrar o foco de incêndio e controlá-lo enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Distraído com seus próprios pensamentos, Snape não percebeu que já havia saído dos lugares movimentados e andava por caminhos cada vez mais escuros e desertos. Sua atenção foi despertada somente quando ouviu uma algazarra de homens e, quando se aproximou mais, sons como baques secos.

Parou quando viu, numa praça particularmente deserta e semi-iluminada, uma roda de rapazes que vibravam e incentivavam algo. Chegando mais perto notou que no centro do círculo outros dois rapazes se atracavam como fossem dois cães em rinha. Não era algo para se admirar, pois isso era uma "prática esportiva" bastante comum nos lugares mais isolados da cidade, especialmente nos subúrbios. É tão comum que não é de se espantar ao constatar que os brigões são, na verdade, mais amigos que inimigos e as brigas de rua, geralmente, são mera diversão e passatempo.

Fosse por curiosidade, fosse por buscar evidências de manipulação por bruxos, Snape parou do lado de fora da roda. Sua altura lhe permitia ver com clareza por cima do ombro dos homens que estavam a sua frente. Achou até graça da tal rinha humana, e constatou que a irracionalidade entre trouxas e bruxos era a mesma, a diferença é que eles chamavam isso de "duelo" e usavam varinhas.

Mas sua graça não durou muito quando prestou bastante atenção nos dois rapazes que brigavam: ambos já estavam muito machucados, os rostos já deformados pelas pancadas e havia muito sangue em ambos, as camisas empapadas e um deles já estava botando sangue pelos ouvidos, demonstrando que sofrera um grave traumatismo intra-craniano. E percebeu, então, o quanto molemente eles estavam brigando; os movimentos eram quase letárgicos, pesados e pastosos. Pelo estado em que ambos estavam, era de se admirar que ainda estivessem de pé. No mínimo, já deveriam estar estatelados no chão. De uma forma bizarra, os dois rapazes pareciam mais marionetes de trapos, sendo obrigados por força invisível a fazer o que faziam.

Snape vagou com os olhos os outros rapazes que se divertiam com a luta, olhando atentamente cada um dele, até onde a parca claridade do lugar lhe permitia. E, finalmente, encontrou o que pretendia: dois outros rapazes, não diferenciando em nada dos demais em aparência, cada um em lado oposto do círculo, quase sérios e comportados, se comparados aos demais. Riam e vibravam, mas de forma contida, como se para não perder a concentração de algo... ou não deixar escapar os fios de suas marionetes.

Andou de manso até próximo a um dos rapazes, o que estava na margem direita do círculo. De fato, ele estava um pouco afastado da aglomeração, sentado sobre uma mesa quadrada de concreto, que o deixava ligeiramente acima dos demais. Snape olhou para o outro, no lado oposto, logo em frente, e constatou que ele também estava ligeiramente mais alto que os outros homens do círculo. Continuou a vagar, ninguém lhe prestava a mínima atenção, ver os dois homens dentro do círculo se matarem feito animais no cio era mais interessante, então contornou o rapaz que estava sobre a mesa e viu, meio camuflado, que ele segurava uma varinha e apontava para dentro do círculo. Continuou até dar a volta quase completa, chegando próximo ao outro rapaz da ponta, constatando a mesma coisa: ambos eram bruxos que estavam se divertindo com trouxas, usando, provavelmente, a maldição Imperius. E eles iriam fazer os dois trouxas do centro do círculo lutarem até a morte, como já parecia estar acontecendo.

Afastou-se do bruxo da margem esquerda e pôs-se em cautela, olhando a todos os outros atentamente. Quais deles eram bruxos e trouxas? Não era possível identificar, como não foi possível ter identificado isso apenas pela aparência, os dois bruxos que manipulavam os brigões da roda.

Provavelmente não havia apenas aqueles dois bruxos. Certamente todos estavam misturados, bruxos e trouxas, unidos por uma diversão insana, doentia.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Snape no momento em que um dos brigões desabou ao chão feito uma massa mole e ensangüentada. O que permaneceu de pé continuava a fazer movimentos letárgicos, tentando socar e agarrar. Urros e palmas estremeceram a noite naquele lugar e ele viu, assombrado, os dois bruxos que identificou, saírem para o centro do círculo e se cumprimentarem e viu um outro, em outra ponta, contar um bolo gordo de libras, enquanto alguns torcedores formavam filas para receber pela aposta que fizeram. O brigão que permaneceu ainda de pé foi jogado ao chão, caindo como uma boneca desengonçada de pano, e não dando mais nenhuma reação.

Horrorizado demais para esperar até onde aquilo ia e para ver o que poderia fazer para ajudar aos dois trouxas que serviram de cães de rinha, Snape se afastou até a sombra de algumas árvores, ficando incógnito o suficiente para desaparatar sem ser notado. Não era burro de bancar o herói, e algo lhe dizia que os brigões já tinham encontrando sua salvação... estavam mortos.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 21 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Julho de 2008.

* * *

**N/A:** Por isso que quando perguntam se sou EU quem escrevo, ou se EU escrevo, eu digo que não... pq não é, realmente. Snake é uma entidade e só quando ele se manifesta que eu vejo o que vai acontecer. Sou como cada um de vcs, leitores, que só sabe o que vai acontecer com a história depois que a lê, a única diferença é que eu leio antes de todos.

Eu sequer imaginava que esse capítulo ia desandar para esse lado, sequer suspeitava, eu juro! Eu esperava o mesmo que vcs, achando que já entraríamos na retíssima final e os dois resolveriam isso em King Cross, mas Hermione tomou uma atitude inesperada e Snape se meteu em outras coisas que, acho, o afastarão do objetivo.

Xinguem a Snake, mas não a mim, por favor!

**Snake agradece a todos os leitores por suas leituras e diz que sempre fica muito feliz com comentários :)**

**Abraçus e Beijus a todos!**


	22. Terry Boot

* * *

**ALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 22 – Terry Boot.**

* * *

Snape estava sentado em frente a Dumbledore, na pequena mesa de reuniões que ficava no gabinete diretor. Sorvia pensativo o chá, segurando a xícara de porcelana branca com ambas as mãos, os cotovelos como que fincados no tampo de madeira da mesa.

Ele havia chegado à Hogwarts há umas duas horas, através da Rede de Floo que interligava a sua casa em _West End_ ao gabinete particular de Dumbledore. A constatação a que chegou e ao incidente que assistiu - da briga entre trouxas manipulada por bruxos – fez com que Snape colocasse tudo e qualquer coisa em segundo plano. Todo o resto poderia esperar, mas isso, talvez, estivesse chegando até mesmo tarde demais ao conhecimento da Ordem.

Se aquilo foi apenas um fato isolado do qual ele teve muita sorte de presenciar ou se aquilo é uma prática comum e difundida, caberia aos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix averiguar. O Ministério da Magia continuava a ser uma instituição inconfiável, pois havia ali bruxos de todas as formas, de todos os credos, de todas as cores, isto é, não era porque os bruxos dentro do Ministério fossem funcionários do Governo que garantia bom caráter e boa moral a nenhum deles, e em diversas épocas da Historia Bruxa, o Ministério da Magia se provou muito vulnerável em vários sentidos.

Dumbledore olhava tristemente sua xícara intocada sobre a mesa. A luz bruxuleante das velas o deixava com a aparência ainda mais decrépita, embora 126 anos não fossem poucos anos nem para um bruxo.

Snape saiu de seus próprios pensamentos para observar Dumbledore. Vendo-o daquela forma tão envelhecida, cansada e desamparada, teve pena e se arrependeu de ter vindo com uma má notícia de madrugada, tirando o pobre homem de um sono merecido às 2 da manhã. Dumbledore, certamente, levaria tudo isso até o último dia de sua vida, mas já era mais que hora de ele, Snape, e os outros membros da Ordem também, de tomarem atitudes mais maduras, tirando um pouco o peso dos ombros do velho mago.

Baixou sua xícara para a mesa, e falou numa voz rouca e baixa: —Peço desculpas, Alvo, por tê-lo acordado a esta hora, eu poderia muito bem ter esperado pela manhã...

—O que é isso, Severus? Não há nada de errado em me acordar a qualquer hora que for... ademais, é um assunto sério, que não poderia esperar pela manhã. Precisamos pensar... pensar em novas estratégias e abordagens.

—Não tão sério que não pudesse esperar mais algumas horas... – Snape respondeu com amargura. —Já é mais que hora de aliviarmos um pouco seu fardo, Alvo.

Dumbledore ensaiou um sorriso para Snape, na certa preparando alguma tirada engraçadinha a respeito de sua velhice, mas o sorriso morreu antes de se tornar completo, e resolveu falar seriamente com o Mestre de Poções.

—Eu confesso, Severus... confesso que não sei o que fazer mais com esses casos... me sinto cada vez mais fraco e impotente... sinto que todos esses anos que viemos trabalhando para mudar as mentalidades de várias gerações foram apenas trabalho em vão...

—Isso não é verdade, Alvo! Graças ao senhor vivemos uma sociedade muito melhor do que já foi algum dia! Está certo que há um número desagradável de jovens perdidos em meio a tanto poder e ignorância, mas é mais verdadeiro ainda o número de outros jovens que levam uma vida saudável e equilibrada, de mente aberta e dispostos a assimilarem aquilo que houver no mundo todo, inclusive no Mundo Muggle! Terry Boot é um ótimo exemplo disso: puro-sangue, família tradicional e perfeitamente capaz de viver como um muggle. Já não há mais a mesma cegueira de décadas passadas!

—Dizer que sou o grande arauto de várias gerações é um pouco de exagero, meu filho... Mas veja que o próprio mundo já impele a isso. É uma Lei Natural: evoluir para não desaparecer. Acredito que, no futuro, Bruxos e Trouxas voltarão a viver em harmonia, como foi algum dia, mas, até lá... é preocupante o quadro atual.

* * *

O tempo amanheceu nublado, com nuvens fofas e cinzentas a cobrir boa parte de Londres. O sol brigava por brechas que permaneciam abertas por pouco tempo.

Terry Boot preparava seu próprio desjejum, jogando uma mistura bombástica na frigideira aquecida por magia. Com um aceno distraído da varinha, enquanto o rapaz preparava o café e leite instantâneos, dois ovos se partiam e deixavam cair o conteúdo dentro da frigideira e por cima duas fatias de bacon, que encheram a minúscula cozinha de chiados e aromas. Enquanto uma colherinha girava freneticamente dentro da xícara para dissolver e misturar o leite e o café, Terry se preocupava em folhear o Profeta Diário, sendo apenas um hábito matutino que fazia mecanicamente sem, de fato, se interessar pelo que havia ali publicado.

Quando os bacons e ovos ficaram prontos, o rapaz despejava a mistura num prato de cerâmica, quando foi interrompido pelo chamado irritante da campainha. Deixou de lado o que estava fazendo e foi atender a porta, decerto fosse o zelador do prédio querendo lhe dar algum recado, visto que não poderia ser uma visita às 7:30 da manhã.

Incauto, abriu a porta num rompante, sem ao menos se certificar de quem poderia ser. Um rapaz imberbe, de cabelos muito loiros cortados muito curtos, quase raspados, se apoiava no batente da porta com uma das mãos enquanto a outra se segurava no quadril. Um sorriso sádico se desenhava em seu rosto pontudo, os olhos cinzentos brilhando em malícia.

Esperando que fosse o zelador, Terry se assustou com o rapaz de aparência largada a sua porta, dando um salto para trás. O visitante riu com sarcasmo.

—Minha aparência está tão ruim assim para você se assustar, Terry?

Boot olhou impaciente para o rapaz que, realmente, não tinha uma aparência decente. Usava roupas e sapatos surrados: um coturno de couro muito gasto, calça que parecia ser três números maior, e um suéter cinzento com a gola e punhos da manga mastigados.

—Achei que fosse o zelador... – Disse, calmamente. —Não se espera receber visitas sem avisar às sete da manhã, sabe?

O rapaz riu com gosto. Boot só ficou olhando impaciente, esperando para que ele dissesse a que veio.

—Poxa, me desculpe, _doutor Boot_! Acho que esqueci os bons modos...

Terry avaliou mais um pouco seu visitante, até que se decidiu, brandamente: —Está tudo bem, Draco! Entre, tome café comigo... você parece faminto.

O rapaz deu um sorriso aberto, parecendo que ficara mesmo feliz com o convite. Entrou sem cerimônia, atravessou a sala e foi já sentando-se à mesa de dois lugares que ficava na cozinha. Terry apenas bateu a porta contrariado e foi para a cozinha, preparar um segundo desjejum.

Com um aceno de varinha, novos ovos e fatias de bacon caíram novamente na frigideira sobre o fogão, em que o fogo foi aceso novamente, por magia. Terry pegou uma nova xícara num pequeno armário preso à parede sobre a pia e preparava novo café instantâneo com leite em pó. Observou de relance a Draco, que comia com vontade e sem nenhum bom modo, devorando os pãezinhos sem se importar em recheá-los com os ovos e bacons, que devorava à parte. O rapaz estava mesmo faminto.

Somente depois de tudo pronto que Terry se sentou de frente a Draco, mas sem nenhum apetite e cogitando a possibilidade de deixar tudo para o rapaz, novamente. Apenas se serviu do café com leite, ainda avaliando seu visitante inesperado, que estava muito ocupado devorando o que podia.

—Por onde você andou, Draco?

O rapaz olhou assustado para Terry, como se de repente ele tivesse surgido a sua frente sem avisar. Se abrandou e sorriu como um garoto, passando um pedaço de pão no prato, aproveitando até a última migalha que sobrou dos seus ovos. Terry empurrou o seu prato para Draco, que aceitou muito agradecido.

—Eu.. tenho.. estado.. por aí... não sei.. bem.. onde... – Draco respondeu, com a boca cheia.

—Eu deveria pegá-lo e levá-lo à força para St Mungus. Você não está nada bem, Draco!

Draco riu enquanto mastigava mais um pãozinho.

—Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Doutor! Só preciso de comida e banho.. umas roupas decentes completariam o visual, me fazendo parecer uma pessoa de bem HAHAHAHAHAH

—Posso lhe arranjar tudo isso, mas você vai para St Mungus comigo. Você precisa de tratamento e medicação, não pode se largar dessa forma! Você estava indo muito bem! Por que largou tudo, afinal?

Draco terminou de engolir todo o conteúdo da sua xícara e atacou a xícara de Terry, tirando-a da mão dele. O medibruxo não fez nada para impedir, apenas meneou a cabeça, soltando um muxoxo de impaciência.

—Aqueles medicamentos têm gosto de mijo! Não preciso mais daquilo, estou perfeitamente bem, nem sinto mais dores ou vertigens... só estou passando fome e fedendo, falou?!

Terry estava muito sério e encarou Draco nos olhos. O rapaz retribuiu com um olhar de desdenho.

—Por onde você andou?

—Como você foi pra Corvinal com uma memória dessa, Terry? Eu já respondi isso!

—Não, você não respondeu. Se me disser novamente que esteve por aí sem saber onde, o levarei a força para o hospital, agora mesmo!

Draco torceu o rosto numa careta, como fosse uma criança. Deu um grande gole no café com leite de Terry, e então respondeu, de má vontade:

—Estive com uns amigos... algumas vezes em porões, outras em becos imundos... mas é verdade quanto a não saber ONDE... não me importava muito com isso desde que estivesse bem longe do Ministério ou de Saint Mungus.

Terry Boot levantou-se bruscamente e agarrou com força o braço esquerdo do rapaz, levantando a manga do suéter surrado. Terry reprimiu uma exclamação.

No auge da guerra contra Voldemort, naquele mesmo braço havia a horrenda tatuagem de uma cabeça cadavérica de onde saia uma serpente que dava um nó em si mesma. Com a morte de Voldemort, todos os Comensais da Morte se tornaram livres daquela marca, pois a mesma desapareceu sem deixar sombras. Havia rumores que alguns dos Novos Comensais tinham uma marca idêntica no corpo, mas como não eram um grupo organizado, isso não era generalizado. Não havia mais a Marca Negra no braço de Draco, mas havia outras marcas igualmente horríveis.

A pele do braço de Draco, que normalmente deveria ser branca como alabastro, estava completamente roxa, cheia de veias estourada e furos de agulhas que desciam até o pulso.

—Draco.. por que você está fazendo isso consigo mesmo?! – Terry perguntou, em fúria, largando com raiva o braço do rapaz, que o olhava como uma criança indignada.

—Porque eu gosto! Porque isso me deixa feliz! Me faz sentir livre! Me faz esquecer!

Terry se afastou de Draco, parando à porta da cozinha. Tinha uma das mãos à testa e estava perturbado. A vontade que sentia era de socar Draco até deixá-lo desacordado, e jogá-lo numa solitária em St Mungus até ele recuperar definitivamente a sanidade.

—Você estava indo bem, Draco.. estava respondendo bem ao tratamento, estava cheio de planos... por que você desistiu de tudo, deu pra trás? – A voz de Terry era lamuriosa.

Draco, enfurecido, levanta-se da mesa, mostrando-se para Terry. Puxa a barra da suéter com as mãos, como se fosse rasgá-la.

—ISSO! É por isso! De que adiantaria todos os meus planos se eu estou na merda?!

Terry não acreditou no que ouvia, e olhou abobado para o visitante: —Como assim? Você largou seu tratamento, se jogou no lixo, por causa de...

—DINHEIRO! É ISSO MESMO! DINHEIRO! De que valeria tudo aquilo se eu fiquei na merda?! Meus pais sumiram no mundo depois que o Ministério confiscou todos nossos bens! Nos deixaram totalmente na miséria! Eles me deixaram sozinho na miséria!

—Não, eu não estou ouvindo isso! – Terry estava chocado e incrédulo. —Você é um cara inteligente, é um bruxo de muitos talentos, é jovem e saudável! Poderia lutar para fazer sua própria fortuna! Aliás, ninguém sequer precisa de fortuna para viver!

—Éeee? Diga isso por si mesmo, _Terry Boot_! Veja o moquiço em que mora! Nem dá para abrir os braços sem derrubar alguma coisa! Veja ao que você se reduziu! Sei que trabalha num hospital de trouxas, CUIDANDO DE TROUXAS! Você é outro TRAIDOR DO SANGUE!

Terry ficou vermelho de raiva, mas se controlou bravamente, tentando se acalmar e acalmar a Draco, que se mostrava muito perturbado.

—Não vou discutir com você, Draco, se é isso que quer. Vá tomar o banho que disse precisar, vou te arranjar roupas limpas e então podemos conversar. Não há porque ter alterações.

Draco amarrou a cara como fosse uma criança que acabou de ser reprimida. Saiu de trás da mesa e passou por Terry, parando à entrada da sala. Terry, aparentemente calmo, mas com os punhos fechados com força, o olhava com resignação. Ele foi um dos medibruxos (e o último) que tratou de Draco Malfoy após o fim da guerra contra Voldemort. O rapaz, com então vinte anos, sofreu uma seqüência de feitiços de aurores, que acabaram por afetar órgãos internos e o cérebro. Passou, então, os últimos seis anos em tratamento no Hospital St Mungus, tendo uma recuperação lenta, mas progressiva. Estava em alta há dois anos, indo apenas para revisão e prosseguir com o tratamento à distância, quando se descobriu na miséria há poucos meses, abandonando tudo e sumindo do mapa.

Draco sorriu com sadismo. Na verdade, ele não estava ali para fazer visitinhas e tomar café.

—Soube que uma infeliz sobreviveu à nova maldição e que foi tratada em St Mungus...

Mesmo estranhando a mudança de assunto e o tom de voz macio do rapaz, Terry confirmou: —Bom, ao menos você se mantém informado dos acontecimentos...

Draco se virou de frente para Terry, deixando as mãos às costas da cintura: —Ah, sim, claro que sim! Entre um pico e outro, dou uma olhada no jornal... e também tenho outras fontes de informação...

—Afinal, isso é um bom sinal... me alegra saber que não está se alienando do mundo. Por isso eu digo que você deve voltar ao hospital para...

Draco não permitiu que Terry completasse a frase, sacando sua varinha (que estava no bolso traseiro da calça) e atacando: —EXPELLIARMOS!

Terry recebeu o impacto a queima roupa no peito e foi jogado com violência contra a mesa da cozinha, caindo com estardalhaço, quebrando o que estava sobre, e caindo em seguida sobre a cadeira, sentindo algumas costelas se partirem com o impacto. A varinha que estava em sua mão voou até a mão de Draco, que o olhava com um sorriso sádico e triunfante no rosto.

Mesmo sentindo muitas dores, Terry tentou se apoiar no braço para se levantar, mas Draco o virou com um pontapé, pisando sobre seu peito em seguida. O medibruxo soltou um grito rouco de dor.

Draco, com o pé sobre Terry, se abaixou até ficar muito próximo do rosto do rapaz, que não encontrava forças para reagir devido a dor dos ossos partidos (e que Draco se ocupava de potencializar).

—Eu sei quem sobreviveu à Crucius Kedrava, Dr Boot... sei também quem atacou aquela maldita sangue-ruim... e sei ainda mais: sei quem foi o gênio que desenvolveu essa maldição maravilhosa! Até o Lord das Trevas o invejaria!

Tarry, mesmo morrendo de dor, tenta argumentar com Draco: —P-por f-favor, D-draco... v-volte a si! Nós não estamos bem! Precisamos ir para o hospital!

—NÃO! – Com raiva, Draco se levanta com brutalidade, pisando mais forte sobre as costelas partidas de Terry, que urra de dor. Ensandecido, Draco se põe de pé, mas continua a apontar a varinha para Boot, que leva a mão boa ao lado das costelas quebradas, fazendo careta de dor e tentando inutilmente se levantar.

Como se de repente tivesse recobrado o juízo, Draco se abaixa, agarrando Terry pelo ombro e braço bons e suspendendo o rapaz do chão, usando uma força que não parecia lhe pertencer, e leva o medibruxo até o sofá de dois lugares da saleta, largando-o de qualquer jeito ali, fazendo-o estremecer e gemer com mais dor que o impacto causara.

Terry pensou que Draco havia recuperado a razão, mas estava muito enganado. Draco falava a ele num tom imperativo e acusatório: —Por que salvou a Granger?! Era pra ela ter morrido torrada como todos os outros! Você é um traidor, Boot! Um traidor covarde como todos os outros! Gosta dela, não é? Me informaram que vocês andaram juntos, se encontrando por aí!

O medibruxo ergueu o rosto, em meio às caretas de dor, tentando entender do por que de Draco estar agindo dessa forma. Sem sua varinha e com ossos quebrados, correndo o risco de ter um dos pulmões perfurados por uma das costelas, ele era uma vítima completamente indefesa e tudo que lhe restava era a argumentação.

—Eu sou um medibruxo, Draco.. é minha função, é meu dever, salvar vidas! Não importa de onde venham, eu trato de pessoas! Meus pacientes são muito importantes para mim, todos são! VOCÊ É! Acha que não me preocupei com seu sumiço, que não tentei localizá-lo?

Draco interrompeu Boot mais uma vez, não ligando a mínima para o que o medibruxo lhe falava, era como se não tivesse ouvido uma só palavra dele.

Falou, calmamente: —Dois amigos meus foram capturados por Aurores por causa daquela maldita sangue-ruim! Estão em Azkaban por culpa dela! E aquela maldita é tão diabólica que nem morreu com a Crucius Kedrava! A MINHA Crucius Kedrava! Passei anos planejando sobre essa maldição, até que consegui desenvolver há alguns meses! Ninguém deveria sobreviver a ela! Mas.. mas aquela maldita sobreviveu! E você, VOCÊ!, curou ela! Porco traidor!

Terry estava estupefato demais para falar qualquer coisa. Não acreditava no que ouvia e nem no que via, pois Draco estava quase irreconhecível. Seus olhos cinzentos gritavam a sua insanidade e por um momento Terry teve a certeza de que Draco estava ali para matá-lo e que iria atrás de Hermione para terminar o serviço que não conseguiram completar. Ele não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse e precisava arranjar algum jeito de se salvar e salvar Hermione.

—Por favor.. Draco... me deixe chamar a ambulância do hospital! Estou com os ossos da costela quebrados e vai acabar perfurando meu pulmão! E você precisa de seus medicamentos, é por isso que está nervoso e SEI que está se sentindo mal com isso! Vamos ajudar um ao outro, Draco! Há muito pela frente, ainda, temos tempo de sobra pra consertar tudo...

Terry falou fracamente, mas havia firmeza em sua voz. Draco pareceu oscilar em sua decisão, mas o telefone da casa de Boot tocou, quebrando a atenção de ambos.

—É o telefone... me deixe atendê-lo, pode ser algo importante... – Terry pediu, fazendo força para se levantar do sofá. Draco, que mantinha a varinha apontada para o peito do medibruxo, parecia não saber o que fazer.

—Você vive como um trouxa e tem um aparelho trouxa? – Perguntou num tom que mais parecia de curiosidade que de acusação. Terry apenas confirmou com um aceno, já se erguendo do sofá.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes sem que Terry tivesse a chance de atender. Draco olhava curioso para o aparelho, ainda apontando a varinha para o medibruxo, quando a secretária eletrônica atendeu. Draco reparou que no visor do aparelho aparecia o número de chamada. A voz falou:

—_Dr Boot, é o Dr Richard do Hospital Geral de Londres, se estiver em casa, atenda o telefone! Precisamos urgente de seus serviços, recebemos pacientes em estado grave, vítimas de um acidente, e estamos sem pessoal suficiente! Por favor, atenda! ... Ligarei para o seu celul..._

Tanto os olhos de Draco quanto de Terry se arregalaram, um de triunfo e maldade, o outro de pavor. Terry tentou avançar para o aparelho, para falar com o colega que ligara, mas Draco o impediu com um empurrão, passando a mão rapidamente no fone e atendendo. Usou sua voz mais suave e esnobe que tinha: —O Dr Boot está muito ocupado no momento, está com uma visita muito importante.. e não tem tempo pra desperdiçar em salvar a vida de trouxas imundos, _Dr Richard_!

Terry, caindo no chão aos pés de Draco, ainda conseguiu ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha, perguntando em monossílabos, visivelmente perturbado. Draco, tranqüilamente, recolocou o fone no gancho, arrebentando o fio de conexão, olhando e sorrindo de maldade para Terry.

—Esqueci de comentar que antes de chegar aqui eu explodi os pneus de um ônibus de um motorista trouxa e cretino que não quis me dar carona, sabe? Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro... acho que ele perdeu o controle e capotou... tava cheio, sabe? Foi até bom, ficar espremido entre trouxas é asqueroso! Bem, graças a mim e a você, que não poderá atender ao chamado, o mundo ficará livre de mais alguns trouxas inúteis...

O medibruxo estava horrorizado. Jamais imaginou que Draco fosse chegar a um nível tão baixo assim e duvidava muito que essa sua sandice cruel fosse pela ausência dos medicamentos. Agora Terry via que Draco jamais teve a intenção de se tornar uma pessoa de bem, apenas prolongou o máximo possível seu tratamento para ser absolvido pelo Ministério, mostrando que era inofensivo e não precisava ser enviado à Azkaban.

—Você... você nunca teve a intenção de deixar o passado para trás e recomeçar sua vida... – Terry falou fracamente. —Você vai jogar sua vida fora por causa de um preconceito idiota?!

—Preconceito idiota?! – Rugiu Draco, abaixando-se ao lado de Boot. —Idiota?! Idiotice é permitir que o mundo seja poluído por escórias, por seres humanos que não servem pra nada! Existe gente demais neste mundo e a maioria é de gente merda que não vale o ar que respira! O mundo deve pertencer aos bruxos! E AOS BRUXOS DE SANGUE-PURO! SEM A ESCÓRIA TROUXA, SEM MALDITOS MESTIÇOS E SANGUES-RUINS! APENAS BRU-XOS!

Draco acertou um soco entre os olhos de Boot, fazendo a cabeça dele quicar no chão e escorrer sangue do nariz. O rapaz se reergueu, olhando com ar furioso e superior para o medibruxo, que apertava as mãos contra o nariz ensangüentado.

—Toda a escória deve ser eliminada! Todos miseráveis e inúteis devem morrer! E aqueles que sujam a honra dos Bruxos, os malditos amantes de trouxas e sangues-ruins, devem morrer também!

Draco apontou a varinha para o peito de Terry Boot, que se esforçava para enxergar com os olhos embaçados pelo sangue. Draco tinha a expressão gelada e parecia muito consciente do que estava fazendo. Era frio e completamente lúcido, o que tornou tudo muito pior.

—AVADA KEDAVRA!

* * *

Hermione desperta com uma enxaqueca enjoada, uma dorzinha incômoda no fundo dos olhos, pois mais uma vez usou calmantes para dormir, já que sua cabeça estava a mil na noite anterior. Jogava água com abundância no rosto, na pia do banheiro. Quando terminou, olhou para a lixeira e viu o frasquinho reluzindo à luz fraca da lâmpada fosforescente.

Relutante, pegou o frasco de dentro da lixeira, que permanecia intacto sobre os pergaminhos amassados. Olhou com desdenho para o frasco, mas, ao invés de devolvê-lo ao cesto de lixo, abriu o armário embutido sobre a pia e colocou-o ali, entre seus comprimidos de analgésicos, tranqüilizantes e anti-depressivos.

Foi para sua cozinha alva e reluzente, repleta de aparelhos de última geração. Começou a abrir armários e pegar prato, xícara, jarra; da geladeira retirou potes fechados de acrílico colorido e ligou o fogão elétrico, levando um bule de metal com água, para ferver. Ao passar para outro extremo da cozinha, para ligar a tv, olhou para o calendário fixado com imã ao armário embutido de alumínio, constatando, feliz, que sua licença médica estava expirando e, já na próxima segunda-feira, voltaria ao trabalho, no grande escritório contábil que ficava no maior arranha-céu comercial do centro financeiro de Londres. Lá nas alturas, estava longe de todos os mundos possíveis, só em meio a números e contas e falcatruas de clientes a serem consertadas.

E ligou a tv, pois ela teimava em deixar o controle remoto próximo ao aparelho e não próximo à mesa ou bancada principal, onde seria necessário.

Como sempre, estava ligado no canal da BBC Londres e a primeira cena que apareceu foi a de um ônibus vermelho de dois andares, um big bus, tombado de lado, saindo chamas pelas janelas e muitos policiais e bombeiros tentavam controlar a situação. Hermione estremeceu. O locutor informava que o acidente havia acontecido àquela manhã, no horário de maior movimento de passageiros, e o big bus estava lotado. O número de mortos e feridos era assustador!

Com violência, Hermione desliga a tv na mesma hora, tendo náuseas por nervosismo. Voltou para o fogão, para se distrair, desligando o fogo e jogando a água fervente dentro de uma caneca de cerâmica, que despejou em seguida chá preto granulado e leite de caixa. Enquanto esperava para o chá de dissolver, foi preparar um sanduíche de queijo e tomate seco na sanduicheira elétrica. O trabalho sempre a fazia esquecer o mundo a sua volta, e, a essa altura, já havia esquecido a notícia horrorosa da tv. Enquanto esperava a sanduicheira fazer o serviço, Hermione se lembrou que, talvez, pudesse ter recebido ligações à noite, e foi até seu telefone, verificar na secretária eletrônica se havia algum recado.

Estava sentindo falta de McGonagall, e queria muito conversar com ela sobre o encontro que teve com Snape... não propriamente conversar, mas sondar a professora, saber se ela sabia de algo a mais. Apertou o botãozinho do aparelho e ficou decepcionada em constatar que não havia nenhuma mensagem.

Lembrou-se das últimas mensagens que havia recebido: de Minerva, avisando que precisava resolver algo urgente em Hogwarts; de Terry Boot, após o encontro; e de Snape, inacreditavelmente.

Sentiu um frio no estômago ao se lembrar de Snape, mas não queria pensar nele naquele instante, precisava digerir o que havia acontecido e analisar a forma como ele a tratara em King Cross. Mas sentiu um aperto forte no peito, ao se lembrar do encontro que teve com Terry um dia antes, o que foi, de fato, um encontro muito agradável, e pensou que a repentina angústia em lembrar dele fosse pelo remorso por ainda não ter retornado a ligação do rapaz. Voltou para a cozinha ao sentir o cheio apetitoso do sanduíche que ficava pronto, se decidindo, por mais tarde, a ligar para o medibruxo, para agradecer-lhe pelo encontro e se desculpar pela demora em retornar sua ligação.

Mas, estranhamente, esse pensamento não a deixou mais aliviada quanto à divida de consideração que tinha com Boot.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 22 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Julho de 2008.

* * *

**N/A:** Chegou a hora de juntar as pontas soltas da fic. Acho que agora as coisas começam a se arrumar para ir embora.

Não esperava isso, de novo, nem sequer lembrava que existia Draco Malfoy em HP :P Mas ele apareceu.. do nada!

Snake só me põe em furada. Vocês xingam ele, mas sou eu que sou atingido TT,TT

Bem, vamos ver por uma lado bom: Terry Boot (Terêncio Boot na versão brasileira de HP) não será mais um adversário para Snape...

**Obrigado pelos maravilhosos reviews! Que Deus lhe pague!!**

Bjus!


	23. Uma Chance Como Alternativa

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 23 – Uma Chance Como Alternativa.**

* * *

—Por favor Sr. Boot, abra a porta!

O zelador do prédio onde Terry Boot morava, estava parado a sua porta, segurando um molho de chaves em uma mão enquanto a outra batia, já nervosa, na porta do apartamento do rapaz. Em seu encalço, dois policiais com armas na mão, mantinham-se postados cada um ao lado da porta, de forma a não serem visto através do olho-mágico. O zelador tentou novamente e, novamente, ninguém respondia ao seu chamado.

Enquanto isso, vindo das escadas, um homem de meia idade, vestido de branco e com um jaleco comprido que ia até seus joelhos, corria na direção do zelador e policiais, que voltaram suas atenção ao homem, pelos baques secos que ecoavam no corredor estreito e vazio do andar. Um deles se dirigiu ao homem, que parou perto deles e com uma expressão de pavor no rosto.

—O senhor é Richard Fish, que fez uma denúncia de que o morador desse prédio de nome Terry Boot poderia estar correndo grave perigo?

Espavorido, o médico respondeu enquanto lutava para ganhar fôlego: —Sim.. sim, sou eu! Eu liguei para o Dr Boot mais cedo, por causa de uma emergência no Hospital Geral... demorou a atender e quem atendeu foi um sujeito de voz calma demais para o que ele dizia... dizia que o Dr Boot estava com uma visita muito importante.. e nisso, eu percebi um gemido rouco vindo de longe. Entenda: foi muito estranho e senti que algo muito errado poderia estar acontecendo.

Os dois policiais trocaram olhares significativos e voltaram ao zelador e, como se adivinhasse a pergunta, foi respondendo: —Eu.. eu realmente não vi o Dr Boot hoje, ele não saiu de casa, senão eu o teria visto passar pela portaria, mas... tampouco vi alguém suspeito subir no prédio e não apareceu ninguém hoje ou mesmo ontem perguntando por ele...

—Abra a porta. – O policial deu a ordem com firmeza.

Um pouco trêmulo, o zelador, um homem já idoso, correu as chaves do molho que segurava pela argola de arame que as prendiam todas juntas, encontrando a chave que indicava ser do apartamento de Terry Boot. O homem enfiou a chave na fechadura e rodou apenas uma vez, ouvindo o clique, indicando que estava destrancada. Os policiais afastaram o zelador e o médico, e tomaram posição de assalto, enquanto um girava a maçaneta e abria a porta, o outro cobria a retaguarda com a pistola acima da cabeça e o dedo no gatilho. A porta foi aberta com estrondo e os dois policiais entraram num rompante, varrendo a pequena sala com as armas apontadas e prontas a disparar, se fosse preciso.

Da porta era possível ver a pequena cozinha e repararam que a mesa estava destrambelhada e o que estava sobre ela estava em uma desordem pouco típica. Com as pistolas ainda em riste, um dos policiais se dirigiu à cozinha enquanto o outro contornava o sofá de dois lugares, deixando escapar uma exclamação rápida. O colega o olhou rapidamente, mas ele indicou para que ele continuasse e fosse verificar o resto do apartamento. Vendo que o zelador e o médico começavam a entrar no apartamento, apontou o dedo indicador para ambos, dando-lhes uma ordem energética; os dois homens ficaram parados apreensivos do lado de fora. O policial deixou de lado o que havia encontrado, contornando e indo para o outro lado da sala, que levaria ao quarto e banheiro. Passados alguns minutos, depois de averiguarem cada cômodo da casa e cada possível esconderijo, os dois policiais retornaram para a sala e ficaram parados próximos ao corpo; um deles pegou um rádio e chamou a central, enquanto o outro dava ordens para o zelador se retirar e aguardar na portaria.

—O senhor, Dr Richard... o senhor poderia entrar e reconhecer se o corpo é mesmo de Terry Boot?

O rosto do médico empalideceu de certa forma como se todo o seu sangue tivesse escorrido para os pés e, trêmulo, entrou cautelosamente no apartamento, parando ao ver um emaranhado de cabelos louros espalhados pelo tapete. Mesmo com medo, subiu a vista para ver o restante do corpo e levou a mão à boca, reprimindo uma exclamação.

O rosto estava quase todo coberto de sangue seco e havia muito sangue sobre o tapete e respingado em volta. Uma faca suja com sangue estava largada ao lado do corpo e sobre o peito do rapaz havia muito sangue, indicando que ele havia sido esfaqueado. Os olhos azuis de Terry permaneciam estatelados, mirando o teto... ou ainda mirando aquele que foi o seu assassino.

* * *

Duas horas antes.

Draco apreciava o que acabara de fazer: a seus pés estava o corpo já sem vida daquele que lhe foi um amigo durante os dois últimos anos de sua estada em St Mungus. Terry Boot tinha se formado em medibruxo curandeiro recentemente e havia sido admitido na residência do hospital. O rapaz não apenas fez seu trabalho, ajudando a recuperar a saúde de Draco, mas acabou se mostrando um bom amigo, pronto a dar apoio e conselhos.

Lamentavelmente, o medibruxo tinha interesses demais por trouxas e logo se mostrou ser um traidor do sangue como os Weasleys e diversas outras famílias tradicionais que começavam a se sujar com essa estupidez de igualdade e tolerância.

Mas, enfim, isso não o havia incomodado até agora. Ou até ver que o medibruxo começava a se meter em assuntos seus, de Draco Malfoy.

Já que Terry Boot era um amante de trouxas, deveria morrer como um. No momento ele estava apenas com costelas partidas e o nariz quebrado, e isso não era o suficiente nem pra matar um filhote de trouxa.

Com certeza haveria autoridades bruxas investigando a morte de Boot. Certamente que o medibruxo não tinha inimigos declarados, duvidava até mesmo que o bom moço tivesse um desafeto qualquer, então, através de investigações, poderiam acabar indo até ele, Draco, afinal ele era o cara mais mau que esteve próximo de Boot e que agora estava desaparecido. Afinal, quem mataria o bom e gentil curandeiro Terry Boot com uma maldição imperdoável? Um bruxo mau, claro, e, logo, chegariam a conclusão de fora ele, Draco Malfoy.

Paranóico, Draco correu até a cozinha, abrindo com estrépito as gavetas do pequeno armário que ficava embaixo da pia, encontrando algo que lhe serviria muito bem ao propósito: uma faca grande de cortar carne.

Sem nenhum pudor, remorso ou vacilo, Draco ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo de Terry e, com golpes precisos, perfurou o peito do rapaz com várias estocadas, o sangue ainda fresco espirrando para todos os lados, inclusive para o rosto e colo de Draco, e se derramando, ainda quente, pelo tapete rústico de bambu, deixando o sangue ainda mais visível sobre o bege pálido.

A coisa precisava parecer um assassinato comum que um trouxa faria. Poderiam fazer necropsias à vontade que jamais saberiam o que matou Boot. Se legistas bruxos o examinassem, encontrariam as evidências da Avada Kedavra, mas tinha certeza que as facadas diriam por si mesmas, ocultando a verdadeira causa mortis e desencorajando outras investigações.

Satisfeito com seu trabalho, exibindo até mesmo um sorriso alegre, Draco largou a faca ao lado do corpo, pouco se importando se havia digitais. A polícia trouxa jamais encontraria o dono daquelas digitais, pois não há registros dele no mundo muggle e, entre os bruxos, eles não tinham esse tipo de identificação, mesmo porque não valeria nada para eles, dado a facilidade de se forjar novas marcas através de magias simples.

Draco apreciou do alto o seu serviço macabro e afastou-se de ré do corpo, apontando a varinha para o próprio corpo e limpando de si todo o sangue respingado. Notou que deixou pegadas de sangue, que havia pisado e escorrido para debaixo de seus sapatos, então limpou as solas de seus coturnos e as pegadas, afastando-se mais um passo e verificando que não tinha deixado mais nenhuma marca. Ele iria sair dali por desaparatação e não ia deixar esse furo de pegadas que sumiam do nada. Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Draco desaparatou.

* * *

Sem que qualquer um do Mundo Bruxo soubesse o que havia ocorrido a Terry Boot, o medribruxo foi enviado ao necrotério da cidade, tratado como um simples muggle – e com essa mania "pró-trouxa", Boot tinha registros trouxas.

Dr Richard, médico que acompanhou Terry Boot desde que ele era apenas um estagiário no Hospital Geral, largou todo o serviço na mão de terceiros e foi buscar saber o que havia acontecido com o colega. Depois do choque, acompanhou o trabalho de legistas da polícia londrina e a remoção do corpo para o necrotério municipal. Era engraçado como ele tinha séculos de experiência em atender casos até mais horríveis do que de Boot, mas, em se tratando de um conhecido e um conhecido querido, a coisa se tornava impraticável.

Esperaria ali até receber o laudo do exame cadavérico, imaginando como daria a notícia aos seus conhecidos do Hospital Geral, já que Terry Boot era muito querido por muitos ali. E à família do rapaz, quem avisaria? Terry sempre foi muito evasivo ao falar da família, levando todos a supor que ele não era, absurdamente, muito bem quisto entre eles, então descartou a possibilidade de procurar por nomes e telefones e comunicar o ocorrido; a polícia londrina que se encarregasse desse trabalho.

Dentro do necrotério, o corpo de Terry estava nu sobre uma bancada de aço inox e os dois médicos legistas se encarregavam de limpar todo o sangue do corpo com um líquido anti-séptico que ardia os olhos, mas que eles não podiam sentir por causa da proteção dos óculos de acrílico que usavam.

Sem o sangue seco para atrapalhar a visualização dos ferimentos, as marcas das facadas ficaram bem visíveis, como também a forma estranha sobre as costelas esquerdas e os enormes hematomas na região, notando também hematomas no ombro e braço esquerdos e entre o nariz e a testa, o nariz um pouco torto. Não se preocuparam no momento que os olhos do cadáver estivessem muito arregalados, mas esse era um indício que não passaria despercebido posteriormente.

Uma terceira pessoa entra na saleta de necropsias, carregando uma prancheta e pronto a fazer anotações. Era um homem cuja aparência lembrava alguém que dormia a cada três ou quatro dias: orelhas profundas, olhos injetados, cabelos desgrenhados. Aproximou-se calmamente dos legistas que trabalhavam em suas anotações das partes externas do cadáver, fazendo as perguntas de praxe.

—O amigo aí é Terry Boot, 28 anos, médico do Hospital Geral de Londres?

—Isso mesmo. – Um dos legistas respondeu igualmente sem nenhuma emoção, como era praxe.

O assistente rabiscou qualquer coisa nos papéis em sua prancheta e só então lançou um olhar perscrutador sobre o cadáver, buscando outras evidências que não eram buscadas pelos legistas, evidências que eles sequer imaginavam existir. O homem soturno não precisou procurar muito, pois bastou que visse os olhos vitrificados e arregalados de Terry Boot. Seu semblante pareceu se iluminar com alguma compreensão e se retirou do local, depois de fazer mais algumas poucas perguntas de serviço.

* * *

Algumas dezenas de minutos depois chegou ao Departamento de Registros de Pessoas Físicas do Ministério da Magia uma folha dobrada de papel contendo algumas linhas de informações. O bruxo responsável por esse serviço no setor pegou o papel, leu as informações e foi cruzá-las com os arquivos que dispunha. Havia encostado ao canto algo que poderia ser passado despercebido como fosse uma simples mesa de metal, mas quando o funcionário se aproximou e parou em frente, diante dele se materializou algo que lembrava o fantasma de um teclado de computador; o rapaz digitou o nome que estava no documento que havia chegado há poucos instantes e aguardou apenas um segundo quando começou a se materializar, como se houvesse uma tela invisível ali, o nome de Terry Boot e as informações sobre ele, todas as informações, inclusive sua árvore genealógica, que veio pro final.

Devidamente informados que aquele que se passava por um muggle era, na verdade, um bruxo, novos documentos foram expedidos para órgãos competentes. E Terry Boot não seria enterrado como um simples trouxa, nem sua morte passaria despercebida no Mundo Bruxo.

* * *

Foi convocada uma reunião extraordinária da Ordem da Fênix, no intuito de estudar novas formas de combate aos Novos Comensais, considerando aquilo que Snape teve a oportuna sorte de presenciar: uma rinha entre Trouxas manipulada por Bruxos. Cruzariam todas as demais informações que tinha a respeito de ataques de Bruxos com casos aparentemente comuns de Trouxas.

Mas não foi fácil para todos estar nessa reunião. Era a primeira reunião em dez anos sem a presença de Ronald Weasley. Por ser ainda muito recente a sua morte e por demais pesaroso para a família, o único "membro" da família Weasley que compareceu foi mesmo Harry, porque ele era imprescindível à reunião, sendo o Responsável Chefe do Departamento de Segurança do Ministério, além de ser, no momento, o portador de mais uma má notícia que havia chegado até ao Ministério, duas horas antes do fim do turno. Harry estava sombrio e amargava as mesmas sensações da época de Voldemort... parecia, até, que tudo recomeçava.

A reunião na Mansão Black contava com a maioria de mesmos participantes, retirando em peso os membros Wesleys, e tendo por principal Harry, como já mencionado, McGonagall, Snape e Dumbledore. Lupin estava incapacitado de estar presente naquela noite. Dino Thomas e Simas Finnighan, também Aurores, chegaram junto com Harry e os três mantinham um acordo mudo, os dois rapazes tão sombrios quanto Harry. Primeiro era necessário saber o objetivo principal da reunião, os obituários deveriam ficar para depois.

Snape narrou o ocorrido de forma condensada e prática, para que todos entendessem de primeira. Debateram tanto os prós quanto os contras de possível teoria, um dos outros bruxos presente na reunião, cruzava informações com os dados que dispunha num aparelho parecido com um laptop, ao lado de Harry, que participava muito pouco da discussão. Uma crescente compreensão parecia assomar dos olhos esmeraldinos do rapaz, enquanto ele observava com muita atenção ao que o bruxo ao se lado vazia. Casos suspeitos de acidentes com Trouxas iam sendo listados no "laptop", casos que deveriam ser revistos e que deveriam ser buscados suas verdadeiras causas. Mais uma vez a arrogância dos Bruxos os cegava sobre fatos que envolviam o Mundo Muggle, fatos que eles, os bruxos, tinham muito mais influência do que se supunha... o próprio caso de Terry Boot dizia por si mesmo.

Harry se levantou, fazendo um ruído com a cadeira mais alto que o necessário, propositalmente. Os outros membros olharam apreensivos para ele; os que discutiam foram baixando a voz até se calarem. O Auror esperou alguns minutos com muita paciência, até que todos estivessem dispostos a lhe dar atenção sem que ele a pedisse.

—Estou sendo mais uma vez o portador de más notícias e, ao que seria apenas uma notícia ruim a ser dada, acabo de perceber que ela tem muita ligação com o que Snape está nos apresentando... falo de Terry Boot, medibruxo de St Mungus, Corvinal que estudou na mesma época que nós em Hogwarts, e ele estava presente ao funeral de Ron há uma semana atrás...

Harry deu uma pausa proposital para que todos digerissem o que ele acabava de falar e, achava, ser uma forma de amenizar o impacto da má notícia.

Minerva lembrou-se da atenção e interesse que Boot demonstrou por Hermione enquanto ela ficou internada no hospital. Snape fechou seu semblante, mas evitou especular qualquer coisa. Apenas esperou.

—O que aconteceu com ele, Potter? – Perguntou Minerva, com ligeiro tremor nos lábios.

Harry respirou fundo, realmente pesaroso. Os outros dois Aurores apenas baixaram a vista, já sabendo do que se tratava.

—Terry Boot foi encontrado morto esta manhã, em seu apartamento... os Trouxas o encontraram... ele estava com marcas de agressão e diversas facadas no peito, ao que os legistas trouxas apontaram como a causa mortis... mas, temos um Bruxo legista infiltrado no necrotério municipal, e ele encontrou indícios de que Boot havia sido morto pela Avada Kadavra...

Harry relatou o acontecido calma e pausadamente, dando tempo a todos de digerirem as informações. E, agora que havia concluído, um silêncio sepulcral caiu como o peso de uma rocha sobre todos os presentes naquele antigo salão de festas da Mansão Black.

Mais um jovem bruxo morto. Mais uma perda irreparável.

Mas, ironicamente, esse fato trevoso levava luz à questão.

—Terry Boot foi assassinado por um Bruxo e esse Bruxo teve o trabalho de fazer a coisa parecer que havia sido feita por um Trouxa, embora ele tenha esquecido alguns detalhes importantes que apenas intrigariam as Autoridades Muggle, como o fato da porta do apartamento de Terry estar trancada e sem sinais de arrombamento. Certamente, esse Bruxo pensou que simulando um assassinato típico de um Trouxa, não despertaria sequer a curiosidade no Mundo Bruxo, talvez até mesmo crendo que ninguém aqui acabaria sabendo da morte de Terry Boot, ou se viesse saber, já seria tarde demais para se buscar evidências e a polícia Muggle teria encerrado o caso.

Harry aguardou comentários, mas todos pareciam chocados demais para dizer algo, então ele resolveu concluir seu raciocínio:

—A primeira vista parece que foi um assassinato gratuito, mas isso terá de ser investigado. Quem o matou quis esconder suas evidências forjando outras, mas, com certeza o assassino não sabe o quanto nós Bruxos estamos infiltrados no Mundo Muggle. Não fosse por isso, somente muito mais tarde saberíamos sobre o desaparecimento de Terry Boot e, ainda mais tarde, de sua morte.

—Isso então confirma o que havia suspeitado... – Snape falou mansamente. —E que não foi um mero acaso que eu tenha presenciado o que presenciei... todos esses incidentes no Mundo Muggle, que aumentaram muito em proporção nos últimos meses, tem a ponta de uma varinha metida no meio... alguém está fazendo parecer que tudo é mero acidente de trouxas para não atrair a atenção do Ministério, que ainda não dá a devida assistência e importância em relação ao outro mundo...

—E, fazendo isso – Harry concluiu os pensamentos de Snape. —... os Novos Comensais começam a agir de forma mais livre que jamais agiram, aterrorizando por onde passam sem darem importância à fama... e, no momento em que eles se organizarem...

—...No momento em que eles se organizarem, quando eles tiverem um líder que enxergue longe, eles poderão pôr tanto o Mundo Bruxo quanto o Mundo Muggle reféns do medo e, principalmente, medo do desconhecido, e estarão finalmente livres para agirem como quiserem e implementar o próprio governo deles... – Dumbledore completou, até o momento muito pensativo, apenas analisando o que os outros falavam.

—E... podemos até achar que falta muito pra isso, mas... tudo que falta a eles é a devida organização, porque o poder e a astúcia eles já provaram que têm... – Harry encerrou.

* * *

Hermione recolocou no gancho o fone do seu aparelho, parecendo triste. Estava na escuridão de sua sala e a única fonte de luz vinha de um abajur aceso a um canto. Foi para sua poltrona preferida e deixou-se escorregar até afundar no acento, sentindo-se extremamente entediada. Era a segunda vez que tentava falar com Terry Boot e não conseguia, o sentimento de culpa por ter ignorado a ligação do rapaz há dois dias oprimindo o peito, embora achasse que era um pouco demais para isso, mas também achava que estava muito sentimental nos últimos tempos.

Mas via uma pequena luz no fim do túnel escuro: segunda-feira retornaria ao trabalho e todas essas coisas voltariam a fazer parte do passado e estariam novamente distantes do seu mundo. Voltaria para expedientes que muitas vezes chegavam à doze horas diárias, sempre ocupada o tempo todo, muitas vezes até incapacitada de sair para o almoço por conta de excesso de trabalho a ser feito. Vidinha miserável! Mas que mantinha sua mente ocupada e suas lembranças esquecidas.

Não era tarde, devia ser por volta da nove da noite, mas estando ela naquele apartamento quentinho, silencioso e escuro, começou a ter sonolência e foi se perdendo em seus pensamentos até cair em vigília.

Novamente a estação de metrô: monótona, geométrica, neutra. Novamente o banco de madeira de dois lados, cada lado voltado para uma linha de trem: a que subia e a que descia. E o vulto de um homem que se aproximava dela, a tirando de seu torpor, falando com ela de forma mansa e sem emoção. Um calor, um aconchego, e ela sentia algo a mais, algo que jamais havia sentido, como fosse envolvida em energia morna que a livrava de todas as preocupações e todo o peso. E então estava envolvida nos braços do homem e um beijo suave que poderia durar uma eternidade, não fosse novamente pelo trem do metrô que se aproximava, com seu farol alto e cegante e seu silvo desesperado, porém, desta vez, vacilante.

Hermione acorda com um sobressalto, com o silvo irritante a encher seus ouvidos até penetrar no seu cérebro. Ainda tonta percebe que não se tratava de nenhum apito de trem, mas da irritante campainha melodiosa do seu próprio apartamento. Atordoada, se levanta num salto da poltrona e vai até a porta para atender, arrumando os cabelos e o vestido amarrotados, passando as mãos no rosto para tentar se livrar de qualquer indício de sono. Olhou através do olho-mágico da porta e, vendo de quem se tratava, abriu a porta, temendo ter demorado demais para atender.

—Minerva! Você está muito tempo aí?

—Digamos que o tempo suficiente para quase aparatar dentro da sua casa... estava dormindo? Está tudo escuro e quieto aí dentro...

—Ah, sim, é que acabei cochilando na poltrona... que bom que está aqui, Minerva! Quer comer algo? Preparo agora mesmo pra senhora e...

—Não, Hermione, eu.. já jantei. Estou aqui para resolver algo com você e partirei para Hogwarts logo que isso estiver acertado...

Hermione, que acendia a luz da sala, olhou decepcionada para McGonagall. Esperava que ela fosse ficar, pelo menos, todo o fim de semana com ela.

Para tentar disfarçar seu desapontamento, ela oferece chá à professora, que aceita, e vai para a cozinha esquentar a água e preparar a bandeja e os acompanhamentos. McGonagall estava apreensiva, acabava de sair da reunião da Ordem, e sentava-se ríspida no sofá de três lugares, olhando para todos os lados da sala, agora iluminada, como se temesse encontrar algum bruxo qualquer escondido nas sombras. Ela precisava tomar uma atitude com Hermione e, se não conseguisse por bem, teria de fazer por mal.

Após uns quinze minutos, Hermione reapareceu na sala carregando a bandeja com o bule de chá, as xícaras e um prato com biscoitos secos. McGonagall a encarou com certa apreensão, que não passou despercebida por Hermione. Depositou tudo na mesa de centro e sentou-se ao outro canto do sofá onde Minerva estava, servindo a ela a xícara de chá. Só depois que Hermione pegou sua própria xícara e se ajeitou no sofá, que ela partiu para as indagações.

—Você está estranha, Minerva... é apenas cansaço da viagem ou aconteceu algo?

McGonagall não iria ficar de rodeios, não havia tempo para isso.

—Aconteceu algo, sim, Hermione. Estou vindo de uma reunião extra da Ordem da Fênix.

A xícara de Hermione tremeu levemente sobre o pires que ela segurava. Desde que ela deixou a Ordem da Fênix, há oito anos, Minerva jamais a mencionou. Algo realmente grave havia acontecido e Hermione olhou assustada para a professora que mantinha-se altiva.

—O q-quê...

—Não sei se é seguro você permanecer no Mundo Trouxa, Hermione, não agora depois de tudo que aconteceu...

—Minerva, por favor, não faça isso, a senhora sabe muito bem..

—Sei muito bem quanto ao seu medo do Mundo Bruxo e sua decisão irracional de manter-se afastada de tudo que diz respeito a ele, negando-se que também faz parte disso. Você jamais deixará de ser uma bruxa, Hermione, por mais que se negue a isso!

A moça não podia mais segurar sua xícara sem correr o risco de derramar todo o chá em seu vestido e baixo-a para a mesinha, sobre a bandeja que trouxera. Fez tudo lentamente para dar-lhe tempo de digerir o que acabava de ouvir de McGonagall.

McGonagall também achou melhor abandonar sua xícara de chá sobre a mesa de centro, para tornar a coisa mais grave. Não podia dar uma notícia-bomba tomando chazinho, afinal! Ainda sentada no sofá, a mulher vira-se para o lado de Hermione, para encará-la.

—Não vou lhe contar os detalhes da reunião, Hermione, mas você precisa saber que não é mais tão seguro estar aqui como já foi algum dia. Ouvi coisas nessa reunião que me despertaram um mau pressentimento... não posso passar um ano inteiro em Hogwarts sabendo que está aqui sozinha e desprotegida. Você precisa estar lá comigo! Precisa voltar ao Mundo Bruxo. Se não quiser se servir de magia, tudo bem, faça como quiser, mas você precisa estar lá para sua proteção e para a nossa despreocupação.

Hermione balançava lentamente a cabeça para os lados, parecendo não acreditar nas palavras de Minerva. Ela não poderia fazer o que ela falava, é impossível! E voltaria ao trabalho na segunda-feira, tudo ficaria bem, não iria acontecer mais nada de errado!

McGonagall arrastou-se no sofá para ficar bem próxima de Hermione, pegando em suas mãos.

—Os membros da Ordem e os Aurores chegaram a uma conclusão assustadora, Hermione... de que muitos acontecimentos estranhos no Mundo Muggle tem a interferência direta de Bruxos, certamente os Novos Comensais. Houve... mais um assassinato, querida...

A moça não sabia o que dizer, apenas ficou muda olhando angustiada para sua ex-professora.

—O medibruxo que a tratou em St Mungus... Terry Boot... ele.. foi assassinado… com a Avada Kedavra…

Hermione teve um soluço agudo e instantaneamente seu olhos se marejaram. Não suportando mais nem um segundo ficar onde estava, levanta-se num rompante e anda desnorteada por sua sala, esfregando as mãos no peito, balbuciando coisas que McGonagall não conseguia entender. A mulher se levantou e foi até Hermione, abraçando-a pelas costas, preocupada com a reação dela.

—O bruxo que fez isso... fez parecer que Boot tinha sido morto por um trouxa... e isso acabou sendo decisivo para se especular que todos esses acidentes e ataques troux...

Minerva não pode concluir sua frase, pois Hermione mergulhou o rosto em suas mãos e começou a chorar convulsivamente.

* * *

Levou alguns minutos para que Hermione se acalmasse e parasse de chorar forte. Apenas algumas lágrimas teimavam em escapar, descendo pelo rosto lívido da moça silenciosamente. Minerva a tentava fazer tomar um pouco do chá, para ajudá-la a se tranqüilizar. Ambas já estavam sentadas novamente no sofá branco de três lugares.

—Eu não esperava que fosse ter uma reação tão forte, Hermione... se eu soubesse, eu não lhe teria contado isso...

A resposta foi um silencioso gesto de cabeça de Hermione, que deixava o olhar perdido em algum ponto qualquer a sua frente. Mais alguém ligado a ela havia sido morto de forma horrível. Mais uma vida preciosa completamente perdida, sem haver segundas chances. E se ela tivesse alongado aquele encontro? E se tivesse respondido imediatamente ao telefonema? E se ela tivesse agido como, por exemplo, suas colegas do escritório costumam agir, em se entregar logo no primeiro encontro inconseqüentemente?

Raivosamente, Hermione chacoalha sua cabeça para fazer desaparecer tais pensamentos idiotas. É claro que nada disso teria mudado algo! Uma estupidez imaginar tantas tolices e um tremendo desperdício de energia mental! Como Hermione não falava absolutamente nada do que estava sentido, McGonagall a olhava cada vez mais com apreensão.

—Por que você nunca fala o que sente, Hermione?! Você não está bem e guarda isso para você mesma! Diga-me por que você...

—Por favor, Minerva... – Hermione ia repetir a mesma resposta-ladainha às mesmas perguntas-ladainhas de sempre, mas achou que seria melhor simplesmente pedir um analgésico. —..será que poderia pegar um comprimido para dor de cabeça? Está no armário do banheiro...

McGonagall olhou atravessado para Hermione, pois percebeu que não era isso que ela iria falar. Mas preferiu fazer o que ela pedia afinal, não era hora para dar-lhe sermões, e por mais que detestasse a mania de Hermione de ficar se medicando com drogas feitas por Trouxas, foi até o banheiro, abriu o armário embutido no espelho e encontrou três frascos com etiquetas que indicavam o que eram cada um deles; sabia que aspirina era a droga que os trouxas usavam para camuflar uma dor física e, assim que esticou a mão para pegar o frasco, notou que ao seu lado havia um frasquinho delgado fechado com rolha. O que havia dentro era tão cristalino que a princípio pensou que estivesse vazio. Ficou intrigada pelo fato do frasquinho não apresentar nenhum rótulo e por um momento teve o delírio de achar que se tratava de uma poção... obviamente que, em se tratando de Hermione, isso era impossível, mas mesmo assim quis tirar a prova e levou o frasco juntamente com a aspirina.

Entregou o frasco de vidro da aspirina para Hermione, que destampou e jogou na palma da outra mão dois comprimidos, quando Minerva mostrou-lhe o frasco delgado de vidro, com a poção de Snape. No primeiro instante, Hermione não se lembrou do que tratava e só depois sua mente se clareou, e olhou em expectativa para Minerva.

—O que é isso?

O cérebro de Hermione começou a trabalhar freneticamente, analisando se devia responder com a verdade ou contar uma mentira. Então lembrou que queria tanto falar com Minerva a respeito desse mesmo assunto que o frasco de poção remetia e ficou sem saber o que fazer exatamente. Mas, afinal, para que mentiria?

—É.. é uma poção... – Respondeu vacilante.

McGonagall ficou realmente surpresa. —Poção? Que poção? Como conseguiu?

A moça ficou um tempo sem ter coragem de responder, mas, acabou por fazê-lo. Afinal, no fundo não havia nada de mais nisso.

— Memore Veritate, uma variação da poção Veritasserun... – Falou, ainda mais vacilante que antes; McGonagall apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. —F-foi Snape que.. me deu...

Hermione corou violentamente, desviando a vista de McGonagall para o seu colo. Se não tivesse feito isso, teria visto um sorriso se esboçar no rosto da professora.

—E ele deu isso para que você se lembrasse do quê, exatamente?

Abriu e fechou a boca sem muita certeza de que queria mesmo responder isso, os comprimidos de aspirina começando a derreter em sua mão que suava com o calor da xícara de chá que ainda segurava. Como fosse ainda uma adolescente sem muita certeza de seus sentimentos, gaguejou em resposta:

—O-os s-sonhos que t-tive... durante o ... c-coma.

A mulher deu um sorriso fechado de triunfo, mas Hermione não viu porque estava muito atenta aos seus próprios joelhos.

—Então, se pretende fazer uso disso eu aconselho a jogar fora essas aspirinas... não sabemos que reação podem ter... – A professora falou suavemente.

Hermione a olhou exasperada, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma aberração. Ela não iria fazer uso da poção, só havia guardado por ora e depois jogaria fora, sem usar! Retirou do lixo só por conta da consciência pesada, não queria usar aquilo, não mesmo!

—M-mas.. não vou usar isso! E-eu...

—Hermione... – McGonagall fez a voz mais maternal que conseguiu. —..não compreende o que isso significa? – E mostrou novamente o frasquinho, levando-o à altura dos olhos de ambas. —Isso é uma chance, Hermione... uma escolha... uma oportunidade de se ter uma alternativa... por que continuar a viver como se já tivesse morrido?

As palavras foram ditas suavemente, mas caíram sobre Hermione como um pedregulho. Então Minerva sabia muito mais do que ela supunha que soubesse? E continuar vivendo como se tivesse já morrido.. era isso realmente que ela fazia, não?

Só não entendia o que a poção de Snape poderia fazer para mudar seu mundo...

—Terry Boot lhe ofereceu o carinho do qual tanto precisa, mas, sabe-se Merlim, uma tragédia o tirou do seu caminho... mas, ainda há mais uma chance, Hermione... Enquanto houver vida, haverá chance...

* * *

Fim do capítulo 23 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Julho de 2008.

* * *

**N/A:** Ao pessoal que deixa review, avise se tem perfil no orkut, pois penso em passar a responder os reviews através de scraps, pois uma das normas do FFnet não permite mais que façamos a lista de agradecimentos aos que comentam. Como não sei como usar o email do próprio FFnet, prefiro então usar o orkut. Se quiser me add por lá, fique a vontade, me procure pelas comunidades "Sou + SSHG", "Ficwrtiters Masters", "OC – Original Characters", "Sou um alien disfarçado", etc. Vc encontrará o meu nome logo de início, pois sou o moderador dessas comunidades :)

**AGRADECIMENTOS À:**

Sheyla Snape, marina angela, Fla Apocalipse, Sophi, Selen Veane, Cassandra Wisney, Dinharj, Aninha, Bia Taisho Snape pelos últimos reviews (caps 21 e 22).

**DICA DE FF:**

Leia tb a fic INVERSÃO, da amiga Aline Martis. Fic potteriana só com personagens originais, em outras palavras, eu sou o antagonista XD um presente precioso da minha amiga da net :) Vc encontra o link pra fic na minha página do FFnet, em "Favorite Stories". E deixa reviews pra ela tb, pra ela continuar a escrever pra mim XDD

**Td de bom!**


	24. Unindo Imagens

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 24 – Unindo Imagens.**

* * *

Harry Potter estava sentado diante de sua escrivaninha na sala da chefia do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Estava absorto sobre pergaminhos que lia e assinava quase mecanicamente, quando um rapaz mais jovem entra sorridente na sala, empunhando vários pergaminhos abertos, que deposita à mesa, em frente a Harry.

—O que é isso? – pergunta.

—A lista de pacientes tratados pelo Dr Terry Boot nos dois últimos anos, desde que ele se tornou medibruxo efetivo de St Mungus... – Havia um sorriso iluminado no rosto do rapaz que aparentava ter saído há poucos anos de Hogwarts.

Harry nada respondeu, deixou de lado sua pena vermelha e dourada, pegando os pergaminhos que o jovem Auror acabava de lhe entregar. Viu as listas de nomes em ordem alfabética: pacientes-bruxos de Terry Boot e funcionários de St Mungus. A primeira era uma lista de tamanho considerável de pacientes com graves seqüelas permanentes, que eram a especialidade de Boot. Harry, ao avistar um nome, levantou sobressaltado de sua cadeira, balançando perigosamente os objetos que estavam sobre a escrivaninha em que esbarrou. O jovem Auror se afastou da mesa com o susto, como se Harry tivesse se transformado em algo perigoso. Sua voz saiu baixa e quase asmática...

—Draco Malfoy...?

* * *

O retorno ao trabalho não trouxe a quietação que Hermione esperava. Havia uma pilha de processos contábeis a serem analisados e que não foram feitos, pois seus chefes acreditavam piamente de que ela retornaria. Ganhou festinha de boas vindas, ganhou presentinhos e flores, mas, ao entrar em sua sala, após a rápida comemoração, e ao fechar a porta às suas costas, alienando-a do resto do escritório e do mundo, ela percebeu o quanto tudo aquilo lhe era estranho e nada peculiar. A sala totalmente simétrica, monotonamente arrumada e limpa, a iluminação fria e exagerada, o ar fresco e artificial que emanava um aroma igualmente artificial era enfadonho e irreal e, apesar da leveza da decoração geométrica e de cores neutras, o ambiente parecia pesado. A única coisa que dava algum aspecto de vida era o buquê de rosas vermelhas que foi deixado sobre sua mesa, dentro de um insípido vaso de cristal, mas mesmos as flores, com sua cor vermelha perfeita e suas hastes (sem espinhos!) e folhas verdes perfeitas, soavam artificiais e irreais.

A pilha de pastas estava na mesinha ao lado, perfeitamente organizados por ordem de importância e perfeitamente empilhados. Seu computador estava perfeitamente reluzente, como se tivesse acabado de chegar da loja, e em seu monitor LCD via uma patética mensagem de boas vindas rodopiando pela tela. Hermione soltou um suspiro de desagrado e jogou-se em sua cadeira de rodízios em forma de poltrona.

Mas, assim que começasse seu trabalho e entrasse no ritmo novamente, essa sensação maçante passaria, tinha certeza... ou quase certeza.

Pegou as primeiras pastas da pilha ao canto do seu lado esquerdo e foi analisando seus papeis. De repente, tudo parecia escrito em outra língua e Hermione fez um grande esforço para prestar devida atenção ao papel ao menos para identificar o que havia escrito nele. Tentou com perseverança os primeiros dez minutos, mas nada simplesmente parecia fazer sentido, pois sua mente estava em outro tempo e espaço. Largou com estrépito a pasta sobre a mesa e escondeu o rosto em ambas as mãos, tentando relaxar para pôr sua cabeça naquele lugar naquele momento... mas não conseguiu.

_Sua mente estava num cemitério que lembrava um bosque verdejante. A estradinha de pedras regulares era ladeada por árvores de copas frondosas. No que se entenderia por uma praça havia dezenas de jazigos; uns ornamentados ricamente com belíssimas estátuas de anjos e santos e cristos cruxificados; alguns exibiam a pedra fria dos mármores com seus vários vasinhos com flores frescas-murchas-artificiais; a maioria exibia apenas a simplicidade do concreto acinzentado e encardido pelo tempo._

_Não teve coragem de se aproximar daquele séqüito que cortejava o caixão negro e lustroso, assistindo a tudo o mais afastada possível. Percebeu, com grande surpresa ainda maior do que aquele sepultamento estar sendo num cemitério muggle, que a multidão de pessoas pesarosas era composta tanto por bruxos quanto por trouxas que, aparentemente, não davam muito pela presença do outro._

_Havia muitas pessoas, muitas mesmo, provavelmente quase cem. E aquilo era apenas uma ínfima mostra do quanto Terry Boot fora querido em vida. Colegas dos hospitais onde trabalhava, pacientes, amigos, família. Hermione engoliu um soluço mais forte, mas ainda assim lágrimas teimosas rolaram por sua face._

_Como poderia alguém tão querido e tão especial morrer? E, ainda pior, morrer assassinado cruelmente?_

_Não, definitivamente, não era um mundo bom este em que viviam._

_Sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem, Hermione ajoelhou-se no gramado, oculta pela árvore frondosa que lançava pesada sombra em detrimento ao sol forte do meio dia. Ninguém poderia percebê-la ali, a forte claridade do dia e os altos jazigos deixariam as pessoas cegas a ela e, mesmo talvez isso não fosse necessário, pois ali os mortos eram mais importantes._

_E ela não estava morta._

_Não prendeu mais o choro, no entanto cuidou para que seu pranto se derramasse dignamente. Apenas a grama que recebia suas lágrimas e o vento que constantemente passava por ali perceberiam que ela ali estava e chorava por mais uma morte que não deveria ser..._

_Não precisou quanto tempo ficou ali e menos ainda quanto tempo ficou ali sozinha, mas quando percebeu que havia alguém com ela, como a lhe fazer companhia silenciosa a sua dor, certamente havia se passado alguns minutos. Abriu os olhos e, mesmo marejados, viu um par de sapatos lustroso e calças pretas a sua frente, rígidas como se estivessem em continência. E mansamente, como se a temer quem ali estava, elevou seus olhos até encontrar um semblante terno e condencedente, estranho e inédito para ela._

_Ele apenas ofereceu-lhe a mão. Não havia nenhum sinal de sarcasmo em sua voz ou gestos._

_—Precisa de ajuda, Srta Granger?_

_Olhou sem realmente saber o que fazer para aquela mão branca e descarnada, os dedos mais finos e longos que o normal, quase delicados. Seu olhar correu da mão que se oferecia ao rosto do homem, ainda com o mesmo aspecto sereno, sem sombras de qualquer cinismo._

_Não se preocupou com conveniências, nem com o racional (que estava posto de lado naquele momento). Viu-o como um lugar seguro onde poderia retornar para sua tão almejada tranqüilidade interior._

_Ignorou completamente a mão estendida a sua frente, levantando-se num rompante e se atirando aos braços do homem que, habitualmente, estava todo de negro, sendo a única coisa clara em si o seu rosto, agora mais lívido do que de costume. Hermione enterrou seu rosto no peito do homem e não quis mais se importar com nada, apenas queria acabar com aquela angústia. Snape, momentaneamente sem reação por ter sido pego de surpresa, ainda relutou em retribuir o abraço, mas o fez e fez como se a protegesse._

Hermione baixou as mãos do rosto lentamente, como se a visão do seu escritório fosse fazer desaparecer as lembranças. Ela, até então, ainda não havia digerido o que ela mesma fez, daquela reação tão espontânea de se abraçar a Snape, buscando consolo e alívio... o pior é que ele retribuiu a expectativa dela... ele realmente a consolou! Ao menos se manteve em silêncio enquanto ela molhava suas vestes com lágrimas.

E pensar que até poucas semanas atrás acreditava ter secado toda a sua fonte de lágrimas, estava se tornando agora uma chorona compulsiva.

No fim foi uma cena cômica, agora vista de fora. Após alguns minutos se acabando em prantos ao peito de Snape, apenas se afastou dele, desculpando-se mil vezes e desaparatando sem ao menos se certificar de que não havia nenhum trouxa por perto. A cara que Snape indicava de que ela era uma insana digna de pena.

Como havia largado sua bolsa de qualquer jeito sobre a escrivaninha enquanto era arrastada pelos colegas até a sala de laser dos funcionários, foi colocá-la no lugar adequado, mas antes abriu o fecho e de dentro retirou o pequeno vidro delgado e arrolhado dado por Snape; a poção cristalina ainda estava lá. Hermione olhou atentamente para a poção, mas vendo aquilo que ia a sua mente, uma mistura dos sonhos do período do coma, as mortes de Ron e Terry e agora o episódio com Snape, onde ela, deliberadamente, se jogou aos braços do Mestre de Poções, quando ele apenas lhe havia oferecido ajuda para se levantar.

E ela ainda tinha sido tão infantilmente mal-educada, desaparatando daquela forma depois de uma ceninha piegas...

Corando, Hermione devolveu o frasco à bolsa. Se iria fazer uso daquilo, certamente que não seria ali e naquele momento. Apenas jogara o vidro dentro da bolsa para que McGonagall não o encontrasse novamente no armário do espelho do banheiro.

* * *

Harry andava sem parar de um lado para o outro de sua sala, a mão ao queixo enquanto a outra segurava firmemente o pergaminho já amarrotado a essa altura. O jovem Auror apenas o olhava sem saber o que fazer ou perguntar (e não se atrevendo a nenhum dos dois). Não era a primeira vez que via seu chefe nessas condições, mas ele estava particularmente eletrificado desta vez. Até se assustou quando Harry finalmente parou sua caminhada a lugar algum, e voltou com olhos fuzilantes para o rapaz. Havia um brilho genial e insano neles.

—Você fez um bom trabalho nesse levantamento, garoto! Agora eu quero que faça mais! Quero que você e os outros Aurores encarregados de investigações que estiverem disponíveis, façam levantamentos acerca de Draco Malfoy... – Harry parou por um instante, como se verificando se sua ordem estava correta. —Não, não, não estou sendo justo... Você fará o que eu mandei, mas investigue todas essas pessoas destas listas, mas dê ênfase a _Draco Malfoy_!

Harry aproximou-se do rapaz que parecia petrificado diante dele, não se permitindo sequer piscar, e pousou uma mão pesadamente em seu ombro enquanto a outra lhe entregava o pergaminho completamente amarrotado. Harry olhou fundo nos olhos do jovem Auror, como se tentasse usar Legilimância nele.

—Draco Malfoy... – Harry falou o mais nítido e pausado que conseguiu. —Eu quero saber _tudo_ sobre ele nos últimos dois anos, _tudo_! E não se esqueça de verificar se ele ainda permanece internado em St Mungus, nos poupará tempo e trabalho.

O rapaz apenas concordou com a ordem, girou sobre seus calcanhares e saiu da sala deixando um Harry ainda mais absorto em seus pensamentos do que antes.

Draco Malfoy... há anos não tinha notícia do infeliz e de qualquer outro membro de sua decadente família. Harry podia estar sendo injusto, julgando sem nenhum conhecimento de causa, mas algo lhe dizia que seu ex-inimigo de Hogwarts estava por trás do assassinato de Boot... e ia além disso. Decerto fosse um sentimento de vingança por trás dessa sua quase certeza temperada com muito ódio ainda guardado por ele, mas que agora ele reuniria toda a força e influencia que dispunha para ir a caça de Malfoy, isso ele faria! Há muito assunto inacabado para ser desenterrado...

* * *

O moroso dia passou, e a noite se adensava com o fim dos últimos raios de sol. Snape fazia anotações em sua pequena biblioteca de sua casa na Londres Muggle, que era o segundo quarto da casa, no andar superior. No dia anterior esteve presente ao sepultamento de Terry Boot e depois disso não encontrou nenhuma disposição para retornar de imediato a Hogwarts. Primeiro fora àquela reunião extraordinária e extrapreocupante da Ordem da Fênix; depois o sepultamento e, por último, o quase inverossímil episódio com Hermione no cemitério. Não sabia bem o que o motivara a ir até ela e menos ainda sabia o que havia motivado a moça a reagir como reagiu, embora ele não se negasse que havia adorado aquilo, mesmo que fosse muito estranho. Deixou a caneta com que rabiscava anotações cair de sua mão, e esfregou seu rosto para espantar o cansaço dos olhos e massagear suas têmporas.

Pela reação de Hermione, ele teve quase certeza de que ela havia feito uso de sua poção, por outro lado, a reação seguinte dela de fugir daquela forma, colocava essa certeza em dúvida. Sentia-se muito esgotado como há muito tempo não se sentia e tinha certa pena de Hermione, uma mente tão perspicaz e brilhante agora totalmente conturbada, beirando a esquizofrenia. Ela precisa de ajuda, senão se perderá para sempre, e, talvez não fosse pelos cuidados de McGonagall, ela já tivesse se perdido há muito tempo.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios pelo blém arrastado de sua campainha. Praguejou alguns impropérios e, mesmo aborrecido, foi atender a porta. Já metia a mão na maçaneta e começava a destrancar a porta quando lhe veio à mente os comentários da última reunião. Empunhou sua varinha que estava ao cós da calça e deixou-a à mão de forma a não ser facilmente percebida, e só então abriu a porta.

Tantas pessoas no mundo e a última que imaginava encontrar ali era esse garoto! Por acaso o endereço dele foi publicado no Profeta Diário em letras garrafais para que agora todos o encontrasse ali na sua casa do bairro trouxa?!

—Potter? O que você faz aqui?! – A pergunta saiu hostil, mas foi difícil evitar.

—Eeh.. boa noite, Snape! Me disseram que o encontraria aqui, espero não estar atrapalhando em nada. – Harry pareceu ainda mais incomodado com a situação, embora ele mesmo a tivesse causado.

—Atrapalhando você está, não tenha dúvidas... mas, entre!

A contra-gosto um deu passagem enquanto a contra-gosto o outro entrou. Não fosse algo que Harry julgasse extremamente importante, jamais iria querer ter o desprazer de conhecer a casa trouxa de Snape, embora ele tenha inutilmente tentado suprimir um riso quando Dumbledore, por meio de comunicação por Pó de Floo, tivesse lhe dito isso.

Snape indicou o sofá, mas Harry estava surpreso e com pressa demais para se sentar. Ele foi cara-de-pau o suficiente para perscrutar cada canto da sala bem arrumada e decorada.

—Veio aqui apenas para admirar minha casa, Potter? Suponho que tenha sido Dumbledore que tenha lhe contado a grande tirada hilária, não é?

Harry voltou a sua atenção a Snape, mas parecia vir de outro planeta, ao menos sua expressão era de quem acabava de avistar um disco-voador. Levou alguns segundos ainda para processar a pergunta e dar sua resposta.

—Foi Dumbledore quem me deu seu endereço, sim. Precisava falar com você e entrei em contato com o Diretor. Ele não fez isso para se divertir, tenha certeza, Snape.

—Eu tenho minhas dúvidas... mas, ao que veio, afinal? Vai ficar parado aí de pé ou vai se sentar para que possamos começar nosso bate-papo? – Não fosse pelo excesso de azedume no tom cínico de Snape, Harry até acharia que o professor estava, insanamente, de bom humor.

—Não tenho tempo e paciência para isso, Snape. Apenas quero saber de uma pessoa...

—Ah, sim, Srta Granger, suponho... – Snape havia dado as costas a Harry, em direção a sua poltrona preferida, estava muito cansado para ficar de pé e ouvir o que Potter tinha a lhe dizer, mas estacou no ato como se houvesse recebido um choque elétrico.

—Não... Draco Malfoy.

Snape virou-se lentamente para Harry, com uma expressão estranhamente de quem pensava não haver entendido direito o absurdo que acabava de ouvir.

—Draco?

Harry não demonstrava muita paciência. Estava na presença de Snape, na casa de Snape, e falando daquele ser infeliz que até então ainda não havia lhe descido pela garganta. Ainda se lembrava dolorosamente o quanto de trabalho o ex-sonserino deu aos Aurores e à Ordem da Fênix há oito anos atrás, até ser pego numa emboscada e mandado quase morto a St Mungus. Além de ter sobrevivido, o infeliz Malfoy conseguiu escapar ao apodrecimento em Azkaban por ser considerado inofensivo depois de todos os ataques mágicos simultâneos que sofreu em sua captura, e seu advogado conseguiu com que todos cressem que ele já havia sido punido o suficiente com a forma brutal que fora tratado pelo Ministério, e não havia provas cabais de que ele tivesse cometido outros crimes além de ter se juntado ao Círculo das Trevas. Por Draco Malfoy ter se safado tão bem como sempre fora em sua época de Hogwarts, isso o tornou ainda mais indigesto para Harry, que teria matado-o pessoalmente se não tivesse estado muito ocupado com Voldemort.

—Entendeu direitinho, Snape... vim saber de Draco Malfoy... tem o visto ultimamente?

O tom de cinismo de Harry irritou Snape, que o encarou perigosamente.

—O que o faz pensar que mantenho contato com o filho de Lucio Malfoy ou com qualquer outro ex-membro do Círculo das Trevas? Essas insinuações são muito cansativas, Harry, e desterrar assuntos mortos é muito desagradável. Seja prático e diga o que quer, afinal!

—Está certo, Snape... Draco Malfoy esteve internado todos esses anos em St Mungus...

—Palmas para o senhor, Chefe dos Aurores! – O sarcasmos de Snape foi completamente ignorado por Harry, que prosseguiu como se não tivesse havido nenhum comentário desnecessário da parte do seu ouvinte.

—...exceto nos últimos dois anos, quando teve alta e passou a ser tratado a distância, e quem assistiu a essa parte foi Terry Boot.

Snape descruzou os braços e sua mente começou a entrar num processo de informações em velocidade frenética. A informação poderia levar a milhares de coisas, mas não deixava de ser instigante.

—Você está criando um suspeito com base em quê, Harry Potter?

—Com a simples base do meu profundo desafeto por Draco Malfoy, Snape, o que mais poderia ser? Por favor, me poupe! A primeira e mais simples investigação que peço para meus Aurores fazerem e já me trazem o nome de Malfoy! Chame a isso de coincidência e da minha suspeita de birra infantil, intuição ou palpite – como prefiro! – mas que agora eu irei à caça de Malfoy, eu irei!

—OK Potter! Faça o que acha que deve ser feito, você não é Chefe dos Aurores a toa, não é mesmo? Mas por que diabos você veio até a minha casa me dizer isso? O que espera que eu faça?

—Simples, Snape: você sempre foi muito próximo da família Malfoy e Draco sempre foi o seu queridinho protegido..

—Tudo fazia parte do show, Potter. O que você quer é um culpado pela morte de Terry Boot e fará de tudo para arranjar um, mesmo que não o seja. Pretende me acusar indiretamente, por ter alguma remota associação com o possível assassino?

—Os anos o estão deixando tolo, Severus Snape, esperava mais inteligência de sua parte... – O cenho de Snape se fechou em tempestade e ele instintivamente apertou sua varinha com mais força, pronto a usá-la, mas a seriedade com que Harry lhe dirigia o mantinha de impulsos controlados. —Estou apenas lhe comunicando um fato que pode ter muita ligação com aquilo que tratamos na última reunião da Ordem. Draco Malfoy está foragido ao mesmo par de tempos em que começaram os estranhos ataques de Novos Comensais.

Harry pausou, estava muito sério e demonstrava que realmente não era à toa que chefiava um departamento tão importante do Ministério da Magia.

—Eu próprio farei tais investigações e farei as ligações com todos os casos de que temos registro. Como Auror eu sei que essas coisas não são coincidências e como ex-agente duplo você também deveria saber que não. Precisamos ter notícias de Draco Malfoy, Snape, e você é o único que poderia se aproximar dele...

—Acredita mesmo nisso? Eu sequer sabia que ele saiu de alta do hospital há dois anos! Provavelmente você não percebeu, mas quando o Lorde das Trevas foi morto, ganhei minha carta de alforria, Potter; não devo mais nada a nenhum dos lados e me desliguei de tudo aquilo que não tinha mais nenhuma utilidade para mim. Não andei trocando corujas com antigos colegas comensais, como deve achar.

—Bem, de qualquer forma você agora sabe que mantenho uma birra antiga contra seu protegido que quero culpar pela morte de Boot e com alguma sorte o culparei de todos os atentados de Novos Comensais... – Harry levava a mão à maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a para ir embora. —Eu tenho um sexto sentido muito apurado, sabia? Herança do tio Volddie, suponho... e essa intuição me diz que cedo ou tarde Malfoy irá procurá-lo, afinal você foi um pai substituto para ele por todo o tempo em que ele esteve em Hogwarts... e se ele fizer isso...

—... O convidarei para tomar chá conosco, Potter! Passar bem!

Um Snape aborrecido bateu a porta no mesmo instante que Harry desaparatou, deixando de lembrança um sorriso sarcástico.

* * *

Hermione saia do banho enrolada no seu branquíssimo roupão felpudo, esfregando uma toalha nos cabelos para retirar o excesso de água. O seu quarto era espaçoso, impecavelmente limpo e organizado, e a cor branca também predominava naquela ambiente. Sobre sua cama _king size_ havia apenas uma evidência de desleixo (?): sua bolsa estava jogada aberta ao meio da cama, deixando parte do seu conteúdo para fora. Hermione sentou-se na beirada da cama enquanto ainda acariciava os cachos lanosos e por um instante sua atenção se deteve sobre a bolsa... mais precisamente sobre o frasquinho delgado que rolou de dentro dela, parando um pouco afastado das outras coisas, como se quisesse ficar bem perceptível.

Cautelosa, Hermione buscou o frasco como se temesse queimar seus dedos e, vacilante, levou-o à altura de seus olhos. O líquido cristalino mal era perceptível e ela girou o frasquinho entre os dedos, com a mente se distanciando daquele tempo e lugar.

Simplesmente deixou a toalha que tinha em mãos de lado, subiu suas pernas para a cama e deitou-se quase em forma fetal. E por algum tempo ainda ficou admirando o frasquinho em sua mão.

O que teria a perder se fizesse uso da poção? Provavelmente uma coisa: a ilusão de crer que os sonhos são meros sonhos. Instintivamente sabia que o que se passara em seu campo espiritual durante o coma fora algo verdadeiro e não apenas projeções inconscientes. Talvez viesse a se lembrar de tudo, mas da mesma forma poderia tudo isso cair em esquecimento.

Sabia que havia uma escolha, e o fato de ela estar ali, agora, era o resultado de uma das escolhas que tivera. E para quê, exatamente, escolheu retornar a essa vida que tanto a cansava? Sentia-se num mundo estéril e sem sentido, pois sua vida externa era o espelho de seu íntimo. O mundo era o que ela projetava de dentro de si mesma. Ela podia mudar isso e queria mudar, mas a única mudança possível que enxergava era o fim daquela existência. Não conseguia enxergar uma alternativa para aquilo. Se afundou tanto em mágoas e ressentimentos que não acreditava que fosse capaz de buscar novamente o céu aberto e respirar ar fresco.

Quem te daria a mão e traria a tona para respirar? Como conseguiria novamente fixar sua visão em objetivos concretos, dando nitidez às formas embaralhadas e repletas de falsos brilhos que era o Caleidoscópio de sua vida?

A resposta talvez estivesse mesmo ali, naquele pequeno frasco.

Hermione senta e, sem mais pestanejar, retira a rolha do frasco, fazendo um flop e um cheiro acre e entorpecente como álcool invadiu seus sentidos, fazendo-a vacilar por alguns instantes. Mas algo dentro dela inflamava por conhecimento, pela verdade que a levou estar ali-agora e não do outro lado com seus pais. E antes que fraquejasse, virou o conteúdo em sua boca e o líquido alcoólico de gosto adstringente encheu sua boca de saliva que a obrigou a engolir de vez. Mesma que a quantidade fosse tão pouca, menos que um gole razoável, a sensação que tinha era que aquilo inundava em seu peito, descendo para o restante do corpo. Hermione sentiu uma desagradável sensação provocada pela abrupta queda de pressão e tossiu como se tivesse se sufocando. Em poucos instantes seus membros pesaram e suas extremidades começaram a formigar e logo sentia-se tonta como se estivesse embriagada. O mal estar a obrigou a desabar sobre a cama e o corpo se tornou tão pesado que sua vontade era de abandoná-lo. Depois do repentino mal estar e do enjôo, seu corpo começou a se acalmar, sua respiração ficou mais fácil e seu coração retornava aos batimentos normais. E com isso, foi sentindo-se cada vez mais leve, como se boiasse num mar de águas mornas. Em sua mente as imagens desaceleravam, paravam de girar, e começavam a se focar como se folheasse um álbum de fotos. Sua vista se cegou para o ambiente de seu quarto e se viu na escuridão de um túnel onde se avistava ao longe apenas um pequeno ponto de luz, e conforme sua visão se organizava e se tornava mais nítida, o ponto de luz aumentava gradativamente conforme ela se aproximava.

O silvo tomou conta de sua audição e a luz transbordou, inundando tudo, absorvendo tudo.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 24 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Julho de 2008.

* * *

**N/A:** Nessa correria de querer compensar atrasos, acabo me esquecendo de assuntos vitais. Gostaria de informar, convidar e agradecer sobre a criação de uma comunidade do Orkut que presta homenagem à Caleidoscópio, trata-se da **"Crucius Kedavra"**, criação de ** Couveeee яσ¢к уσυяѕєℓƒ**, uma amiga e leitora :)

Mto obrigado à **Couvee** pela bela homenagem :) E convido a vcs que tanto gostam da fic, à participar tb :)

Mtos agradecimentos a todos que lêem e acompanham Caleidoscópio. Posso dar um refrigério em dizer que estamos na reta final, após 4 anos de incursões!

E mais agradecimentos vão às leitoras que se manisfestam em seus reviews (então posso dar os nomes e saber quem são): **Dinharj, Renata Gomes, J.D.Leal, Selen Veane e Marina Angela** (que me fez postar o cap 24 XD). Mto obrigado por participarem :)

Mto obrigado à **Pat/Lollypop** pelas lindas montagens que fez para Caleidoscópio, Duas Realidades e Animago Mortis (já estão lá no meu album do Orkut:);

Mto obrigado à **Ju** pela fanart (ainda não tive o prazer de ver, mas toda a boa intensão vem do coração e é isso que conta :) Breve vai constar lá no meu álbum tb :)

Mto obrigado à **Profª Daniela Borali**, dona da comunidade "The Door of Perception", nossa nova amiga e leitora, e foi mto gentil em divulgar em sua comunidade a nossa Caleid :)

Desculpe pelos possíveis esquecimentos.

E quem tiver Orkut, me adicione ou me diga quem é por lá, agora responderei review por review em seu scrapbook.

Abraçus!

* * *


	25. Ligação

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 25 – Ligação.**

* * *

Era uma noite em sua lua nova e algumas poucas estrelas que conseguiam aparecer por rasgos no manto lanoso de nuvens, por isso era uma noite escura. A temperatura estava agradável: nem quente, nem fria. O amplo espaço do terreno que sofria uma elevação fazia parecer mais perto do céu. Não havia ventos, então as árvores estavam calmas e silenciosas. Apenas os pios de aves noturnas e zumbidos de insetos eram ouvidos ali. E passos. Passos calmos, sem pressa.

A luz fraca que emanava de uma varinha era apontada para o chão e para os diversos jazigos do cemitério muggle, iluminando as pedras e estátuas fantasmagoricamente, mas que não surtiam nenhum efeito apavorante no portador da varinha. Ele procurava por um túmulo em especifico, por isso fazia uma varredura de lápide em lápide.

Como sempre, tinha as informações, mas, como sempre, incompletas. Apenas souberam lhe informar uma parte, a outra ele tinha que procurar, como o número exato do túmulo onde Terry Boot fora enterrado. Aquilo lhe pareceu glorioso no início; o amante de trouxa morreu como um trouxa e foi enterrado como um trouxa. Poderia ter arrancado mais informações daquele curandeiro trouxa que ligou naquele dia para Terry, mas ele mesmo não tinha nenhuma paciência para ficar próximo muito tempo de algo tão asqueroso e fez com que o sujeito tivesse belos sonhos. Riu ao pensar que quando o curandeiro trouxa acordasse não saberia responder sequer o próprio nome. Ele não estava muito bem, admitia para si mesmo, a morte de seu amigo Terry acabou por deixá-lo abalado, senão teria matado o trouxa... e por que não fez?!

—Não sei porque não fiz isso... – Respondeu a sua própria indagação.

Mas não teve muito tempo para cair em conjecturas. Um largo sorriso iluminou em seu rosto pálido e cadavérico, ele finalmente encontrou o que procurava. A luz da varinha iluminava debilmente um jazigo de luminoso mármore branco; subiu o fraco feixe de luz até a cabeceira do jazigo, onde ficava a lápide, e havia um brasão em bronze e esmalte azul com a águia da Corvinal e o nome de Terry Boot logo abaixo, escrito em letras de bronze, ladeados por outros dois escudos, um sendo perfeitamente reconhecido como o do Hospital St Mungus, o outro provavelmente apenas o símbolo da Medicina, um bastão com uma cobra enrolada.

Draco puxou de seu bolso de trás uma rosa despencada e de haste quebrada que, com certeza, não foi bem cuidada por ele. Com uma reverência respeitosa, o rapaz colocou a flor encarquilhada abaixo da lápide, de forma que ficasse bem próxima ao nome do morto. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio contemplativo, o rapaz pulou para cima do jazigo, acomodando-se deitado e sentindo um prazer ao perceber a pedra gelada sob ele. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça para fazê-los de travesseiro e ficou admirando o céu de nuvens fofas com rasgos aqui e ali, suficientes para mostrar algumas estrelas e, às vezes, a própria lua em seu quarto-minguante. O tempo começava a dar sinais de mudança e um vento frio começava a soprar. As nuvens deslizavam cada vez mais rápidas.

—Só vim aqui para pedir desculpas, Terry... – Draco começou seu monólogo, como se o morto a quem se dirigia não estivesse morto. —Até eu faço algumas coisas de que me arrependo depois... não sou frio e insensível como sempre todos achavam... eu também faço coisas erradas de que me arrependo. Você.. você não devia mesmo ter morrido, eu devia ter relevado o fato de você ser um amante de trouxas e se manter em contato com eles... eu devia mesmo ter feito isso! Porque agora.. agora não me resta um amigo decente a quem recorrer... não que eu não tenha amigos, mas eles não são confiáveis.. não no sentido de serem traiçoeiros, mas é que eles são tão débeis! Você não, você é um Corvinal, é um cara inteligente! Sempre tinha alguma resposta legal pra tudo...

Draco virou-se sobre a pedra, encolhendo-se numa forma fetal. Seus olhos estavam marejados e algumas lágrimas escorreram quando ele se virou, mas sequer percebeu isso e continuou seu monólogo em tom confidente.

—E você me tratou melhor do que qualquer outro daqueles curandeiros arrogantes... você não só fazia aqueles exames horríveis e me empurrava remédios piores, você conversava conosco e sempre entendia o que falávamos! Mas você tinha que se extrapolar nos limites do etnicamente aceitável! Droga-droga-droga!

Completamente perturbado, Draco encolheu-se ainda mais, escondendo a cabeça com os braços e começou a chorar como uma criança que foi castigada. Seus soluços eram relativamente altos naquele lugar silencioso, mas não havia ninguém vivo por ali para ouvir – e, se ouvisse, certamente escolheria o lado oposto para ir. Passou uns bons minutos dessa forma, até se acalmar... calma não era o melhor termo, mas até sua dor se transformar em ira.

—Maldita sangue-ruim! Ela é que fez isso, ela que fez! Por que você teve de descer tão baixo, SEU IDIOTA?!

Draco Malfoy socou com tanta força a pedra de mármore que certamente se machucou com isso, mas seu estado catatônico não permitiria que ele percebesse por algum tempo ainda. Aproveitando o impulso que teve, colocou-se sentado sobre o túmulo dando continuidade a sua seqüência de agressões à pedra, chutando-a com os calcanhares como uma criança pirracenta que lhe fora negado algo muito importante para seu capricho.

—Você não podia ter feito somente aquilo que é pago pra fazer, Dr Boot? Nãaao, você não apenas salvou a vida daquela asquerosa sangue-ruim como também saiu com ela, não é?! Como você pode se sujar desse jeito, seu estúpido!

Deixou-se escorregar de cima da sepultura, sentando-se sobre os próprios calcanhares e escondendo o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre os joelhos. Draco desatou a chorar, e no momento ele tinha a idade mental de uma criança de seis anos. Com a ausência de meses do seu tratamento neuropsiquiátrico e alguma dose elevada de drogas industrializadas correndo em seu sangue, Draco estava mental e emocionalmente desequilibrado.

Após alguns minutos em choro convulsivo, Draco apenas ergue a cabeça o suficiente para olhar a escuridão a sua frente. Seus olhos estavam tão ejetados que contrastava com sua íris cinzenta dando uma aparência demoníaca.

—Granger! Eu vou terminar desta vez o que comecei há muito tempo! Sangue-ruim imunda! Você já me escapou por duas vezes, mas não me escapará na terceira, nem que eu tenha que morrer junto com você!

* * *

De negro profundo à claridade leve, tudo se tornou perfeitamente perceptível. E agora se lembrava de tudo que lhe aconteceu ao instante seguinte que recebeu a Crucius Kedrava.

Havia dor, muita dor, e um calor que aumentava gradativamente. Mas houve uma ruptura e, de repente, tudo se tornou um mar de trevas onde ela caiu e submergiu por completo. Mas foi muito rápido, se é possível definir rápido e devagar num lugar onde não há tempo para ser medido. E como se voltasse à superfície do mar, agora lago tranqüilo, e boiasse tranqüilamente em suas águas plácidas, Hermione abriu seus olhos e foi absorvida pela luz que jorrava e transbordava para todos os lados. Divisou muitos vultos esbranquiçados. Não era capaz de ver suas feições, mas sabia, sentia que lhe sorriam, sentia que tais vultos tinham semblantes serenos e otimistas.

Parecia uma enfermaria, mas jamais estivera num hospital onde reinasse tanta paz. Naquele lugar parecia que nada de mau poderia ocorrer e que estaria bem e segura para todo o sempre.

Mas ela estava saudável demais para permanecer num leito de enfermaria, e um dos vultos, supostamente uma mulher, lhe ajudou a sair da cama e caminhou com ela por um longo corredor branco e enevoado, até chegar ao fim deste corredor e encontrar uma porta igualmente branca, e só então a mulher ao seu lado lhe falou numa voz firme, mas etérea:

—A partir deste ponto você passa a exercer novamente seu livre-arbítrio e lhe será concedida duas opções de escolha. Ao transpassar esta porta você saberá quais são essas opções e o porque desta concessão. Terá uma noção do que a aguarda em cada uma das duas escolhas e você decidirá por uma, sendo a sua decisão final e definitiva para a nova fase que viverá. A partir daqui não posso mais acompanhá-la e o cenário será moldado a sua própria concepção.

Hermione olhou para a mulher, mas ela não parecia ter um rosto possível de se enxergar com seus olhos. Havia tanta luz nela que somente se podia divisar silhuetas. Mas nada respondeu. Apenas, automaticamente, fechou a mão em torno da maçaneta e transpassou a porta como se passasse por uma barreira invisível, porém tangível.

E, realmente, o cenário mudou. Já não era mais aquele ambiente repleto de brancura e luz, já não era o corredor longo e iluminado. Por um instante pensou que havia sido transportada para uma estação comum do metrô londrino, mas, ao menos que fosse muito tarde da noite, estava completamente deserta (e as estações londrinas jamais ficavam desertas, qualquer hora fosse). Olhou para os lados e o que viu foram impressões fugazes de pessoas andando de um lado ao outro, mas não conseguia precisar com exatidão. Eram vultos mais vaporosos que os que estavam na enfermaria. De repente teve vontade de descer para a plataforma, e o fez, até chegar ao último degrau e ser assaltada por um estado letárgico, surreal.

Sua mente ficou incrivelmente lúcida e os pensamentos, as memórias e seu raciocínio fluíam com uma facilidade que jamais havia experimentado antes. E então começava a compreender o que havia se passado com ela, do porque ela está ali e do que estava por vir.

Sentou-se num dos lados do único banco da plataforma, mergulhando em conjecturas e analisando suas opções. Sabia que o tempo não importava naquele momento, dispunha do tempo necessário para chegar a alguma solução, poderia levar anos talvez, mas ela não sentia nenhuma ansiedade em relação a isso.

Impressões rápidas passavam por ela, tornando-se invisíveis e pouco visíveis de tempos em tempos. Mas realmente não importava, não havia nada de curiosidade lhe aguçando para saber mais, pois sentia que sabia o necessário.

Até que uma presença corpórea se aproximou dela. Era muito diferente dos demais que ali havia: era sólido tanto quanto ela mesma. Sem alardes, subiu seu olhar para encontrar uma face oculta, mas que não despertava o mínimo temor ou receio. A entidade, vestida como fosse um antigo guarda ferroviário, a encarou profundamente por instantes extremamente rápidos e desviou-se para outro lugar, desaparecendo entre a multidão diáfana, tornando-se tão etéreo quanto os outros que ali estavam.

E o silvo de metal contra metal, e um farol surgido do túnel engolfou a plataforma e por breves instantes foi possível ver com exatidão os outros que ali estavam. Havia muitos e logo o trem de um só carro se encheu deles, e partiu fazendo novos sons agudos ecoarem e sumirem. Não tardou muito e logo outro trem veio, só que desta vez em sentido oposto. Hermione viu quando suas portas se escancararam, mas, ao contrário do primeiro trem, este não foi possível ver ninguém... ou não havia alguém para embarcá-lo. Pelo mesmo tempo em que o primeiro ficou parado na plataforma, esperando por seus passageiros, esse segundo trem esperou pelos seus, que não houve desta vez; fechou suas portas e partiu silvando.

E novamente a plataforma ficou quieta e imóvel.

Instintivamente, seu raciocínio se iluminou quanto ao lugar onde estava e os destinos de ambos os trens. Ali era o Limbo, onde ela deveria esperar uma ordem de embarque ou, no caso da concessão que recebeu, escolher para onde deveria seguir. O primeiro trem que passou e lotou era o trem que levava os passageiros para a próxima parada, isto é, para seus novos destinos nessa nova fase de vida (que podemos chamar de pós-morte ou "outro lado"); o segundo trem levava o passageiro de volta de onde viera, isto é, ele retornaria a sua vida corpórea na Terra.

Mas será que nem todos tinham direito a essa escolha? Ou eles se decidiam por partir para o "outro lado"?

Isso queria dizer que se ela quisesse retornar a sua vida corpórea ela poderia... foi isso que a enfermeira lhe disse, sobre escolhas e livre-arbítrio! E isso também queria dizer que ela, tecnicamente, ainda estava viva na Terra ou, melhor dizendo, seu corpo ainda permanecia em estado latente de semi-vida ou vegetativo.

Mas para que e para quem ela retornaria à vida na Terra? Para que ou com qual propósito? Qual a justificativa de jogar fora essa chance maravilhosa de se livrar definitivamente de uma subvida como a que ela tinha nos últimos oito anos?

E o desconhecido adiante o que lhe reservava?

Um comichãozinho de curiosidade começou a se manifestar em seu interior. Nunca teve conhecimento a respeito de nenhuma religião, uma vez que seus pais eram agnósticos e não-religiosos, mas poderia imaginar algo por conta do que já viu em alguns filmes ou ouviu de outras pessoas... e uma das coisas que ouviu dizer era o reencontro dos entes queridos que se precederam na morte.

Adiante, no desconhecido, estava sua mãe e seu pai!

Um novo trem chegava à plataforma, e devia ser o mesmo trem que leva as pessoas ao desconhecido outro lado da vida. Viu a multidão de espíritos se precipitarem para o embarque, parando ante às portas do veículo.

O desejo forte e súbito a assaltou de chofre e preparou-se para também ir embarcar naquele trem, mas uma força invisível parecia acorrentá-la aquele banco. Será que não havia vontade suficiente em sua decisão? Rever seus pais não era motivo suficientemente justificável? Com remorso lembrou-se das pessoas que deixou na Terra: colegas de trabalho, McGonagall... será que era justo deixá-las quando tinha a opção de retornar ao convívio delas?

Mas, qual o verdadeiro significado daquelas pessoas em sua vida? Com exceção de McGonagall?

Nenhum...

E as mesmas cenas se repetiam ao longo do dia, ou o que se supunha ser um dia ou a duração com contagem de horas. Monótono e quieto. Nunca nenhuma alteração. Sempre que um trem descia, minutos seguintes outro subia, e ela permanecia em meditação, não conseguindo se decidir qual lado tomaria.

Mas eis que tal monotonia é quebrada por uma pressão diferente e com ela sons, calor, cheiro e cor. Foi como se tivesse acendido uma lâmpada incandescente ao seu lado... e foi obrigada a sair de seu mundo interior para descobrir o que fazia aquela quebra de rotina.

E eis que encara a última pessoa no mundo que imaginava encontrar ali... Severus Snape.

Mas, por que ele era tão real e concreto como ela própria? E não uma forma etérea e vaporosa como todos os outros?

—Professor Snape?

A surpresa foi seguida de leve contentamento, pois seria bom ter alguém para conversar e distrair os pensamentos de um único objetivo, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Severus Snape.

E por que ele estava ali? Ele não estava morto...

E as palavras fluíram entre eles como jamais havia acontecido em qualquer dos anos em que passaram como professor/aluna e militantes na Ordem da Fênix. Quanto tempo havia passado? Segundos ou horas? Mas aquele momento tão absurda e estranhamente agradável se findou, quando o 'Cobrador' se fez presente e pediu a autorização de permanência de Snape, e ele não a tinha, óbvio, já que ele não devia estar ali. Viu-o desvanecer e sumir, ficando novamente a sós com os outros espíritos e o 'Cobrador' etéreo, que logo se misturou à multidão diáfana e desapareceu também de vista.

E novamente só.

E a reprise. Trens que iam e vinham, estacionavam, abriam suas portas, um se enchia de espectros, o outro, vez ou outra, recebia algum vulto. E seus pensamentos mudaram de foco, não era mais apenas a decisão que devia tomar quanto ao seu rumo, mas também à vinda de Snape e a brevíssima conversa que teve com ele... e ela queria isso novamente, mesmo que tal vontade fosse absurda, estranha.

E esses novos pensamentos não permitiam que ela ficasse parada apreciando placidamente a monotonia daquele lugar que a obrigava a remeter para dentro de si mesma em meditações e conjecturas. Levantou-se do banco duplo de ripas de madeira e foi caminhando lentamente, ainda degustando cada um de seus pensamentos (tudo que ela tinha de real e concreto). O já tão conhecido silvo e a luz transbordante encheram a pequena estação quando o trem de Ida chegou, estacionando e escancarando suas portas, recebendo seus passageiros diáfanos. Hermione parou frente a uma das portas e, por curiosidade, auscultou o interior do trem, quando, novamente, percebeu aquela energia diferente e uma voz macia, porém urgente, a chamava pelo nome.

Era novamente Severus Snape. Depois de tantos anos (ou seriam apenas dias ou horas?), ele estava novamente ali e novamente poderia passar horas (ou minutos?) na mesma conversa absurdamente agradável.

Ele estava nervoso, temeroso, e logo soube o porque. Pensou que ela embarcaria no trem e jamais tornaria a vê-la... pelo menos não na atual existência dele.

Mas ela não ia embarcar, não ia porque o esperava, porque queria compartilhar novamente aquela sensação tão boa de sua companhia.

Mundo de absurdos e estranhezas.

Ela queria apenas conversar com ele, de novo, e não retornar a mesma vida que acabara de sair... por que ele estava ali para convencê-la de algo que já estava decidido, que era o certo a ser feito?

"—Eu te amo, Hermione, muito! Se é amor incondicional que quer, é o que terá. Se não o quiser de mim, certamente terá de outras pessoas que a querem de volta. Não desperdice essa segunda chance que está tendo!"

E à surpreendente revelação seguiu-se algo completamente inédito, um sentimento jamais experimentado e que julgava ser impossível de vivenciá-lo enquanto em estado corporal na Terra... o amor em sua sublime essência.

Quando Snape a envolveu em seus braços, ambos foram envolvidos em brumas que pareciam possuir calor e textura. Não era mais o sentimento de letargia, o vazio que parecia padecer em sua cabeça, mas um sentimento tão puro que preenchia cada uma das células de seu corpo espiritual, como uma energia pulsante que passava do perispírito diretamente a sua essência, o próprio espírito.

E o beijo que selaria a promessa de amor incondicional.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 25 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Agosto de 2008.

* * *

N/A: Não se deve abusar dos santos... da mesma forma que eles baixam, eles sobem! Aí o Snake de novo querendo escapulir. O capítulo foi difícil de escrever (levei 2 semanas!) e veja como saiu curto!

Sabe de quem é a culpa, não é? Não é minha.

Agradecendo reviews!

**Evelinne, Bella Black Snape, Fla Apocalipse, Renata Gomes, Sophi, Dinharj, Cassandra Wisney, Maristela & Lais** – Obrigado!!

Já sabem, me adicionem no orkut e me avisem quem são (quem tem nick diferente daqui) para que eu possa entrar em contato pessoalmente :)

Temos mais uma nova comunidade no orkut: "Personagens Obscuros em HP". Quem quiser participar, é só procurar pelos links nos fóruns das outras comunidades (Sou + SS/HG, Animago Mortis, Ficwriters Masters, etc).

Bjus pra quem gosta de beijos!

Abraçus pra quem gosta de abraços!

Até o próximo capítulo.


	26. Primeiro Contato

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 26 – Primeiro Contato.**

* * *

**Este capítulo vai dedicado à Bella Black Snape, que sobreviveu para ler isso :) Tudo de bom! E mta força e saúde!**

* * *

"Em algum lugar, **uma voz chama**

Do fundo **do meu coração**

.

Que eu possa **sempre sonhar**

Os **sonhos que tocam o** meu **coração**

.

Tantas **lágrimas de tristeza**

Infinitas lágrimas **rolaram**

.

Mas sei que do **outro lado**

Encontrarei **você**

.

Toda vez que **caímos no chão**

**Olhamos para o céu** lá no alto

.

**E acordamos** para o seu azul

Como se fosse a **primeira vez**

.

Como **o caminho é longo e solitário**

E **não enxergamos** o fim

.

Posso **abraçar a luz**

Com meus braços

.

Quando digo adeus meu coração pára

**Com ternura eu sinto**

.

Que **meu corpo** silencioso

**Possa ouvir o que é verdadeiro**

.

O **milagre** da **vida**

O milagre da **morte**

.

O vento, as cidades e as flores

**Todos nós** dançamos **numa só unidade**

.

Em algum lugar **uma voz chama**

Do fundo **do meu coração**

.

**Continue sonhando** os seus sonhos

**Não** os **deixe morrer**

.

**Por que falar de sua melancolia**

**Ou dos tristes pesares da vida?**

.

Deixe tais **lábios cantarem**

**Uma linda canção** para você

.

**Não esqueceremos** a voz sussurrante

Em **cada lembrança** ela ficará

.

**Para sempre, para guiar você**

.

Quando um **espelho se quebra**

**Estilhaços se espalham** pelo chão

.

Lampejos de **uma vida nova**

**Refletem-se por toda a parte**

.

**Janelas de um recomeço**

Quietude, **nova luz** da aurora

.

Deixe que **meu corpo** vazio e silente

Seja preenchido e **nasça outra vez**

.

**Não é preciso procurar fora**

Nem velejar através do mar

.

Porque brilha aqui **dentro de mim**

Está bem aqui **dentro de mim**

.

**Encontrei uma luz**

**Que está sempre comigo"**

(V. n/A)

* * *

Hermione estava sentada em sua sala, ombros arriados e uma xícara fumegante de chá entre as mãos. Estava muito distante, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos e lembranças... não apenas as lembranças de seu período de coma que agora lhe foram devolvidas, mas lembranças de dez anos atrás, lembranças de desde antes das mortes de seus pais.

Estava sendo difícil aceitar a realidade que as lembranças traziam, porque havia muito de vergonha de si mesma, vergonha pelo descaso com que sempre tratou, por seu egoísmo em crer que apenas ela sofria e se sacrificava pelos outros. Ela era uma tola, uma cega. Uma mente brilhante de raciocínio perspicaz, porém tolhida por não ter sido capaz de raciocinar com o coração, de não enxergar com sentimentos mais generosos, onde poderia ver além da micro esfera de suas dores e perdas.

Levou uma das mãos à testa, não acreditando que ela própria desconsiderava sentimentos alheios, não acreditando que o mundo até girava ao seu redor, mas não da forma que ela queria, que lhe fosse conveniente.

Tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Havia alguém e havia motivos que justificavam sua vida e sua sobrevivência, e ao invés de ter se fechado e isolado em uma fortaleza ao ter laços de afetos rompidos pela violência da guerra, poderia ter feito novos laços e constituído novas vidas.

A segunda chance sempre houvera e ela não percebera, a desperdiçara. Agora novamente a segunda chance se apresenta... e ela desperdiçará novamente?!

Mas não é fácil estender a mão e permitir que lhe tragam a tona, não quando o orgulho ainda é o maior sentimento que possui.

* * *

Sentia que não conseguiria dormir. Estava elétrica demais com seus pensamentos, a angústia de seus erros a comprimindo no peito. Talvez ainda fosse o efeito da poção, mas outras lembranças continuavam a lhe assaltar, mas num fluxo muito menos intenso e já sem muito controle sob o que deveria se lembrar.

E as lembranças sempre se convergiam para um ponto central: Snape.

Em seu andar em círculos pela sala, na sua vigésima volta talvez, percebe o seu telefone sobre a mesa e lembra-se, então, da inusitada ligação de Snape, há quase uma semana atrás. Era impossível que ele tenha usado magia para se comunicar com ela daquela forma, assim acreditava, pelo menos, então ele deve ter mesmo usado um aparelho para ligar para ela... e seu aparelho era acoplado à secretária eletrônica e havia o identificador de chamadas...

Mesmo hesitante, e pensando muito se deveria fazer isso mesmo ou não, Hermione procura pela gravação da ligação de Snape, a encontra e vê o número do telefone que ele usou.

Fez a discagem automática e aguardou, porém torcendo para que ninguém atendesse. Ao menos isso tiraria o encargo de sua consciência, de que não havia, ao menos, tentado.

Levou um minuto chamando, mas parecia muito mais tempo. Aliviada, Hermione já ia pondo o fone novamente no gancho quando a ligação foi atendida e a voz da outra linha, embora um pouco alterada, não deixava dúvidas de quem era seu dono.

(—Pronto.)

Hermione ainda vacilou, lutando entre desligar imediatamente o telefone ou responder. Decidiu-se pela segunda opção e sua voz saiu fraca e quebrada:

—Sr. Snape? É G..granger... H-hermione Granger!

Snape sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago e todo seu ar desapareceu de seus pulmões. Ele estava acordado até aquela hora, lendo relatórios e pesquisando em livros, então ele não estava sonâmbulo e nem sonhando.

—Srta Granger... aconteceu algo?

Ele sentiu que a moça do outro lado da linha estava tensa. Ouvia, em seu silêncio, uma respiração entrecortada, de alguém que está sob tensão, e a voz dela era vacilante.

(—S-sim... ou melhor, Não, não é nada grave.. se estiver pensando isso...)

Ela usou a poção, ele tinha certeza disso. Algo inflou dentro de seu peito e Snape se conteve para que não expressasse nada, mas teve uma grande vontade de rir, e rir muito.

—E então...? – Snape falou o mais mansamente que conseguiu, tentando tirar de sua voz qualquer indicio de ansiedade e alegria, que poderia vir soar até mesmo como cinismo.

Hermione fechou os olhos. Ela sabia que isso era um passo decisivo, era uma segunda chance para eles dois. Se surpreendeu ao constatar que, em sua resposta, sua voz saiu firme e decidida.

—Fiz uso da poção, Snape... eu lembrei de tudo... lembrei o que fez por mim...

* * *

Fim do capítulo 26 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Agosto de 2008.

* * *

**N/A:** O poema é a tradução para o português da canção-tema do filme "A viagem de Chihiro", de autoria da Yumi Kimura (apenas voz e harpa). A letra fala de um "corpo que renasce", um novo nascer para a mesma vida, uma nova chance de recomeçar.

É, eu sei. Super curto. Mas não queria deixar mais uma semana sem atualizar. Estamos chegando ao fim, garanto, e agora tudo vai começar a se acertar.

Obrigado pelos reviews! Mandem mais :)

**Bella Black Snape, Dinharj, Letih, Heloisa, Ju, Maristela, Sophi, Sandy Mione, Eveline e Fla Apocalipse. Mto obrigado!**


	27. O Que Tiver De Ser Será

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 27 – O que tiver de ser... será**

* * *

Hermione ajoelhou-se ao chão, seus joelhos amparados no felpudo tapete branco. Embora sua voz saísse forte e objetiva na sua resposta, sabia que seu corpo fraquejava por conta da ansiedade e, principalmente, por estar subjugando seu orgulho. Algo diferente se desenvolvia dentro de seu peito, e não conseguia precisar com exatidão o que fosse... talvez fosse medo de descobrir o que sentia era felicidade.

—Eu precisava... preciso muito... preciso saber dos pormenores do que.. você sabe...

Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Por que é tão difícil de crer na realidade quando ela se mostra tão maravilhosamente promissora? Por que é tão difícil crer que os sonhos se concretizam, às vezes?

Snape respondeu, usando sua voz mecanicamente controlada:

—Quando quer isso? É só marcar o dia e...

(—Agora! Q-quer dizer... se possível, daqui há uma hora, em.. qualquer lugar!)

—Está certo... onde?

* * *

Hermione recolocou o fone no gancho, não muito convencida de ter agido certo. Será que estava sendo impulsiva? O que será que Snape iria pensar dela? Era como se ela estivesse se jogando para ele...

Não. Meneou com raiva a cabeça. Snape não era nenhum idiota e ele sabia qual era a sua moral. Ela, simplesmente, não conseguiria ficar em paz até acertar todas essas pendências de uma vez. Não conseguiria dormir depois disso. Não conseguirá ir ao trabalho amanhã, depois disso. O trabalho. O amanhã. Sua vida e sua realidade. Deus, como era tão inverossímil agora visto deste novo ângulo! Agora era isso que não parecia pertencer a ela! Isso que era o mundo estranho!

Será que isso tudo também significava que... ela havia feito as pazes com a Magia?!

Foi até seu quarto e pegou sua bolsa, tirando dali a sua varinha, que jamais abandonou como fez com o mundo a que ela pertencia. Segurou como fosse a coisa mais delicada do mundo e levantou-a a altura de seus olhos, que agora continham um brilho vivo.

Nunca teve coragem de se desfazer ou mesmo de afastar a varinha de seu convívio. A manteve sempre consigo nos últimos oito anos. Estava sempre em sua bolsa, como estava no dia que sofreu o ataque da _Crucius Kedrava_. Não saberia dizer o que a fez levar a mão à bolsa e tirar sua varinha de lá, quando viu o desespero que tomava conta da rua naquele momento. Também não saberia dizer o que a fez proferir dois feitiços contra os bruxos que atacavam as pessoas. Instinto de sobrevivência, talvez? Naquele momento, não era ela quem usava a varinha, mas a própria varinha que a impulsionou a isso... afinal, a Magia ainda não fora revelada em sua total plenitude e havia muito, mas muito ainda do que eles não sabiam.

Sorriu para o débil pedaço de graveto e, com um floreio, borboletas de luz saíram da varinha e circularam pelo quarto semi-escuro, iluminando por onde passavam.

Sim... ela havia feito as pazes com a Magia.

* * *

Há lugares no mundo que jamais param ou dormem. Brighton é um deles. Situado na costa sul da Inglaterra, no condado de East Sussex. Brighton é um dos maiores e mais famosos resorts litorâneos do Reino Unido. E numa noite de tempo bom, com direito a lua em seu quarto-crescente, estrelas e temperatura fresca, o Píer de Brighton é um dos lugares preferidos para se passar noites insones.

Mas ela ter escolhido aquele lugar tão longe de Londres soava como uma extravagância. E para chegar à hora em que ela marcou, somente por aparatação. E ele havia se fiado na palavra dela, aceito incondicionalmente e agora estava ali, sobre o mar naquele píer, com pessoas caminhando de um lado para o outro, tranqüilamente; alguns sentados em mesas redondas, comendo e bebendo; outros em bancos de madeira, conversando. O fluxo de pessoas fazia parecer que não passavam das 24 horas... imaginava como seria aquilo durante um dia ensolarado de Verão.

Ele não estava se queixando, sequer tinha direito a queixas e sequer sonharia ousar em fazê-lo. Apenas achava estranho que Hermione tivesse marcado um lugar tão em voga, que não parecia combinar com ela... com ele menos ainda.

O mar estava um pouco agitado aquela noite e as marolas batiam com estrépito nas colunas de sustentação do píer. O som cadente e ritmado era como um mantra, se você fosse capaz de se concentrar apenas nele. Snape parou de andar de um lado para outro, se incomodando com as muitas pessoas (ele achava que eram muitas) e as muitas luzes (ele achava ali iluminado demais, também), e apoiou-se na mureta de proteção e deixou se perder pela imensidão negra do mar noturno, salpicado pelas luzes artificiais do balneário e com um belo colar de perolas luzentes que parecia ser a orla ao longe, oposta de onde ele estava.

E ficou surpreso consigo mesmo de ver o quanto aquele simples gesto, o de apenas parar e divagar, o acalmava, e ele não mais percebia o excesso de luzes artificiais ofuscando sua vista; o excesso de pessoas e barulhos que elas faziam. E o que antes era incomodo, tornou-se prazeroso: o vento insistente que bagunçava seus cabelos, fazendo-lhe cócegas no rosto e pescoço, no cheiro enjoativo de maresia e no som ritmado das ondas.

—Me desculpe tê-lo feito vir tão longe, Sr. Snape...

A voz soava distante, mas era inconfundível, mesmo que parecesse vacilante. Snape virou-se com lentidão, como se pensasse que estava imaginando vozes e nada veria ali. Mas pensou errado. Hermione estava mesmo ali, hesitante, insegura, mas estava. Uma das mãos se apoiava na mureta enquanto a outra mantinha os cabelos afastados de seu rosto, que estavam revoltosos pela ação do vento.

—Não foi difícil... o trafego para as aparatações não estava complicado... – Falou num tom leve de piada. —Só não entendo o porque de ser aqui. Quero dizer, poderia ser um lugar mais próximo, que não a obrigasse...

—... a usar magia? Eu só poderia chegar aqui no prazo que estipulei através de magia. E como eu tenho uma enorme pendência com o senhor que preciso resolver... – Hermione se virou para o mar, apoiando-se na mureta. —Sim, fiz de propósito, para obrigar a mim mesma a enfrentar meus bloqueios.. e para estar próxima ao mar, há muitos anos que não me aproximo da costa...

Snape apenas sorriu. Para ele aquilo era novo, completamente novo.

—Jamais estive próximo ao mar por simples lazer ou passatempo. Já o vi, já o senti, já até tive de acampar numa praia, mas jamais por lazer, jamais por... prazer ou vontade. Foi uma boa escolha, Srta Granger, para nós dois...

Hermione sorriu em cumplicidade.

—A última vez que estive próxima ao mar foi no último verão que passei com meus pais, há quase dez anos... lembro que eles estavam muito felizes; estávamos todos muito bem uns com os outros, como se soubéssemos que a vida deles estava no fim...

—Então resolveu romper com vários bloqueios de uma só vez? Veja que apenas romper com o bloqueio que impôs contra sua própria magia já algo grandioso, Srta Granger. Essa sua decisão não lhe permitirá voltar atrás...

—Não voltarei... e essa própria decisão é um retorno... Retornei, não foi? E você que fez isso, Snape... justamente quem eu menos esperava que fizesse algo assim... que me desse uma razão forte o suficiente para esse retorno... eu lhe devo muito por isso...

Hermione não conseguia encarar a Snape, e manteve seus olhos baixos, ocupados observando as luzes que boiavam no mar agitado.

Snape tornou-se compassivo ante as palavras de Hermione. Ele, realmente, não mantinha a mínima esperança de ter qualquer aproximação da moça. Não fez o que fez por ela esperando isso. Fez porque queria que ela vivesse, que ela experimentasse uma segunda chance ainda nessa vida. Isso ele conseguiu. E agora via que conseguia além, conseguia uma segunda chance para si mesmo.

—Você não me deve nada, Hermione... como poderia?

—Você me fez retornar a este mundo, Snape. Esta vida, agora, eu devo a você...

—Eu apenas a ajudei a fazer uma escolha... se você tivesse seguido em frente, então me deveria a sua morte? Eu prefiro não ter este tipo de crédito...

Hermione se aproximou, ficando cara a cara com Snape. Já havia passado o tempo de fugir e de voltar a trás. Agora só lhe restava o prosseguir.

—Se eu tivesse prosseguido, Snape, eu não lhe deveria minha morte, mas lhe deveria a oportunidade de rever meus pais e talvez até voltar a conviver com eles... mas você influenciou em minha escolha de retornar a este mundo. Sabendo que o 'adiante' sempre estará lá, você me fez arriscar uma nova tentativa de acertar ainda nesta mesma existência. Eu lhe devo esta vida, sim, Snape! Ela é sua! Em troca, quero o amor incondicional que tem por mim...

Snape fechou os olhos, para quando os abrisse tivesse a certeza de que aquilo era real. Ele realmente não esperava por aquilo, jamais alimentou a mínima esperança de que, algum dia, poderia ter uma vida em comum com Hermione. Obviamente que ele desejava isso, desejou por longos anos, mas entre utopia e realidade vai um abismo de distância.

Reabriu os olhos. E tudo ainda era como quando ele os fechou. Tudo era real, verdadeiro, palpável. Hermione o encarava com expectativa e ansiedade, demonstrando receio. Ela estava apenas alguns passos dele de distância. Venceu calmamente esta distância, envolvendo o rosto dela com ambas as mãos, e este gesto tão simples foi o suficiente para aliviar-lhe a tensão... aliviar a tensão deles dois.

Até ensaiou dizer algo, mas não encontrou palavras expressivas o suficiente para exprimir o que ele sentia naquele momento. Era quase igual ao que foi na viagem astral à plataforma, quase. A diferença era que lá era tudo mais intenso e mais fluídico. Ainda assim, o momento era sublime, embora as emoções e as palavras não fluíssem com a mesma liberdade.

Desistiu de tentar dizer algo. Nada parecia digno o suficiente para ser dito. Mas um único gesto valeria mais do que todas as palavras do dicionário.

Snape retribuiu as palavras de Hermione com beijos suaves e calmos, como se isso fosse comum entre eles ou como se não tivesse desejado isso por tantos anos. Beijou-lhe a fronte, descendo pela face até encontrar-lhe os lábios. O mundo parou aquele momento. Já não havia burburinho de pessoas e movimento; já não havia o vento que teimava em bagunçar roupas e cabelos; já não havia o cheiro enjoado de maresia nem as luzes artificiais que ofuscavam os olhos.

Hermione enlaçou os braços em torno do pescoço de Snape, que retribuiu abraçando-a pela cintura, aproximando-a de seu corpo, e o beijo antes singelo, tornou-se mais apaixonado.

Não apenas o mundo parou para eles, mas também o tempo. E como havia acontecido no Limbo, ambos vivenciaram uma fagulha do amor em sua essência, e naquele momento tiveram a certeza de que haviam de ficar juntos para sempre, que era algo tão certo e tão concreto.

Snape envolveu Hermione ainda mais forte em seus braços, descansando sua cabeça no ombro dela. Manteve seus olhos fechados, apenas sentindo e sorvendo o perfume que vinha dela, o rosto afundado nos cabelos encacheados.

—Eu ansiei por esse momento por muitos anos, mas jamais ousei esperar que isso fosse possível... e sinto que esse foi meu erro... erro de crer que eu não deveria sequer tentar...

Hermione, com a cabeça deitada ao peito de Snape, inspirou profundamente, demonstrando pesar. Realmente, se há dez anos isso que acontecia agora tivesse acontecido àquela época, tudo teria sido diferente, mas... o que tem que ser, será, de uma forma ou de outra, e quando as coisas decisivas de nossas vidas têm que acontecer, geralmente acontecem no momento mais propício a elas... será que ela teria reagido bem a uma investida de Snape? E por acaso havia tempo ou oportunidade para se pensar nisso?

Não.

—As coisas tendem a acontecer no momento e hora certos, é como se o destino conspirasse para isso... àquela época eu estava tão centrada no meu ego que não teria recebido bem nenhuma proposta que não fosse a de Harry. Meu egocentrismo me deixou burra e cega...

Ela se afastou um pouco de Snape, para poder olhá-lo diretamente. O semblante de ambos estava suave. Hermione sorriu com leveza:

—Eu quero deixar o passado para trás... quero que meus erros e meu egocentrismo permaneçam juntos com esse passado. Você não investiu em mim porque jamais dei qualquer abertura para sequer cogitar a possibilidade... a sua poção foi maravilhosa, Severus, me fez ver além das lembranças que deveria ver... foi como se num momento eu tivesse ficado cara-a-cara com o espelho de minhas ações e decisões. Me afastei e me tranquei, preocupada demais com minhas dores e perdas. Quantos não magoei com isso? Até mesmo meus melhores amigos eu repudiei! E se eu não estivesse tão desesperada de carência maternal, certamente que nem Minerva teria continuado na minha vida...

Snape a olhou em silêncio, avaliando o que via e ouvia. O passado não era recuperável, mas podia se aprender com ele. E o futuro era eterno e sempre em construção.

—Então, se me permite fazer o pedido com dez anos de atraso, Srta Granger...

Hermione sorriu um sorriso radiante. Snape segurou-lhe as mãos e levou-as até seus lábios, beijando-as; os olhos fechados apenas para permitir que os outros sentidos se tornassem mais intensos. Aninhou as pequenas mãos da moça entre as suas, descansando-as sobre o peito, sobre seu coração. Seus olhos se encontraram, e sorriu:

—Eu a amo, Hermione.. profundamente... e eu quero estar ao seu lado, quero que faça parte de minha vida... me permite isso, Srta Granger?

Hermione riu, não conseguindo conter algumas lágrimas de alegria. Com seu sorriso e aura radiantes, jogou-se aos braços de Snape, apertando-o num abraço de alegria e concessão.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 27 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Setembro de 2008.

* * *

**N/A:** Outro capítulo super curto. Não quero estragar o clima, então outras situações se desenrolarão nos próximos.

Às minhas queridas leitoras: o que tanto queriam! Cansei de faze-las sofrerem! E um pouco de amor no coração não faz mal a ninguém, não é?

Bjus com carinho, pra vcs tb ;)

**Obrigado pela leitura!**

**Obrigado pelos reviews: Ju, Dinharj, Letih, Maristela, Bella Black Snape, Nini Snape, Fla Apocalipse, Evelinne, Heloisa, Naj.** (To devendo resposta no orkut :)


	28. Vigiados

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 28 - Vigiados**

* * *

A noite não poderia ser mais perfeita: céu límpido com direito a estrelas luzentes e uma lua que sorria para quem a admirasse; temperatura agradável; brisa forte, porém fresca; praia quase deserta (exceto pelo Píer, onde era o point); e um mar ritmado, forte, mas harmonioso.

Nada poderia ser mais perfeito que aquele momento. E nada soava mais irreal também. Mas era real! Por mais que parecesse sonho.

Ou delírio...

Foi boquiaberto que uma figura obscura presenciou o encontro e desenvolvimento entre Snape e Hermione. Ele não podia acreditar em seus olhos e, se estivesse drogado, justificaria a visão. Mas não estava. Estava completamente sóbrio. Estava ali apenas para passar o tempo e "bater" as carteiras de alguns trouxas. Sua aparência não era das mais dignas, mas dava pra passar, afinal, aquela hora da noite ninguém estava ali para reparar como as pessoas se vestiam ou se penteavam, e, ainda, tratando-se da Inglaterra, qualquer fantasia mais ridícula era aceitável.

Ele era apenas um rapaz apagado, sem objetivos e ambições. Sabia apenas não gostar de trouxas e derivados, e sabia ser divertido bagunçar o mundo deles. Achava que era pra isso que ele vivia: pra se divertir, empurrando a vida como pudesse. Mas sabia ser civilizado quando quisesse, como naquele momento em que desfrutava a companhia de trouxas, e isso não o incomodava nem um pouco...

E foi com grande surpresa que avistou seu antigo professor. Era a primeira vez que o via desde que saíra de Hogwarts, há apenas cinco anos. Pensou em ir falar com ele, afinal, não estava fazendo nada mesmo, mas lembrou-se o quanto Snape o desprezava, aliás, o quanto Snape desprezava qualquer um de sua casa, a Lufa-Lufa. Então deu de ombros e continuou saboreando sua bebida.

Dane-se ele, pensou.

E continuaria apreciando sua bebida, não fosse pela chegada daquela moça que achou, desde início, muito atraente. E ficou muito surpreso em ver que ela se dirigia a Snape. Conjeturou milhares de pequenos pensamentos sórdidos, até que reconheceu a moça: era a super aluna de Hogwarts, amiguinha do Potter boçal, Hermione Granger. Ela foi monitora e monitora-chefe e ele, sendo um aluno exemplar em indisciplina, tomou advertências dela, várias vezes. Ele era só um moleque de 11/12 anos, mas já dava trabalho àquela época. Riu disso. Bons tempos aqueles.

Continuou observando a cena. A distância não era pouca e ele podia ser inconveniente em ficar olhando sem que eles percebessem. Entre especulações sórdidas que fazia sobre o encontro dos dois (bastante absurdo, diga-se de passagem) e as velhas lembranças de Hogwarts, chegou até Draco Malfoy, que venerava Snape e odiava a sangue-ruim Granger. Louro azedo, não havia melhor denominação para ele, mas era um bom companheiro de agulha e era um cara realmente inteligente; as pequenas azarações que ele havia criado eram muito divertidas de serem usadas nos trouxas, embora ele ainda não tivesse coragem e capacidade para experimentar a Crucius Kedrava... até tentou algumas vezes, mas só conseguiu fazer explodir fagulhas coloridas de sua varinha e que só causavam algumas queimaduras sem muita gravidade em seus alvos. Parou de tentar depois de algumas vezes. Ele sabia não ser capaz sequer de usar a Cruciatus, afinal, ele achava um pouco repugnante ferir e matar, mas não tinha nada contra quem o fazia; cada um se divertia da forma que mais gostava. Ele preferia azarações, fazer os outros de palhaço e enfeitiçar os artefatos dos trouxas. Isso sim era bem legal!

Porém, algo muito inusitado aconteceu, e quase o fez, literalmente, se afogar em sua bebida. O rapaz enchia a boca num gole grande de cerveja quando a cena absurda aconteceu: Snape e a 'monitorinha' se aproximaram e se beijaram, como fosse um belo casal de namorados! O pobre rapaz engasgou e tossiu, pondo cerveja pra fora até pelo nariz. Alguém qualquer próximo a ele fez-lhe a benevolência de uns tapinhas nas costas, outros riam. Ainda tossindo enlouquecidamente e, desesperadamente tentando não perder o lance da cena esdrúxula, o rapaz saltou da banqueta alta de alumínio, tentando controlar seu acesso de tosse e limpando seu rosto e camisa da cerveja que derramou.

Chegou a derramar lágrimas de tanto que tossiu, mas conseguiu, heroicamente, não perder de vista o bizarro casalzinho. Viu quando eles findaram o longo beijo e conversavam qualquer coisa entre eles e, muito lindamente, abraçaram-se e saíram caminhando no Píer, rumo à praia.

O rapaz seguiu até certo ponto, um sorriso travesso iluminava seu rosto. Seria muito divertido contar aos outros o que ele viu ali, tanto que já gargalhava em antecipação. Lamentava não ter uma câmera fotográfica consigo, pois certamente seus amigos duvidariam de sua palavra, achariam que ele estava apenas drogado e vendo coisas bestas demais.

Quem diria, heim? Aquele intragável e absolutamente nefasto professor, diretor da Casa mais arrogante de Hogwarts, ex-Comensal da Morte e _bam bam bam_ em Poções, andando aos beijos em encontros na madrugada há quilômetros de distância de Londres e da escola com uma ex-aluna e, pior!, ex-aluna sangue-ruim e namoradinha do Potter Incrível!

O rapaz ria com satisfação, só imaginando as caras que seus companheiros fariam quando soubessem! E fazia questão até de mostrar sua lembrança numa penseira para os incrédulos! E, mais ainda, se deliciava de prazer só de imaginar a cara atônita que Malfoy faria quando soubesse.

Ele não precisaria seguir o belo casalzinho pra ver o que eles iriam fazer. Podia muito bem imaginar o quê, e sem nenhuma dificuldade. No momento, era mais importante contar a bombástica novidade.

E, sem se importar se tinha ou não platéia, o rapaz desaparatou do Píer de Brighton, indo para algum gueto obscuro de Londres.

* * *

Hermione e Snape caminham sossegados pela areia, abraçados um ao outro, à borda da água, sentindo o frio úmido nos pés descalços. Havia muito de leveza na alma de ambos, era como se todos os problemas e todas as neuroses tivessem sido sanadas. A orla exageradamente iluminada tirava um pouco da beleza noturna da praia, mas isso não parecia incomodar a nenhum dos dois.

—...então pretende recuperar oito anos em apenas um dia?

—Não, claro que não, isso seria ridículo... mas quero, ao menos, zerar tudo, e me livrar de tudo que me incomoda... a começar pelo meu emprego no escritório... aquilo sempre foi uma fuga e... não tenho mais do que fugir...

—É bom ouvir isso...

Ambos param, pondo-se frente a frente. Snape passa os braços em torno de Hermione, e ela nunca lhe pareceu tão bonita: estava verdadeiramente feliz, estava radiante.

—E voltará a viver definitivamente no Mundo Bruxo? Tenho certeza que podemos conseguir uma boa colocação para você em qualquer lugar que escolher... até mesmo como professora, em Hogwarts...

Ela riu ao responder: —Isso já é ir com muita sede ao pote. Farei isso, aos poucos, mas não quero cometer o mesmo erro com o Mundo Muggle, não quero abandoná-lo por completo. Há muitas coisas aqui de que gosto... mas preciso me preparar profissionalmente para o Mundo Bruxo, não sou apta à exercer nenhuma função lá dentro, menos ainda lecionar em Hogwarts.

—Muito bom... e o que mais?

—Hum... rever meus amigos... pedir-lhes perdão por minhas atitudes... tentar reconstruir laços... gostaria apenas de ter tomado essa decisão há mais tempo, antes da morte de Rony...

—Não comece a desenvolver culpas que não existem, Hermione. Cada coisa ao seu tempo. O que tem de acontecer, acontece em seu tempo previsto. É lamentável, sim, mas não é questão para culpas ou remorsos. Isso faz parte da vida e é bom saber isso. Não se deixe dominar por esses pensamentos mesquinhos e continue planejando sobre sua nova fase de vida...

Hermione baixou a cabeça, pensativa. Deslizava as mãos nas dobras do sobretudo de Snape, até que o encarou novamente, com um brilho no olhar renovado.

—Você tem razão... não é hora para isso... não posso permitir que se desenvolvam culpas. Não quero me apressar em nada, mas há algo que também não quero esperar muito mais...

—O quê?

A moça sorriu matreira e sussurrou: —Casamento.. e filhos...

Hermione subiu suas mãos até o rosto de Snape e, na ponta dos pés, alcançou-lhe os lábios.

* * *

O rapaz que havia presenciado o encontro entre Hermione e Snape, desaparata dentro do porão de um bar pé-sujo no subúrbio de Londres. O que havia acontecido ali, é melhor nem mencionar detalhes. Houve uma festa regada à álcool e drogas, e as conseqüências dessa festinha estavam espalhados pelo chão imundo e frio do porão.

Desviando-se das pessoas que estavam largadas no chão como fossem bonecas de trapo, algumas nuas, tentava chegar até Draco Malfoy, que estava num canto isolado, com a cabeça recostada à parede, mas todo seu resto esparramado no chão. Ao seu lado, uma garrafa de fire-whiski quase vazia e uma seringa com a agulha torta. Os braços de Draco tinham uma coloração que ia do roxo ao negro.

O rapaz parou com pose, as mãos na cintura, soltando um muxoxo de contrariedade. Olhou atentamente para Draco... parecia morto. Deu-lhe um chute na perna, e o 'morto' apenas deslizou alguns centímetros da parede. Realmente, Draco estava morto de drogado, cheio de álcool e heroína no sangue. Provavelmente levaria ainda um dia inteiro para ele acordar.

Sabendo que era um caso perdido, o ex-lufano deu de ombros e fez um gesto desdenhoso com a mão. Olhou por toda a sua volta e não encontrou ninguém sóbrio, e ninguém que, mesmo sóbrio, fosse digno o suficiente para ouvir sua história. Desistiu, por ora, de tentar encontrar alguém por ali para contar as novas e simplesmente desaparatou, indo para outro gueto ou beco onde poderia encontrar um amigo que não estivesse drogado e nem bêbado – o que seria um pouco difícil.

* * *

A manhã estava nebulosa e fria, um clima que anunciava a proximidade do Outono. Harry Potter estava atrás de sua escrivaninha, diante de pequenas pilhas de papeis de pastas. Lia um relatório enquanto anotava pontos importantes num bloco à parte. Estava tão concentrado em seu trabalho que não dispensou atenção imediata a um auror que acabava de adentrar seu escritório. O assunto era importante e o auror não iria esperar pela atenção de seu chefe.

—Sr Potter! Finalmente temos informação a respeito de Draco Malfoy...

Harry parou no mesmo instante de fazer o que estava fazendo, voltando-se para o auror: —O que vocês conseguiram?

O auror deu um sorriso vitorioso e estendeu a Harry uma pasta de papel. Harry a pegou e abriu, encontrando relatórios e até mesmo algumas fotografias.

Harry olhou muito interessado para as fotografias e teve certa dificuldade para reconhecer Draco nelas. Estavam nítidas e muito bem feitas, mas aquele rapaz andrajoso que ali estava não lembrava em nada o antigo Draco Malfoy da época da Guerra, menos ainda o garoto que foi seu colega em Hogwarts. Harry foi passando as fotos, devia haver mais de dez, e em uma delas estava uma particularmente bem focalizada: mostrava Draco de semiperfil, olhando para um ponto qualquer da rua movimentada. Por mais maltratado que o rapaz estava, era indiscutível que aqueles olhos cinzentos e repuxados, o queixo anguloso e maçãs salientes pertenciam a Draco Malfoy.

Não sabia o que dizer de imediato. Estava estupefato com essa revelação, em quão desgraçado ficou o orgulhoso Malfoy. Certamente que seus investigadores fizeram um excelente serviço – e não esperava menos deles – e algo precisava ser dito e ordens despachadas, mas no momento Harry não sabia o que dizer ou pensar. Acreditava que encontraria um homem forte que transparecesse suas tendências homicidas, e não um rapaz acabado, de pele macilenta, seca e quase acinzentada. Por aquele momento Harry teve pena de Malfoy, em quão desgraçada deve ter-se tornado sua vida. E ele sabia, apenas por olhar as fotografias, que Draco havia sido reduzido a um viciado psicótico que minava diariamente seu resto de vida com doses cada vez mais pesadas de narcóticos.

Harry subiu os olhos para o auror, que o aguardava com ansiedade: —Excelente trabalho...

Envaidecido, o auror sorriu em resposta: —Obrigado, senhor! Mas leia o relatório, por favor. Sei que o senhor ficará ainda mais surpreso com o que conseguimos descobrir sobre Malfoy. E assim que o senhor ordenar, poderemos captura-lo.

—Conseguiram algum flagrante também?

—Não senhor, mas podemos usar o argumento de precaução. Infiltramos os aurores no underground como o senhor mandou e eles presenciaram, inclusive, o que o senhor comentou sobre o que o Sr Snape presenciou no subúrbio de Londres.

—Rinha humana...?

—Isso mesmo! Malfoy não participa diretamente, mas nossos infiltrados viram que muitas idéias partem dele... ele é como um líder intelectual, dá sugestões como fossem brincadeiras. Eles não planejam nada a sério, o que é ainda mais repugnante...

—... então os ataques e atentados são como brincadeiras...

—...ou jogos, senhor! Eles não são organizados porque não têm capacidade de organização, porque todos têm muito poder. Eles estão mais preocupados com festas, bebidas e drogas.

Harry baixou sua vista novamente para os papeis e fotos que segurava. Estava preocupado, muito preocupado. Não sentia um mínimo de euforia que achava que sentiria ao encontrar Draco Malfoy.

Nenhuma guerra é tão terrível quanto aquela que é feita por mera diversão...

* * *

Fim do capítulo 28: **continua...**

By **Snake Eye's** - Setembro de 2008.

* * *

**N/A**: Desculpe possíveis erros, não tive tempo para betagem.

Obrigado pela leitura!

E: **renata gomessss Nini Snape Maristela ****Bella Black Snape ****Letih Larissa Potter naj Fla Apocalipse Ju Thayz Phoenix ****Sophi s2 ****Dinharj ****Evelinne **

Mto obrigado pelos reviews! Espero que gostem deste capítulo, apenas de curto e corrido, mas já são 2 semana sem atualizações e não quero deixar vcs esperando mto mais. Não entrei em detalhes com o Snape e a Hermione, mostrei apenas que eles passaram a noite juntos, fazendo o que fica por conta da imaginação de cada uma de vcs XDD

Bjus! E até a próxima atualização! Bom findi!

Snake ;)

* * *


	29. O DragãoSerpente

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 29 – O Dragão-Serpente.**

* * *

Draco se agarrava ao vaso sanitário, onde vomitava até as tripas. Estava ajoelhado ao chão, vivenciando aquilo que poderia ser considerado o último degrau da humilhação. O pior é que tais cenas se tornaram rotineiras e cada vez mais constantes... mas, era a primeira vez que ele vomitava sangue.

Quando seu corpo parou com os espasmos, soube que sua penitência havia terminado. Enfraquecido, agarra-se à pia encardida e com muito esforço consegue se erguer, parando vacilante, agarrando-se à borda como se sua vida dependesse disso. Abriu a torneira, encheu as mãos em concha de água e jogou em seu rosto e cabeça. A água refrescante e pura o fazia ter um sentimento dúbio: ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia limpo, sentia não merecer aquele pequeno alívio.

Há algum tempo já não havia um espelho sobre a pia, ficando apenas a marca escurecida que indicava que houve um ali por muito tempo. Ele não suportava ver aquela máscara de horror que havia se tornado seu rosto, não suportava mais enxergar a si mesmo. Não era ele. E para não ver aquilo que havia se tornado, arrancou a força o espelho do banheiro e o lançou pela janela, caindo e se espatifando no asfalto, numa queda de 18 andares. Fora sorte não haver absolutamente ninguém na calçada, ou mesmo passando próximo, senão ele não poderia mais estar nesse moquiço nojento que encontrou para morar.

A passos lentos, Draco foi até a sala, caindo pesado sobre uma cadeira quase tão debilitada quanto ele. A sua frente, também sentado à mesa redonda de madeira, estava o ex-lufano que assistira ao encontro de Snape e Hermione na noite anterior em Brighton. Benevolente, o rapaz despeja em uma caneca de cerâmica amarelada, café preto com muito açúcar e leite, empurrando-a para Draco.

Draco olhou com seu habitual desdém – aquilo que está enraizado não se arranca com facilidade.

— Onde conseguiu isso? – Perguntou, com a voz embargada, deixando transparecer seu pouco-caso.

— Onde mais? Numa loja de conveniência. Não está envenenado, beba sem receios. – O rapaz retirou um pacote de dentro de uma sacola de papel pardo, lançando sobre a mesa, em frente a Draco. — E coma isso também, tá carregado de glucose... você tá precisando.

Draco torceu a boca. O desdenho já lhe era um hábito condicionado. Simplesmente desembrulhou o pacotinho e arrancou um bom pedaço do pão doce, sem sequer um sinal de agradecimento. Já acostumado com os péssimos modos de Malfoy, o ex-lufano apenas acendeu um cigarro e começou a folhear o jornal, esperando que o 'amigo' estivesse bem recuperado para contar-lhe o que tinha a lhe contar.

O ex-lufano olhava furtivamente para Draco, vez ou outra. O ex-sonserino está cada vez mais apático. Ele sabia ser um porra-loca, mas sabia até onde seu corpo agüentava o tranco, mas, ao que via, Draco não estava dando muita importância a esse limite. Ele via o loiro fazer leves caretas ao engolir, principalmente o café. Não eram caretas de desdenho, mas de dor. Resolveu perguntar...

— Você ainda tem tomado seus medicamentos, Malfoy?

— Por que quer saber? Quem tem filho barbado é gato!

O rapaz riu. Tão típico de Malfoy se sentir ofendido com perguntas inocentes.

— Você parece sentir dor quando come...

Draco parou de mastigar, seus olhos cinzas vagaram pela mesa. Naquele momento ele parecia novamente o garotinho de seis anos desamparado que mostrou ser ao visitar o túmulo de Terry Boot.

— Meu estômago.. acho que ele não ta legal...

— Você precisa de remédios, Malfoy! Vá ao St Mungus. Garanto que ninguém irá reconhecê-lo.

— Não posso arriscar. Não vou passar mais anos de minha vida enclausurado num hospital! Você não tem idéia do tipo de coisas que se vê por lá... é assustador!

— Medo de fantasmas? Você ta brincando?!

Draco levantou-se da mesa, carregando consigo a caneca de café. Não deu importância à troça do colega.

— Isso mesmo, se quer saber! Eu via coisas que não conseguia entender, sentia coisas esquisitas, como se minhas energias fossem drenadas pelas entranhas! Não quero nem mais ver nem sentir isso num lugar onde eu não posso fugir! Nunca mais volto a um hospital!

— Ta certo... mas ainda assim você precisa de remédios. Por que não procura o Prof. Snape? Você sempre foi o queridinho dele! Duvido que ele lhe negaria ajuda...

Por uns instantes, Draco teve uma leve tremedeira e esforçou-se para não sucumbir a isso. Segurou a mão esquerda com força, onde estava a caneca. Sentiu como se nuvens negras se fechassem em torno dele.

— Aquele maldito... nunca foi nada além de um traidor falso e sujo! Um dissimulado! Ele não tinha afeição a ninguém! Era apenas um mentiroso!

— Iishi... – o Lufa-lufa soltou o ar entre os dentes, deitando o jornal sobre a mesa, cruzando as mãos em seguida e olhando matreiro para Draco — Creio ser a melhor definição que já ouvi de Snape! E vindo de você!? Você o venerava, Malfoy! Mudou de idéia tão fácil assim?!

Draco virou-se para o rapaz. Sua expressão era raivosa e havia um leve tremor em suas mãos, que ele mantinha fechadas em punho, com força.

— Ele é o principal culpado pela queda do Lorde! Ele sempre esteve do outro lado e usou a todos nós, a mim, aos meus pais! Se hoje estou nessa merda, é por culpa dele! Estive internado em St Mungus por seis anos e jamais – JAMAIS! – recebi uma visita sequer daquele maldito desgraçado! Ele, que tanto me protegia e tutelava em Hogwarts, jamais teve a mínima decência de saber como eu estava!

O rapaz se tornou muito sério. O que tinha para contar a Draco deixou de ter o cunho de diversão e novidade para tormar uma forma de açular uma vingança. No fim, ele não havia sido escolhido para a Lufa-lufa por engano, havia nele, ainda agora, um sentimento de piedade e companheirismo. No fundo, ele se compadecia de Draco Malfoy.

— Como falou, Malfoy, ele era um traidor... e continua ainda a ser. Como disse mesmo? Dissimulado, falso... eu o vi, há duas noites atrás.

Draco se virou curioso para o rapaz.

— Esteve com ele? Falou de mim pra ele?!

— Óbvio que não! Apenas o vi, por acaso. Estava no Píer de Brighton de bobeira, era de madrugada e, por incrível que pareça, ele estava lá... estava esperando alguém... um encontro romântico...

O loiro sorriu enviesado, só podia ser uma piada.

— Você está de troça comigo. Snape na praia? E num encontro romântico?! Você usou LSD dessa vez, foi?!

— Eu estava careta! Se eu estivesse legal, nem eu mesmo acreditaria nisso! Mas estava são, totalmente sóbrio! A não ser que a cerveja de Brighton tenha algum efeito alucinógeno!

— Devem ter colocado algo na sua bebida e você nem percebeu. Os trouxas são muito espertos pra isso!

O rapaz se levantou e mantinha sua expressão séria. Ficou cara a cara com Malfoy, que vacilou em seu desdenho ao ver que o colega não brincava.

— Eu sei o que vi! E também acho absurdo e não acreditaria se me contassem. Mas é verdadeiro. E muito mais absurdo ainda!

Vendo que Draco perdera totalmente o ar de sarcasmo e desdenho e o olhava confuso, o ex-lufano acrescentou:

— Snape tem um caso... com Hermione Granger, a namoradinha de Potter. Admito, Malfoy: parece conversa de 'cheirado'... _mas-é-verdade!_

* * *

Potter estava de pé ao centro de um círculo formado por uns vinte aurores, num pequeno auditório no Ministério da Magia. A sua volta, homens e mulheres de idades variadas, mas a maioria de jovens, alguns saídos há poucos anos de Hogwarts. Harry falava calmamente, porém com firmeza e autoridade, olhando lentamente para cada um de seus agentes.

— ...todos já têm o devido conhecimento da fisionomia de Draco Malfoy. Vocês se espalharão em grupos nos pontos onde provavelmente Malfoy estará essa noite, que, de acordo com as investigações, são três pontos que o suspeito costuma ir com freqüência. Está autorizado o uso de força e violência, se necessária, porém em último caso. Não temos acusações formalizadas contra Draco Malfoy, portanto capturem-no com vida. Se pressentirem dificuldades, peçam reforços, haverão agentes prontos e a disposição para esse evento... e, lembrem-se: Draco Malfoy é perigoso; ele está mentalmente desequilibrado e é dono de grande poder de magia! Não o subestimem! E todos aqueles que se oporem a vocês em defesa de Malfoy, deverão ser presos.

Harry andava vagarosamente pelo círculo, encarando cada um dos aurores enquanto dava as instruções.

— ...a tática de captura será a mesma que usamos: não é tolerável tentativas! A abordagem e captura deverá ser feita com plena certeza de que é o alvo certo e que ele está vulnerável a isso. Tentativas podem acabar em frustrações e erros, e perderemos nosso alvo e muito tempo para novas investigações. E vocês sabem: uma vez que o alvo tem a consciência de que é caçado, ele se torna uma presa muito mais difícil e arredia. Não podemos cometer erros! Não cometemos ainda hoje, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça justamente com Draco Malfoy!

O auror parou e olhou para seus subordinados, vendo que todos concordavam com suas instruções. — Dúvidas? Perguntas? – Viu que todos negavam, dando a entender que tinham plena consciência de seus deveres. Harry deu-se por satisfeito. Os outros aurores começaram a se dispersar e sair silenciosamente do auditório. Apenas o chefe das investigações, o mesmo rapaz que havia trazido o relatório para Harry anteriormente, ficou para trás.

— Senhor, devemos continuar a manter vigilância no Hospital Saint Mungus e na Mansão Malfoy?

— Evidentemente!

— E quanto às papeladas?

— Farei isso. Tratar da parte burocrática será quase tão difícil quanto à operação de captura. Não termos uma acusação formal contra Malfoy complica um pouco as coisas... e irei fazer uma breve visita a um velho amigo... tenho um pressentimento estranho quanto a ele...

* * *

Snape estava ativo em sua casa na Londres Muggle, juntando a papelada e alguns livros que levaria para Hogwarts, quando ouve um estardalhaço vindo do andar de baixo, como se uma ventania tivesse jogado coisas ao chão.

Imediatamente materializa a varinha em sua mão e, cauteloso, sai do escritório e vai até o hall da escada, ficando oculto pelas sombras do corredor. Da escada podia avistar parcialmente a sala e havia mesmo alguns objetos no chão, os que estavam sobre a mesa de centro. Snape aperta com mais força a varinha em sua mão e, pé-ante-pé, desce silenciosamente a escadaria, sempre atento e pronto para um ataque.

A medida em que desce, visualiza um clarão diferente em sua sala. Era um clarão prateado, como fosse a luz da lua, frio e denso. Quando chega ao último degrau, levanta sua varinha à altura dos olhos, pronto para lançar uma maldição.

Ouve uma respiração pesada e lenta e segue esse som e a claridade perolada, andando ainda muito devagar e cauteloso. Fica numa posição em que podia avistar toda a sua sala e poder se defender, se fosse preciso. Não havia ninguém em sua linha de visão, mas o rasto do clarão chamou sua atenção para o teto. Lentamente Snape subiu seu olhar e o que viu o deixou boquiaberto.

Um dragão-serpente de luz estava agarrado entre o teto e a parede. O belo animal parecia respirar e seus olhos eram vívidos, de um prateado luminoso. O patrono tomou impulso com as patas traseiras e, num rompante parte para cima de Snape, que não tem nenhuma reação além de dois passos para trás. O dragão-serpente voa entorno dele, formando uma espiral com seu corpo lânguido em volta do homem, até parar cara-a-cara com ele. O animal abre sua bocarra e uma voz que não tinha absolutamente nada a vez com o que o animal representava, falou-lhe, e Snape congelou ao reconhecer aquela voz:

— _Estou esperando o senhor onde jaz Terry Boot. Venha logo, porque meu tempo é curto!_

Logo após transmitir a mensagem, o dragão-serpente se afasta bruscamente de Snape, evaporando no ar em milhares de fagulhas de poeira luminosa. Snape fica atônito, arfando nervoso, a varinha ainda riste e firme em sua mão.

* * *

Um tremor passa por ele ao tocarem a campainha de sua casa minutos depois. Sua mente estava embaralhada: não via Draco Malfoy há oito anos e jamais havia visto um patrono como aquele, que mais parecia um animal vivo. A campainha é acionada mais uma vez e só então Snape consegue pôr seu raciocínio em ordem. Aperta com força sua varinha e atende a porta com cautela. Era Potter.

— O que faz aqui? – Snape perguntou com rispidez.

Harry apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando enviesado para o homem. Seus olhos verdes perscrutavam a face de Snape. Harry havia adquirido muitas habilidades e mais poder em magia ao longo dos anos como auror, e a capacidade de esconder isso de outros.

— Vim apenas lhe informar que meus agentes encontraram Draco Malfoy e encontraram, também, evidências de que ele está por trás de ataques aos trouxas...

Por frações de segundos, Snape pareceu desconsertado diante da revelação de Harry. Sua mente ainda estava digerindo a visita do fabuloso patrono de Draco. Tentou disfarçar, mas Harry notou a hesitação do homem.

— Seus agentes e o senhor estão de parabéns, Potter! Suponho que vocês o prenderão e os ataques, finalmente, terminarão, estou certo?

Harry não iria passar recibo ao cinismo de Snape. Sentiu que ele fazia isso para proteger e esconder algo. Levou a mão ao ombro de Snape, dando-lhe três tapinhas como alguém que consola um amigo.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Snape... apenas cuide-se...

O rapaz deu as costas a Snape, rumando para fora do jardim da casa. O Mestre de Poções ainda ficou observando Harry por alguns segundos, o cenho carregado de desconfiança e preocupação. Quando a porta de fechou com um baque, Harry parou e olhou por sobre o ombro, voltando-se em seguida para a mão que levou ao ombro de Snape; havia um pequeno ponto luminoso em sua palma. O rapaz sorriu em cumplicidade:

— Você esconde algo e eu descobrirei, Severus Snape...

* * *

O tempo havia se fechado, prenunciando uma tempestade. Nuvens escuras e densas se moviam com velocidade, estavam baixas, escurecendo o dia. Um vento frio soprava cada vez mais forte e ali, naquele cemitério que se localizava no alto de uma pequena colina, parecia que se preparava para arrancar as árvores e arbustos que amenizavam o espírito sombrio daquele lugar.

Draco estava sentado sobre o jazigo de mármore branco de Terry Boot. As pernas estavam penduradas, suas mãos cruzadas, e ele olhava distraidamente o horizonte fechado por nuvens pesadas. O vento forte sacudia seus andrajos e por pouco não sacudia o rapaz junto, tão magro e debilitado ele parecia estar.

Ouviu um leve estalo e só então despertou de sua distração. Com lentidão, Draco se virou para onde Snape aparatou. Não falou absolutamente nada; não piscou, não sorriu, não fez nenhum gesto... apenas o olhava.

Snape estava cauteloso. A varinha estava oculta sob a manga de seu sobretudo, pronta para ser usada. O vento se tornava cada vez mais forte. Deu dois passos adiantes e gritou para Draco, para que ele pudesse ouvi-lo através da ventania.

— Recebi o seu recado, Draco! O que você quer?

Draco sorriu: um sorriso franco, infantil, aberto, alegre. Voltou-se novamente para o horizonte e seu riso foi tomando força até virar gargalhada. Apoiou o corpo com as mãos espalmadas no mármore frio, ainda rindo para o céu e para o firmamento. Oito anos e era isso que ele ouvia?

Snape parecia furioso, sua varinha já estava firme em sua palma, mas ainda escondida sob a manga. Mas o homem não se atreveu a dizer outra coisa ou avançar até Draco. Esperou pacientemente que o rapaz recuperasse a sanidade.

Quando Draco cansou de rir, levou a mão ao rosto, enxugando algumas lágrimas que acabou vertendo pela risada calorosa. Saltou do jazigo, pondo as mãos na cadeira e despreguiçando-se para trás, fazendo alguns ossos se estalarem. O rapaz se afastou um pouco do túmulo e, meio sério, meio sorridente, voltou-se para Snape.

— Como você é sujo, Professor Snape! – Falou alto e estridente. — Traiçoeiro, dissimulado, egoísta... Você sempre esteve a par de tudo e deixou que nos afundássemos assim mesmo!

— Me chamou até aqui para me jogar algo na cara, Draco?! Acha que tem algum direito ou crédito para isso?

— E não tenho? – Draco, lentamente, andou na direção de Snape. Apesar de falar alto por causa do vento, sua voz era calma, jovial como a de um adolescente. — Você era como um pai para mim, em Hogwarts... alguém que me protegia e que deveria me orientar... mas, pelo visto, isso tudo fazia parte do esquema sórdido da traição planejada, não é mesmo?

Snape fechou ainda mais o cenho e sibilou em resposta: — Eu o protegi e o orientei, pois não queria que você fizesse parte das Trevas! Não o fiz porque isso era parte de nenhum plano! Fiz o que pude para impedir que você caísse nas garras do Círculo das Trevas! Mas, você, Draco, jamais teve força de caráter e mesmo apavorado com a idéia, seguiu tudo que seu pai lhe ordenou! Jamais se impôs a nada! Dumbledore podia protegê-lo e você desdenhou dessa proteção!

Draco se enfureceu. Baixou sua cabeça, trincando os dentes com força. E foi tudo muito rápido; Snape não era jovem e seus reflexos não eram equivalentes aos de Draco. O rapaz, em milésimos de segundos, sacou a varinha do cós das costas do jeans e disparou contra Snape.

— EXPELLIARMUS!

A varinha de Snape foi arrancada de sua mão enquanto ele era arremessado com força para trás, caindo sobre túmulos em covas, quebrando com o impacto de seu corpo um vaso de cerâmica e derrubando uma cruz tosca de cimento. Snape gemeu de dor quando um dos cacos perfurou suas costas na altura dos rins e o impacto com a cruz quase deslocou seu ombro. Com movimentos calmos, mas olhar ensandecido, Draco se aproximou do homem, com a varinha dele em uma mão e a sua própria apontada a ele.

— Você pode usar todos os argumentos que quiser, Snape! Pode falar e achar que tem toda a razão, mas somente eu sei o que passei naquela guerra e somente eu sei o que sofri durante estes últimos anos!

Snape tentou se levantar, apoiando-se no braço bom mas, sem varinha e machucado, ele era uma vítima fácil de dominar. Draco, com um floreio, fez Snape se erguer do chão, o transportando e jogando sobre o túmulo de Terry Boot. O impacto fez com que o caco de cerâmica se enterrasse mais um pouco em suas costas e o homem urrou de dor.

Com uma força que não condizia com seu corpo, Draco agarrou com uma mão o ombro machucado de Snape, pondo-o sentado no jazigo e encostando-o com violência contra a lápide, e o caco enterrado nas costas se quebrou, rasgando a carne de Snape.

Cordas surgiram da varinha de Draco e enrolaram entorno de Snape, prendendo-o à lápide. O ombro machucado latejou quando o braço foi pressionado pela corda e começava a se formar uma pocinha de sangue do lado esquerdo de Snape.

— Não vou me desgastar para dizer o que você é, Snape! Basta que você saiba que é um traiçoeiro e tudo que essa expressão representa! Você está sentado encima de Terry Boot, e ele foi muito menos traiçoeiro e muito mais bondoso que você, e mesmo assim está aí, enterrado! Mas eu não o matarei, _professor_... não rápido e sem sofrimento...

Snape tentou argumentar: — Draco, você está equivocado! Eu fiz tudo que pude por você! Mas voc...

Draco acertou um soco no queixo de Snape, fazendo-o calar de imediato. Um filete de sangue desceu de onde o rapaz havia acertado.

— NÃO OUSE ME CULPAR POR MINHA PRÓPRIA DESGRAÇA! EU SEMPRE FUI O QUE FUI E JAMAIS TRAÍ OU ENGANEI! SEMPRE FUI LEAL A MINHA CONSCIÊNCIA E A TODOS QUE ESTIVERAM AO MEU LADO!

O rapaz, enraivecido, afastou-se de Snape, apontando-lhe a varinha, com ódio nos olhos cinzentos.

— Você! Você sempre foi um canalha mentiroso! Sempre foi dissimulado! Você sempre esculachou a Granger nas suas aulas e agora transa com ela! Ela é uma sangue-ruim, uma cadela indigna! Mas, você é ainda pior que isso, MUITO PIOR!

Faíscas estouraram da varinha de Draco, acertando Snape em cheio e abrindo rasgos profundos onde havia acertado.

* * *

Harry se ocupava de enviar comunicados aos membros da Ordem da Fênix, marcando uma reunião extraordinária para aquela noite, quando sentiu uma comichão na palma de sua mão esquerda. Largou o que estava fazendo e espalmou sua mão para si mesmo e um minúsculo ponto de luz piscava freneticamente, mudando de branco para verde e então vermelho.

— Snape em perigo de morte? Isso eu não esperava!

O rapaz apontou a varinha para o ponto de luz em sua palma e o ponto inchou até atingir a forma de uma esfera de vidro do tamanho de uma bola de tênis. Ainda apontando a varinha para a esfera, a imagem de um cemitério se formou, um pouco embaçada – era a visão de Snape, do lugar onde estava. Harry sentiu o sangue gelar, pois a imagem se esmaecia e desfocalizava, indicando que o mesmo acontecia à mente de Snape. Desesperado, Harry força uma visão mais nítida, mas tudo que consegue é ver fleches de túmulos e um céu tempestuoso que se fundia ao firmamento.

Vasculhando em desespero sua própria mente e memória, Harry procurava se lembrar de onde devia ser aquele cemitério. Tornou a forçar a visão da esfera, vasculhando o pequeno raio de visualização que ela lhe proporcionava, fixando sua atenção aos túmulos; muito ao fundo, já desfocado, visualizou algo que lhe lembrava uma cruz; o céu e firmamento muito próximos sugeria ser ali uma elevação... e a lembrança se iluminou em sua mente.

Era um cemitério muggle; o mesmo cemitério onde Terry Boot havia sido sepultado.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 29 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Outubro de 2008.

* * *

**N/A:** Estamos, realmente, na etapa final desta fic que vem se arrastando desde 2004. Foi a primeira fic que comecei a escrever e quase que será a última a terminar. Snake tem sido mto generoso em estar por aqui para terminar essas coisas e ainda brincar com outras :)

De repente tive uma súbita simpatia pelo Draco desta fic. Acho que acabei de encará-lo como uma vítima das circuntâncias e vou permitir que ele se desabafe rss

Mto obrigado, de novo e sempre, pela leitura!

E obrigado pelos reviews:**steh.-.Prince 8D**** - Maristela - ****Sophi s2**** - Thayz Phoenix - Dinharj - Letih - Drika - Renata Gomes - Karen Drake - cidinha** ;)

Estou devendo resposta a vcs lá no orkut, então podem (e devem!) fazer a cobrança - me mande um scrap de ameaça XD

Só esclarecendo uma coisinha básica à Thayz: Snape TB ESTÁ em Animago Mortis - e numa participação mto boa ;)


	30. Sem Saída

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 30 – Sem saída.**

* * *

**H**ermione arrumava uma pilha de pastas e papeis sobre sua mesa auxiliar, no escritório de contabilidade que trabalhava. Tinha um pouco mais de três semanas para deixar tudo organizado para o seu sucessor. Foi difícil convencer o escritório a dar-lhe sua demissão, eles não queriam aceitar sua carta de forma nenhuma e teve de apelar para uma pequena mentira, mas não tão mentirosa assim: teve de dizer que se casaria em breve e que iria morar com o marido na Escócia. Claro que ninguém conseguiu acreditar nisso e ainda há aqueles que duvidam e muito.

O fato é que ela havia tomado uma decisão e a atitude para isso. Entregou sua carta de demissão, mas teria de pagar o aviso prévio. Muito justo, aliás. Havia muitas coisas naquele escritório de que eram de competência apenas dela e não poderia sair dali deixando a todos em situação muito complicada.

Já passava das seis da tarde e o escritório – que ocupava um andar inteiro do edifício – estava vazio, todos já tinham ido embora. Ela ficou porque queria adiantar seu serviço o máximo possível que conseguisse, não queria deixar nada em falta e menos ainda ter que ficar ainda mais tempo ali para isso. Ainda assim, se sentia muito feliz e muito leve, como há muitos anos não se sentia.

De repente um estrondo, como o de uma porta que se bate com força e se reverbera por todo o andar. Distraída com seus pensamentos, Hermione se assustou a ponto de derrubar sua esmerosa pilha de pastas, espalhando os papeis que tinham pelo chão. A moça solta um grito de frustração. Passaria horas juntando toda a papelada em suas pastas certas.

Um novo estrondo. Outra porta havia batido ou então fora a mesma. Alguém saiu e esqueceu alguma janela aberta, embora fosse proibido deixar janelas abertas por causa do sistema de ar refrigerado. Como catar a papelada demoraria muito tempo e não agüentaria outro estrondo de porta aberta, Hermione largou a bagunça como estava e foi procurar a tal janela aberta e trancar as portas para que não ficassem mais batendo na tentativa de matá-la do coração.

Hermione foi andando de sala em sala. Não sentia nenhuma corrente de ar, por mais mínima que fosse. Todas as portas e janelas estavam fechadas. Não era nos gabinetes, então deveria ser na recepção; provavelmente a cabecinha de vento da recepcionista saiu às pressas e sequer fechou a porta de entrada.

Não deu outra. A porta de entrada da recepção estava semi-aberta, balançando-se para frente e para trás por conta de uma corrente mínima de ar que vinha do corredor do andar. Além de ter deixado a porta aberta, a garota largou todas as luzes acesas. Hermione torceu o rosto numa careta, soltando um muxoxo impaciente. A garota era nova no escritório e já mostrava sua irresponsabilidade e, certamente, não passaria do tempo de experiência.

A moça olhou para fora da sala, olhando para um lado e para o outro do corredor, vendo se ainda havia algum funcionário ali; não havia, o corredor estava deserto. Ao voltar pra dentro, apertou o interruptor para desligar aquele excesso de luz e, ao fazê-lo, notou um foco de luz forte vindo as suas costas, voltando-se para tal foco inocentemente. Seus músculos e sua voz ficaram paralisados com o que viu.

A fonte de luz provinha de uma forma fantasmagórica agarrada entre a parede e o teto da recepção. Flutuava com muita leveza e lembrava um dragão chinês. O Dragão-serpente era feito de luz branca e densa e encarava sinistramente Hermione, com seus olhos cor de chumbo.

— _Eu sabia que conseguiria encontrá-la, Granger_...

A voz jovial que vinha do dragão fez com que Hermione se despertasse e tomasse alguma atitude. Ela não havia fechado ainda a porta, então pode sair rapidamente por ela. Ela reconheceu aquela voz, embora não há ouvisse há quase dez anos: era a voz de Draco Malfoy. E não esperaria para ver o que significava aquilo. Seu instinto de sobrevivência a ordenava a fugir, pois, seja lá o que fosse, não poderia enfrentar nada sem a sua varinha, que ficou em sua bolsa, dentro de seu gabinete.

O dragão-serpente voou de onde estava, indo calmamente para o longo corredor do andar. Hermione estava parada quase no final, entre os elevadores e a saída de emergência. Havia chamado os elevadores, mas sendo um andar muito alto, os transportes estavam ainda há mais de dez andares abaixo e ela tentava abrir a porta vermelha da saída de emergência. Quando ela conseguiu forçar a maçaneta da porta, o dragão-serpente se esmaeceu até desaparecer em milhares de pontos de luz que se apagaram. Hermione se acalmou um instante, ficando entre a porta aberta e o corredor.

O corredor ficou semi-iluminado pelas poucas lâmpadas acesas e um silêncio surdo tomou conta do lugar. Hermione se acalmou em parte, mas ainda estava em expectativa. De qualquer forma, nada poderia fazer sem sua varinha e ela teria de se arriscar a chegar até seu gabinete. Deixou a porta da saída de emergência aberta por precaução e foi andando com cautela para o escritório. Sobressaltou-se no momento em que passou pelos elevadores e um deles abriu a porta, seguido depois pelos outros dois. Mas, apesar do susto, tudo ainda estava bem.

Quando faltavam apenas alguns passos para entrar no escritório, estacou ao ouvir o estalo que denunciava uma aparatação. Seu coração e sua respiração travaram. Diante de si, na penumbra do corredor, aparatou Draco Malfoy, embora ela não o tenha reconhecido de imediato.

O rapaz lhe sorriu, cumprimentando-a: — Olá, Granger! Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

* * *

Harry Potter aparatou no cemitério muggle onde Tarry Boot fora enterrado. Aparatou acompanhado de dois outros agentes do Ministério, próximo aos túmulos que eram avistados da esfera de vidro. Não precisou procupar: Snape estava diante dele, há uns cinco metros de distância. Estava chovendo.

O auror correu até Snape que tentava se manter acordado. Estava empapado com o próprio sangue que escorria dos ferimentos causados pela magia de Draco e que a chuva contribuía para que se esvaísse com mais facilidade. Harry aponta a varinha para as cordas que prendiam Snape à lapide na cabeceira do jazigo, e o homem, já muito enfraquecido, desaba para o lado, sendo aparado pelo rapaz.

Com Snape em seus braços, Harry grita para os outros agentes, que já corriam em sua direção: — VAMOS RÁPIDO! PRECISAMOS LEVÁ-LO PARA SAINT MUNGUS!

Mesmo com muita dificuldade, Snape agarra com firmeza a gola da jaqueta de Harry, forçando-o a lhe prestar atenção; não tinha mais forças para falar alto e claramente e, talvez, só pudesse fazer isso uma vez:

—_... Hermione... Draco... matá-la…_

Snape tossiu, cuspindo sangue. Seus ferimentos eram ainda mais profundos do que pareciam. Harry entendeu o que o homem lhe sussurrou, mas como ele poderia ir até Hermione? Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde encontrá-la!

— Onde, Snape?! Onde Hermione está?!

Num último esforço que consumiu todo seu restante de forças, Snape falou com a voz um pouco mais nítida, mas embargada pelo excesso de sangue na garganta:

— _Edifício... England Center... no.. Centro Financeiro… Londres…_

Esse último esforço de Snape foi demais para ele, que desfaleceu, tombando dos braços de Harry que não suportou o peso do homem. Os outros dois agentes chegaram aquele momento e ajudaram a desaparatar Snape para o Hospital St. Mungus.

* * *

Hermione andou para trás em passos vacilantes e lentos. Parecia estar hipnotizada pelos olhos cor de chumbo de Draco, que lhe sorria com afetação. Tentava compreender o porque dele estar ali e como ele a encontrou. Principalmente, tentava compreender como ele havia se tornado _aquilo!_

Não queria acreditar em seus olhos, mas ela sabia que aquele ali era mesmo Draco Malfoy. E sentia que ele não estava ali por acaso e menos ainda para uma visitinha cortês...

— Ainda se lembra de mim, não lembra? Draco Malfoy.. aquele que você surrou no terceiro ano.. que sempre humilhou querendo se passar por melhor, sempre... que planejou vários golpes para que eu fosse pego na guerra... até que eu fui, não é mesmo?

— O que faz aqui, Malfoy?! – Hermione perguntou com irritação, ainda andando vagarosamente para fim do corredor, ao menos para tentar alcançar os elevadores.

— Ora, não está claro?! – Draco abriu os braços, sorrindo mais abertamente. — Estou aqui por você, Granger! Por você, entendeu?! Você me deve muito, sangue-ruim! E vim cobrar isso!

— Você é louco! Não lhe devo nada!

Draco apontou-lhe o indicador, meneando em negativo. — Aha, na-ão. Me deve TUDO, sangue-ruim! Quem me capturou foram os seus amigos da Ordem! Quem sempre me humilhou em Hogwarts foi você! Você e aquele mestiço imundo do Potter! Lindo casalzinho, não? Mas até ele preferiu, no fim, a pureza do sangue, e até eu concordo que a pureza é mais importante que a riqueza! Ele fez bem em ficar com a Weasley!

Hermione estava a poucos metros do elevador, mas não se atrevia a acelerar seus passos ou olhar para ver se algum deles ainda estava ali. Na mesma proporção que ele deslizava para o fim do corredor, Draco avançava em sua direção em igual lentidão. Ela precisava ganhar tempo e tentar distrair Malfoy de alguma forma.

— Nada disso me importa mais, Malfoy! É passado! O passado está morto!

— Morto?! – Draco se alterou — Olhe direito para mim, cadela! Isso que você vê é o reflexo desse passado! Ele vive!

Hermione ergue sua mão direita lentamente, apertando o botão do elevador com a palma, evitando fazer o mínimo alarde com isso. Por sorte, o elevador ainda estava no andar e era só esperar a porta se abrir.

— Morto, sangue-ruim, estão os outros que você muito bem conheceu! Estão no passado e estão mortos! E, infelizmente, você ainda não está! Mas por pouco tempo!

A porta do elevador se abriu e Hermione entrou no mesmo instante em que Draco lhe mirava a varinha e uma luz verde se formava em sua direção. A moça apertou freneticamente o 15° andar, onde ficava uma unidade de segurança do prédio. Quando a porta se fechava, ela ainda viu o jato de luz verde passar por onde ela antes estava, clareando o corredor, e o grito louco de Malfoy, por ter perdido seu alvo.

Draco correu até onde Hermione sumiu, olhando desesperado e com raiva para aquela estranha porta de metal que não tinha maçaneta. Deu murros na porta, que nada sofreu, e procurou alucinado por algo que a fizesse abrir. Ele não sabia que aquilo era um elevador. Afastou-se e mirou a porta, gritando um feitiço que explodiu e abriu um rombo no metal.

O elevador trepidou com violência e Hermione bateu a testa com força na parede. O mecanismo de freio do transporte foi acionado e deu um tranco, fazendo-o parar instantes depois. Hermione, em desespero, acionou novamente os botões dos andares, qualquer um desde que fosse o próximo. Ela não poderia esperar para chegar em determinado andar, teria de sair dali o quanto antes e fugir de outra forma.

Sem sofrer nenhuma avaria, o elevador voltou a funcionar, parando no andar seguinte. Hermione saiu, olhando assustada para os lados; não havia vivalma ali a que pudesse buscar ajuda. Correu pelas portas e nenhuma estava aberta. Achou arriscado demais tentar descer pelos outros elevadores e buscou a escadaria de emergência.

Draco conseguiu terminar de arrombar a porta, olhando para o poço do elevador. A iluminação era parca, mas era suficiente para ver que o aparelho não havia descido muito. Sem nenhuma cautela, o rapaz pula, caindo com estrondo sobre o teto, quase se arrebentando nos cabos. Com um tranco, o aparelho se põe novamente em movimento e Draco cambaleia, mas se mantém firme, evitando se chocar com as paredes e encostar nos cabos.

Hermione havia apertado vários botões de andares e logo o elevador tornou a parar. Um feixe de luz se iluminava da varinha do Draco e ele pode ver que no teto do aparelho há uma comporta, do qual ele tenta arrancar na mão, mas estava bem presa. Temendo que se explodisse aquela comporta como fez à porta anteriormente ele despencasse dali de cima, usou um outro feitiço menos agressivo para esse mesmo fim: a comporta se arrebentou, mas nem uma pequena oscilada ocorreu ao transporte. Pulou para dentro, encontrando-o vazio e sem saber o que fazer. Olhou para o painel de botões de chamada dos andares, onde muitos estavam acesos em vermelho e quando ia apertar um deles pra ver o que aconteceria, novamente o elevador parou e abriu.

Saiu, olhando receoso para o andar sombreado. Apenas algumas poucas luzes em grandes intervalos iluminavam o lugar. Não sabia onde estava nem o que deveria fazer ou para onde ir. Soltou um grito de frustração, amaldiçoando Hermione por isso, acirrando ainda mais seu ódio por ela. Impaciente para raciocinar, apontou sua varinha para o fundo do corredor e gritou seu patrono.

Um filete de fumaça luminosa saiu da varinha de Draco, subindo ao teto e formando a enorme figura do Dragão-serpente. Flutuando sobre a cabeça de Draco, o patrono enrolou-se em torno de si mesmo e de seu mestre, olhando-o atentamente, aguardando uma ordem:

— Encontre a maldita sangue-ruim e retorne!

* * *

Hermione tentou todas as portas, mas nenhuma estava destrancada. Os outros dois elevadores estavam em andares mais longe e não achou prudente esperar por eles, então resolveu descer pela escada de emergência, no final do corredor.

O lugar era muito mal iluminado; apenas uma fonte de luz fraca por cada lance de escada. Ela deveria chegar até o térreo e sair do prédio, só assim se sentiria segura. Não ousava buscar um lugar para se esconder ou alguém para lhe ajudar, o que seria mesmo uma tolice. Draco, certamente, mataria tal pessoa assim que a visse. Hermione não tinha alternativas, só podia mesmo tentar uma fuga. Sem varinha, não poderia sequer desaparatar dali. Era uma vítima em potencial, desarmada e patética.

Em sua pressa em descer as escadas, um dos saltos de seus sapatos se agarrou à borda tosca do degrau de concreto e quebrou. Hermione se desequilibrou e caiu, por sorte rolou apenas três degraus, mas o tombo foi suficiente para machucar seu joelho. A mulher reprimiu um grito de dor e o sangue começou a escorrer, manchando sua meia-calça. Manteve-se firme, agarrada ao joelho, esperando que a dor lancinante passasse para se certificar de que poderia voltar a andar. E se ela ficasse por ali, bem quietinha? Talvez Draco jamais a encontrasse...

Com raiva, Hermione chacoalhou a cabeça. Era uma idéia estúpida, a de ficar quieta e encolhida ali como um rato que só espera pela hora de sua morte. A dor cedeu um pouco, ao menos a dor aguda do início. Com receios, Hermione esticou a perna direita e pode constatar de que não fraturara nenhum osso, embora o joelho estivesse muito esfolado e dolorido.

Arrancou do outro pé o sapato bom, largando-o ao canto junto ao outro com o salto quebrado. Teria de ir descalça mesmo, o bom disso é que não faria barulho algum ao correr por andares desertos. Soergueu-se, amparando-se na parede de concreto e, pé-ante-pé, tornou a descer os degraus, agora sem a mesma agilidade de antes.

Descendo praticamente em círculos, começava a lhe dar vertigens, mas foi com alívio que percebeu que chegava ao térreo e acelerou o passo em direção à porta de metal pintada em vermelho. Mas seus músculos se retesaram, estacando ao final da escada.

O patrono em forma de Dragão-serpente se materializou em frente à porta de emergência: grande, medonho e ameaçador. Seus olhos vívidos pareciam metal derretido e qualquer um que o visse juraria que se tratava de um animal vivo, pois ele parecia até mesmo respirar.

Hermione ficou muda e congelada. Era o mesmo patrono que a surpreendeu no escritório, então isso significava que Draco estaria ali em segundos. O Dragão-serpente a perscrutava silencioso e calmo, até se agitar como fosse uma enguia retirada da água e, num rompante, dispara para o teto do lugar, transpassando-o e deixando para trás apenas uma poeira luminosa que logo se dissipava.

Não iria ficar ali esperando para que Draco chegasse e a matasse. Hermione correu até a porta de emergência e um frio interno pareceu congelar seu coração. A porta estava emperrada! Ou trancada! Como poderia ser um absurdo desses?! Usou toda a sua força contra a maçaneta da porta, mas ela não cedia. Socou-a e o baque metálico reverberou por toda a escadaria. Não poderia ficar ali esperando para que alguém viesse socorrê-la, se é que havia ali alguém para ouvi-la. Olhou para trás, para a penumbra as suas costas, e constatou de que ali não era o fim da escadaria de emergência. Havia outros andares abaixo, certamente a garagem no subsolo do edifício. Se tivesse sorte, encontraria uma outra saída lá embaixo.

Ela já havia conseguido descer mais dois andares abaixo quando Draco aparatou no lugar onde seu Dragão-serpente havia aparecido. Ele não esperava encontra-la ali, aguardando por ele, sabia que ela ainda possuía alguma inteligência. Draco tentou abrir a porta, mas constatou que ela estava trancada e sorriu vitorioso, com satisfação. A caçada ainda continuaria e seria ainda mais emocionante!

Hermione alcançou, finalmente, o primeiro andar do subsolo do prédio. Quase já não havia carros e havia quase completa escuridão. Ela não tinha carro, jamais havia estado ali, então não sabia como funcionava a garagem e onde ficavam as câmeras de segurança. Correu para onde havia frestas de luz, algo que indicasse uma saída para a liberdade, mas, mais uma vez, seu coração congelou quando a voz monótona e fria de Draco Malfoy chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Ele estava ali. Ela estava desarmada e presa, como numa armadilha. E ele a matará.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 30 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Outubro de 2008.

* * *

N/A: Mto obrigado pela leitura, por sua presença!

**Agradecimentos especiais aos sempre necessários reviews XDD : Juliana, Maristela, Sophi, Dinha, Renata Gomes, Aline Martins, Couvee Bella Black e Cidinha \o/**

As mensagens e opiniões são sempre mto importantes. E mesmo que eu não faça exatamente aquilo que gostariam de ler, tenham a certeza de que levo tudo mto em conta, mas opito por apresentar a coisa um pouco modificada, menos clichê. E a participação mental do leitor, isto é, sua imaginação e criatividade, deve fazer parte da história, pois é uma forma que o leitor tem de interagir com o autor. Eu sempre procuro dar o que me pedem, mas não descaradamente. A sutileza é a alma!

Bjus e ótimo findi o/


	31. Ventura

* * *

**CALEIDOSCÓPIO**

**Parte 31 – Ventura**

* * *

Harry aparatou num vão entre a parede de um prédio e uma cabine de telefone. Havia movimento e agitação demais àquela hora da tarde para que alguém pudesse perceber que um cara de cabelos espetados havia se materializado quase ao lado dele.

O rapaz saiu do canto, andando afobado pela calçada, olhando para o alto dos prédios a fim de descobrir quais daqueles eram o tal England Center que Hermione trabalhava. Conhecia o centro londrino muggle, mas o evitava sempre; não gostava desse tumulto frenético com pessoas agindo como se o mundo terminasse no dia seguinte.

Finalmente avistou o edifício de nome England Center: era um prédio de mais de vinte andares em arquitetura pós-moderna e o nome escrito em caracteres de alumínio sobre o portal de vidro. Harry se aproximou para entrar, mas a porta já estava trancada. Certamente, àquela hora, apenas se podia sair lá de dentro e ninguém mais entrava. Mas ele não tinha tempo para chamar o segurança e argumentar algo e simplesmente desaparatou, aparatando no hall do edifício, crendo que não havia mais ninguém por ali.

Ouviu o estrondo de algo que caía no chão e um grito estrangulado. Virou-se para onde vinha todo aquele barulho e viu dois homens de uniformes de segurança patrimonial: um estava completamente apavorado, tão prensado à parede que parecia querer entrar estrutura adentro; o outro, mesmo que trêmulo, se mostrava um pouco mais corajoso e saia detrás do balcão, indo em direção a Harry.

Harry deixou sua varinha a mão, prevendo que algo desagradável estava por acontecer. O segurança sacou a arma e apontou pra ele, gaguejando ordens e tremendo.

— N-não-o sei-ei o q-que é ee co-mo f-fez isso, m-mas quero q-que d-deite no chã-o e fiq-que qui-ieto!

Harry fingia suspender as mãos, para mostrar que estava desarmado, mas quando a sua mão da varinha chegou a altura dos dois seguranças, raios vermelhos foram disparados contra eles. Os seguranças foram instantaneamente nocauteados.

O rapaz correu até o gabinete dos seguranças, certificando-se de que não havia mais nenhum ali naquele momento. Ele precisava encontrar Hermione pra saber se ela estava mesmo bem, de que a vinda de Draco para ali era apenas um alarme falso. Mas como faria isso?! Talvez houvesse uma ficha de todos que trabalhavam naquele edifício. Correu as mãos por sobre a mesa do segurança, remexendo pastas e papeis; Sua segunda opção seria buscar no computador tal ficha. Quando ergueu a cabeça e olhou a parede recoberta de monitores de vigilância, uma movimentação diferente em um deles lhe chamou a atenção; como já era tarde e o edifício estava praticamente deserto, todas os monitores mostravam imagens virtualmente estáticas, apenas ocorria a constante mudança de câmera por monitor, mas em um deles ele teve a impressão de ter visto alguém correndo.

Harry se aproximou do monitor que indicava pertencer à câmera do nível G1... mas o que seria G1? Ficou esperando para ver se havia mais alguma movimentação, e a tela mudou de câmera, mostrando outros pontos desse tal G1 e viu um ou outro carro estacionado... obvio! G1 era a garagem 1 do edifício.

Enquanto a imagem do monitor era trocado a intervalos, Harry estudou os outros monitores subseqüentes: G2, G3, G4 e G5... o edifício possuía cinco níveis de garagens, provavelmente subterrâneas. Mas nessas outras não havia movimentação significativa; na G3 ele avistou um homem que andava tranqüilamente até um carro; na G2 um carro em movimento que subia a rampa de acesso. Aquilo não o levaria a lugar algum e só o fazia perder tempo. Iria, então, acordar um dos seguranças e perguntar diretamente por Hermione, talvez ele a conhecesse e lhe indicasse o andar em que trabalhava.

Quando ia dando às costas aos monitores, novamente uma movimentação rápida chamou sua atenção e era do monitor G1. Harry se voltou, em expectativa e viu: uma silhueta de mulher que corria de uma pilastra para outra, como se estivesse se escondendo.

A imagem mudou, mostrando o ângulo de outra câmera. Harry soltou um palavrão entredentes, procurando pela mesa de controle o botão que controlava as câmeras do G1. Não foi difícil encontrar, pois os botões seguiam a mesma ordem de seqüência dos monitores. E começou a gira-lo, mostrando imagens de cada uma das câmeras daquele nível. Finalmente encontrou a mulher que vira antes, e deixou escapar um sorriso involuntário. Ela corria da lateral de um carro para a uma pilastra, e ela estava mesmo se escondendo de algo ou alguém! A imagem mostrava em infravermelho devido à penumbra da garagem, mas o corpo lânguido e os cabelos lanosos de Hermione eram inconfundíveis! Harry puxou sua varinha e conjurou seu patrono. O onipotente cervo de luz surgiu diante dele, apenas esperando as ordens:

— Vá à Sede dos Aurores, no Ministério da Magia, e transmita minhas ordens...

* * *

— Granger, Granger... serei legal com você e te darei uma chance... pode correr, se esconder, e eu prometo não usar meu _Patrono Maximu_... e, aí, gostou dele? Eu aperfeiçoei o feitiço patrono! O meu animalzinho espiritual agora é muito mais interessante...!

Hermione, que havia se escondido na escuridão atrás de uma grossa pilastra, sentiu o sangue gelar, não apenas por saber que Draco já estava ali em seu encalço, mas por saber que a capacidade de magia dele havia aumentado a ponto de ele ser capaz de modificar um feitiço já existente.

Ela reparou perfeitamente bem no Dragão-serpente, o patrono de Draco. Em outras circunstâncias, teria achado aquilo fabuloso, mas nestas circunstâncias em que estava, era extremamente assustador! O patrono parecia um ser vivo e pensante! E tinha a capacidade de encontrar pessoas e voltar para comunicar isso ao seu amo! Ela não tinha a mais mínima, remota chance de sobreviver a Draco se ele usasse novamente seu patrono e, então, era apenas uma questão de humor ele decidir conjurá-lo novamente para encontrá-la para ele!

Censurou-se por sua fraqueza que começava a se mostrar. Sentiu um leve tremor pelo corpo, do qual fez o enorme esforço para suprimir. Ela estava desarmada e não tinha sequer como pedir ajudar. Sua única chance era tentar sair dali antes que Draco a encontrasse!

De onde estava, ainda podia ver algo do rapaz sem ser vista por ele. A claridade que vinha da rampa de acesso iluminada a auxiliava a enxergar Draco (que estava contra-luz) e saber para onde correr e se ocultar nas sombras densas. A única chance que tinha era ir em direção a Draco, mas teria que esperar ele sair dali. Se ela tivesse tido um pouco mais de tempo, teria alcançado a rampa, mas Draco aparatou bem no caminho. Recuar também era uma opção, voltar para a escadaria de emergência, mas ele poderia vê-la, não havia obstáculos no caminho e nem era tão escuro.

Apesar de ter-se machucado, fora uma sorte que tenha se livrado de seus sapatos. Com os pés protegidos apenas pela fina meia-calça, Hermione podia se locomover silenciosamente. Acalmou-se e analisou o que tinha a sua frente: antes de chegar até a escadaria, havia uns três ou quatro carros guardados ali, provavelmente de funcionários do mesmo escritório. Já eram quase sete da tarde e, talvez, a qualquer momento, esses funcionários descessem ali e a presença deles poderia espantar Draco... mas, confiar nessa hipótese era certo?

Espiou pelo canto da pilastra para ver se Draco ainda estava ali. De certo estava e fazendo algo estranho para alguém que quer capturar outro alguém: estava com a varinha apontada acima da cabeça, iluminando em seu entorno, olhando – parecendo admirado! – para os detalhes da garagem. Ele sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo?

Hermione viu que era um bom momento para tentar alcançar um dos carros e ver se algum deles estava destrancado. Era uma chance ainda melhor e mais rápida de sair dali. Se não desse certo, haveria ainda a escadaria.

Foi andando calmamente, temendo fazer algum barulho mínimo que denunciasse sua posição. Foi seguindo a escuridão, ocultando-se nela e, mesmo quando Draco tornou a falar, conteve seu impulso de correr e se desesperar.

— Devo confessar que os trouxas me impressionam às vezes, Granger... Vou ser sincero! Não entendo como conseguem fazer milhares de toneladas se sustentarem somente com algumas pilastras e sem nenhum uso de magia! Até eles têm seus méritos! Mas não pense você, Granger, que eu, com isso, posso me tornar um amante de trouxas... como seu amiguinho Terry Boot... lembra?

Hermione congelou, estancando no ato. O que Draco sabia de Terry Boot? Passado o instante da surpresa, a moça tornou a andar, alcançando o primeiro carro estacionado a sua frente, jogando-se ao lado dele, ficando completamente oculta.

Os passos de Draco eram mansos, sem pressa, quase não faziam barulho: — Ele era um bom sujeito.. o Dr Boot! Mas um traidor do sangue, uma desgraça! Sabia que foi ele quem me tirou daquele hospital nojento, Granger? Pois é! Ele, com seus tratamentos alternativos, me ajudou a sair de lá! Eu gostava dele, mesmo! Mas descobri que ele também tratava de trouxas no hospital de trouxas... e também descobri que ele puxava uma asa pro seu lado...

Draco parou, como que para saborear suas próprias palavras, imaginando a reação de Hermione. Havia um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto e seus olhos estavam belos e frios como aço: — Eu não pude lhe perdoar essa falta absurda! Mas.. eu lhe confesso, Granger – não que você mereça saber, claro! – me arrependo de ter matado ele. Ele não merecia isso, não mesmo!

Hermione levou as mãos fortemente à boca, contendo um grito de dor e frustração. Mas não pode conter as lágrimas. Curvou-se sobre si mesma, e seus soluços silenciosos agitavam com força seu corpo. Draco havia matado Terry apenas porque ele se envolveu com trouxas e com ela! A que nível a mais Draco desceria em sua intolerância e crueldade?!

Controlando-se, a moça enxugou grosseiramente o rosto, e levou a mão à maçaneta da porta do carro, para tentar abri-la. Ela só poderia tentar na porta daquele lado do carro, pois do outro lado corria o risco de ser vista por Draco. A porta estava trancada. Tentou do carro ao lado, encontrando-a também trancada. Não se deixou abater. Engatinhando, deu a volta ao carro, ainda oculta pela densa sombra, e tentou a outra porta. Estancou no movimento quando o ambiente foi tomado por um estrondo de metal que reverberou medonhamente por toda a garagem.

Draco havia virado um latão de óleo vazio, que devia ser usado como lixeira pelos funcionários da limpeza. Virou-o de ponta cabeça e se empoleirou sentado no fundo. Sentia-se inspirado. Afinal, bem ou mal estava na presença de alguém que fez parte de seu passado, que o conheceu em sua época áurea.

— Já que vou te matar mesmo, Granger, vou te dar um presente de despedida... Você que sempre gostou de _saber tudo_, vai gostar de saber o quanto estive presente em sua vida sem que soubesse...

Hermione tentou de todas as formas ignorar o que Draco dizia, mas a sua curiosidade era maior que seu extinto de sobrevivência que a obrigava a tentar uma fuga. Parou tensa como um fio retesado e, imóvel e quase sem respirar, prestou toda sua atenção ao rapaz.

— Vou começar de um fato bem recente.. fresquinho mesmo! Snape! É! O Professor Snape! O tirano-sádico-seboso, o que lhe sempre foi um injusto e sacana! Ele mesmo, Granger! Sei que agora a coisa é diferente.. beeeem diferente! E sabendo disso... BANG! – Draco riu calorosamente, como uma criança. — Fui dar um jeito nele! A essa hora ele deve ta sequinho encima do túmulo do Dr Boot! Éee! Usei a Septumsempra contra ele! Fiz ele sangrar até morrer!

A moça desabou numa súbita fraqueza. Não podia acreditar no que Draco dizia, tinha que ser mentira aquilo! Ele não poderia ter matado Snape, não poderia! Mas, intimamente, sabia que ele era bem capaz disso. Recostou-se no carro ao lado, as lágrimas fluido abundantes e ela sem nenhum força para reagir. Draco dava chutes com o calcanhar no latão e o som reverberava terrivelmente. E ele continuou...

— Eu fiz sim, eu sei que não tá acreditando, mas fiz! Fiz muitas outras coisas! Coisas que nem você, com sua genialidade, conseguiria fazer! Sabe a Crucius Kedrava? Sabe, claro que sabe! Sabe até melhor que eu!

Hermione, mesmo trêmula e fraca, arrastou-se para o outro lado do carro, a fim de tentar abrir a porta. Não queria mais ter que ouvir nada de Draco, mas era impossível. O eco do local fazia a voz dele se potencializar.

— ... É incrível como tenha sobrevivido a ela, Granger! Será que eu vacilei um instante? Talvez, talvez.. Você me pegou de surpresa e eu quase não acreditei que era você, sabe? – Hermione parou novamente, surpresa e assustada demais com a revelação. — É isso aí que deve ta mesmo pensando, Granger! Fui eu! Fui eu que criei a Crucius Kedrava! E fui eu que a amaldiçoei aquele dia na City!

Hermione, com raiva de si mesma, chacoalhou sua cabeça, tentando fazer seu cérebro funcionar direito. Precisava sair dali e não ficar ouvindo as historias de Draco. Era um baque saber que fora ele que a atacara aquele dia, mas não era tão surpreendente assim. Engatinhou até a porta do terceiro carro e, frustrada, verifica que aquela também estava trancada. Restava apenas um e se esse também estivesse trancado, deveria se arriscar a correr até as escadarias, o que não poderia fazer é permanecer ali por mais tempo.

Draco continuou seu relato: — Agora, vamos voltar ao tempo... um.. que tal em 6 de fevereiro, há oito anos atrás? – Definitivamente, a coisa pegou Hermione de surpresa. Há oito anos atrás, em seis de fevereiro, seus pais tinham sido assassinados em casa por um Comensal, que jamais fora encontrado. — Haa-há-há! Sei que a data é importante pra você! Vou te falar, Grange! Nesse dia era pra você ter morrido, mas... só pude matar o papai e a mamãe Granger! Mas fiz eles sofrerem por você também, sangue-ruim! Torturei-os até a morte, por eles a terem posto no mundo!

Desta vez Hermione se desequilibrou por causa do impacto da revelação de Draco, e caiu de costa contra a lateral do carro, batendo com força. A pancada foi o suficiente para disparar o alarme de segurança do automóvel. Draco, assustando-se, pula do latão, fazendo-o cair e o som abafado e potencializado pelo eco se juntou ao barulho ensurdecedor do alarme. O rapaz caminhou apressado com a varinha em riste na mão, na direção do barulho, embora com o eco essa direção não estivesse clara.

Hermione levantou-se e correu e sua silhueta foi avistada pela claridade. Correu até a próxima pilastra, apenas alguns metros da escadaria. Jogou suas costas contra o concreto, respirando dolorosamente, sem saber o que conter em si e sem saber qual dor mais lhe doía.

Draco Malfoy era o responsável por todas as desgraças que lhe padeceram por oito anos. A morte dos pais. Seu rompimento com o Mundo Mágico. A perda de seus amigos. A subvida que levava. O ataque que quase a matou. A morte de Terry Boot. E a morte de Snape, que fora sua chance de reconciliação com a vida e o Mundo Mágico.

E era, agora, apenas uma questão de tempo para também morrer pelas mãos de Draco. De finalmente morrer por suas mãos! Se ele a tivesse matado desde o início, seus pais, Terry Boot e Severus Snape ainda estariam vivos!

Ela morreria ali, pelas mãos dele, com oito anos de atraso. Mas não se entregaria. Não iria para o matadouro como uma rês humilde. Ela tentaria, ao menos, fazer um estrago qualquer em Draco, o atacaria como fosse uma muggle... A muggle que era, desde o princípio.

* * *

Draco estava nervoso, estressado. O barulho ensurdecedor e irritante do alarme o estava deixando louco. Percebeu que o barulho vinha da direção dos automóveis, de certo fosse alguma tentativa desesperada e patética da sangue-ruim de assusta-lo. Apontou a varinha para a direção e gritou furioso um feitiço, que estourou toda a lateral do carro, que começou a incendiar, mas o barulho não sessou.

— Maldita sangue-ruim! Isso é o máximo que consegue fazer?! Eu explodirei todo esse lugar e farei o mesmo com você quando a encontrar!

O bruxo conjurou seu patrono e o Dragão-serpente surgiu em volta dele.

Hermione encontrou um pedaço de uma barra de ferro, recostada ao canto da parede logo a sua frente, junto a uma pilha de outros entulhos. Foi até ela e a segurou firme em sua mão. Não era muito grande e poderia ficar escondida por seu braço.

Quando pegou e escondeu a barra, o Dragão-serpente apareceu disparando contra ela como fosse uma flecha, e a envolveu. A situação era de extremo perigo, ela poderia vir a morrer em poucos minutos, o barulho do alarme não sessava e o cheiro, fumaça e calor pelo automóvel incendiado já se tornava insurpotavel, mas ainda assim sentiu-se facinada pelo animal espiritual de Draco: o Dragão a envolveu, parando frente a ela e lhe encarando com aqueles olhos vívidos e cinzentos, como os olhos de seu amo. Havia algo de paz e sossego vindo daquele patrono, e não teve medo algum... era como se houvesse compreendido que seu fim havia chegado e era inútil e desnecessário lutar contra isso.

E Draco apareceu, instantes depois, parando frente à Hermione. Lentamente, o Dragão-serpente começou a se esfumaçar numa neblina luminosa. Conforme o patrono ia se desvanecendo e a imagem de Draco ficava mais nítida, Hermione saia do torpor que mergulhou quando envolvida pelo Dragão. O bruxo não estava longe, em poucos passos largos, ela o alcançaria e poderia lhe cravar aquela barra de ferro e se preparou para isso ao mesmo instante em que Draco se preparou para matá-la, erguendo sua varinha e esta se iluminando.

Quanto tempo teria? Talvez um segundo. E a esse um segundo daria a sua resistência, mesmo que não conseguisse nada com isso, mesmo que desse em nada, apenas para que não levasse ao Limbo o remorso de ter morrido sem lutar por sua vida, vida esta que outros morreram para que ela vivesse!

1 segundo...

O tempo é relativo.

* * *

Branco, ofuscante, embaçado. Silêncio que permanecia, mas que dava passagem aos sons confusos e abafados que vinham de longe e chegavam gradativamente. Os sons confusos ao longe, mas, quando próximos, se tornavam distintos: vozes que falavam, passos, atritos em metal, em pedra, em madeira.

Um impulso instintivo e os dedos de suas mãos se contraem. Tão lento, quase irreal, como se não fizesse isso há anos. E teria se passado anos desde a última vez em que movimentou os próprios dedos? Pois que sentia-se como alguém que retornava a sua antiga morada, depois de tanto tempo longe: era-lhe familiar, fazia parte de sua vida, mas ainda se sentia um estranho em meio ao que lhe pertencia, lhe fazia parte.

Girou a cabeça lentamente e a vista, turva, ganhava nitidez. Havia um criado mudo branco e sobre ele um jarro de cristal com flores de multi formas e cores. E novamente o impulso instintivo, desta vez enviando a descarga elétrica para todas as células, movimentando todos os músculos.

Hermione levantou-se, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, e esse ato foi muito mais fácil que o primeiro, ao movimentar os dedos das mãos. Talvez agora ela soubesse, estive ciente, de que estava de volta à velha morada e que esta era sua, de fato!

— Uma enfermaria... Estou novamente no hospital?

Como quem já está mais que familiarizado com a situação, Hermione localizou o botão de chamada ao lado de seu leito e o apertou. Não se sentia mal ou sentia dores, mas algo grave lhe aconteceu para ela estar deitada numa cama de hospital.

Em instantes, uma jovem em roupas de cor verde-água entra no pequeno quarto, sorrindo-lhe: — Bom dia, Hermone Grange! Como se sente?

Hermione estranhou a felicidade da enfermeira, que mais parecia uma colegial de tão jovem, mas respondeu com a voz embargada e vacilante: — Eu.. eu não sei, ao certo... não me sinto mal, não sinto dores... e não entendo o porque de estar aqui, o que é pior.

A enfermeira riu: — Não foi nada grave, você apenas sofreu um feitiço que foi rebatido... um feitiço atordoante de alto impacto, claro, mas nada que a tenha causado qualquer dano além de tê-la feito dormir por longas doze horas. Você está bem, de fato!

— Um feitiço? Rebatido? Então... – Hermione fechou-se em conjeturas, buscando em sua memória os acontecimentos de doze horas atrás... tinha em mente a imagem de 1 segundo, mas que esse 1 segundo, agora, tornou-se 12 horas... o tempo é mesmo relativo.

* * *

Hermione jogou a mão com a barra de ferro para trás de suas costas a fim de buscar força de impacto no impulso, e correu em direção a Draco que lhe apontava a varinha com feixes de luz verde brotando de sua ponta. Foi como se o tempo e o espaço houvessem congelado: tudo se tornou lento, denso, nítido, definido. A sua frente apenas via Draco Malfoy em todos seus detalhes: suas roupas andrajosas; seus olhos cinzentos e insanos; a forma peculiar como empunhava a varinha; as faíscas verdes e belas que se formavam e giravam.

Mas, aquela calma, aquela tranqüilidade, aquela certeza sofreu um baque violento de uma força que pressionava a ponto de sugar todo o oxigênio do lugar, como se sugasse as formas, as sombras, e a matéria se tornasse energia, e as sombras fossem arrebatadas pela luz, o negro engolido por um vácuo de luz.

No instante em que Draco e Hermione quase se chocavam (ela a tentar cravar-lhe no peito uma barra de ferro; ele a matá-la com a maldição extrema), um enorme escudo baço surgiu entre eles, repelindo-os. Hermione se chocou e foi empurrada pela força contrária; o feitiço de Draco de iluminou e colidiu com o escudo, que resistiu por um tempo, mas foi subjugado pela Kedavra que o rompeu e se perdeu ao fundo escuro da garagem.

Harry estava ali. Ele havia chegado, sabe-se Deus como e por que, mas estava ali, com a varinha em riste, conjurando feitiços de proteção, acompanhado por um círculo compondo outros seis ou mais aurores.

E novamente a luz cegante, estampidos, ecos, e a surdez, e a cegueira, e a inconsciência.

* * *

E novamente ali, à claridade e brancura asséptica, de volta ao hospital.

Hermione ergeu o rosto, olhando cegamente para a enfermeira que mantinha um semblante risonho. Não a via, de fato. Apenas digeria a sua realidade. Ela está viva. Sobreviveu a Draco. Não o feriu, mas ele tampouco o fez a ela. Mais uma vez ela sobreviveu. Mais uma vez subjugou a morte, embora jamais tivesse a arrogância e pretensão de fazê-lo. Estava ali e isso era indiscutível.

Deprimiu-se. Ela estava viva, mas outros não. Draco os matara, a todos eles. Matou-os com suas mãos. Outros tantos devem ter padecido indiretamente, isso não sabia, porém podia supor. E como ela iria recomeçar agora, sem Snape?!

— Avisarei que está acordada, Hermione. Há pessoas ansiosas por vê-la. – A enfermeira sorridente girou em seus calcanhares e saiu do quarto, ignorando uma Hermione depressiva e perdida em si mesma.

Sozinha novamente no quarto hospitalar, Hermione sentiu um peso terrível se abater sobre si. A pressão no peito de algo que se avolumava e se represava, a mesma sensação que costumava sentir até alguns meses atrás: angústia não externada. A situação, a realidade se repetia: era tão imensamente dolorosa que não havia como externar aquilo; lágrimas era algo demasiado pequeno para a grandiosidade de sua dor, de sua perda.. Nova perda... Não havia lágrimas para lavar sua dor.

Hermione escondeu o rosto nas palmas das mãos. Não queria ver mais nada, nem pensar mais nada. Tinha medo de deixar nítido o desejo que se ardia dentro dela, o desejo de que ela não mais vivesse. Mas outros morreram por ela e desejar que ela lhes seguisse o mesmo destino era algo asqueroso por ser mesquinho, covarde, egoísta... Então não queria mais pensar, raciocinar, ver, ouvir, para não se deparar com sua mesquinhez, com o egoísmo de querer que sua vida também se extinga, vida esta que outros lutaram para mantê-la.

Ignorou solenemente os passos que ouvia entrar em seu quarto. Não importa quem era e o que queria ali. Naquele momento ela queria ficar recolhida em suas trevas, escondida num lugar que pudesse hibernar seus sentidos e seus pensamentos.

Mãos afetuosas lhe seguraram os braços, forçando-a levantar a cabeça, mas ela não queria nem ver nem ouvir nem pensar e, como fosse uma criancinha pirracenta, pôs toda a sua força para impedir que suas mãos lhe fossem afastadas e sua cabeça erguida. Mas uma voz igualmente afetuosa, grave e baixa lhe pediu que cedesse...

— Hermione... Acabou... Está tudo bem agora...

Não acreditou de imadiato... como poderia acreditar? Talvez estivesse confusa e ouvindo errado, por isso não queria mais ouvir, nem raciocinar. Mas foram apenas alguns segundos de hesitação. Constatar a realidade, ver que ela não era terrível como pensava, era muito mais importante. Hermione abriu os olhos e se deparou com um par de mãos e braços alvos e marcados com cicatrizes de cortes, mãos que ainda seguranvam seus próprios braços com carinho. A constatação era de vital importância e subiu o rosto até encontrar aquele mesmo rosto que pensava nunca mais encontrar. A sua dor era menor, agora, porque havia uma perda a menos.

Snape tinha a fisionomia triste, preocupado com a pessoa a sua frente. Os cabelos longos caiam sobre os ombros e ocultavam parte dos cortes no pescoço e no rosto. — Está tudo bem agora, Hermione... – repetiu, talvez mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Subiu suas mãos e envolveu-as no rosto de Hermione. Vê-la novamente com vida e bem era uma dádiva. Não suportaria essa perda porque não suportaria sua impotência de tê-la evitado... Mas estava tudo bem agora. Ambos estavam bem: vivos e juntos.

Beijou-a na testa, com ternura. Ela apenas retribuiu num abraço apertado, forte, firme, de quem recupera aquilo que pensava ter perdido. Tudo estava bem. Ela agora estava ali viva, segura em seus braços e ambos estavam, definitivamente, juntos.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 31 – continua.

**Snake Eye's** – Outubro de 2008.

* * *

N/A: PENÚLTIMO capítulo de Caleidoscópio. Tripliquem os reviews, senão nada de último capítulo tão cedo!

Não sabe como enviar review pelo FFnet? Não tem problema, eu ensino: logo aqui embaixo, no cantinho esquerdo inferior, há um botão já marcado em "submit review", basta clicar no botãozinho ao lado "GO" que uma janela se abrirá e vc poderá escrever sua mensagem. Não é simples? É a coisa mais simples do FFnet. Já postar um capítulo ou mesmo criar uma história, é mais complicado... mesmo assim a gente faz.. e por vc!

Fui persuasivo? Espero que sim.

Obrigado pelos reviews pelo último cap: **Thayz Phoenix - Marina Angela - Renata Gomes** (sempre por aqui :) - **Dinha** (iden :) - **Alininha** (minha filhota) - **Maristela - Juliana - Nicolle Evans** (bem vinda!).

Obrigado atrasado à **Selen Veane** e **Cidinha Potzik**.


	32. Epílogo

**

* * *

**

CALEIDOSCÓPIO

**Parte 32 – Epílogo.**

* * *

**O** lugar parecia ser construído em mármore branco e vidros: um salão circular sem paredes, apenas colunas gregas que sustentavam um teto abobadado com uma bela clarabóia em vitral colorido. Havia poucas mobílias, apenas cadeiras e uma pequena escrivaninha. A luz que adentrava o recinto era mais pura, mais fluídica e as cores eram vistas como se estivessem em alto contraste. O céu azul, os prados verdes, arbustos e árvores que se via pelos grandes espaços entre as colunas eram de cores profundas e brilhantes. Bandos de aves brancas em formação cortavam o céu e delas emanava auras que deixavam rastros por alguns instantes. A sensação térmica era invariável e sempre agradável, não havia calor nem frio.

O rapaz de cabelos claros e calça e túnica em algodão branco foi trazido até aquela antecâmara aberta por outro de aparência mais madura. O homem que estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha e a mulher que estava sentada na cadeira próxima levantaram-se e lhe sorriram afetuosamente.

O sorriso foi retribuído, mas um pouco vacilante. Ele estava diante de Willian Crookes, um dos grandes Mentores daquela Colônia. A mulher de longos cabelos negros e sedosos ele não sabia quem era, embora tenha sentido imediata simpatia por ela e foi mais fácil lhe retribuir um sorriso caloroso.

O homem saiu de trás de sua escrivaninha ao encontro do rapaz, com os braços abertos. Seus cabelos e barba crespos e muito brancos se contrastavam com sua pele negra, e o seu sorriso de dentes igualmente muito brancos era mesmo luminoso e o rapaz ficou menos tímido com esse tratamento. O outro homem que o trouxe até ali, um Instrutor, permanecia ao seu lado, já sabendo do que se tratava aquela convocação.

Willian Crookes, já bastante próximo do rapaz, lhe falou; sua voz era retumbante, porém cordial: — Filho, temos uma proposta para você, mas poderá declinar se assim quiser, se sentir-se despreparado ainda para tal empreitada.

— Q-qual empreitada?

— A do _Retorno_...

O rapaz silenciou-se por momentos, digerindo e cogitando o que acabava de ouvir. Piscou algumas vezes, talvez não crendo na oportunidade que lhe era apresentada. O pouco que havia aprendido sobre esse processo, desde que chegara ali há alguns meses, o levava a crer que isso era impossível, neste determinado tempo. Mas, ele mal conhecia o bê-a-bá da _Grande Lei_.

— Seria possível o meu retorno tão logo, Sr Crookes? Pelo que eu entendi, a média de espera é de, no mínimo, trinta anos e só estou aqui a menos de um...

— Sim, você compreendeu certo. Basicamente, entre uma Vinda e o Retorno, há uma média de trinta anos... Porém, isso não é uma regra rígida, afinal, tudo é muito mais complexo do que nosso curto entendimento ainda alcança e cada caso é um caso... No seu caso, você retornou muito antes do previsto; sua existência foi interrompida e não completada conforme o seu último Plano. No momento, conversamos entre nós e concordamos que o seu Retorno será de grande valia para você e para aqueles com que conviverá, meio que continuando do ponto em que foi interrompido. Retornará com uma missão de perdão, renegação e um possível resgate. E não estará só...

Instintivamente, o rapaz olhou para a mulher ao seu lado, que mantinha um sorriso singelo que transmitia bondade e confiança. O Mentor acompanhou o olhar do garoto e sorriu: — _Eillen_ o acompanhará, sete anos após seu Retorno. Ela lhe auxiliará naquilo onde seus olhos e seus ouvidos não alcançarão... Como falei no início, é apenas uma proposta, você não será obrigado a isso. Poderá permanecer na Colônia em aprendizado e sair a campo em serviço após isso, permanecendo dessa forma por algumas décadas, até que seu novo Retorno não possa mais ser adiado. E tem, também, todo o direito de analisar nossa oferta... Sente-se, filho, e ouça o Plano que traçamos para você e, se concordar e se quiser seguí-lo, começaremos os preparativos necessários.

Não sabia dizer se achava maravilhoso ou não tal oportunidade, mas com certeza ouviria o que o Mentor Willian Crookes tinha a mais para lhe dizer.

* * *

**15 anos depois...**

* * *

Hermione estava sentada na beirada da cama de casal, tentando desesperadamente fazer com que um laço de fita permanecesse nos cabelos longos, extremamente lisos e sedosos de Kathleen, que ficava quietinha, segurando um sorriso matreiro por conta da tentativa frustrada da mãe. Seu cabelo era fino e liso demais para que qualquer adorno se mantivesse mais que alguns segundos presos aos fios. Uma trança conseguia sobreviver por uma hora, mais ou menos, e uma faixa de cabelo um pouco mais, mas isso incomodava a garotinha e ela é que não deixava a coisa no lugar.

— Nunca imaginei que houvesse um cabelo tão fino e liso assim naturalmente! Eu teria sido muito mais feliz se os meus tivessem metade dessa facilidade em aceitar um pente, mas o seu já um exagero, Kat!

A menininha riu, olhando travessa para a mãe: — Então já tá terminado, né? Posso ir?

— Não, senhora! Você não vai sair por aí com esse cabelão solto nesse calor horrível que está fazendo! Faremos, então, uma trança!

— Mãe.. estamos ficando atrasados... Papai mandou avisar que está ficando impaciente... – Joahn parou à porta do quarto, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e um pé cruzado a frente do outro. Olhava para a mãe e a irmã de forma imparcial, estando ali apenas para passar um recado. Era um rapazinho de quatorze anos e feições delicadas como as de Hermione. Não tinha a tez pálida como a irmã e o pai, nem os cabelos escorridos, embora fossem igualmente negros... um anjo de cachos negros e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Hermione bufou, estava empenhada em fazer uma trança firme e perfeita nos cabelos de Kathleen: — Para o seu pai sempre estamos atrasados! Lembre-o que iremos aparatar em St. Mungus e não ir de carro, como algumas vezes!

Heroicamente, Hermione conseguiu terminar a trança e prender um elástico colorido à ponta. Kat pulou feliz ao ver-se livre da mãe e correu até o irmão, abraçando-o pela cintura – que se desequilibrou – e o olhando com o pescoço todo esticado, pois ele tinha quase o dobro de seu tamanho.

— É verdade que vamos conhecer o Vovô Dumbledore, Joh?

— Nós já o conhecemos, Kat! Vamos visitá-lo, é diferente! Papai falou que ele está numa boa fase e podemos ir vê-lo desta vez...

— Eu não lembro de ter conhecido ele...

— Porque você era ainda menor do que é quando fomos visitá-lo pela primeira vez, boba!

A menininha deitou a cabeça no estomago do irmão, um pouco entristecida: — Eu lembro de tantas coisas... porque não posso lembrar do Vovô Dumbledore? Eu sei que conheço ele, mas não lembro...

O rapazinho curvou-se para falar à irmã de forma que somente ela ouvisse, alisando-lhe os cabelos negros: — Nem tudo tem necessidade de lembrança, Kat.

Snape apareceu à porta, com ares impacientes: — É pedir muito para vocês duas já estarem prontas para irmos? Por Merlim, vamos apenas a um hospital, não num baile de Inverno!

Kathleen se desvencilhou do irmão, pulando para cima do pai, quase escalando para chegar aos seus ombros. Snape a agarrou e colocou atravessada ao ombro, deixando-a de ponta cabeça, rindo de se acabar.

— Severus! Vai estragar o penteado da menina!

Snape apenas arqueou desdenhosamente as sobrancelhas em resposta à Hermione, desaparatando logo em seguida com a filha dependurada em seu ombro. A mulher revirou os olhos, agarrando sua bolsa de mão e indo até o filho.

— Se eu lhe contasse como seu pai era antigamente, você não acreditaria, Joahn!

O garoto riu: — Pelo que já ouvi de alguns dos meus professores que foram alunos dele, acho que acreditaria sim, mãe!

* * *

**Ala da Geriatria**

**Quarto 13 – Alvo Dumbledore**

* * *

Alvo Dumbledore contava, agora, com 142 anos e padecia de doenças geriátricas degenerativas. Viveu cem anos como fossem mil, por isso se supunha que não fosse tão longe. Mas foi. Aposentou-se há alguns anos, quando já não conseguia mais distinguir coisas banais, sendo levado a viver numa casa de campo para repouso, até que as complicações da saúde o levaram a ser instalado definitivamente em Saint Mungus.

Recordava-se muito do passado, principalmente de sua época áurea de juventude. Passava horas falando sobre suas glórias juvenis e outras horas chorando feito criança por erros passados em que não conseguiu se auto-perdoar. Mesmo a Medicina Bruxa não era capaz de amenizar muito os efeitos da doença degenerativa.

Esteve presente na cerimônia íntima do casamento de Hermione e Severus, e esteve muito próximo nos primeiros cinco anos de vida de Joahn, que acabou por tomá-lo por neto. Isso fora nos primeiros anos de sua aposentadoria, antes da necessidade de isolamento para tratamento em local adequado.

Neste atual estágio da doença, não tinha mais a noção de tempo e espaço, nem era capaz de lembrar que já havia tomado seu café, embora a xícara estivesse usada e vazia a sua frente. Há três anos, desde que Joahn entrou para Hogwarts, que o casal Snape não levava os filhos para visitarem o 'Vovô Dumbledore', mesmo sob os protestos de Joahn. Mas, há alguns dias, Snape fora informado de uma súbita melhora no quadro clínico de seu Mentor que pedia, inclusive, a presença dos 'netos' Kathleen e Joahn.

Snape parou à porta do quarto de Dumbledore e, cauteloso, dá batidinhas na moldura para despertar a atenção do velho mago que estava semi-deitado, recostado aos travesseiros e distraído vendo a televisão (! – presente de Hermione).

Levou uns instantes para que Dumbledore conseguisse focalizar sua visita e a reconhecesse. Quando o conseguiu, sorriu seu habitual sorriso bondoso, única coisa que não mudara com a doença.

— Entre! Entre! – Meneou com a mão longa e descarnada, em movimentos lentos e pesados.

Snape foi o primeiro a entrar. Kathleen estava agarrada a sua mão, mas se desvencilhou, empacando à entrada. Hermione se deteve sem entender de imediato a atitude da filha; o irmão apenas esperou pacientemente, sabendo o porque de tal atitude.

— Está com vergonha de falar com o Vovô Dumbledore, querida?

A menina, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão bravia, respondeu com um meneio de cabeça, negando a pergunta. — Não é? Então, o que é? Está com medo do Vovô? Ele não é bonito, mas é muito bonzinho... já conversamos sobre isso, lembra?

Novamente, a menina apenas respondeu com meneios. Joahn intercedeu.

— Deixa que eu a convença, mãe! Vá lá falar com o Vovô que logo iremos também...

Hermione não gostou daquilo, mas não discutiu. Ela e Snape foram filhos únicos, crianças solitárias que cresceram sem a companhia de outras crianças, então ambos não podiam avaliar o comportamento dos dois filhos, apenas supunham que tal cumplicidade fosse algo comum entre irmãos.

Quando viu que a mãe estava o suficiente longe e distraída falando com Dumbledore, Joahn se abaixou, ficando ao mesmo nível dos olhos de Kathleen. Diante do irmão, a menina ficou mais tranqüila, descruzando os braços e respirando mais livremente.

— Por que não quer entrar, Kat?

Katheen olhou por sobre o ombro do irmão, para dentro do quarto; voltou seus olhos de ônix para o garoto que aguardava pacientemente pela resposta.

— Acho que não devíamos estar aqui, Joh... É uma reunião de família! Nós não somos da família do Vovô...

O garoto ponderou antes de responder: — Não.. não somos, mas é como se fôssemos! Papai sempre teve devoção pelo Prof Dumbledore, daria a vida por ele. Então é como se nós fôssemos, de verdade, os netos dele...

Kathleen agarrou o braço do irmão, fazendo-o virar-se para dentro do quarto e lhe sussurrou: — Veja...

A cena do quarto se tornou etérea, como se ficasse nublado por cerração. Em volta do leito de Dumbledore havia pessoas esbranquiçadas que emanavam auras de luz. Elas mantinham suas mãos etéreas sobrepostas a Dumbedore e delas jorravam raios finíssimos, como uma lâmpada acesa vista de uma vidraça molhada. Mais ao canto do quarto, próximo à janela, estavam pessoas que pareciam compreender uma família que aguardava o desembarque de um membro; era uma mulher muito bonita de mãos dadas a uma moça igualmente bela e, um pouco mais atrás, um homem alto e de ombros largos. Afastado da família, recostado à parede numa pose insolente, um rapaz esbelto, de cabelos louros e encacheados.

A garotinha soltou o braço do irmão, desviando sua atenção do quarto e se voltando a ele, que piscava em profusão, sentindo leve tontura. Quando se sentiu bem novamente, voltou para Kathleen:

— O-o que são? O que você acha...?

— Eles vão levar o Vovô embora essa noite...

O que Kathleen tinha mais a dizer sobre o que havia no quarto, onde os olhos e ouvidos dos outros não alcançavam além dos dela, não pode completar, pois o próprio Dumbledore chamava aos irmãos efusivamente, mostrando uma alegria e uma energia não condizentes com seu atual estado.

Joahn levantou-se e Kathleen se agarrou a sua cintura, olhando timidamente para o velho mago que lhe sorria com verdadeira alegria, não se atrevendo a desviar seu olhar para outras coisas. Dumbledore lhe falou numa voz embargada pela idade:

— Eillen, Eillen! Que bom revê-la! Está muito mais bonita desde a última vez que nos encontramos!

Snape sentiu-se incomodado, mas foi brando ao consertar o engano de Dumbledore: — É Kathleen, Alvo... a chamamos de Kat ou...

Dumbledore o interrompeu, alegremente: — ... ou fadinha! Uma pequena fada, como Morgana! Eu sempre soube que você tinha o sangue do povo antigo, Severus! Eillen, sua mãe, era uma perfeita fada! Kat é igual a ela!

Hermione olhou marotamente para Snape, segurando um riso, enquanto o marido girava os olhos com impaciência. Simplesmente não gostava dessa alusão e não gostaria de ouvir sua filha sendo chamada de _'fadinha'_.

— E quanto a você, meu rapaz? Aposto que é o melhor aluno em Poções! Será o mais novo orgulho de Sonserina, garanto! Ou.. Grifinória? Não consigo me lembrar agora, Joh! Perdoe a falta de memória desse velho...

Joahn corou com a menção de ser o melhor aluno em Poções – o que era, de fato. Humildemente, refrescou a memória de Dumbledore, com Kathleen, agora menos retraída, sentada ao seu lado na cama:

— Sou da Corvinal, senhor.

Por uns instantes, Dumbledore ficou com uma expressão vazia, como se ainda não aceitasse sua falta de memória para as coisas, ele que sempre se lembrava das menores coisinhas.

A hora passou com conversas amenas, com Dumbledore alternando estados de alegria e prostração. Kathleen sabia, porque via e ouvia, que aquela era uma das últimas horas daquele que fora um grande mago de grandes feitos, embora tenha cometido alguns grandes erros também. Ela já não se sentia receosa com as presenças fluídicas no quarto e até ajudava a passar um pouquinho de sua vibração através de sua mãozinha que segurava todo o tempo a mão calejada do ex-diretor de Hogwarts. Quando a hora da visita terminou, uma enfermeira veio despedir a família, trazendo consigo uma bandeja com medicamentos.

Joahn e Kathleen saíram de mãos dadas e vislumbraram, pela última vez, o quadro extra-dimensional que se formava ao redor do mago, agora com movimentações mais intensas de Mentores que começavam a fazer o trabalho de desligamento.

* * *

A família saía da Ala Geriátrica, descendo as escadarias para outros andares, quando foi interrompida por conhecidos no segundo andar a que haviam descido. Snape e Hermione pararam para conversar e trocar informações, mas os irmãos se afastaram um pouco do grupo.

Kathleen, antes agarrada à mão do pai, foi para junto do irmão, olhando assustada para o corredor, que não tinha, aparentemente, nada de anormal, igual os demais corredores. Ela sentiu frio, embora a temperatura estivesse alta, e se agarrou ao braço de Joahn, que já conhecia por demais aquele gesto da irmã para ignorá-lo.

— O que é agora, Kat? – Sussurrou de modo que somente a menina ouvisse.

A menina não respondeu, apenas permaneceu agarrada ao braço do irmão, olhando fixamente para o fundo do corredor – que estava claro e arejado. Soltou uma das mãos e apontou debilmente para uma porta.

— Lá...

O garoto não compreendeu: — _Lá?_ E.. o que tem _lá_?

Esticando o pescoço, Kathleen mirou o irmão com seus penetrantes olhos negros: — Vamos até lá...?

Joahn riu: — Achei que estivesse com medo...

Dando de ombros, a menina respondeu desdenhosamente: — Medo? Assusta, mas não dá medo...

— Tá bom, então! – Joahn olhou de soslaio para os pais que ainda estavam entretidos com as pessoas que encontraram, pegando na mão de Kathleen e a puxando para o final do corredor. — Vamos ver o que é assustador, mas não dá medo...

Chegaram ate o final do corredor, dando de cara com uma grande porta branca de duas folhas, com uma placa que indicava ser ali a Ala Psiquiátrica. Sempre agarrada à mão do irmão e um pouco atrás dele, colada as suas costas, Kathleen apenas espiava. De manso, o garoto empurra uma das folhas da porta, deixando uma brecha grande o suficiente para ver dentro da Ala.

Kathleen conteve um suspiro de exaltação, passando para as costas do irmão, colando-se a ele de olhos fechados.

— Assustador que não dá medo? Sei... são só pessoas que sofrem de problemas mentais, Kat: autismo, demência, retardos, alguns sofreram danos mentais por acidentes com feitiços. Apesar disso, são boas pessoas, não precisa ter medo...

— Não são deles que tenho medo...

O garoto pareceu confuso: — Não?

Afastando-se do irmão, descruzando os braços e mirando-lhe nos olhos, Kathleen lhe fala baixinho: — São dos _obsessores_... lá dentro está repleto deles!

— _Obsessores__?!_ Mas.. onde foi que você aprendeu essa palavra?! Ah, deixa pra lá! Se a coisa te assusta, é melhor voltarmos pra junto do pai e da mãe, que já devem estar nos procurando!

Joahn já pegava na mão da irmã pra levá-la embora quando a menina travou no lugar, não permitindo que eles saíssem dali. O garoto se voltou, já impaciente: — O que você quer, afinal, Kathleen? Vamos logo! Sou eu que vou levar a bronca da mamãe, não você!

— Não! Com você, eu não tenho medo... vamos lá dentro, vamos? É importante!

Como acontecia na maioria das vezes, o garoto não conseguia chegar a algum entendimento imediato sobre as atitudes – estranhas – de sua irmãzinha, e acabava apenas em concordar em fazer o que lhe pedia. Segurou-a novamente pela mão, empurrou com a outra a porta de folha dupla e entrou na Ala Psiquiátrica.

A princípio era uma Ala igual às outras: branca, asséptica, com divisórias em biombos de tecido igualmente branco. Era bastante iluminado e arejado devido às grandes janelas que deixavam a mostra o pátio envolta do hospital, repleto de verde. O dia ensolarado e alegre do Verão deixava o ambiente bastante leve, apesar de alguns internos fazerem coisas estranhas. Médicos e enfermeiras estavam ocupados em atender a alguns dos pacientes, então não prestaram a mínima atenção aos irmãos. Joahn andava calmamente, não vendo nada de assustador (mas se segurava para não rir de algumas coisas). Kathleen, ao contrário, estava agarrada à mão do irmão como se disso dependesse sua vida e sempre colada à lateral do corpo dele, evitando olhar para os lados e fechando (inutilmente) os olhos algumas vezes. Eles se conduziram – ou foram conduzidos – até o final da enfermaria, encontrando uma nova porta de folhas duplas, com uma placa que dizia "Hebetados".

— É aqui? – Joahn perguntou à irmã, já pronto para empurrar a porta.

Kathleen apenas respondeu com um meneio leve da cabeça, não se atrevendo a pronunciar nenhuma palavra, por isso seus lábios estavam tão comprimidos um ao outro. Joahn ainda a observou por mais alguns instantes, até resolver entrar. A menininha entrou, mas prostrou-se um passo após a porta. Ela não passaria daquele ponto.

O que se passava dentro daquela Ala apenas Kathleen via: havia um nevoeiro espesso, como se estivessem na praia no Inverno. Pontos de luz piscavam, movimentando-se pelo nevoeiro. Joahn nada via, ouvia ou sentia disso, mas uma força estranha o atraia para o final daquela sala, por onde ele passava por alguns leitos ocupados dos quais não se dava conta. Estava absorto, sequer percebia que Kat não o acompanhava mais, mas ela o observava de onde estava, estaticamente.

Havia uma brisa constante varrendo o lugar, fazendo torvelinhos no nevoeiro. Joahn não era mais um garoto de quatorze anos, de cabelos encaracolados negros e olhos esverdeados; também não trajava mais seu jeans e camiseta. Aos olhos de Kathleen, ele havia tomado a forma – embora inconsciente disso – de um jovem homem, de cabelos claros e finos e olhos azuis cintilantes; suas vestes eram em gaze de algodão cru, que se enovelava pela brisa, de calças largas e túnica longa, quase até os pés. Mansamente chegou ao último leito onde jazia um corpo inerte, vegetativo. A placa no leito indicava um nome...

Malfoy, Draco.

Um belíssimo Dragão-serpente em branco-perolado dava voltas em torno de si mesmo sobre o hebetado daquele leito, guardando e velando o infeliz que ali jazia numa verdadeira prisão sem muros. Draco Malfoy estava aguilhoado ao próprio corpo havia quinze anos. Ele era apenas uma vida vegetativa, presa entre dois mundos, incapaz de concluir ou encerrar a existência.

Luzes coloridas e de formas concêntricas movimentavam-se como se suas formas se engolissem e voltassem a serem regurgitadas, explodiam como bolhas de sabão entorno do leito de Draco. Não havia chão, nem parede, nem teto. Apenas formas de luz se moviam num espaço vazio.

Joahn levou lentamente as mãos à grade da cama, fechando-as na fria barra de ferro esmaltado. As pupilas retraídas estavam apenas como pontos negros em sua íris azulada e ele se fundia, pouco a pouco, àquele enorme caleidoscópio.

Seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto encovado do hebetado: um rosto extremamente pálido, quase transparente; os olhos afundados nas órbitas do crânio; o cabelo escasso, descolorado. Baixou a vista para o peito do rapaz que, mesmo sob o lençol branco, era possível ver o cadaverismo de seu corpo atrofiado. As ondulações do peito eram longas e lentas, mal se podia perceber que respirava.

O rapaz levou as mãos ao rosto e seus ombros começaram a se sacudir. E chorou dolorosamente lágrimas grossas e pesadas. Ali ele via o que podia ser pior do que a morte. Ele via um prisioneiro que não obtinha chances de redenção e evolução. Um hebetado estacionado no tempo. Aquilo ali era a verdadeira morte – o Espírito hibernado.

Não havia mais a mesma paisagem que os olhos de Kat e o Espírito de Joahn captaram. Havia apenas um leito comum e branco com uma pessoa que dormia profunda e pacificamente. Havia chão, havia parede, havia teto e até mesmo uma grande janela gradeada que permitia a entrada do calor e da claridade do Verão. E havia um rapazinho de cabelos negros e encaracolados que chorava profusamente, engasgando-se em seus soluços.

Hermione e Snape – com Kathleen em seu colo – correram até o filho sem entender absolutamente nada do que se passava. Hermione, apreensiva, segurou o garoto pelos ombros sem saber o que fazer para confortar o filho, cuja cena lhe partia o coração. Joahn se agarrou a ela num abraço apertado, escondendo o rosto no ombro da mãe, pois quase já lhe atingia a mesma altura. Hermione manteve-se muda, lançando um olhar indagador e dorido a Snape, que demonstrava alguma compreensão – se é que era possível compreender o porque de toda aquela cena.

O homem passou os olhos pela placa com o nome do interno e subiu seus olhos até encontrar o rosto inerte e cadavérico de Draco, e voltou-se para seu filho, levando a mão às costas do garoto, acariciando. Falou baixo e calmamente: — Vamos para casa...

Kathleen, que já estava agarrada ao pescoço do pai, mesmo receosa, lançou um olhar para Draco, e franziu o cenho numa expressão triste. Apertou-se ainda mais ao pescoço de Snape, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro e escondendo seu rosto. Hermione afastou o filho, agora mais calmo, enxugando-lhe o rosto com as mãos. Snape deixou que ambos passassem a sua frente, ajudando, em seguida, Hermione a guiar Joahn que estava desalentado.

* * *

Era noite, por volta das onze. Hermione andava de um lado para o outro, ora se distraindo com o exterior que avistava da janela da biblioteca particular, ora se perdendo em seus próprios pensamentos. Snape estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, o rosto apoiado em suas mãos cruzadas a sua frente. Ele, igualmente, parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

— Ele já deve ter-nos ouvido falar sobre Draco.. é a única explicação... – Hermione quebrou aquele silêncio, por fim, e em sua voz transparecia exaustão.

— Joh sabe sobre Draco...

— Não tudo, nós nunca lhe contamos o que Draco fez a nós, nunca lhe contamos que ele era um louco, um homicida, que havia tentado nos matar e que agora vegeta em Saint Mungus, desde que Harry e os outros Aurores o capturaram naquela garagem!

— Ele sabe sobre a atual condição de Draco, Hermione. Já falei isso a ele quando me perguntou porque vou toda a semana ao hospital. Quanto ao resto... não creio nisso, ele teria demonstrado abalo no dia que tivesse descoberto, nos ouvindo falar sobre isso... não, não foi isso... nós não comentamos sobre o que acontecera desde que Joh era um bebê.

Hermione parou, levando as mãos ao rosto e, depois, aos cabelos: — Deus! Só gostaria, neste momento, que aquela febre dele baixasse. Já foi a segunda dose de poção e a temperatura continua na casa dos 39! Precisamos levá-lo para o hospital, Severus!

Snape se levantou, indo até Hermione e segurando-a pelos ombros: — A temperatura vai ceder, acalme-se. Se daqui uma hora permanecer da mesma forma, então iremos, está bem? É você quem deve relaxar, Hermione. Não adianta se exasperar, imaginando coisas que não são verdadeiras.

— Imaginando coisas? – Hermione tirou bruscamente as mãos de Snape de seus ombros, afastando-se dele. — O estado de Joahn não é nenhuma imaginação! Jamais o vi daquela forma, ele nunca foi uma criança chorona, cheia de frescuras! E ele estava lá, na frente de Draco, chorando desesperado! E agora está lá em cima, com 39 graus de febre!

O homem suspirou cansado, dando as costas à Hermione, rumando para fora da biblioteca: — Eu não nego que algo aconteceu, mas saberemos o quê, exatamente, quando conversarmos com Joh. Ele viu.. vivenciou algo que o assustou.. e se ele se sentir confortável para nos contar o quê, então saberemos, mas isso não será agora, Hermione... vamos dormir.

— Que.. que estória de 'ver', 'vivenciar', Severus?! Acho que você também está um pouco perturbado.

Snape sorriu com sarcasmo, voltando-se para a esposa: — Estou perfeitamente bem equilibrado, querida, obrigado por se preocupar. E essa 'estória'.. isso me leva a crer que talvez Joh seja como Kat.. e talvez esteja começando a desenvolver isso agora, já que não há uma idade certa para que esse dom aflore...

— Ah, mas você está perturbado, sim! De que dom fala? E o que tem Kathleen a ver com isso?!

— Você sabe muito bem, Hermione, embora faça de tudo para ignorar...

— O que sei é que Kathleen é uma menina com uma imaginação bastante fértil... se isso é dom? Bem, talvez seja! Mas Joh sempre foi um menino muito ponderado, muito racional!

Snape virou-se por completo para Hermione, a encarando muito seriamente: — Kathleen pode ser, sim, uma menina de muita imaginação, mas ela é, acima disso, uma Necromante, mesmo que você negue porque não encontrou, ainda, um livro que a convencesse, Hermione.

* * *

Era novamente o anfiteatro de mármore, com colunas gregas que sustentavam um teto abobadado com uma clarabóia decorada em vitral. Fora, a vegetação abundante farfalhava com a brisa forte que empurrava nuvens plumosas e alvas, contrastando com o céu de azul brilhante e profundo. As cores eram mais intensas e tudo parecia transpirar áureas de luz.

Sentado a sua frente havia o homem de aspecto feliz e tranqüilo, de cabelos e barbas brancos que se contrastavam com sua pele negra e ele lhe falava, com alegria, de planos traçados para ele e, que se ele quisesse assumir aquela responsabilidade, ganharia muito em experiência e redenção, corrigindo, em definitivo, os erros pretéritos de antigas existências, e galgaria planos superiores, onde não teria mais que expiar, mas apenas progredir em missões.

E o que aquele homem de aparência idosa lhe propunha era isso: uma missão.

— Você havia descido da última vez para corrigir equívocos passados e começar a caminhar para o progresso, iniciando missões e trazendo melhorias para nossos irmãos encarnados, ainda em esferas inferiores onde o ajuste de contas é o principal fator de suas existências. Porém, seu tempo fora interrompido por aquele que, há muito tempo atrás, fora uma vítima de seus equívocos. Longe de terem vocês perdido tempo ou as pequenas vitórias, vocês dois se ajustaram até muito bem nessa que foi a primeira tentativa de reconciliação e redenção...

— Então.. eu mereci morrer como morri, pelas mãos de Draco, é isso? – Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos claros e olhos azuis. O Mentor sorriu, reforçando sua negativa com um meneio.

— Não... o assassinato é uma escolha errada daquele que possui o Livre-arbítrio... ninguém é designado a se tornar assassino ou assassinado. O _não-matar_ é um dos principais mandamentos da Lei Universal. Não-matar é um dever nosso... Desobedecê-lo é uma escolha. Os nossos erros passados são corrigidos em determinada época e nossos resgates vêm de outras formas que não aquelas que ferem as Leis. Mas não é sobre o que já passou que estamos aqui para falar, meu jovem... mas é sobre o que virá...

— E o que virá, Sr Crookes?

— Traçamos o Plano em que você continuará de onde havia parado em sua última existência: em sua pesquisa no campo da Ciência e da Saúde, buscando formas alternativas e menos agressivas de tratamentos, trazendo e levando de um mundo a outro o que ambos têm de melhor. Retornará no seio de uma nova família bruxa, tendo por mãe aquela que amou como mulher, desta forma refinando o verdadeiro Amor que jaz latente dentro de todos nós... e, principalmente, fará o resgate daquele que já lhe fora vítima e algoz... resgatando e dando nova chance a um Espírito de completar sua própria missão ainda nessa mesma existência e, com isso, ganhando muito em tempo e preparando-o, o que é ainda mais importante, para que ele siga o caminho certo na próxima vez, sem vacilar novamente. Ele tem muito a resgatar, agravou demais suas dívidas nessa atual existência, e isso poderá afastá-lo em muito de outros a quem, também, precisa resgatar dívidas. O dever de todos nós, filho, do mais jovem de nós até o mais velho, é nos entendermos como verdadeiros irmãos que somos.

* * *

**J**oahn abriu os olhos que brilharam como gemas à claridade do sol que invadia seu quarto pela janela aberta, fazendo dançar no assoalho de madeira as sombras das folhas do Cedro-rosa que crescia frondoso ao lado da casa.

Sentia-se leve, muito leve. Não havia em seu íntimo o mais remoto traço da perturbação e da febre que o acometeu no dia anterior. Sentou-se na cama, espreguiçou até ouvir alguns ossos estalarem, pôs-se de pé e foi para sua suíte, preparar-se para o café.

Dez minutos depois desceu para a copa-cozinha, ainda chacoalhando dos cabelos a água que jogara sobre eles para ajudar os cachos se assentarem, mas que ele não se atrevia a passar um pente; preferia-os naquele "emaranhado organizado" do que em ondas que deixava claro que se tratava de cachos que tentavam ser domados à força.

Hermione, quando o viu à porta, se precipitou até ele, levando suas mãos ao rosto do filho, olhando-o com voracidade e testando sua temperatura: — Como se sente, Joahn? Com dor, cansado, calafrios?

O garoto sorriu timidamente. Como ele sempre fora uma criança comportada e muito saudável, jamais havia despertado preocupações de sua mãe, então aquilo para ele era inédito, e gostou desse tipo de atenção. Lembrava-se de algumas coisas que ocorreram no dia anterior e lembrava-se de sua febre, mas sentia que algo dentro dele havia sido libertado: uma certeza, uma determinação, uma perspectiva? Ainda não sabia, só sabia que algo havia acontecido, por isso estava tão leve. Ainda sorria – timidamente, como lhe era costume – e se abraçou à mãe, sussurrando-lhe uma certeza que sabia existir há muito tempo, de todo o sempre, talvez: — Te amo, mãe...

Com um sorriso enviesado, Hermione afastou o filho, olhando-o inquiridora: — Isso por acaso é efeito colateral da febre? Afinal, você é tão despojado para expressar sentimentos quanto ao seu pai... – Joahn riu, indo para a mesa do café, junto ao pai e à irmã.

— Ora! Estamos casados, não estamos? – Troçou Snape, em resposta ao que Hermione dissera a Joahn.

— Sim, estamos, com dez anos a menos do que deveria.. só para constar... – Hermione rebateu enquanto servia leite na xícara do filho. Snape meneou as mãos num sinal de impaciência, tendo o apoio da filha, que apenas ria, mesmo que não entendesse a situação.

Depois que Hermione se afastou, Snape voltou a sua postura séria, observando o filho – que se ocupava do seu desjejum – enquanto bebericava de seu chá. Kathleen parece ter percebido algo, pois parou também de brincar à mesa e disfarçava estar distraída com sua tigela de cereais. Quando Hermione saiu da copa para outro cômodo da casa, Snape resolveu sondar Joahn, a fim de descobrir o que havia se passado com ele no dia anterior.

— Joh.. como você chegou à Ala dos Hebetados, ontem, em St Mungus? O acesso àquela Ala é restrito...

O garoto parou de mastigar, mas não se atrevia a erguer os olhos para o pai, pois ainda não tinha formulado uma resposta sensata para o que acontecera ontem. Ele fora levado até lá pela irmã, mas jamais poderia dizer isso, embora fosse verdade: ele, como irmão mais velho, quase um adulto, sendo influenciado pela irmãzinha de sete anos era irresponsável e soava inverossímil. E se dissesse _toda_ a verdade? Ele entendia que a irmã via e ouvia coisas que a maioria das pessoas não via e nem ouvia, e isso era mal visto até mesmo na Comunidade Bruxa e tinha absoluta certeza de que os pais tinham a mesma opinião. Sabia o que a irmã era, graças a um amigo nascido muggle que lhe emprestara alguns livros sobre Mediunidade, o que não era nem Magia nem Ciência, mas um Campo a parte dos dois. Kathleen o atraíra para a Ala dos Hebetados e uma força o fez chegar até o leito desse tal Draco Malfoy, que o pai visitava toda semana. E o por que disso ter acontecido? É aí que reside a questão desse problema: ele não tinha uma resposta para isso, apenas um sentimento...

Como ele explicaria um sentimento que não entendia?

— Nós... fomos andando.. aproveitando a distração de vocês, para.. ver outras coisas do hospital... foi por acaso que chegamos até lá... poderia ter sido qualquer outra Ala... – Joahn respondeu vacilante, sem querer olhar para o pai e para a irmã.

Snape deixou sua xícara sobre a mesa e recostou-se à cadeira. Tinha o semblante tranqüilo, não estava bravo ou aborrecido com o filho (afinal, como poderia?) e respondeu-lhe com um leve sorriso:

— Sei que diz a verdade, Joahn... sim, vocês dois poderiam ter ido parar em qualquer outra Ala, mas... não deixa de ser curioso o fato de _você_ ter chegado até o leito de Draco Malfoy...

Finalmente, Joahn ergueu os olhos para o pai, que o encarava placidamente. Ele precisaria encontrar uma forma de externar aquele sentimento, mas não sabia como fazê-lo.. sequer sabia o nome daquilo que ele sentia e o medo de ser escarnecido minava sua coragem de expor aqueles sentimentos truncados... Não, ele não tinha respostas para si mesmo, como poderia ter para outros?

— Algo me atraiu até lá... mas, eu juro, pai, que não sei o quê e porquê!

— Eu sei!

Kathleen largou a colher na tigela e exclamou alegre, com a boca ainda cheia de cereal. Joahn a olhou apreensivo: uma parte sua querendo saber o que o levou até o leito de Draco; outra parte temendo que o pai e a mãe rechaçassem a irmã. Ele sabia, pelo que já havia lido em livros de psiquiatria, que nessa idade tanto aquilo que era estimulado quanto era tolhido levavam a mudanças não programadas no caráter das pessoas; se Kat tinha o dom medianímico e fosse repelida por isso, poderia bloquear esse dom para sempre e ele, intimamente, não gostaria que isso acontecesse...

— Kat, você estava longe e estava com medo, lembra?

— Eu não estava com medo! Eu disse que era assustador, é diferente!

— O que era assustador? – Hermione reapareceu, se intrometendo na conversa. Tanto Joahn quanto Kathleen se encolheram na cadeira, olhando apreensivos para a mãe. A atitude dos irmãos não passou despercebido por Snape e achou que já era hora de colocar aquele assunto em pauta e não mais tapar o sol com a peneira como Hermione fazia, crendo veemente que a filha fosse apenas muito imaginativa.

— O conto dos Irmãos *Pewerell*... li para os dois um outro dia... – Snape veio em auxílio dos filhos. Joahn e Kathleen o olharam boquiabertos, não acreditando que ele mentia para a mãe.

— É.. bem, não deixa de ser assustador para alguém de apenas sete anos...

Snape levantou-se, espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa colonial de madeira: — Está tudo muito confortável por aqui, mas estamos todos de férias, não estamos? Vocês dois vão escovar os dentes que precisamos aproveitar esta linda manhã de Verão! Vamos até o parque!

Kathleen pulou e saiu correndo tão apressadamente da mesa que quase se podia dizer que ela havia desaparatado dali. Joahn, reconhecendo a sorte que tivera pelo pai tê-lo poupado de continuar falando sobre o ocorrido na presença da mãe, fez quase o mesmo que a irmã, deixando os pais a sós na copa. Hermione ficou olhando estranha para o marido e, quando as crianças se foram, ela foi até ele, pegou a sua xícara de chá e levou ao nariz.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? – Snape se indignou.

Hermione bufou: — Verificando se o que bebia era mesmo chá preto...

— E o que esperava que fosse? – Snape cruzou os braços, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Hum.. talvez fire-whisky ou, que eu realmente suspeitei... poção polissuco? Severus Snape jamais diria o que você acabou de dizer...

— Está duvidando da minha identidade? Bom, não me incomodo de prová-la a você...

Snape envolveu Hermione em seus braços, trazendo-a junto ao corpo dele. Quinze anos ainda não havia sido suficientes para abrandar o relacionamento deles. E beijaram-se. Porém, após quinze anos, a coisa ficava mais terna, mais madura, sem urgência e sem o medo de que aquilo fosse apenas uma única vez. Snape desviava para o rosto, descendo para o pescoço de Hermione e isso poderia progredir para muito além, não fosse por conta da platéia de dois espectadores... esse é o único lado negativo das férias.

— Atrapalhamos em algo?

— É! Se quiserem continuar, podemos ir sozinhos!

— Isso! Conhecemos o caminho! Podemos ir e voltar que não haverá nenhum problema!

— Só precisamos do dinheiro para os sorvetes! – E Kat estendia a mãozinha direita, dando um sorriso matreiro de dentes irregulares.

O pai se afastou da mãe a contragosto, olhando rancoroso para ela, que não conseguia suplantar o riso: — Não se aborreça.. só falta mais um mês para as aulas... passa logo.

— Desde que minha identidade não fique mais em dúvidas... um mês é longo demais para se tirar a prova.

**

* * *

**

**E**ra uma típica manhã de Verão: céu claro, sol, calor, praça com crianças, pessoas se exercitando, aposentados jogando damas. No meio daquela normalidade alegre, como se não houvesse coisas ruins no mundo, nem divisões de classes, nem segregações de raças, qualquer um se podia passar por qualquer um. Para Kathleen, aquilo era como ser e estar como as outras pessoas que não viam nem ouviam nada além do que seus órgãos físicos captavam, não havia más vibrações que a fizessem temer e ver o que não era agradável de se ver e logo que chegou à praça junto do irmão e do pai, desvencilhou-se de ambos e correu para os balanços, para junto de outras crianças que também brincavam ali, sem saberem que ela lhes era muito diferente – e, talvez, mesmo que viessem saber, nem se daria importância demasiada a isso.

Joahn ficou olhando a irmã se enturmar com as outras crianças, algumas já conhecidas dali mesmo, e foi com alívio que percebeu que ela fora bem aceita – sempre tinha o receio de sua irmã ser rechaçada pelas outras crianças como se elas pudessem notar que Kat tinha poderes de magia. Snape não perdeu muito tempo olhando a filha, voltando-se para Joh, observando-o, avaliando-o. Por algumas vezes teve a repugnante vontade de usar de Legilimencia para com seus filhos: com Kat, para saber exatamente o que ela via e ouvia e com isso descobrir o quanto isso a afetava; com Joh, saber o que faz um menino da idade dele ter tanta madureza, ser tão estável e brando. A ele, certamente, o filho não puxou no temperamento; hoje ele admitia ter sido infantil por tempo demais em sua vida. À Hermione também não. Joh era seguro demais de si e odiava exibicionismo. Era o melhor aluno da Corvinal, excepcional em diversas matérias, mas se atinha de qualquer demonstração de conhecimento, embora fosse bondoso em ajudar os colegas nas matérias que eles não entendiam, mas jamais soube de uma aula sequer que o garoto se voluntariasse para responder uma pergunta que fosse...

Snape riu... Nisso o filho era completamente diferente da mãe. E em seu caráter benevolente e seguro de si mesmo, era a ele que Joh se diferenciava.

Levou a mão à cabeça do garoto, despenteando um pouco mais dos cachos emaranhados do filho. Então, se deu conta do quanto Joh havia espichado nesse último ano; mais dois anos e ele lhe ultrapassaria.

— Vai querer se juntar a sua irmã e aos amiguinhos dela ou prefere fazer outra coisa?

Joahn riu e se virou para o pai, despreocupando-se, momentaneamente, da irmãzinha.

— Se o senhor não tomou nenhuma poção polissuco e é mesmo o meu pai, suponho que tenhamos vindo aqui para outra coisa... – Joahn se virou por completo, encarando com seriedade o pai. — Sei que não vou poder me esquivar de alguma explicação para o que aconteceu ontem em Saint Mungus.. foi pra isso que me trouxe aqui, não foi?

A resposta foi um meio sorriso de Snape, acompanhado de um meneio leve de cabeça. — Se quiser, poderá me contar o que lhe aconteceu naquele momento... suponho que lembre de algo, não? E talvez eu até tenha uma resposta para algumas dúvidas que, possivelmente, tenha... vamos caminhar.

— E deixar Kat sozinha?! – Joahn se alarmou.

— Ela não está sozinha e nem ficará, e nós estaremos por perto. – Snape perpassou o braço sobre os ombros do filho, o conduzindo para a linha do arvoredo. — Você sempre se preocupa demais com todos...

* * *

**À** sombra de uma frondosa árvore, num ponto onde era possível avistar Kathleen sem nenhuma dificuldade, ainda brincando com algumas crianças, Snape mantinha-se postado ereto, como uma sentinela, esperando pacientemente que seu filho Joahn desse prosseguimento ao seu relato. Até então, o que ele havia lhe contado não havia nada de anormal, mas sabia que aquilo servia de confiança para que o garoto lhe contasse aquilo que foi diferente... achava que já tinham progredido muito; nenhum garoto na idade de Joh se abriria fácil para seu pai ou mãe, ainda mais quando o assunto era sobre um incidente delicado e estranho.

Joahn mantinha o rosto escondido sob as mãos espalmadas. Ele, mais que qualquer outro, queria entender o que havia se passado com ele e o porque dele ter-se comportado daquela forma ante um moribundo que ele nunca vira na vida - e ele vira outros tipos em St. Mungus e não havia se emocionado por nenhum deles, ao menos não a ponto de jazer em lágrimas e passar o resto da noite com uma febre que oscilava entre 39 e 40 graus.

Mas o que ele poderia dizer ao seu pai? Não lembrava de nenhuma imagem ou algum som que por ventura tivesse presenciado de estranho ou anormal. Apenas lembrava-se de sentimentos... lembrava-se, nitidamente, o que sentiu, como sentiu e, inclusive, como sentiu a si mesmo, mas qual nome dar a isso? Só poderia oferecer ao pai um relato de palavras soltas e truncadas.

Afastou um pouco as mãos do rosto e a claridade indireta inundou seus olhos e viu pequenos pontos de luz piscando a sua frente, mas o que era apenas uma reação orgânica. Não procurava mais imagens, nem palavras, nem sons; agora procura re-sentir aquilo que ainda se lembrava. E retomou seu relato numa voz baixa, inconvicta.

— Era como estar ao meio de uma neblina, daquelas que mal conseguimos enxergar cinco metros à frente, mas eu sentia que era iluminada.. não era uma neblina comum, mas parecia feita de luz... então eu senti... – E Joahn afastou ainda mais as mãos do rosto, olhando-as com afinco. — ...senti que, de repente, eu me tornava eu de verdade, como se esse aqui que vejo e estou todos os dias não fosse mesmo eu... como se esse aqui fosse algo temporário que está aqui só por empréstimo.

Snape descuidou-se da filha, agora prestando toda a sua atenção a Joahn. Mesmo estranhando o que ouvia, ateve-se de qualquer comentário e qualquer pergunta, mantendo apenas o vinco entre as sobrancelhas – ele se esforçava muito por compreender o filho, mas não conseguia evitar o teimoso sentimento de censura.

— Kat havia me dito que era importante ir até aquele lugar... ela falou em _obsessores_, mas nem faço idéia do que seja isso ou de onde ela tirou essa palavra, mas... no momento em que entramos no Ala, uma _coisa_, como fosse um... _cordão invisível_ me puxou lá para dentro, para mais dentro, pra ir àquela Ala em que fomos parar... foi tão irresistível! Não sei se foi curiosidade, mas eu queria chegar até lá!

— E então? – Snape, não se contendo, tentou estimular mais a fluidez do relato de Joahn e aproximou-se do filho, parando frente a ele.

O garoto, ao ouvir a voz do pai e o movimento que ele fez, deu conta de si mesmo e de onde estava. E a vista antes turva pelas lembranças, tornou-se nítida e o local e o presente se tornaram concretos o suficiente para não poderem mais ser ignorados... suas lembranças se intimidaram por isso, afastando-se dele a vontade de externá-las. Mas não deixaria inconcluído o que havia começado.

Abaixou as mãos, encostando-as ao tronco da árvore, sentido sua aspereza. Encarou os olhos negros do pai – tão iguais de sua irmã; tão diferentes dos seus.

— Esse homem.. Draco Malfoy... ele tem uma ligação conosco... alguma ligação! Eu sei.. eu sinto!

Snape baixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão de grama amarelada, sabendo que sua ansiedade havia quebrado a disposição do filho e sabendo, principalmente, que deveria contar uma parte da vida dele e de Hermione onde Draco se encaixa fatalmente. Onde isso tinha ligação com Joahn ele não fazia a mínima idéia (prática).

— Sim, você está certo, Joh... Draco tem uma ligação conosco; comigo e com sua mãe, mas não com você e com sua irmã. Mas posso lhe contar essa parte de nossa vida, se sua mãe concordar comigo, óbvio.

— Se ela concordar, eu quero a presença dela também, pai...

**

* * *

**

**D**ois dias haviam se passado até que Hermione concordasse em revelar essa parte trágica de sua vida e de Snape, mesmo que com ele tenha sido em menor escala. Ambos tentaram condensar e abrandar o máximo possível, não queriam sobrecarregar a mente do filho com fatos pesados, mas não conseguiram omitir que Draco Malfoy tentou matá-los. Para tornar o relato mais leve, Hermione buscou realçar as boas qualidades de seu quase-assassino, embora fazer isso lhe causasse asco: falar bem do cara que a fez sofrer tanto e que matou tantas pessoas? Era um sentimento horrível que sentia ao elogiar certos pontos daquele maníaco, mas isso, estranhamente, despertava nela alguma compaixão, aliviando-lhe, no íntimo, aquele eterno remoer doloroso que a vítima sofre por não conseguir perdoar.

Joahn levantou-se pensativo da poltrona onde estava na biblioteca particular de sua casa. Já era tarde da noite, pois esperaram Kathleen adormecer para poderem conversar com o filho. O garoto, ainda pensativo, andou até a larga janela do canto oposto da sala; afastou uma das abas da cortina e ficou distraído olhando os pingos grossos da chuva torrencial que caía pesada, batendo na vidraça e escorrendo até o batente, e milhares de gotinhas ainda presas ao vidro brilhavam por conta das luzes dos postes da rua. O garoto espalmou a mão sobre o vidro, sentindo o toque frio pela chuva, e falou numa voz baixa e distante:

— Vítima e algoz... ele cometeu erros e agora paga com isso... não morre e nem vive... e uma cabeça incrível como essa, capaz de criar feitiços, aprimorar outros... imagino... – Joahn se virou para os pais e sua expressão era terna, porém anímica. — ...imagino que para um intelecto como o dele, estar aprisionado como um morto-vivo seja uma punição terrível por esses erros! O pior é que nós também perdemos com isso!

— Como?! – Harmione se alarmou, não compreendendo o que seu filho queria dizer. Snape apenas a conteve, segurando-a levemente pelo braço.

— Perdemos, mãe! Esse Draco fez coisas erradas porque fez escolhas erradas! Não soube administrar sua raiva! Se deixou levar muito a fundo com essas idéias de pureza de raça! Entende? Não era pra ter sido dessa forma, só foi porque ele errou! Ele apenas errou! Fez as escolhas erradas!

Hermione ficou indignada, não conseguia acreditar que seu próprio filho defendia aquele que quase matou a ela e ao pai, que matou os avós dele e muitas outras pessoas, inclusive o médico que cuidou da vida de Draco. Ela ia protestar, já se esquecendo de que falava a um garoto de quatorze anos que era seu filho. Snape levantou-se e conteve a esposa segurando-a pelos ombros, respondendo no lugar dela:

— Cometer crimes não deixa de ser uma questão de escolha, concordo com o que diz, Joh, mas dizer que _perdemos_ por Draco estar vegetando num hospital é mostrar que você não compreendeu muito bem a gravidade dos atos dele... para começar, você próprio não estaria aqui e agora se ele tivesse matado a nós dois.

— Ou _não-matado_ mais alguém... se estou aqui e agora é porque eu deixei de estar algum tempo antes, não é?

**

* * *

10 anos depois.**

* * *

**O** Salão Principal de Hogwarts estava festivo, barulhento e decorado com as cores das quatro Casas por conta da formatura dos alunos do sétimo ano que se despediam da escola. A beca era da cor principal da Casa do septanista, e aquele quase arco-íris – muito brega, diga-se de passagem - formava um carnaval aos olhos.

Todos os alunos com seus diplomas nas mãos, reuniram-se para a foto em conjunto; primeiro os da mesma Casa; depois todo o sétimo ano reunido.

Após ver-se livre, finalmente, dessas formalidades, Kathleen correu esvoaçando seus longos fios negros até a sua família que a observava de longe, feliz e orgulhosa. Como costumava fazer desde sempre, beijou a mãe, beijou o pai e pulou ao pescoço do irmão, que havia fugido de uma conferência de Neurociência apenas para assistir à formatura da irmã. Isso não passou despercebido por ela, o que a fez ainda mais feliz por estar com toda a sua família reunida.

— Eu entenderia se não viesse, Joh! Não esperava que fosse deixar algo tão importante de lado...

— Não mais importante do que você, boba!

Kathleen arrancou a beca amarela e preta da Lufa-lufa, entregando-a para Hermione, que não gostou de tal atitude; por baixo, ainda trajava o uniforme escolar, pela última vez.

— Kathleen! Você não pode sair arrancando a roupa assim, enlouqueceu?!

A moça riu, jogando os fios lisos do cabelo para trás, que escorriam feito uma cascata negra por seus ombros e costas. Ela era pálida como Snape, mas tinhas os traços delicados e a esgalguez de sua mãe.

— Essa é a única coisa que nunca gostei na Lufa-lufa: a combinação de cores! Sempre achei que parecíamos um bando de abelhas estando vestidos de preto e amarelo!

— A mesma imaginação fértil... – Comentou Snape.

— O que é bom deve permanecer pra sempre! – Joahn retrucou com um largo sorriso. — E então, já que acabamos por aqui, vamos comemorar?

**

* * *

**

**D**ois dias após a formatura de Kathleen, a família estava reunida na biblioteca da casa a pedido de Joahn. Ele havia se formado em Medicina há um ano e se especializava em Neuropsiquiatria. Tornou-se um rapaz muito bonito, de estatura mediana. Os cachos negros continuavam indomáveis e os olhos esverdeados se sobressaiam ainda mais em contraste com a pele agora bronzeada. Era tão inteligente e estudioso quanto aos seus pais e se dedicava horas, muitas vezes atravessando a noite, sobre livros e computadores, com estudos e infinitas pesquisas. Conseguiu residência em St. Mungus onde planejava fazer experiências com os pacientes neurais usando as técnicas e descobertas da Neurociência, da Medicina Muggle, muito mais adiantada neste campo que a Medicina Bruxa.

Em suas andanças e pesquisas, descobriu a Ciência Espírita, que enfoca essa parte invisível do ser humano, onde conseguiu respostas que a Ciência básica ainda não era capaz de dar através de provas físicas. E, ao seu entender, Espírito e Mente eram a mesma coisa e que as moléstias do corpo se fundamentavam, a princípio, no Espírito, sendo estas as conseqüências psicossomáticas que se refletiam no corpo físico.

Como era seu costume desde criança, Joahn se perdia em observação através da grande janela da biblioteca, esperando a chegada da irmã para comunicar sua pretensão. Snape, com os cabelos curtos e bastante grisalhos, rabiscava alguns papeis sobre sua escrivaninha. Hermione, agora mais robusta e com os cabelos menos bastos e mais lisos, distraía-se com um livrinho, sentada em sua poltrona favorita. Até que Kathleen chegou, esvoaçando os cabelos soltos e o vestido vaporoso, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais uma fada, uma linda fada.

— Bem, já que estamos todos reunidos, quero dizer que a coisa é muito mais simples do que minha irmã faz parecer, com toda a sua _toilette_... – Joahn sorriu ao dizer, embora não deixasse de ser uma pequena crítica à vaidade excessiva da irmã, como se ela necessitasse de algum artifício de beleza.

A garota respondeu com uma risadinha, dando de ombros e sentando junto à mãe, sobre o braço da poltrona. Hermione a abraçou pela cintura, deixando o livrinho de lado. Snape largou a caneta sobre a mesa e, com ar desdenhoso, juntou as mãos e deu atenção ao filho: — Estive todo esse tempo tentando adivinhar o que tem a nos dizer, Joh, e estou na dúvida entre se nos comunicará um casamento ou uma viagem ao exterior que durará alguns anos... então, o que será?

Joahn sorriu com complacência, como sempre fazia quando se deparava com o sarcasmo de seu pai. Sabia que seria muito mais agradável se comunicasse uma das duas coisas que o pai supunha, mas teria que tocar num assunto que era delicado a ele e à mãe. Não sabia como eles receberiam essa notícia, mas não vacilaria quanto as suas pretensões.

— O senhor é um homem de Ciências Exatas, pai, não saberia usar adivinhação mesmo que quisesse...

Snape torceu os lábios, voltando-se para Hermione: — Eu deveria ter usado a Legilimência, então... o que acha, Hermione?

— Depois de vinte e cinco anos de casados, agora que eu descubro que meu marido é um ansioso?! Bem, prefiro que Joahn diga por si mesmo, como pretende, do que tentar tirar a força.. isso seria um desperdício de energia.

Kathleen se divertia com as trocas de farpas entre os pais, mas se ateve de brincar também. Quando se voltou para o irmão, sua expressão risonha havia cedido para seriedade. Ela sabia o que o irmão planejava e sabia que fazia parte desse plano, embora ela não tivesse certeza de que Joahn também soubesse disso.

Joahn respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por segundos. Não faria rodeios, mas não poderia ser brusco. Isso era sua decisão que ele informaria, não esperando aprovação ou crítica. Ele decidiu isso há dez anos atrás e hoje ele tinha plena capacidade de realização.

Expirou suas palavras: — Vocês sabem que escolhi seguir a carreira médica e que me especializei – e continuo me especializando – tanto na Medicina Bruxa quanto na Medicina Muggle... e – acho - que vocês sabem também que a minha intenção é de unificar esses dois conhecimentos para torná-los mais homogêneos, trazendo e levando o que há de melhor em uma Medicina para outra. A nossa Medicina é muito mais antiga e hoje ela é resgatada pelos Muggles e recebe outros nomes como _alternativa_, _homeopatia_, _holística_, enfim, a Magia e a Medicina são unidas para levarem tratamentos aos não-mágicos sem que eles saibam qual a verdadeira base. Aos Muggles, por sua incapacidade de usar Magia, eles tiveram de recorrer aos artifícios e, ao meu ver, eles evoluíram muito, mas muito mais que nós, Bruxos, pois, por não terem a Magia para lhes mimarem, eles tiveram de recorrer à Ciência, à Física e à Mecânica e hoje eles são capazes de chegar onde nossa Magia não pode nos levar e isso inclui, principalmente, a Medicina...

— Muito bom, Joahn... você está preparando isso para algum Congresso?

— Não, mãe, não ainda... mas, futuramente, talvez. Eu espero que haja a unificação dos povos, e eu quero contribuir com isso da forma que posso e, no meu caso, ajudando pessoas. Há muitos anos atrás que os Bruxos vêm se infiltrando no Mundo Muggle de forma salutar, orientando e organizando esse outro lado e hoje todos nós temos conhecimento disso, embora os Muggles ainda não. E há muitos anos, alguém já dava os primeiros passos nesse caminho que eu quero percorrer e foi nele que me inspirei para dar prosseguimento a essa idéia. Obviamente que aquela época o que ele fazia era muito mais sutil, mas ainda assim era uma excelente idéia que merecia ser desenvolvida. Pesquisando, descobri que muitos outros medibruxos atuavam e atuam em hospitais para os não-mágicos, levando o nosso conhecimento para salvar vidas que não poderiam ser salvas apenas pela Medicina Ocidental...

Hermione e Snape se entreolharam num acordo e entendimento mudo. A mãe voltou-se para o filho, com certa expressão perplexa.

— Esse Medibruxo de que fala.. que lhe inspirou... foi Terry Boot, não foi?

Joahn sorriu largamente e respondeu com sua habitual gentileza: — Sim... o mesmo que cuidou de seu restabelecimento físico... mas, não cheguei a essas informações através dele, que a cuidou, mas através daquele que a pôs naquele estado...

O coração de Hermione disparou, ficando ainda mais perplexa: — Você chegou a essa informação através de... Malfoy?!

O rapaz fechou os olhos e meneou leve a cabeça. Quando os abriu, viu sua mãe debruçada em seu próprio colo, perdida em pensamentos, a irmã acariciando-lhe os cabelos, e o pai havia se levantado, pondo-se em riste ao lado da mesa; a expressão de Snape era indefinível, mas em seus olhos havia algo como curiosidade e orgulho.

Tornou-se sério, desaparecendo completamente seu ar risonho, e tornou suas palavras: — Estou seguindo a especialização da Neuropsiquiatria, pois quero ir fundo no âmago do ser humano, onde tudo começa, onde as doenças são desenvolvidas. Quero tratar das pessoas onde reside o bem e o mal e não apenas os estragos que o desequilíbrio entre ambos faz ao corpo. Jamais me esqueci daquele dia em Saint Mungus, quando vi Draco Malfoy pela primeira vez. Depois do que vocês me contaram, fui fazer minhas investigações por conta própria; não queria importuná-los com perguntas, mas queria muito saber mais sobre ele. Através dele descobri o Medibruxo que começou as experiências alternativas tanto em Saint Mungus quanto no hospital muggle em que ele trabalhava: o mesmo Medibruxo que cuidou de minha mãe, que tratava de Draco Malfoy – entre muito outros – e que, tragicamente, foi morto por ele, que também quase matou meus pais e matou meus avós... entendem o quanto Draco nos deve e o quanto eu posso desenvolver por conta dos erros terríveis dele?!

Hermione levantou-se agitada, protestando: — Por Deus, Joahn! Draco vegeta há quase trinta anos em St Mungus! Depois de todo esse tempo, as chances dele sair do coma são nulas! O que acha que pode fazer por ele? Ou com ele?! Ele errou muito, matou muitas pessoas, mas esses anos todos preso num corpo semi-morto é castigo suficiente, não acha? Meu filho, não esperava que você viesse ter algum rancor por...

Joahn a interrompeu, calmamente: — Não tenho nenhum rancor por ele, mãe, não pretendo castigá-lo pelo que ele nos fez há muitos anos atrás.. não é essa a minha intenção...

— E qual a sua intenção, Joahn? – Snape perguntou com sua habitual frieza.

O rapaz suspirou: — Pai... o senhor salvou minha mãe, ajudando-a a sair do coma, através do uso de uma poção... eu pretendo fazer o mesmo com Draco, ele tem muito a nos...

— NÃO! Não se atreva nem a continuar a planejar isso! Nunca! Existiu um motivo muito óbvio que me fez arriscar minha vida por Hermione, mas não permitirei que meu filho se envenene para salvar um assassino! Isso é irracional, Joahn! – Snape explodiu, socando a mesa e assustando as mulheres.

Joahn, sempre muito calmo, apenas sorriu compreensivo: — Não há necessidade de eu arriscar minha vida, pai. Não farei uso da poção necromântica, aliás, não é meu intento fazer uso de nenhum artifício, então não corro nenhum risco de envenamento...

— Então, que diabos você quer nos dizer, Joahn?!

— Pretendo trazer Draco de volta ao mundo dos vivos, porque tenho certeza de que ele tem muito a nos oferecer, o que será uma chance a ele de se redimir.. o poder de Magia dele não é desprezível e ainda hoje não soube de um Patrono como aquele Dragão-serpente de que você e mamãe tanto nos falaram... até mesmo Draco Malfoy tem algo de bom a ofertar ao mundo e sendo um morto-vivo ele apenas expia suas faltas, sem nos ser úteis a nada... quero fazê-lo de cobaia.

— Você.. você disse que a Medicina Muggle está muito evoluída nesse campo neuropsíquico, é através disso que pretende fazer Draco despertar? – Perguntou Hermione, hesitante.

— Nem a Medicina Muggle é ainda capaz disso, mãe... a mente não é um intrincado orgânico de células, mas a manifestação do Espírito encarnado... – Joahn voltou-se para Kathleen, que permanecia calada, apenas esperando para saber exatamente onde ela se encaixava nisso tudo. A menina apenas retribui-lhe o sorriso, num mudo assentimento, entendendo ainda mais que o próprio irmão. — Mas a Ciência Espírita mostra o além disso, e é através das possibilidades que ela oferece que quero chegar até onde a mente de Draco está, sem uso de qualquer artifício, através de um dom, através de um mediador...

* * *

**S**ete dias haviam se passado. Nesse tempo, Joahn estudou todas as possibilidades, fazendo inúmeras anotações e pesquisas. E conversou com Kathleen, a conversa mais franca e aberta que os irmãos jamais tiveram. Ela era especial, com um dom especial. Não era apenas uma bruxa e uma menina linda, delicada e bondosa, mas possuía o dom da Necromância, a capacidade de se comunicar com Espíritos. Via e ouvia além do véu de carne. E era capaz de fazer projeção astral, isto é, ir, mentalmente, para outros planos e dimensões. O que Joahn tinha em mente era uma teoria e queria experimentar essa teoria. Ele mesmo não possuía nenhum dom medianímico, mas apostava em sua ligação, quase híbrida, com sua irmã e, espiritualmente, queria chegar até o mundo de Draco Malfoy, através de Kathleen, que seria a intermediária de ambos.

Draco Malfoy estava isolado num quarto particular. Sua pele agora era semi-transparente e cinzenta, e era possível vislumbrar as veias coloridas de seu rosto macilento, com olhos afundados nas órbitas. Havia poucos traços de envelhecimento em sua face, por seus músculos estarem inativos há quase trinta anos e jamais ter estado exposto ao sol. Os cabelos, agora raros, que já eram naturalmente muito claros, agora eram completamente brancos, talvez a única coisa que denunciasse sua meia-idade. O lençol verde-água que o cobria deixava ainda transparecer a figura esquelética que era seu corpo... um boneco de semi-vida vegetativa, onde o Espírito ainda se achava enclausurado, sem encontrar um caminho que o fizesse retornar ou prosseguir adiante.

Kathleen estava parada a um lado da cama, seu irmão ao outro, sentado a uma cadeira branca. O aspecto fluídico da menina, sempre com os longos cabelos soltos e escorrendo pelas costas e ombros, e o vestido leve, longo e claro, de tecido fino dava leveza a qualquer ambiente que estivesse. Os olhos negros transmitiam bondade e resignação, dando paz e confiança a Joahn. Ela mantinha-se em pé, esperando até que o irmão estivesse sentindo-se pronto.

— Eu irei guiá-lo até onde Draco se encontra, Joh, mas não estarei lá. Se você sentir qualquer desconforto, lembre-se apenas de me chamar, que o tirarei de lá no mesmo instante. Ponha suas mãos sobre o peito dele e limpe sua mente de todo e qualquer pensamento.

— Essa deve ser a parte mais difícil, limpar a mente de pensamentos... – Joahn falou enquanto depositava as mãos suavemente sobre o peito de Draco, que pouco ondulava com sua fraca respiração.

— Você precisa manter seu nível vibratório elevado, isento de más energias que possam atrair outras más energias... se achar muito difícil não pensar em nada, mentalize o vento na relva... preciso que você esteja em paz, em boa sintonia...

Joahn fechou os olhos e seguiu as instruções de sua irmã. Kathleen o olhava com doçura e pôs suas mãos alvas sobre as de seu irmão, fechando os olhos em seguida, entrando num estágio de semi-transe.

Um círculo de ar se formou em torno da cama de Draco e dos irmãos, e um vapor de poeira brilhante os envolveu. Uma luz se acendeu do chacra coronariano de Kathleen, que aumentou de tamanho até iluminar toda a moça e, em seguida, se espalhar por todo o quarto, engolfando a todos.

Joahn só abriu os olhos quando sentiu um baque sólido sob os pés. O lugar era branco, como fosse uma enorme sala de fundo infinito, onde não se divisava o chão e o teto das paredes. Olhou para os lados, sentindo ainda a pressão de ar o envolvendo, dando voltas por seu corpo como fossem grandes elétrons. Ao longe, percebeu uma cama de hospital, igualmente branca como todo o lugar, e uma figura pálida sentada na beirada, se balançando para frente e para trás. De onde estava, via uma forma fantasmagórica dar voltas em torno da cama, deslizando, comprida e leve. Lembrou-se do dragão chinês em seu vôo e isso o atraiu até a pessoa que lá estava.

Sabia ser Draco, e só poderia sê-lo.

Sobre e em volta de Draco estouravam pequenas bolhas que tinham a forma das imagens vistas através de um caleidoscópio em rotação. Era a energia mental do rapaz, difusa e imprecisa, nunca formando a mesma linha de pensamento. E, em torno dele, como a protegê-lo sempre, o Dragão-serpente, que deixou seu amo por instantes para receber a visita inesperada, porém sem um traço sequer de hostilidade. Como fazia com Draco, o Dragão girou entorno do Joahn, que o apreciou, maravilhado.

E, acima de todas as suas perspectivas, o Dragão era sólido e tinha a textura suave de uma seda, sentindo-o ao erguer sua mão para tocar-lhe o abdômen, quando ele flutuou sobre si. Passou por ele e deslizou de volta para Draco, que continuava alienado.

Joahn seguiu até o rapaz e à medida que se aproximava via que Draco não tinha a mesma aparência do homem cinqüentenário que jazia vegetativo sobre um leito em St Mungus, tampouco parecia o rapaz debilitado que viu em antigas fotos do arquivo de Harry... Joahn se aproximou e parou de frente ao garoto e o que viu foi exatamente isso: um garoto.

Draco se balançava para frente e para trás na cama. Seus pés sequer chegavam a encostar o chão. Não era um homem, nem um rapaz, mas um adolescente de onze anos, talvez, exatamente como parecia ser numa antiga foto de alunos que seu pai conservava num álbum. O garoto não percebeu de pronto que não estava mais sozinho, até ver o par de sapatos negros e lustrosos e, quando o fez, parou imediatamente o seu movimento repetitivo e ergueu a cabeça e, conforme o fazia, avistava de baixo para cima quem ali estava, demonstrando, apenas, a curiosidade e a ingenuidade infantil.

As pupilas de Draco estavam completamente dilatadas que, de seus olhos cinzas, só era possível avistar uma fina aureola. Há muito e muito tempo que seus olhos não viam nada de diferente daquilo que estava naquele quarto infinito e uma imagem diferente parecia lhe ferir, mas não era capaz de desviar o olhar. Sua vista turva foi se focando e o homem a sua frente ficava cada vez mais nítido, até ser capaz de perceber os detalhes de sua forma.

Era um homem alto e esguio, de semblante tranqüilo e bondoso. Os cabelos claros e lisos e os olhos muito azuis lhe eram familiares, muito familiares, e quando lembrou-se de quem era, suas pupilas se retraíram, reduzindo-se a pequenos pontos negros, e os olhos cinzentos de veios azulados se sobressaíram. E, mesmo que não falasse há décadas, conseguiu balbuciar um nome:

— Terry?

Joahn apenas sorriu, cúmplice.

**

* * *

**

Fim.

**Snake Eye's** – 15 de Novembro de 2008.

* * *

**N/A:** **Sir William Crookes,** OM , PRS (Londres, 17 de junho de 1832 – Londres, 4 de abril de 1919) foi um químico e físico inglês. Freqüentou o _Royal College of Chemistry_ em Londres, trabalhando em espectroscopia.

Em 1870 Crookes decidiu que a ciência tinha a obrigação de estudar os fenômenos associados com o Espiritualismo (Crookes, 1870). Pode ser encontrado em português, em edição da Federação Espírita Brasileira, FEB, em tradução de Oscar D'Argonnel, um livro intitulado _Fatos Espíritas_, por William Crookes.

**

* * *

**

Snake fala:

_Mais um feriado nacional por isso, por favor!_

Muito obrigado por todos que leram esta fic, nem que tenha sido apenas um único capítulo. Muito, mas muito obrigado a todos que nos acompanharam ao longo desses 32 capítulos. E a todas (os) que deixaram sua marca aqui registrada, este capítulo 32 lhes dou como homenagem – e agradecimento:

 Vivis Dreco Nicolle Evans Snape  Ywoollyanna  Bella Black Snape (Couveeee)  Cidinha Potzik  Sakura Haruno Lima  Evelinne  Maristela  Paty Snape  Dinha RJ  Marie Verlaine (Pri Snape)  Marina Ângela  Larissa Potter  Thayz Phoenix  Selen Veane  Juliana Leal (Ju – JDLeal)  Alininha (Aline Martins)  Renata Gomes  Sophi S2  Karen Drake  Drika  Latih  S. Prince  Naj  Fla Apocalypse  Nini Snape  Heloísa  Sandy Mione  Laís  Cassandra Wisney  Bia Snape  Rossonera  Molambo  Elendir  Regina McGonagall  (Andy) Didi Oito Dedos  Bitriz  Sandressa  Mandy  Karine  Lele Potter Black  Sheyla Snape  Miss H. Granger  Cristina Snape  Yasmin Bueno  Tonks  Najha  Hylla  Hanyou Girl BR  Fênix  Sakura Scatena  Lara Sidney  LoD  Juliana Mioni  Grayce Granger Snape  Marina  Shadow Maid  Maki Loss  Lilibeth  Leonel  Avoada  Ainsley Haynes.

Espero não ter deixado ninguém de fora :)

Agradecimentos especiais à Ju Leal, Regina McGonagall e Pat Kovacs pelas fanarts!

* * *

Depois de quase 5 anos escrevendo algo, vc pensa que jamais conseguirá finalizar isso, e eis que a coisa acontece, para alívio de todos, principalmente do autor.

Caleidoscópio foi a primeira fic que iniciei. Seu 1° cap foi a primeira coisa que escrevi em termos de fanfiction e, por pouco, não acabou sendo a última a ser finalizada.

Há muito, mas muito mesmo!, da participação de vocês, leitoras (es), pois somente com o incentivo de vcs somos capazes de prosseguir e chegar ao fim de um conto. Eu escrevo pq isso me dá prazer, mas somente isso não é motivo suficiente para eu ir tão longe quanto já fui. Quando vejo que dou prazer às outras pessoas, isso se torna um motivo verdadeiro para continuarmos a escrever e a inventar estórias, a querer encerrar da melhor maneira possível, mesmo que estejamos morrendo de vontade que a coisa termine logo. Não nego que faço isso por mim, mas faço muito mais por vcs, podem acreditar!

Sei como gostariam que tivesse se encerrado a fic, e dei o que queriam: um casamento e a constituição de uma família, porém, mostrado de um ângulo diferente. Os detalhes ficam ao cargo da imaginação de vcs, de como levou a vida a "família Granger-Snape", como foi o casamento e o nascimento dos filhos até a fase adulta destes. Os outros personagens, como Harry, a família Weasley, McGonagall, os membros da Ordem, ficaram obscuros, não tendo nenhuma importância a mais para a fic. Quis apenas mostrar as últimas horas de Dumbledore, para poder apresentar aos leitores o dom da Kat e podermos analisar qual o melhor fim para o mestre: o teatral e heróico escrito pela autora JKR ou esse provável fim de todo velho mto velho: a demência e senilidade, terminando seus dias num asilo. Por mais que eu tenha odiado a morte de Dumbledore no livro, agora acho que a Tia Jô fez uma boa escolha de como mata-lo: morreu com honra e dignidade, ainda lúcido e senhor de sua própria vontade.

A propósito – sei que notaram, mas sempre há os distraídos – os filhos de Hermione e Snape são uma ínfima homenagem à criadora de Harry Potter: Kathleen, o segundo nome da autora, que ela assumiu em homenagem a sua avó, e Joahn, que mais consegui de próximo à 'Joanne', pelo menos é o que me pareceu em termos gráficos e de pronúncia.

É isso ae! Mais uma fic encerrada. Caleidoscópio foi a primeira coisa que escrevi e quase que se tornou a última, não fosse outras pendências no aguardo de conclusão. Quatro anos! Muitas coisas aconteceram e mudaram nesse tempo; coisas grandes e coisas pequenas. Não falarei em modo Off, que há muito pouco de bom para tirar, mas desse modo On, onde as coisas realmente cresceram, se expandiram e se tornaram ainda mais fáceis! Tem alguma dúvida? Busque no Google, pesquise na Wikipedia, inspire-se no YouTube; Quer divulgar, anunciar, buscar novos amigos, colaboradores? Vá ao Orkut, busque em comunidades, mande scraps automáticos, convide para ler, participar, apoiar, divulgar. Uma coisa posso afirmar com certeza – embora eu não seja o dono da verdade (e NÃO é porque não quero XD), mas essa verdade eu sei que é verdadeira: Hoje, com certeza, sabemos de TUDO um pouco, e tudo isso sempre mal sabido, mas que podemos criar muitas coisas interessantes a partir de pequenos fragmentos dessa gama monstruosa de informações que caem de graça no nosso colo ao poder de um simples clique. É isso, principalmente, que cresceu e aconteceu nesses quatro anos em que Caleidoscópio levou para ser concluída. Em 2004 só havia 5 livros de Harry Potter e absolutamente nada definido na trama; hoje, a trama está fechada e concluída e nem precisamos ler e reler o livro pra saber o que faz tal feitiço, quem é tal personagem, qual a cor do cabelo daquela aurora, quem foi Grindewald e que os bruxos são completamente inúteis sem uma varinha e, sem esse pedaço ridículo de graveto com uma coisa orgânica qualquer apodrecendo dentro dele, o bruxo é menos que um trouxa, é menos que um elfo doméstico, é como um animal acéfalo. \o/ Viva as fanfictions por isso! Não somos assim tão simplórios, não é mesmo?! E não precisamos reler os 7 livros para isso: basta procurar nesta abençoada ferramenta chamada Internet!

A todas (os) que leram e participaram, meu muito obrigado, de coração e de alma! Obrigado desde o primeiro review, a primeira leitora. Obrigado por quem começou a ler e parou. Obrigado por quem começou há quatro anos e acabou caindo no esquecimento e nunca mais retornou. Obrigado para quem ainda vai começar a ler. E, principalmente, obrigado a vc que esteve aqui todo esse tempo, no aguardo e na torcida por este capítulo derradeiro! Obrigado msm, agora, sempre e pra toda a vida!

E, para não perdermos o costume: reviews! Tenho que saber a opinião de vcs... vai que tenham se apaixonado pela Kat ou pelo Joh e os querem de volta? Preciso saber os detalhes de seu coração :)

Mtos beijos e abraços para todos!

E um chacoalhar de guizos, pq a coisa é pra comemorar msm!

**

* * *

**

Snake Eye's – 11 de novembro de 2008.

* * *


End file.
